


Bitter Tangerine (Italian Translation)

by Sweet_CreatureHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Descriptions of depression and anxiety, Lovers to Exes to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Alternating, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Some graphic descriptions of death or trauma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 122,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_CreatureHL/pseuds/Sweet_CreatureHL
Summary: Forse è Niall, si dice per calmare il suo cuore in tempesta. Forse non è ancora partito per le vacanze, forse Harry ha confuso le date. Trattiene il respiro e apre la porta della cucina. La prima cosa che vede lo fa saltare dalla paura, un cucchiaio di legno è teso verso di lui come se fosse una spada. Una volta che il suo cervello elabora ciò che ha di fronte, il cucchiaio di legno non lo tocca più di tanto, non quanto la persona che lo tiene tra le mani."Harry." dice l'altro ragazzo prima che Harry possa parlare, la voce bassa e ferma sebbene la confusione aleggi in ogni parola.Il respiro di Harry si blocca. Tutte le corde intorno al suo cuore, le protezioni che è riuscito piano piano a costruire in nove mesi, si lacerano, e le lacrime bagnano i suoi occhi mentre sussurra. "Ciao Louis."AU: Nove mesi dopo la loro rottura, una svolta del destino riunisce Harry e Louis a Natale.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpledaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledaisy/gifts).



Salve a tutte! Eccoci qua con una nuova traduzione,"Bitter Tangerine".  
E' una storia molto molto bella, ci è entrata nel cuore fin dal primo capitolo. Speriamo possa piacervi quanto è piaciuta a noi!  
La storia è composta da dieci capitoli, per ora vi lasciamo il prologo, la continueremo non appena avremo terminato le altre traduzioni in corso.  
Qua trovate il permesso dell'autrice, [questo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276128/chapters/50659784) è il link alla storia originale. 

Ci rivediamo fra qualche mese con i capitoli successivi!  
Sil&Chia  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Bitter Tangerine**  


  
  
  


**Prologo.**  
  


**HARRY**  


La primavera in Oregon arriva lentamente, mai tutta in una volta. Brevi giornate di sole e freddo si alternano a lunghe giornate di pioggia nel periodo tra marzo e aprile. Oggi sembra essere proprio una di quelle giornate tristi, quando il mondo odora di pioggia ed erba bagnata, quando sembra che la primavera non arriverà mai e l’inverno stia progettando di rimanere per sempre. Harry non nota nemmeno la pioggia e il freddo mentre lascia l’ospedale, un sorriso nervoso sulle labbra.  
Durante la mattinata ha ricevuto una chiamata molto importante. Quando ha visto apparire un numero sconosciuto sul cellulare, Harry ha avuto subito la sensazione di sapere di cosa si trattasse, quindi si è infilato nella prima stanza vuota disponibile per rispondere. _“Signor Styles, vorremmo offrirle un posto in pediatria,”_ la voce della donna è risuonata chiara e concisa attraverso il telefono, anche se si trova a duemila miglia di distanza. Harry avrebbe voluto mettersi a piangere, inclinando la testa all’indietro e fissando la parte superiore di un armadietto. “Grazie,” ha detto con gli occhi chiusi, lo stomaco in subbuglio.  
 _“Congratulazioni,”_ ha ripetuto la donna con voce distaccata prima di chiudere la comunicazione.  
Harry è riuscito a malapena a superare l’ultima ora del suo turno, il cuore ha continuato a battere all’impazzata e non è riuscito a concentrarsi. Tutto questo non fa parte del suo piano, ma forse sarà la sua salvezza.  
Si ferma in un bar ad un isolato dal loro appartamento, incapace di tornare a casa. Le persone all’interno del locale sono pronte per fare aperitivo, felici e spensierate, mentre Harry si siede pensieroso al bancone del bar. “Tequila senza ghiaccio, con due fette di lime. Per favore.”  
Non avrebbe dovuto essere così, è questo il punto. Lui e Louis non dovrebbero essere salvati. Harry beve un sorso della sua tequila e sente la gola e il petto bruciare per colpa dell’alcol. La sua candidatura per pediatria non è nemmeno stata del tutto intenzionale.  
È successo alla fine di gennaio, quando nella sua casella di posta è comparsa una mail con diversi lavori adatti alla sua qualifica. Quel lavoro sarebbe stato perfetto per la sua carriera, ma avrebbe dovuto spostarsi nel bel mezzo del paese, in una città che non ha mai vistato in vita sua: Chicago.  
Inizialmente ha ignorato la mail, passando a leggere gli altri messaggi. Tuttavia, la settimana successiva è stata particolarmente brutta per la sua relazione. Lui e Louis non sono riusciti mai ad incontrarsi; Harry ha avuto il turno di notte, mentre Louis ha passato in biblioteca all’incirca nove ore al giorno, seguite da altre ore serali in occasione di eventi importanti. Il tempo trascorso insieme è stato affrettato e teso - senza conversazioni solide o momenti significativi. Sembrano due pianeti in un sistema solare che condividono semplicemente un appartamento, senza mai interagire tra loro. Il problema è che le brutte settimane si accumulano, e diventano mesi.  
La cosa che c’è da sapere su di loro è che hanno sempre avuto quel tipo di amore che ti fa provare le farfalle nello stomaco e battere il cuore all’impazzata. Il tipo di amore che si prova una volta nella vita e che ti fa sentire bene e male allo stesso tempo. Male perché, anche durante quelle settimane in cui trascorrono a malapena un po’ di tempo nello stesso letto – il letto che dovrebbero condividere – Harry non riesce a trovare un modo per ridurre i sentimenti che prova verso l’altro ragazzo. Anche con tutti i suoi difetti, anzi i _loro_ difetti, Harry ama Louis incondizionatamente.  
  
Ma dopo quella terribile settimana, Harry è ritornato a guardare quella mail che ha deciso inizialmente di ignorare, ripensando al lavoro offertogli a Chicago. Forse se avessero cambiato radicalmente le loro vite, se si fossero trasferiti lontano da Eugene – la città in cui si sono incontrati, sono andati al college e hanno vissuto fino adesso – avrebbero potuto trovare un modo per sopravvivere, per uscire dalla routine in cui si sono bloccati. Harry sa che hanno bisogno di essere salvati da loro stessi, da questa vita che li sta facendo affogare giorno dopo giorno.  
Quindi Harry ha compilato la domanda di lavoro a tarda notte sul suo compute, con Louis addormentato accanto a lui. Ha presentato la domanda con nessuna certezza che sarebbe riuscito ad ottenere un colloquio. Quando il colloquio al telefono con il responsabile si è protratto per almeno due ore per poi ricevere una vera offerta di lavoro per pediatria, Harry si è reso finalmente conto di ciò che ha fatto.  
Ora eccolo qui. Ha ottenuto un nuovo lavoro in una città lontanissima, e ha un fidanzato che ama alla follia completamente ignaro di quello che sta per accadere.  
  
  
  


  
**LOUIS**

  
Louis allenta la cravatta mentre entra nell’appartamento, le scarpe bagnate per colpa della pioggia. Non indossa mai la cravatta, ma ha voluto fare una bella impressione con i nuovi capi del distretto delle scuole. Il concerto che si terrà in biblioteca ha l’obiettivo di portare i dirigenti scolastici dalla sua parte, per poter dimostrare loro il suo valore. Deve essere colui di cui tutti si fidano e su cui fare affidamento per occuparsi delle biblioteche. I suoi diplomi lo hanno aiutato per mostrarsi come un ragazzo preparato e colto, ma ora deve lavorare sulla cosa più importante – le intricate relazioni nel panorama politico delle biblioteche. E ciò significa indossare una cravatta per poter fare bella figura. Ma finirà col soffocare se la tiene un altro po’. Accende le luci nell’appartamento notando il caotico disordine che hanno lasciato all’interno. Mucchi di vestiti puliti sono accatastati sul divano – uno dei libri di anatomia di Harry è poggiato sul tavolino, accanto ai libri di Louis.  
Sul bancone della cucina c’è una nota scritta a mano che lo fa sorridere e allo stesso tempo lo rende enormemente triste. L’inizio della nota mostra la sua calligrafia, e risale a lunedì: ‘ _Sono uscito presto per un incontro con il presidente dell’università. Ti amo.’_ Quindi c’è uno spazio bianco e poi la familiare scrittura di Harry, sempre di lunedì sera: ‘ _Sono stato chiamato a lavoro per un’emergenza. Ti ho lasciato il curry in frigo. Ho messo di nuovo troppo pepe nel pollo- oops. Ti amo.’_ Successivamente, c’è una linea a spirale che divide il lunedì dal martedì, e di nuovo la scrittura di Louis: ‘ _Forse dovremmo diventare amici di penna? Devo andare a lavoro prima per un incontro. Ti amo.’_ Harry gli ha risposto martedì sera: ‘ _Amici di penna non mi piace, mi mancherebbe troppo la tua faccia. Devo fare un turno doppio in ospedale, tornerò a casa domani sera. Te lo prometto.’_  
L’ultima nota risale alla sera prima, poi non c’è stato motivo di scrivere altro. Harry sarà presto a casa.  
Prende una bottiglia di vino dallo scaffale sopra il frigo e se ne versa un bicchiere, sperando che Harry torni presto dall’ospedale. Anche se è soltanto al secondo anno, lo fanno lavorare troppe ore per i suoi gusti; il riccio è costretto a lavorare per interi turni senza riuscire a trovare nemmeno un attimo per riprendere fiato. Alla fine, ci sono giornate come queste, o intere settimane, in cui non riescono nemmeno a vedersi. Se si incontrano, è nel cuore della notte. Harry gattona a letto dopo aver finito il turno, cercando di non fare rumore perché Louis deve alzarsi alle cinque di mattina. Per qualche ora riescono a dormire insieme, ma dormire nello stesso letto non è abbastanza per portare avanti una relazione.  
Dovrebbe essere temporaneo, continua a ripetere Harry, il fatto che debba fare un orario folle all’ospedale e correre a lavoro non appena c’è un’emergenza. Ma non esiste una definizione della parola _temporaneo_ quando si tratta del lavoro del riccio, e Louis ha troppa paura di chiedere quando finirà tutto questo, quando smetterà di vedere Harry con le occhiaie e il sorriso che non illumina più il suo volto. Harry ama aiutare gli altri, Louis ne è consapevole. Non ha mai visto qualcuno così attaccato e devoto al proprio lavoro come lui.  
È perso nei suoi pensieri quando la porta di casa si spalanca e appare l’uomo della sua vita, l’uomo con cui è fidanzato da otto lunghi anni. Harry.  
“Ehi straniero,” dice il riccio mentre chiude la porta, la pioggia gli ha bagnato tutti i riccioli.  
Louis attraversa velocemente l’appartamento. “Ehi ciao.”  
Harry si avvicina a lui e lo bacia, le braccia che scivolano intorno alla vita di Louis, il quale sposta le mani tra i riccioli bagnati del proprio ragazzo. Le labbra di Harry sono fredde e rabbrividisce visibilmente contro di lui. “Sai di tequila, tesoro,” mormora il castano quando si tira indietro.  
“E tu sai di vino,” sussurra Harry, baciandolo di nuovo. Si toglie la giacca mentre Louis torna in cucina per riempire un altro bicchiere di vino rosso per darlo ad Harry.  
Si ritrovano a chiacchierare degli ultimi giorni come se fossero stati entrambi in vacanza in posti differenti anche se, in verità, lavorano soltanto a pochi isolati di distanza – Eugene dopotutto non è una città così grande. Durante la conversazione, Louis non può fare a meno di notare quanto Harry sia distratto. Otto anni di relazione hanno aiutato Louis a capire immediatamente i comportamenti dell’altro ragazzo – riesce a percepire l’ansia del riccio dall’altra parte del tavolo, soprattutto quando Harry finisce il primo bicchiere di vino per riempirsene un secondo. Solitamente, Harry racconta tutto ciò che gli accade in ospedale, le sue storie sono spesso tristi ma molto interessanti, ma quella sera non sembra essere in grado di raccontare nulla di concreto. Tutto ciò che fa è pensare all’alcool e a qualsiasi cosa gli stia torturando il cervello.  
“Ehi.” Dice Louis, prendendo la mano del fidanzato e passando il pollice sulle nocche. “Va tutto bene?”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre e beve un sorso di vino. “In realtà ho delle notizie da darti.”  
Louis rimane fermo. “Si?”  
Un piccolo sorriso appare sulla bocca di Harry, quindi si alza dalla sedia e si incammina per la cucina. “Si.”  
Louis inclina la testa, incuriosito. “Dai, dimmi tutto.”  
Harry prende un respiro profondo, gonfiando il petto. “Ho trovato un altro lavoro.”  
Louis alza le sopracciglia, confuso. “Al Sacro Cuore? Hai avuto una promozione?”  
“No, proprio un nuovo lavoro.”  
Louis stringe le mani in grembo e si sporge in avanti. “Devi darmi più informazioni, piccolo.”  
“Mi è stato offerto un posto di lavoro come pediatra.”  
Louis sente il cuore scoppiare di gioia. Conosce tutti i sogni del riccio e i suoi obiettivi, ed Harry ha sempre voluto fare il pediatra, fin da quando si è reso conto di voler diventare un medico. Salvare il mondo, salvare i bambini, è ciò che ha sempre voluto fare. Ed ora può realizzare quel sogno. “Non ci credo,” dice, sorridendo.  
“A Chicago.”  
Il cuore di Louis si ferma all’improvviso, il suo sorriso affettuoso si congela. “A Chicago? In Illinois?”  
Harry annuisce e stringe le mani dietro la schiena. “Si, proprio lì.”  
Una raffica di domande invadono la mente di Louis, vorrebbero uscire dalla sua bocca ma decide di restare zitto e tenersele per dopo. “Hai ottenuto un lavoro a Chicago? Il che, suppongo, significa che hai fatto domanda e avuto un colloquio?”  
Harry annuisce di nuovo.  
“Quando?”  
“Oggi.”  
“Oggi hai fatto domanda, fatto il colloquio e ottenuto il lavoro? Wow.”  
“Oh,” dice il riccio, spiegandosi poi. “No, ho fatto domanda all’inizio di febbraio, il giorno del mio compleanno.”  
“Al tuo compleanno,” ripete Louis, annuendo lentamente e cercando di dare un senso a tutta quella storia. Sente il cuore battere all’impazzata, la mente sfocata e gli occhi lucidi. “E non hai pensato di dirmi che hai cercato lavoro dall’altra parte del paese?”  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“Smetti di ripetere tutto ciò che dico, Lou.”  
Louis si passa una mano sul viso e scuote la testa. “Mi dispiace amore, è difficile trovare qualcosa di concreto da dire quando mi stai dicendo che dovrai trasferirti a Chicago.”  
“Non solo io,” dice Harry, facendo un passo avanti. “Andremo entrambi. Voglio che tu venga con me.”  
Louis ride dopo aver ascoltato quelle parole. “Che cazzo stai dicendo, Harry? Stai scherzando, vero? Per favore, dimmi che stai scherzando.”  
Harry apre la bocca, per poi richiuderla. “Non sto scherzando,” dice finalmente. “Ho ottenuto un lavoro a Chicago e ti sto chiedendo di venire con me. Non vedo perché dovrei scherzare.”  
Louis ride di nuovo e si copre la bocca con una mano, incredulo. Non sa cosa dire o fare se non continuare a ridere e fingere che tutto quello non stia succedendo proprio a lui. “Che mi dici della parte in cui hai fatto domanda per un nuovo lavoro, oltre ad aver fatto un colloquio, senza dirmi nulla? E adesso vuoi trasferirti a Chicaco, dove non siamo mai stati-”  
“Ci sei stato da bambino,” sbotta Harry, poi tace quando Louis alza leggermente la testa per guardarlo.  
“Una città in cui è stato solo uno di noi,” risponde Louis, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. “E ora sei qui a chiedermi di venire con te senza avermi detto prima che vuoi trasferirti e che hai cercato un nuovo lavoro. Mi sembra tutto uno scherzo, sinceramente.”  
Harry inclina la testa di lato. “È il lavoro dei miei sogni, Louis. Ho pensato che saresti stato felice per me.”  
Louis sente un groppo in gola, quasi non riesce a parlare. “Non osare dirlo. Certo che sono felice per te.”  
“Allora vieni con me.”  
Louis si alza dalla sedia, troppo arrabbiato per poter rimanere seduto e affrontare quella conversazione. “E che mi dici della mia vita? E del lavoro dei miei sogni, H? Mi stai proponendo di arrendermi e lasciare tutto per venire con te e soddisfare i tuoi capricci? Non mi hai nemmeno avvertito prima, vuoi che ce ne andiamo da un momento all’altro.”  
Harry deglutisce, e c’è disperazione sul suo viso. “Stiamo affogando Louis. Discutiamo tutto il tempo, siamo troppo stanchi per passare del tempo l’uno con l’altro, non ci vediamo quasi mai. Non ti vedo da domenica, e oggi è mercoledì.”  
“Quindi dovremmo trasferirci a Chicago,” ripete Louis con tono piatto. “Non vedo come il punto A si colleghi al punto B.”  
“Perché qua non siamo felici,” sussurra Harry.  
Louis non può negarlo. Non sono felici e non ci vuole un genio per capirlo. I momenti in cui possono stare insieme li trascorrono a dormire, o a fare sesso oppure a litigare. Tuttavia, nessuno ha mai minacciato di trasferirsi in un’altra citta per riuscire ad affrontare i loro proboemi. “E pensi che questo cambierà le cose?”  
“Penso che potrebbe farlo.” Dice Harry con una tale onestà che Louis vorrebbe mettersi a piangere. “Tu non credi?”  
“Non importa cosa penso. Ciò che conta è che hai fatto tutto alle mie spalle e hai ottenuto un nuovo lavoro senza dirmi niente, e ora ti aspetti che sradichiamo le nostre vite qui per andarcene in un’altra città.”  
“Per aiutare la nostra relazione,” insiste Harry, come se Louis non avesse capito il punto della questione. “In modo da poter vivere appieno le nostre vite senza vederci soltanto cinque ore alla settimana.”  
Louis si strofina le mani sugli occhi. “Ci saranno altri cento modi per sistemare le cose.”  
“Dobbiamo fare qualcosa,” dice Harry ad alta voce. “O finiremo col lasciarci.”  
“Dici davvero? Questa è una notizia nuova, per me.”  
“Non dire così Louis, sono cose che sai già. La nostra relazione sta andando a puttane da mesi.”  
“Non sono informazioni nuove, lo so,” ammette finalmente Louis. “Sai che la penso come te.” Lo sa da troppo tempo che la loro relazione si sta sgretolando. Ha però pensato che sarebbero riusciti pian piano ad aggiustare tutte le crepe, chiudere un buco in una nave che affonda pregando che non se ne crei uno nuovo dall’altra parte. “Non penso che andarcene possa risolvere tutti i nostri problemi, comunque. Possiamo trovare una soluzione differente, piccolo. Possiamo lavorarci insieme.” Louis sente la disperazione nel suo tono di voce. “Non è necessario trasferirci a Chicago.”  
Harry abbassa le spalle, totalmente sconfitto, per poi alzare lo sguardo e incontrare i suoi occhi. “Ho accettato il lavoro, comincio tra due settimane e domani darò l’avviso in ospedale.”  
Ogni parola del riccio è per Louis come ricevere un pugno. Sente le gambe molli, la confusione e la frustrazione lasciano il posto alla rabbia. “Harry,” è tutto ciò che riesce a dire.  
Harry restringe gli occhi in due fessure. “Ti sto chiedendo di venire con me. Chicago ha un eccellente sistema di biblioteche e so che riusciresti subito a trovare un altro lavoro.”  
“Un altro lavoro? Sono nella posizione perfetta per diventare il capo del distretto entro la fine di quest’anno. Credi che voglia rinunciare a tutto per venire a Chicago? Per ricominciare tutto da capo?”  
“Per noi Louis. Voglio che tu lo faccia per noi.”  
“No,” insiste Louis, sorprendendo persino se stesso. “Assolutamente no.”  
“Vuoi che me ne vada senza di te?”  
“Non voglio che tu vada via”” Grida Louis, non riuscendo più a trattenere la collera. “Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Harry? Ti amo, non andare a Chicago? Ecco, l’ho detto.”  
Harry incrocia le braccia al petto. “Ci vado ugualmente,” risponde. “E ti chiederò un’ultima volta se vuoi venire con me.”  
“Puoi chiedermelo anche dieci volte, o un milione di volte, ti dirò sempre la stessa cosa: non verrò. E non credo che dovresti andarci nemmeno tu.”  
“Louis, per favore,” insiste Harry, facendo un respiro profondo.  
Fuochi d’artificio esplodono nel petto di Louis e non sono gli stessi che ha sentito quando ha baciato per la prima volta Harry, o la prima volta che ha pensato di chiedergli di sposarlo. Questi bruciano in modo diverso e gli fanno venire le lacrime agli occhi, inoltre sente un dolore improvviso al centro del petto per il semplice fatto che sta litigando con l’amore della sua vita. “Sei egoista e irrazionale in questo momento. Te ne rendi conto?”  
“Sto cercando di salvarci,” dice Harry cercando di trattenere il pianto. Louis avverte l’emozione nel suo tono di voce.  
“Questo non è il modo per farlo,” mormora Louis. “Nascondermi le cose e darmi un ultimatum.” Scuote la testa. “Se pensi che sia così che funzionano le relazioni, allora non sei come ho sempre pensato.”  
Harry boccheggia e scuote la testa. “Non dirlo, Louis.”  
“Lo dico invece, e se davvero pensi di voler andare a Chicaco, ti dirò anche questo: sei un fottuto egoista bastardo.”  
Le ultime tre parole colpiscono Harry al centro del petto come se fossero coltelli affilati; Louis lo sa, perché vede il riccio iniziare a respirare affannosamente. “Fottiti,” sussurra Harry. “Tutto quello che sto cercando di dirti è che ti amo, che non voglio perderti. Sto cercando di aiutarci.”  
“Allora non andare a Chicago,” insiste Louis. Non può credere che stanno davvero litigando per questo, non avrebbe mai pensato di poter litigare con Harry riguardo un suo possibile trasferimento. “Possiamo fare qualcos’altro.”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre, incredulo. “Rimarrei qui senza pensarci due volte se pensassi ci fosse una possibilità per salvare la nostra relazione,” poi si asciuga una lacrima sulla guancia. Louis vorrebbe tornare a venti minuti prima e baciare di nuovo il riccio, per vivere un altro momento di intimità con lui senza urlarsi contro e litigare. “Ma anche se rimango, sono sicuro che ci spezzeremo, prima o poi.”  
“Harry,” sussurra Louis. “Non farlo.”  
Harry si passa una mano tra i riccioli e si stringe nelle spalle. “Ti amo, solo non penso che sia più abbastanza.”  
“Harry,” ripete Louis mentre il riccio inizia a camminare verso la camera da letto. “Harry, non puoi andartene in questo modo.” Harry passa oltre la camera e prende la giacca appesa vicino all’ingresso, infilandosela rapidamente. Louis osserva i movimenti dell’altro ragazzo, totalmente sconvolto. “Dove diavolo stai andando?”  
“Non posso restare qui,” sussurra Harry con tono sconfitto e rassegnato.  
“Dobbiamo parlare,” Louis avverte il panico nel suo tono di voce. “Non puoi semplicemente annunciare che ti trasferirai a Chicago e poi andartene.”  
“Abbiamo parlato abbastanza,” dice Harry. “Tutto ciò che facciamo è parlare della nostra relazione che va a pezzi e del fatto che non ci vediamo mai. Non è questo che ho sempre voluto.”  
“Non può essere sempre tutto facile. Essere innamorati non è facile, stare insieme non è facile,” afferma Louis. “Ma tu non puoi scappare.”  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Si, perché secondo te sono un fottuto egoista bastardo. Quindi posso fare ciò che voglio,” afferra la maniglia della porta e aspetta qualche secondo prima di aprire, come se stesse aspettando di essere fermato da Louis.  
Louis rimane intenzionalmente in silenzio, sfidando Harry ad aprire la porta del loro appartamento ed andarsene, ma pregando dentro di sé che il riccio cambi idea e rimanga insieme a lui. La maniglia della porta scatta all’improvviso, si apre ed il riccio esce rapidamente. Louis chiude gli occhi per non vedere la scena ed aspetta ad aprirli fino a quando la porta non si richiude di nuovo. Quando finalmente lo fa, scopre la verità.  
Harry ha avuto il coraggio di andarsene.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Bitter Tangerine**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo due.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Nove mesi dopo. Dicembre.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il pavimento bagnato luccica mentre l’aereo atterra sull’asfalto. Le luci dell’aeroporto si riflettono nell’oscurità circostante mentre quelle dell’aereo illuminano la pista di atterraggio. Le ruote colpiscono la strada con un tonfo che scuote tutti i passeggeri a bordo. Harry si toglie le cuffie e le lascia ricadere intorno al collo, Bruce Springsteen che continua a cantare, appena udibile al di sopra dei rumori prodotti dalle altre persone  
“Benvenuti a Eugene, Oregon.” La voce dell’assistente di volo risuona negli altoparlanti, mentre i passeggeri iniziano a togliersi le cinture di sicurezza nonostante nessuno abbia detto di farlo. “Sia che tu stia tornando a casa o semplicemente in vacanza, speriamo che il tuo soggiorno in questa città possa essere piacevole. Buona giornata e buone feste.”  
Harry mette in pausa la musica sul cellulare e disattiva la modalità aereo. Il suo telefono inizia subito a vibrare per l’arrivo di un paio di messaggi; non ha nessuna voglia di vedere chi gli ha scritto. Una fila di persone si forma nel corridoio dell’aereo per uscire all’esterno, tutti imbacuccati nelle loro giacche pesanti mentre iniziano a recuperare i loro bagagli. Le piccole finestre dell’aereo si bagnano immediatamente a causa della pioggia, le gocce che scivolano l’una sull’altra verso il basso.  
C’è una giovane mamma con un bambino in fila di fronte ad Harry. La piccola dorme sulla spalla della donna e sembra contenta e in pace. Hanno volato dall’Illinois fino in Oregon ed Harry non si è nemmeno reso conto che a bordo dell’aereo ci fosse una bambina. Non può dire la stessa cosa del ragazzo seduto due file dietro di lui, che è riuscito a trovare ogni mezz’ora un nuovo argomento di cui lamentarsi. Anche adesso, l’uomo si sta lamentando della fila per scendere dall’aereo.  
“Lascia che porti le tue valigie,” dice Harry alla donna con la bambina, sollevando la borsa prima che lei possa replicare. “È questa?” Chiede, afferrando una valigia viola e spostandola nel corridoio. La donna annuisce, sorridendo dolcemente. Harry fa un passo indietro e lascia passare la madre con la bambina che dorme ancora profondamente.  
“Buon Natale,” risponde la donna, sussurrando per non disturbare la figlia.  
Harry annuisce, “Buon Natale,” ripete. Non sente per niente lo spirito natalizio quell’anno visto come ha passato gli ultimi mesi, ma non può negare un sorriso cordiale alla donna. Lancia un’occhiata alle sue spalle verso il ragazzo che sta continuando a lamentarsi, poi si dirige lungo il corridoio per uscire velocemente dall’aereo, il borsone sulle spalle.  
Per qualche motivo, ha pensato che tornare ad Eugene sarebbe stato come prendere una boccata d’aria fresca, ma viene immediatamente assalito da ricordi dolorosi mentre percorre l’aeroporto della città che una volta ha considerato casa sua. Supera i controlli di sicurezza e ricorda improvvisamente tutti gli addii e i baci del suo passato, le frasi sussurrate prima di una partenza. _Mi manchi già._ Dall’altro lato dell’aeroporto c’è il ritiro bagagli. Qua i suoi ricordi sono molto più felici – cercare e finalmente incontrare quegli occhi attraverso il nastro trasportatore dei bagagli, corrersi incontro e sorridere contenti. Non c’è nessuno ad aspettarlo questa volta, non ci sono occhi familiari nascosti tra gli estranei. Harry fa un respiro profondo mentre cominciano ad arrivare i bagagli del suo volo.  
Una volta aver presa la sua valigia, esce dall’aeroporto alla ricerca di un taxi. Ovunque intorno a lui le persone raggiungono i loro famigliari o amici, baciandoli sulle guance o abbracciandoli, sorridendo felici mentre salgono in auto per andare a casa. Il Natale sta arrivando ma Harry non riesce ad esserne felice. Si siede sul sedile posteriore di un taxi giallo e da l’indirizzo di Niall all’autista. Mentre la macchina si allontana, realizza di non essersi mai sentito così solo in quella città. Eugene non è grandissima – è minuscola rispetto a Chicago – ma dopo nove anni passati in quella piccola cittadina, è l’unica che ha sempre considerato come casa.  
Harry è cresciuto in una città diversa ogni anno, cambiando ripetutamente scuola. Il lavoro di suo padre li ha sempre portati a dover viaggiare spesso, e sua madre lo ha sempre seguito senza protestare; lui e sua sorella sono stati semplicemente dei passeggeri, costretti ad adeguarsi alle scelte dei genitori. Harry non ha mai saputo com’è avere degli amici per più di un anno scolastico, o avere il suo nome scolpito su un albero del cortile. Il primo posto in cui ha sentito di appartenere sul serio è stato Eugene, nel quale si è trasferito all’età di diciotto anni. Non ha mai avuto una famiglia di sangue in quella città, ma ha sempre sentito di appartenere a quel posto, una connessione con gli abitanti e i luoghi che non è mai riuscito a spiegarsi.  
Nel suo appartamento a Chicago non si sente ancora totalmente a casa, anche se ci abita da marzo. Non ha nessuna bella foto da pubblicare su Instagram di casa sua; è un buco angusto e noioso e la maggior parte delle sue cose sono ancora chiuse negli scatoloni. La verità è che essere un infermiere pediatrico in uno dei più grandi ospedali di Chicago non gli lascia il tempo per disfare gli scatoloni o di soffermarsi troppo sulle scelte che lo hanno spinto a cambiare vita. Lavora così tanto che non appena arriva a casa si sdraia subito a letto per dormire, fino a quando i soliti incubi notturni non lo svegliano. Non ha tempo per pensare a se stesso quando, per la maggior parte del tempo, deve pensare ai problemi dei suoi piccoli pazienti, cercando di non lasciarsi sopraffare delle emozioni. Ormai ha imparato che non può salvare il mondo da solo.  
Questo viaggio a Eugene l’ha programmato pochi giorni prima. Non sapeva dove andare e quindi Harry, una notte, aveva chiamato Niall, e l’amico aveva risposto immediatamente accettando la sua proposta di andare a trovarlo per qualche settimana. “Devo soltanto capire alcune cose,” mormorò Harry fissando lo skyline di Chicago con l’alba all’orizzonte. Anche quella notte non era riuscito a dormire.  
“Certo,” rispose Niall senza alcuna esitazione. “Va tutto bene?”  
Harry non era riuscito a rispondere, aveva semplicemente annuito e sussurrato. “Si, certo,” mentre chiudeva gli occhi e lasciava cadere la testa all’indietro. Sa che avrebbe potuto chiamare sua madre per raggiungerla in Australia, o in Messico, o dovunque si trovasse in quel momento. Tuttavia aveva sentito il bisogno di tornare a casa. “Solo per un paio di settimane,” disse a Niall. Parlando con l’amico, Harry aveva sentito il suo cuore tremare al ricordo del suo ultimo turno di lavoro in ospedale; un altro genitore devastato dalla realtà dei fatti, da ciò che la medicina non è ancora in grado di fare.  
“Certo,” ripeté Niall, senza fare ulteriori domande. “Vado a casa per le vacanze ma tu puoi stare da me.”  
Il taxi percorre la collina dove abita Niall ed Harry sente lo stomaco stringersi per l’agitazione. Niall ha sempre abitato nella stessa casa da quando si sono conosciuti all’Università dell’Oregon - una grossa casa appartenuta al nonno dell’amico che ha lasciato al nipote poco prima che si laureassero. Ogni curva di quella stradina gli fa tornare alla mente tantissimi ricordi: estati trascorse al lago dietro la casa, e inverni passati ad esplorare le colline innevate. Le luci del taxi illuminano il sentiero, la pioggia che cade in grosse gocce lungo il parabrezza e i finestrini. La maggior parte delle persone odia questo tempo miserabile, ma Harry sta iniziando ad apprezzarlo.  
Niall non ha vicini, quindi la prima casa che incontrano sulla stradina è quella dell’amico. Harry paga il tassista e gli dice di trascorrere delle buone vacanze di Natale, prima di recuperare le valigie e correre sul vialetto per ripararsi sotto la tettoia all’ingresso. C’è uno gnomo in piedi alla destra della porta e lo solleva per afferrare la chiave di riserva. Il pavimento è sgombro, nessuna chiave in vista. Harry lo capovolge per guardare all’interno dello gnomo, poi osserva attentamente intorno a sé per capire se l’amico ha nascosto le chiavi da qualche altra parte. Ripone lo gnomo e cerca nello zaino la chiave che Niall gli ha inviato per posta. Harry, fin da subito, ha pensato che fosse strano il fatto che l’amico gli avesse inviato una chiave di riserva quando ce n’è sempre stata una sotto lo gnomo, ma le cose cambiano, Harry dovrebbe saperlo.  
Anche se vorrebbe che Niall fosse lì con lui, non può fare a meno di osservare egoisticamente il silenzio di quell’enorme casa vuota. Si è preso cura di altre persone senza sosta da quando è atterrato a Chicago la scorsa primavera. Durante tutte quei mesi ha smesso di prendersi cura di se stesso, ora ha bisogno di recuperare. Infila la chiave nella serratura e apre lentamente la porta. La luce all’ingresso è accesa, una cattiva abitudine di Niall. Si sfila le scarpe bagnate e chiude di nuovo la porta d’ingresso. Lascia scivolare le borse per terra, appoggia le cuffie sul tavolino insieme al cellulare.  
La casa è enorme, ed è più di quanto ci si aspetterebbe per un insegnante single di ventotto anni. Il piano terra presenta un pavimento in rovere ed è arredato con mobili antichi, infine c’è un vecchio lampadario che illumina l’ingresso, un tempo hanno pensato che fosse uscito direttamente dal film Titanic. La grande scalinata che porta al piano superiore è sempre la stessa, sembra essere uscita da una fiaba. Harry ha tantissimi ricordi all’interno di quella casa; quando era corso su per quelle stesse scale durante una nottata piovosa, scivolando e cadendo sugli scalini, labbra calde contro le sue, troppo disperate e bisognose per aspettare, Niall che li rimproverava dall’ingresso dicendo loro di aspettare e che poteva sentirli. Il ricordo fa sorridere Harry. Ogni tanto ricordare qualcosa del passato non fa poi così male.  
Il suo sorriso svanisce all’improvviso quando sente qualcosa cadere in cucina, un tintinnio di metallo contro il legno che lo fa sussultare sul posto. Harry recupera il telefono prima di fare qualche passo verso la cucina. C’è un piccolo corridoio prima di raggiungere la stanza in questione, la grossa porta in legno è chiusa. Mentre svolta nel corridoio, Harry nota da sotto la porta che la luce è accesa.  
Forse è Niall, pensa Harry per calmare il suo cuore in subbuglio. Forse non è ancora partito per le vacanze, forse Harry ha confuso le date. Lentamente, trattiene il respiro e apre la porta della cucina. La prima cosa che vede lo fa saltare sul posto, un grosso cucchiaio di legno è teso contro di lui come se fosse una spada. Una volta che il suo cervello elabora ciò che ha di fronte, non è più il cucchiaio a preoccuparlo, ma _chi_ lo sta puntando contro di lui.  
“Harry,” lo spadaccino parla prima che Harry possa anche solo fiatare, la voce bassa e ferma sebbene l’espressione del ragazzo sia confusa quanto la sua.  
Il respiro di Harry si blocca. Ogni corda attorno al suo cuore, tutte le protezioni che ha costruito in quei nove lunghi mesi, si strappano all’improvviso mentre sussurra “Ciao Louis.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS**  
  
  
  
  
  
La telefonata arriva subito dopo le cinque, nel silenzio della biblioteca. Louis si trova nell’ufficio dell’amministrazione, dove ora trascorre le sue giornate lavorando per cercare di ottenere nuovi libri per la biblioteca, per sostituire quelli strappati. Il suo telefono vibra e una canzone di Mat Kearney risuona nell’ambiente circostante; è un numero sconosciuto e di solito Louis non risponde, ma decide di prendere la chiamata prima che sia troppo tardi. “Louis Tomlinson.”  
“Signor Tomlinson, sono Timothy di Capital Property Management, la tua società di leasing.”  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia - non è abituato a conversare con la sua società di leasing. “Si, ciao.”  
“Temo che abbiamo brutte notizie da darle.” Timothy impiega solo pochi minuti per spiegargli che c’è stata un’infiltrazione d’acqua per colpa di un tubo rotto nel complesso residenziale dove vive Louis, la quale è entrata in tutti gli appartamenti, rovinando le pareti. C’è voluta quasi un’ora per scoprire la perdita e il danno è ormai impossibile da arginare. “Nessuno era presente al momento dell’infiltrazione,” spiega Timothy, cercando di dare una spiegazione a Louis.  
“E non si aspettavano che si sarebbero allagati tutti gli appartamenti,” Louis termina la frase al posto dell’uomo, pizzicandosi il ponte del naso con le dita, chiudendo gli occhi mentre collassa con la schiena contro lo schienale della sedia. Non conosce Timothy e non ha nessuna intenzione di essere scortese, soprattutto pochi giorni prima di Natale, ma questa non è esattamente la telefonata che ha pensato di ricevere prima delle feste.  
“No, immagino di no.”  
“Immagino di no,” ripete Louis sottovoce. Quell’anno è stato una merda fin dall’inizio, e non sembra avere alcuna intenzione di finire in modo diverso. Si schiarisce la gola e si mette comodo sulla poltrona. “Quindi cosa devo fare? Portare degli asciugamani?” Dice con tono secco e una traccia di umorismo - il miglior metodo per superare i momenti di crisi.  
“No, è meglio che lei non torni qui, in realtà,” dice Timothy, cercando di imitare terribilmente l’umorismo di Louis. “Non credo che un asciugamano le sarebbe di grande aiuto,” il giovane si schiarisce la voce e Louis trattiene il respiro. “La ragione per cui l’ho chiamata è per dirle che deve trovare un’altra sistemazione per le prossime settimane. La chiameremo entro un paio di giorni per darle aggiornamenti.”  
Louis sospira, rassegnato. “Considerando che ho solo un appartamento, non ho nessun’altro posto dove poter andare.”  
“Abbiamo alcuni hotel convenzionati dove potrebbe andare,” risponde Timothy. “Anche se potrebbero essere al completo nel periodo Natalizio.”  
“Manca una settimana a Natale, sicuramente saranno tutti pieni.”  
“Ci scusiamo per il disagio. Davvero.”  
Louis fa un respiro profondo, proprio come gli ha insegnato sua madre da piccolo per evitare di andare nel panico. “Grazie mille per avermi informato, troverò una soluzione.”  
Timothy non dice nulla così Louis riattacca il telefono senza aggiungere altro. Il cellulare cade con un tonfo sulla scrivania, mentre lo schermo del computer mostra ancora il foglio di calcolo che stava esaminando prima di ricevere la telefonata. Allunga una mano per chiudere il portatile, dal momento che sa che non riuscirà più a concentrarsi per quella sera. Non con un appartamento allagato in cima ai suoi pensieri.  
Normalmente, sarebbe andato via per le vacanze di Natale; a Seattle per stare con la sua famiglia. Quest’anno, però, sono partiti tutti quanti per passare il Natale a Parigi e il Capodanno a Londra. È stato invitato, ovviamente, ma ha rifiutato all’ultimo. Non ha soldi da spendere per andare in vacanza – e soprattutto non è in vena di viaggiare per il mondo. Il suo umore è diminuito notevolmente nel corso degli ultimi dodici mesi, e gli sviluppi di quella sera non hanno contribuito a migliorarlo.  
“La vita continua a migliorare,” borbotta piano mentre libera la scrivania, la sua routine notturna. Come al solito, è l’ultimo a lasciare la biblioteca, quindi nessuno lo sorprende a borbottare tra sé e sé come un uomo solitario con solo un gatto in compagnia. Non ha nemmeno un gatto, il che in qualche modo lo fa sentire ancora più patetico.  
L’unico aspetto positivo dell’intero anno è stato il lavoro. La promozione che ha cercato di conquistare per mesi e mesi, come direttore di acquisti, gli è stata conferita a luglio. Era una giornata nuvolosa e umida quando il suo capo gli ha dato la bella notizia. Ricorda che, non appena l’ha saputo, è uscito velocemente dalla biblioteca per sedersi in macchina e asciugarsi le lacrime che non è riuscito a trattenere. Ha lavorato così duramente per avere quell’opportunità, ha lavorato incessantemente da mattina a sera, per mesi interi, facendo ore extra e sforzandosi più del dovuto per raggiungere la cima. Ed eccolo lì: felice ma devastato allo stesso tempo. L’unica persona in grado di capire cosa significa per lui quel lavoro l’ha lasciato da solo, con il cuore spezzato.  
Quella sera, non appena raggiunge il parcheggio della biblioteca, inizia a cadere una pioggia leggera. Corre verso la macchina, riparando tra le braccia due vecchi libri. Non riesce a tornare a casa senza prendere un libro con sé – una cosa che è stata molto accattivante, in passato, per qualcuno che ha amato con tutto se stesso. Ora, gli appare patetico tornare a casa con dei libri, gli sembra patetico tanto quanto la figura dell’uomo solitari che vive soltanto con un gatto a fargli compagnia.  
Considera per un attimo l’idea di cercare un hotel ma la paura di spendere più di trecento dollari per un letto scomodo gli fa venire la nausea. Prende il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans e chiama l’unica persona sempre pronta ad aiutarlo in caso di bisogno. Niall non risponde al telefono e Louis decide di lasciargli un messaggio nella segreteria telefonica: “Niall, sono io. Il mio appartamento è allagato e ho bisogno di un posto dove dormire. So che tornerai a casa la settimana prossima, quindi userò la chiave di riserva e rimarrò in casa tua. Non chiamare la polizia.” Riattacca e si gode il silenzio confortevole all’interno dell’abitacolo, la pioggia che cade dolcemente contro i finestrini. Prende un altro respiro profondo, accende l’auto e guida verso casa dell’amico.  
Come al solito, ogni canzone trasmessa in radio gli fa stringere il cuore e vagare la mente verso ricordi del passato a cui non dovrebbe assolutamente pensare. Ad un tratto decide di spegnere la radio e guidare nel silenzio assoluto, meglio che ascoltare le persone cantare d’amore, mancanza e sesso. Conosce bene tutte e tre le cose e non ha voglia di pensarci, per quella sera. Parcheggia la macchina vicino all’entrata della casa di Niall, vicino alla tettoia. L’amico non ha vicini e Louis ne è grato, non ha bisogno che qualcuno si faccia gli affari suoi e scopra cosa gli è successo. La chiave di riserva è al solito posto, sotto lo gnomo paffuto. Entra nella casa buia, tenendo lo zainetto da lavoro sopra una spalla.  
La casa è silenziosa e Louis accende immediatamente la luce nell’ingresso, trattenendo il respiro. Non dovrebbe più sentirsi in quel modo, una casa non dovrebbe essere in grado di contenere così tanti ricordi. Cerca di eliminare tutto dalla sua mente e sale la grossa scalinata. Sceglie la stanza più vicina alla scala e getta lo zaino sul letto matrimoniale. Troppo tardi, si rende conto che lo zaino è aperto e la maggior parte delle sue cose ricadono sul letto per finire infine sul pavimento. “Benissimo,” sussurra Louis, guardando la sua roba a terra, scegliendo di andare in cucina a mangiare qualcosa prima di mettere a posto.  
Una rapida occhiata al frigorifero di Niall gli fa venire voglia di cucinarsi un piatto di pasta, quindi estrae gli ingredienti uno per uno mettendoli sul bancone. Si muove rapidamente, cercando di togliersi dalla mente il suo appartamento allagato. Fa bollire l’acqua per gli spaghetti e inizia a rosolare gli ingredienti per la salsa alla vodka. Per Louis è difficile distrarsi in quel determinato periodo dell’anno ricco di ricordi, in una casa in cui ne ha collezionati tantissimi nel corso della sua vita. Non è depresso, sente semplicemente il cuore pesante a causa del fatto di trovarsi in uno di quei luoghi che ha condiviso insieme al suo ex ragazzo. Quanti posti in quella piccola città hanno condiviso insieme? Troppi.  
Louis si prepara a scolare gli spaghetti nel lavandino quando sente il rumore della porta d’ingresso che si chiude. Avverte il suo cuore perdere un battito per poi iniziare a pompare incessantemente, un brivido di paura gli corre lungo la schiena. Potrebbe essere Niall - ormai dovrebbe già essere arrivato ad Atlanta, ma forse Louis si è sbagliato e ha capito male. Non è stato un grande amico negli ultimi mesi – gli è stato detto più di una volta. Ora, però, resta immobile per captare qualsiasi rumore proveniente al di fuori della cucina. Sente un altro tonfo, come qualcosa che cade sul pavimento di legno. Con il cuore in gola, Louis afferra la prima cosa che trova a disposizione, un cucchiaio di legno.  
Come al rallentatore, pensando di ritrovarsi in un film horror, la porta della cucina si apre lentamente e Louis pensa di star per avere un infarto. Se non è un infarto è sicuramente qualcosa di simile, visto che sta avendo le allucinazioni. Perché improvvisamente, c’è un fantasma in piedi proprio di fronte a lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sono passati nove mesi da quando Harry ha parlato con Louis per l’ultima volta, da quando l’ha visto in faccia. L’ultima volta era successo nel loro appartamento, in una piovosa notte di marzo. Quando Harry, quella notte, era uscito dal loro appartamento in tutta fretta, non era più tornato indietro. Era stato come tirare il filo sciolto di un maglione, per vedere fino a quando avrebbero resistito prima di andare in pezzi. Harry era tornato soltanto una volta in quell’appartamento, la settimana seguente, sapendo che Louis sarebbe stato a lavoro. Aveva raccolto tutte le sue cose e aveva lasciato la chiave di casa sul comodino accanto al letto. Ricorda di essere stato molto arrabbiato quel giorno, così tanto arrabbiato da non capire quanto fosse crudele la sua uscita, e il fatto che stesse lasciando qualcosa che per lui era sempre stato sacro e importante. Infine, era salito a bordo di un volo per Chicago nel fine settimana successivo, insieme ad un’infinità di scatoloni e con il cuore lacerato. Nove mesi e nessuna chiamata, o messaggio, o e-mail, da parte di Louis. Assolutamente niente. E ora eccoli qui: nella cucina della casa del loro migliore amico, separati da un cucchiaio di legno.  
“Cosa ci fai qui?” Chiede Louis, abbassando il cucchiaio lentamente come se Harry potesse attaccarlo sul serio da un momento all’altro. Sembra aver visto un fantasma ed Harry non gli dà tutti i torti, il cuore che gli batte in modo forsennato nel petto.  
Gli occhi del riccio fissano la figura del maggiore da cima a fondo, ingordi. Louis sembra per lo più sempre lo stesso, spigoloso e morbido allo stesso tempo. I capelli sono un po’ più lunghi del solito, un filo di barba copre la sua mascella. “Potrei farti la stessa domanda,” dice. La sorpresa di vederlo non può sostituire la verità. Questa è la persona con cui ha condiviso quasi tutta la sua vita, la stessa persona che non l’ha mai chiamato dopo quella notte di marzo, che non ha mai combattuto per la loro storia.  
“Prima tu.” Dice Louis, appoggiando il cucchiaio sul bancone, e Harry segue il movimento.  
“Sono qui per le vacanze. Niall mi ha proposto di restare.”  
“Cazzo,” sussurra Louis sottovoce, stringendo i denti e la mascella. Ad Harry ricorda improvvisamente il modo in cui il maggiore era solito imprecare a scuola, durante un compito scritto o un’interrogazione di matematica; oppure dopo una lunga giornata a lavoro; oppure durante un litigio.  
Harry incrocia le braccia al petto. “Perché? Ti ha detto la stessa cosa?” Per qualche strana ragione, questa sembra essere esattamente una trappola escogitata dal cervello malato del loro amico. Harry ha pensato che Louis sarebbe andato via dalla città per le vacanze, ad esempio a Seattle per vedere la sua famiglia. Non l’ha chiesto a Niall - ha pensato di essere apparso abbastanza chiaro a riguardo. Non voleva vedere Louis mentre era lì.  
Louis scuote la testa. “No, devono fare dei lavori nel mio appartamento. Ho bisogno di un posto dove stare, quindi ho usato la chiave di riserva sotto lo gnomo. Ho inviato un messaggio a Ni, ma forse non l’ha ancora letto.”  
Questo spiega la mancanza della chiave vicino alla porta. Harry si sente un po’ meglio prima di capire la gravità della situazione e commentare con un. “Oh.”  
“Sì. Oh.” Ripete Louis.  
Harry torna ad osservare la scena di fronte di sé, il suo cuore che comincia a rallentare. Louis indossa un maglione spesso e dei pantaloni della tuta neri, due calzini differenti e i pantaloni infilati all’interno. Guardando i piedi del maggiore, Harry nota gli spaghetti sparsi su tutto il pavimento, piccoli vermicelli bagnati ancora fumanti. La pentola di metallo è caduta accanto a loro, sempre sul pavimento. “È quello il rumore che ho sentito,” dice Harry indicando il disordine.  
“Che cosa?” Domanda Louis, confuso.  
“Ho sentito la pentola cadere a terra, ecco perché sono venuto a controllare.”  
Louis guarda il pavimento dove giace la pasta quasi cotta. “Ho sentito la porta chiudersi e qualcuno muoversi all’ingresso,” risponde sulla difensiva. “Considerando che Niall dovrebbe essere ad Atlanta, mi sono spaventato. Non aspetto nessun altro ospite.”  
Harry annuisce ma decide di non scusarsi. I suoi occhi si posano sul cucchiaio di legno, l’arma utilizzata da Louis per fronteggiare l’aggressore. “E hai pensato di proteggerti con un cucchiaio di legno?”  
Louis guarda il cucchiaio e poi di nuovo Harry. “Può darsi.”  
Harry vorrebbe ridere ma non ci riesce, si sente a pezzi. È stanco a causa del lungo viaggio che ha appena fatto, del lavoro e della sua vita degli ultimi mesi. “Avresti potuto prendere qualcosa di più adeguato,” risponde seccamente, lanciando uno sguardo verso la griglia di coltelli vicino alla caffettiera. Louis alza il mento e guarda nella direzione opposta. Harry ha davvero pensato che avrebbe sposato quell’uomo. E invece guardateli adesso. “Stavi facendo la pasta?” Chiede, sentendo il bisogno di dire qualcosa per rompere il silenzio nella stanza, notando il resto degli ingredienti esposti sul bancone.  
“Ovviamente.”  
Harry esita un istante prima di parlare di nuovo. “Hai abbastanza ingredienti per farla di nuovo?” Riconosce lo sguardo che si forma sul volto del maggiore, sorpresa che si trasforma subito dopo in rabbia.  
“Dici sul serio?”  
Harry annuisce. “Perché no?” Sente lo stomaco brontolare dalla fame e, a meno di girarsi e correre velocemente fuori da quella casa, non sa cos’altro fare. Non ha nessun altro posto dove andare e probabilmente anche Louis si trova nella stessa situazione.  
“Perché no?” Ripete Louis con una risatina. “Forse perché non ti vedo e non ti sento da nove mesi, Harry. Avresti potuto essere morto, per quel che ne so.”  
Harry apre la bocca per poi richiuderla. Non è sicuro di cosa dire. “Sono sicuro che Niall te l’avrebbe detto se fossi morto.” Louis lo guarda attentamente ed Harry capisce che non è assolutamente il momento di scherzare.  
“Sono contento che tu non sia morto,” sussurra Louis, ammorbidendo lo sguardo. “Per quello che vale.”  
È la cosa più bella che qualcuno gli abbia detto da mesi. Harry deglutisce a vuoto. “Quindi posso unirmi a te per cena?”  
Louis scrolla le spalle, con aria sconfitta. “Se mi dai una mano.”  
Harry si schiarisce la gola. “Giusto. Uh, che tipo di salsa stai preparando?”  
Louis inclina la testa di lato mentre risponde. “Alla vodka.”  
Harry aveva provato a costruire un muro intorno a sé in tutti quei mesi, ma all’improvviso una freccia riesce a infrangere il confine e a rompere i bordi. Harry era stato il primo a preparare penne con salsa di vodka per Louis; si era presentato nell’appartamento del maggiore fuori dal campus, aveva preso in prestito la sua cucina e aveva fatto un casino assurdo per cercare di impressionare il primo ragazzo che era sicuro di amare. Inutile dire che il tutto aveva funzionato alla grande. Le penne alla vodka sono diventate il loro piatto preferito, dopo quella notte – hanno iniziato a preparare quella ricetta durante appuntamenti importanti o cene in famiglia. Tuttavia, non dovrebbe colpirlo così tanto scoprire che Louis le sta preparando da solo. È soltanto un piatto di pasta.  
Louis non aspetta che Harry risponda, ma scompare dietro il bancone per raccogliere gli spaghetti caduti a terra. Harry aspetta qualche secondo prima di unirsi al maggiore, e si accovaccia sul pavimento per raccogliere la pasta scivolosa e buttarla nella spazzatura.  
Di tutti i modi in cui Harry ha immaginato di vedere di nuovo Louis, sicuramente non ha pensato a questo. Non che Harry abbia perso molto tempo ad immaginare un loro incontro. Il silenzio da entrambe le parti non ha mai lasciato pensare alla possibilità di una riconciliazione, anche se all’inizio aveva nutrito qualche speranza. Il giorno in cui lasciò la chiave del loro vecchio appartamento, decise di lasciare anche un biglietto sul frigo con gli orari del suo volo per Chicago, sperando che Louis si presentasse all’aeroporto per accompagnarlo. Harry era stato quasi sul punto di perdere l’aereo, per aspettare fino all’ultimo minuto disponibile e vedere se Louis si sarebbe presentato. Non l’aveva fatto. La speranza di mettere a posto le cose era diminuita man mano che Harry aveva iniziato ad ambientarsi alla sua nuova vita. I suoi turni di dodici ore erano massacranti, intervallati da pochissime ore di sonno nelle afose giornate estive di Chicago e le notte miti e solitarie. Ad un certo punto, cominciò a desiderare che Louis lo chiamasse. Passò un periodo in cui si sentì prossimo all’esaurimento e con il cuore spezzato. La sua silenziosa speranza si trasformò in disperazione. Desiderò ardentemente che Louis lo chiamasse per dirgli che sarebbe venuto a Chicago per salvare la loro relazione. Alla fine, iniziò a pregare che Louis lo chiamasse semplicemente per accertarsi che stesse bene, solo per sentire nuovamente la sua voce. La speranza, le preghiere, il desiderio di sentirlo, non hanno portato i loro frutti. L’universo ha aspettato questo momento per riunirli.  
“Puoi iniziare di nuovo a cuocere la pasta.” Dice Harry mentre raccoglie gli ultimi spaghetti per terra. “Finisco io di pulire.” Louis non discute, forse felice di potersi distrarre facendo qualcos’altro. Sciacqua la pentola nel lavandino, la riempie d’acqua e la mette sul fuoco. Harry si prende cura del pavimento, tenendo la testa bassa, per poi trovare un altro spaghetto nascosto sotto al tavolo. Quando alza la testa, nota che quel pezzo di pavimento è il più pulito di tutta la cucina.  
Louis è impegnato ai fornelli, mentre aggiunge ingredienti alla salsa e aspetta che l’acqua sia pronta. “Niall ha qualcosa per fare un’insalata?” Chiede Harry, cercando qualcosa da fare per tenersi impegnato piuttosto che fissare Louis mentre cucina.  
Louis non alza nemmeno lo sguardo dalla padella dove sta facendo saltare le cipolle. “Poche cose, guarda nel frigo.”  
Harry non può fare a meno di notare come questa conversazione sia per lui così tanto familiare, cose che dicevano spesso prima, dal momento che nella loro cucina si sono sempre divisi i compiti. La differenza è che non sono mai stati così freddi l’uno con l’altro, nemmeno nei loro momenti peggiori. Il mondo sta andando avanti, pensa Harry tra sé e sé mentre raggiunge il frigo. Il mondo di Louis non si è fermato nel momento in cui Harry l’ha lasciato, e il suo mondo non si è fermato quando è salito su quell’aereo per cambiare vita.  
Niall ha abbastanza verdure per fare un’insalata, anche se finisce per essere composta principalmente da pomodori, peperoni e un po’ di lattuga. Harry prepara una vinaigrette che ha inventato Louis anni prima: aceto balsamico, aceto di vino rosso, olio, sale e pepe. Lavorano in silenzio, senza provare in nessun modo ad iniziare un discorso. Ci sono troppe cose non dette tra loro. La pasta è quasi pronta, Louis sta dividendo gli spaghetti in due grossi piatti. Ad Harry sembra di trovarsi in una realtà alternativa dove, effettivamente, stanno cenando insieme felici e contenti nel loro appartamento. Harry divide l’insalata in due piatti. Louis afferra due forchette e gliene porge una. “Grazie.” Sussurra Harry.  
Il tavolo in cucina si trova accanto alla finestra che affaccia sulla foresta circostante, un gigantesco tavolo di quercia. Si siedono entrambi alle estremità opposte e, ancora una volta, Harry cerca di trattenere una risata amara. Tutta quella situazione è ridicola. Louis non sembra propenso a parlare con lui, anzi recupera un libro da uno scaffale e lo apre di fronte a sé. Deve aver iniziato a leggerlo prima che Harry entrasse in casa. Ha sempre odiato il modo in cui Louis era solito cucinare e leggere allo stesso tempo – rischiando di bruciare la cena e di farsi male. Harry non ha un libro a portata di mano, quindi opta per tirare fuori il cellulare. Scrive un messaggio a Niall chiedendogli di chiamarlo, poi apre Instagram.  
La pasta è molto buona, la salsa saporita, ma è consapevole che l’intero pasto gli resterà sullo stomaco. Una volta che ha finito di mangiare, porta il piatto nel lavandino e pulisce velocemente l’insalatiera, la pentola e padella. Riesce a vedere Louis con la coda dell’occhio, notando come il maggiore abbia girato soltanto una pagina da quando ha preso il libro in mano. Non avendo nulla da dire, il riccio recupera il telefono e decide di portare le sue borse in una camera degli ospiti. Preferirebbe svuotare dodici valigie piuttosto che restare in quella cucina insieme a Louis.  
Accende la luce del corridoio quando raggiunge la cima delle scale. Ci sono due camere per gli ospiti in quella casa, ognuna arredata in modo minimalista. Entrambe le porte sono aperte e si dirige immediatamente nella stanza più vicina – l’altra gli riporta alla mente troppi bei ricordi del passato – ma Louis lo ha battuto sul tempo. Lo zaino del maggiore è già buttato sul letto, il contenuto sparso per tutta la camera; maglioni, caricatore del cellulare, laptop, libri – sempre troppi libri. Harry non osa entrare per guardare da più vicino.  
Si incammina quindi lentamente verso l’altra stanza, quella con il letto più grande, quella in cui lui e Louis sono andati un’infinità di volte quando passavano la notte da Niall. La luce è spenta, il letto pulito. Non c’è alcun dubbio sul perché Louis non abbia scelto quella stanza. I ricordi inondano improvvisamente la sua mente, calpestando il suo cuore. All’interno di questa camera ci sono ricordi di un’intimità che non sbiadiranno mai: il letto dove si sono nascosti furtivamente per farsi un pompino, pensando che nessuno li avrebbe sentiti. Lo stesso letto in cui semplicemente si sono addormentati, avvolti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro nelle notti in cui non potevano tornare a casa. Harry getta la borsa sul letto e la valigia sul pavimento. Il suo cellulare vibra proprio in quel momento, lo schermo mostra la foto di un ragazzo con capelli scuri, occhi azzurri e una lingua sporgente. “L’uomo del momento,” dice Harry, rispondendo alla chiamata. “Mr. Horan.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS**  
  
  
  
  
  
Non appena Harry esce dalla cucina, Louis rilascia un respiro profondo e appoggia il libro sul tavolo. Non si preoccupa nemmeno di mettere il segnalibro, dopotutto ha aperto il libro totalmente a caso, semplicemente per evitare di dover conversare con il riccio. Quasi gli viene da ridere. Come se distogliere lo sguardo da Harry fosse sufficiente per farlo sparire dalla sua vita. Per otto lunghi anni, Harry è riuscito ad infiltrarsi in ogni centimetro di lui. Può leggere tutti i libri che vuole, ma non riuscirà mai a far sparire completamente Harry dalla sua mente.  
Non riesce ancora a credere al fatto che Harry è lì con lui – nello stesso stato, nella stessa città, nella stessa _casa_. Non ha minimamente pensato al fatto di poter rivedere il riccio, soprattutto non in quelle circostanze. Quando è apparso per la prima volta sulla porta della cucina, Louis ha pensato sul serio di star guardando un fantasma, finchè l’altro ragazzo non ha parlato. Harry è sempre lo stesso di nove mesi prima, tranne per i cerchi scuri intorno agli occhi, i capelli sporchi e le labbra rivolte verso il basso, come se fosse esausto e triste allo stesso tempo. Louis è riuscito a malapena a mettere insieme due parole per rispondere a qualsiasi cosa Harry gli abbia detto. Non hanno parlato per mesi e mesi, non sa assolutamente cosa dire all’altro ragazzo. Le cose che ha pensato di dirgli non vanno assolutamente bene, ad esempio: _vorrei non averti mai conosciuto_ , oppure, _mi manchi così tanto che mi fanno male le costole._  
Indipendentemente da come si sente, Louis sa che non può restare in quella casa insieme ad Harry. Con un sospiro, afferra il telefono e scorre i contatti nella speranza di trovare qualcuno a cui chiedere aiuto. Non ci sono molte persone che chiamerebbe per chiedere di ospitarlo, ma alla fine trova due colleghe di lavoro alle quali sarebbe disposto ad elemosinare un letto – due amiche che non gli farebbero troppe domande a riguardo. Inizia a scrivere un messaggio, prima di fermarsi e cancellare il tutto. Può resistere per una notte, può restare in quella casa. Domani parlerà con il proprietario del suo appartamento per chiedergli quando potrà tornare a casa sua. Non ha alcun senso chiedere favori imbarazzanti in giro se non ne ha veramente bisogno. Lascia scivolare il telefono sul tavolo accanto al libro.  
Vagamente, riesce a sentire Harry muoversi al piano di sopra. Dopo qualche minuto, si alza dal tavolo per raggiungere la sua camera. Considerando che è lui ad essere un ospite in quella casa, dovrebbe avvertire il riccio che troverà una nuova sistemazione il giorno seguente. Sarebbe educato avvertirlo, ma una parte di lui si vergogna a doverlo dire ad alta voce - non può dire ad Harry che preferisce dormire altrove piuttosto che sotto il suo stesso tetto. Quando raggiunge il piano superiore, sente la voce di Harry mentre parla con qualcuno al telefono. Louis si ferma davanti alla porta per ascoltare la conversazione.  
“Allagato?”  
Louis fa un respiro profondo sentendo quella parola uscire dalla bocca del riccio.  
“No, non me l’ha detto.”  
C’è una pausa e Louis prova a chiedersi con chi potrebbe star parlando Harry, anche se soltanto una persona conosce la sua situazione: Niall. Louis deglutisce e si appoggia contro il muro, sforzandosi di ascoltare.  
“Sì, sì,” dice Harry. “È di sotto in cucina.”  
Louis si morde un labbro, incuriosito ma sentendosi allo stesso tempo colpevole.  
“Niente del genere. Abbiamo cenato insieme.”  
Qualunque cosa Niall abbia risposto, Harry inizia a ridere e Louis sente lo stomaco contrarsi al suono della sua risata. Harry sembra piuttosto infastidito per averlo rivisto, e ogni momento che passa Louis si sente sempre più fuori posto. Si avvicina maggiormente all’ingresso della camera. Vede Harry seduto sul letto, mentre da le spalle alla porta. Anche guardando da una fessura, Louis viene investito dai ricordi presenti in quella camera, ricordi che ha giurato di dimenticare. Due anni prima, quando aveva spinto il riccio contro le finestre di quella stanza durante una nottata piovosa prima di baciarlo; l’ultimo anno di college, quando avevano dormito nel grande letto con indosso i loro vestiti migliori dopo il funerale del nonno di Niall perché lui non voleva rimanere in quella casa da solo. Louis vorrebbe girarsi e correre lontano da quella camera, ma in quel momento Harry si volta e lo guarda negli occhi, come due magneti attratti l’uno dall’altro.  
“Cazzo,” impreca Harry. “Devo andare.” Riattacca il telefono e lo appoggia sul letto. “Mi hai spaventato.”  
Louis deglutisce e incrocia le braccia sul petto. “Voglio soltanto dirti che andrò via domani. Stasera non ho un posto dove dormire, ma domani posso andare da una collega mentre aspetto che il mio appartamento sia pronto. La casa è tutta tua.”  
Harry scuote la testa. “No, non farlo. C’è spazio per entrambi in questa grande casa.” Cala un silenzio carico di tensione e Louis non sa cosa rispondere. Harry si alza in piedi. “Niall mi ha detto che il tuo appartamento si è allagato?”  
Louis annuisce bruscamente, senza aggiungere altro.  
“È…?” Harry si interrompe senza finire la domanda.  
Louis risponde immediatamente, capendo subito cosa gli sta chiedendo il riccio. “Non è lo stesso dove abbiamo abitato. Mi sono trasferito in uno più piccolo dopo che te ne sei andato.” Dice velocemente e sottovoce, come se volesse chiudere quella conversazione il prima possibile.  
Harry annuisce, contraendo le dita intorno alle cosce. Louis prova a capire se l’altro ragazzo è sorpreso dalla notizia che lui si sia trasferito in un nuovo appartamento, ma non riesce a capirlo. Se Harry sapesse come si sente e ciò che prova semplicemente guardando quella stanza che hanno condiviso in passato, capirebbe perché Louis ha dovuto lasciare il loro vecchio appartamento, scappando da tutti i luoghi che hanno condiviso per anni.  
“Uhm, grazie per la cena.” Dice Harry per rompere il silenzio.  
Louis annuisce, odiando l’imbarazzo che si è creato tra loro. Si volta velocemente ed esce dalla stanza.  
Torna al piano di sotto per recuperare il libro che sta leggendo e il cellulare, risciacqua il piatto, spegne le luci della cucina e si dirige nella sua stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Si prepara per mettersi a letto, scivolando sotto le lenzuola fredde. Prova a guardare un episodio di Friends su Netlifx ma non riesce nemmeno a guardare i primi dieci minuti che si addormenta come un sasso. Una risata lo sveglia qualche ora dopo, e si rende conto di aver lasciato l’IPad acceso. Spegne il tutto e appoggia il tablet nel cuscino accanto al suo. Il cuscino di Harry, pensa Louis tra sé e sé, in un luogo remoto della sua mente dove, durante il sonno, questi pensieri sono ancora permessi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
C’è una bambina su una barella e i suoi occhi blu non smettono di guardarlo. Non è una sua paziente, ma continua a fissarlo. Harry prova a concentrarsi sul proprio paziente - un bambino di otto anni che è caduto dalla sua casetta sull’albero. È salito troppo in alto e ha perso l’equilibrio. Harry sa già che ha la gamba rotta in più punti, e il ragazzino davanti a lui continua ad urlare facendogli venire un mal di testa infernale. “Possiamo sedarlo, per favore?” Chiede Harry, più scontroso del solito. Un’infermiera accanto a lui gli risponde subito dopo. “Ci stiamo provando, non riusciamo a tenerlo fermo.”  
Harry incontra di nuovo gli occhi della bambina sulla barella, quella che non è la sua paziente. Nessuno la sta assistendo, è semplicemente seduta lì in mezzo al pronto soccorso.  
“Aiutami,” dice lei, ma nessuno sembra sentirla, soltanto Harry.  
“Per favore, smettila di urlare.” Urla Harry al ragazzino, mentre la testa gli continua a pulsare e la bambina ripete il suo triste appello.  
“Non funziona.” Ripete l’infermiera di fronte a lui. Quando Harry alza lo sguardo, si rende conto che l’infermiera è sua sorella, il liquido all'interno della flebo è in realtà del succo d’arancia, il ragazzino che urla sul letto è il suo vicino d’infanzia. E quando si dirige verso la bambina sulla barella, vede qualcuno che la ricopre con un lenzuolo; è morta.  
Harry urla così forte che si sveglia all’improvviso. Apre gli occhi e si ritrova a tremare, il corpo è coperto di sudore, anche se sta congelando. È disteso sulla schiena e fissa un soffitto sconosciuto, gira la testa per capire dove si trova e quando vede la porta della stanza, si rende conto di trovarsi a casa di Niall. Eugene, Natale, Louis nell’altra stanza. Cerca di riprendere fiato, pregando che Louis non si sia svegliato a causa del suo urlo dovuto all’incubo.  
Il fantasma del sogno che ha appena fatto è ancora lì, vivido nella sua mente ogni volta che sbatte le palpebre. Sono incubi ricorrenti, gli dice sempre il suo terapista. Ricorrenti perché accadono due o tre volte alla settimana, sono incubi perché lo svegliano sempre nello stesso modo – il cuore che batte all’impazzata, lo stomaco in subbuglio. È ricorrente perché il sogno è sempre lo stesso: si trova in ospedale, cerca di aiutare un paziente mentre un altro sta chiedendo il suo aiuto. Ogni volta non riesce ad aiutare nessuno dei due pazienti. Finisce sempre allo stesso modo: si sveglia nel panico.  
Harry aveva capito subito, non appena iniziato il nuovo lavoro, perchè tutto il personale medico del suo reparto era stato assegnato a delle sessioni di terapia settimanali. All’inizio pensò che fosse un vantaggio professionale, per concentrarsi sulla salute mentale, fino a quando non si era reso conto della necessità di andare a quelle sessioni. “Non puoi salvare tutti,” gli dice sempre il suo terapista. “Fai del tuo meglio, ma a volte non sarà abbastanza.”  
Ora, nella luce grigia del mattino che filtra dalla finestra, a migliaia di chilometri dall’ospedale in cui lavora, l’incubo inizia piano piano a svanire. Harry riesce finalmente a ragionare e a tornare lucido: sua sorella non è un’infermiera, nessuno metterebbe del succo d’arancia in una flebo, nessun paziente rimarrà mai da solo senza qualcuno ad assisterlo - specialmente non dei bambini. Una volta che si è calmato, resta sdraiato a letto e guarda fuori dalla finestra, fino a quando il sogno non viene completamente dimenticato.  
È una mattinata lenta e pigra sotto tutti gli aspetti. Harry ha dimenticato com’è avere una mattinata del genere, una mattinata dove può restare a letto senza dover sgattaiolare fuori di casa per prepararsi ad un altro estenuante turno di lavoro. Lo sa che a Chicago non dorme molto, la sua routine non è per nulla salutare. Quando finisce il turno all’alba, spesso si ritrova a camminare per la città senza meta per ore e ore, prima di tornare a casa. Preferisce sembrare uno zombie piuttosto che soccombere al sonno e agli incubi.  
La sua mente si sposta dalla realtà a sognare mattinate pigre insieme a Louis, durante una vita a lui così familiare ma allo stesso tempo estranea. Hanno trascorso molte mattinate a letto, sudati sotto le lenzuola – labbra, lingua, dita – ma hanno anche trascorso mattine tranquille, con dolci baci, caffè a letto, condividendo post su Instagram, fingendo che il resto del mondo non esistesse. Tuttavia, tutti questi bei ricordi sono passati in secondo piano, soffocati dal modo in cui hanno trascorso gli ultimi tre mesi della loro relazione. Non ci sono state mattine lente e pigre - pochissime volte sono riusciti a svegliarsi insieme. Non hanno avuto tempo di sdraiarsi e parlare tra loro. Harry non ha avuto il tempo di accarezzare piano con le dita gli zigomi di Louis mentre gli spiegava come volesse salvare il mondo. Non hanno avuto tempo per fare nulla, nemmeno per loro due.  
Non disposto a crogiolarsi in questi vecchi ricordi, Harry si alza dal letto e allunga le braccia verso l’alto per sgranchirsi la schiena e allentare la tensione. Usa il bagno privato della stanza, si infila una felpa ed esce dalla camera degli ospiti.  
Il corridoio è silenzioso, senza luce tranne quella che proviene dalle finestre nell’atrio. Si ferma davanti alla stanza di Louis, dove la porta è aperta. Il letto è sfatto e lo zaino è appoggiato ai piedi del letto. Harry scende l’ampia scalinata per raggiungere la cucina. Si dirige verso la caffettiera, è la prima cosa che fa ogni mattina. La luce della macchinetta è accesa e c’è una nota scritta su un bigliettino in una calligrafia familiare: 7:15. È l’ora in cui Louis ha acceso la macchinetta del caffè, per fargli capire se è calda o meno, una vecchia abitudine che lui e Louis utilizzavano quando vivevano assieme. Harry non vuole assolutamente pensare al fatto che il maggiore si sia ricordato di quella cosa, quindi afferra una tazza pulita dalla credenza.  
Cerca tra i mobili e in frigo gli ingredienti per preparare una colazione. Quando ha iniziato a lavorare come infermiere, gli sono stati assegnati spesso dei turni di notte ed Harry non è mai riuscito a gestire i suoi pasti. “Ceno prima di un turno? O mangio a metà del turno? E se non ho fame alle tre di notte? E se invece mi viene voglia di un panino?” Louis lo guardava camminare avanti e indietro per il loro salotto, ridendo dolcemente. Quindi, interrompeva il suo monologo dandogli un bacio. “Non preoccuparti tesoro, mangia qualsiasi cosa ti va in quel momento.”  
Dopo aver iniziato a lavorare, cosa mangiare era finito per diventare l’ultima delle sue preoccupazioni, durante quel primo anno. C’erano stati numerosi pazienti che non era stato in grado di aiutare in nessun modo, aveva sentito spesso una sensazione di impotenza invaderlo completamente, non era riuscito a dormire neanche una volta dopo aver terminato un turno di notte, e non era mai riuscito a bilanciare la sua vita personale con il lavoro. Louis aveva sempre cercato di tranquillizzarlo quando tornava a casa in lacrime. “Supererai tutto. Io sarò qui, te lo prometto.”  
La colazione di Harry, quel giorno, non è altro che farina d’avena e due tazze di caffè, che mangia seduto al grande tavolo in cucina mentre osserva gli alberi dietro la casa cercando di non pensare a Louis. I sempreverdi sono pieni di vita anche a dicembre, anche se il cielo è grigio e promette pioggia o neve.  
Dopo, Harry sale al piano di sopra per vestirsi più pesante e avventurarsi all’esterno, approfittando dell’inverno meno rigido di Eugene. A Chicago, le strade sono già coperte di ghiaccio e neve da settimane. Prende il telefono e la chiave di casa prima di passeggiare per i sentieri intorno alla casa. Cerca di sgombrare la mente mentre passeggia, concentrandosi solamente sulla terra sotto i suoi piedi, il frusciare degli alberi e il cinguettio degli uccelli. La cosa migliore dell’Oregon è la natura. Harry adora le città, ma ama allo stesso tempo percorrere un sentiero sterrato attraverso un’area boschiva. È stata una delle prime cose che ha amato di Eugene.  
Vaga fino a quando non raggiunge il centro città, le mani guantate in tasca, il berretto calato sulle orecchie. I negozi brillano grazie alle decorazioni natalizie, gli alberi sono avvolti da lucine bianche che splendono anche durante la giornata. Gli studenti del college sono già partiti per le vacanze invernali e in città sono rimaste soltanto le persone della sua età e i vecchi, alcuni gironzolano per i negozi, altri si radunano nei bar.  
Una rapida occhiata in giro gli fa capire una cosa fondamentale delle piccole città - tutto rimane sempre uguale, anche quando vai via per molto tempo. C’è lo stesso cartello storto al di fuori di Melton – il loro pub preferito dove poter passare una serata tranquilla e bere una buona borra. La panchina fuori dal supermercato è sempre la stessa, piena di scritte e date, molti dei quali illeggibili. (ci sono anche i nomi di Harry e Louis, scolpiti dove nessuno può vederli, dove non possono scolorire a causa degli agenti atmosferici.) Il marciapiede dove passeggia è sempre uguale e le strade non sono cambiate di una virgola.  
Il Natale nelle strade e nei negozi risveglia la sua nostalgia. Lui e Louis passavano almeno un sabato di dicembre a caccia di regali per le loro famiglie. Di solito cominciavano prendendo un caffè nel bar all’angolo di Alder Street e poi entravano in tutti i negozi disponibili. Per pranzo mangiavano dei pasticci di pollo al caffè di Long Avenue e poi dividevano una mela caramellata dalla Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory ad un isolato di distanza. Era sempre stata una giornata stressante - non erano mai riusciti a trovare tutti i regali della loro lista - ma si divertivano come non mai. Tutte le cose che faceva con Louis erano divertenti. Harry ci ripensa spesso adesso, a come rideva fino a farsi venire male allo stomaco alle battute del maggiore, a come Louis riusciva a farlo sorridere nei momenti peggiori.  
Harry si ferma in uno dei bar per prendere qualcosa da bere e si ritrova a tenere la testa bassa per paura che qualcuno lo riconosca. Non è sicuro del perché lo stia facendo - l’unica persona da cui vorrebbe nascondersi sta condividendo la casa di Niall con lui.  
Con il bicchiere di caffè in una mano, si dirige verso il suo negozio di libri preferito: Henry’s. Gli scaffali sono sempre traboccanti di libri nuovi o usati, i corridoi sono stretti ed è sempre pieno di persone alla ricerca della loro prossima avventura letteraria. Harry ama l’atmosfera di quel negozio. Passa le successive due ore a cercare tra gli scaffali, leggendo le trame di tutti i libri che gli capitano sottomano. È da anni che non ha tempo di leggere un libro e il suo cervello, improvvisamente, si sente affamato dalla voglia di leggere una nuova storia. Prende James Baldwin, Alain de Bolton, John Boyne, Joan Didion, romanzi insensati con bei ragazzi sulle copertine, e ne raccoglie finché le sue braccia non sono piene. Quando paga, il cassiere gli lancia uno sguardo strano ed Harry non è preoccupato di essere giudicato per i libri d’amore trash che ha comprato, ha semplicemente paura di essere riconosciuto. Passa la carta credito al cassiere e lascia velocemente la libreria, uscendo nel freddo pomeriggio.  
Sono le domande che Harry teme, pensa mentre inizia il percorso di ritorno a casa di Niall. Non vuole che nessuno gli chieda dove sia stato; non vuole dire la verità sugli errori che ha commesso. Non vuole nemmeno rispondere al perché lui e Louis non stiano più insieme. Non sono di certo celebrità in quella città, ma dal momento che grazie all’università la popolazione è in continua evoluzione, i residenti che soggiornano lì anno dopo anno, stagione dopo stagione, diventano riconoscibili dagli altri. Probabilmente Louis ha già sofferto per la maggior parte delle domande, ed ora Harry ora capisce. Sì, lui è quello che ha deciso di andarsene andarsene, ma Louis è stato quello che ha dovuto raccogliere i pezzi. C’è un sordo dolore nel petto di Harry, scuse che vogliono venire fuori, ma le lascia svanire: Louis avrebbe potuto venire con lui ed evitare tutto.  
Questa è la cosa che lo ha frustrato di più in quei mesi, la cosa ancora gli fa sentire male allo stomaco: il fatto che Louis non l’abbia raggiunto a Chicago. Il maggiore non aveva preso nemmeno in considerazione l’idea quella notte di marzo, quando gliel’aveva suggerito. Invece, Louis si era messo a ridere, duro e freddo, chiedendogli quando avrebbe avuto intenzione di dirgli che aveva fatto domanda per un lavoro fuori dalla loro città. Harry non ci aveva minimamente pensato all’epoca, era riuscito ad ottenere il lavoro dei suoi sogni e allo stesso tempo un’occasione per ricominciare da capo con l’uomo che amava. Si erano trovati in una routine da cui non riuscivano a scappare ed Harry era riuscito a trovare per loro quell’unica via d’uscita: aveva soltanto chiesto a Louis di seguirlo in quell’avventura. I dettagli del come e del perché non avevano importanza, ma Louis non volle sentire ragioni. “Bastardo egoista,” gli urlò contro il maggiore ed Harry si era arrabbiato parecchio quella volta. Anche adesso, nove mesi dopo, quel litigio lo fa ancora sentire male.  
La stufa è spenta quando torna nella casa di Niall, le stanze sono gelide. Harry accende il camino mentre aspetta che la casa si riscaldi, accedendo le luci e le lampade per far vedere che c’è qualcuno in casa. Appoggia la borsa piena di libri sul tavolo ma non ha voglia di leggerne uno in quel momento, si sente troppo stanco. Si distende sul divano e accende la televisione. Trova un canale che trasmette un film romantico, il suo genere preferito, quindi decide di guardarlo e lasciarsi cullare dal calore del fuoco del camino.  
  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS**  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis resta immobile fuori dal portoncino della casa di Niall. Ha avuto una giornata infernale e ora deve entrare in quella casa sapendo cosa – _chi_ – lo sta aspettando dall’altra parte. Con un respiro profondo, prende la chiave dalla tasca della giacca. Il freddo lo segue fino all’interno dell’abitazione e, quando chiude la porta con un tonfo dietro di sé, si rende conto che Harry è disteso sul divano a dieci piedi di distanza da lui. Odia sapere com’è esattamente lo sguardo del riccio quando viene svegliato all’improvviso. Ed è proprio quello sguardo che ha adesso l’altro ragazzo, mentre si siede lentamente sul divano e sbatte le palpebre.  
“Ciao,” dice Harry, la voce bassa e ruvida, mentre si strofina gli occhi assonnati. Il camino è acceso, così come la televisione nell’angolo. Gli occhi di Harry cadono lungo il cappotto di lana nera e la sciarpa di Louis prima di incrociare di nuovo i suoi occhi. “Non sei andato a lavoro?”  
“Ho avuto il giorno libero.” Dice Louis, togliendosi le scarpe e mettendole ordinatamente vicino alla porta. “Ho dovuto gestire la situazione nel mio appartamento.”  
“Oh.” Harry deglutisce a vuoto. “Qualche buona notizia?”  
Louis sbuffa, per niente felice di dover dare quella risposta. “Non ho ancora visto cosa è successo ma i tubi dell’acqua si sono rotti. È successo durante la giornata e nessuno era presente durante il disastro, e quando sono tornati a casa hanno trovato tutto allagato e molti appartamenti erano già rovinati. Almeno è quello che mi hanno detto.”  
“Merda. Come hai fatto a recuperare i vestiti e le tue cose?” Domanda Harry.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre. Non è sicuro che sia la domanda più urgente da fare in quel momento, o forse il riccio sta semplicemente cercando di essere educato. “Ho dei vestiti in macchina e in casa di Niall ci sono ancora dei vestiti da quando sono venuto qua da lui.”  
“Quando sei stato con Niall?” Chiede Harry con tono sorpreso.  
Niall mantiene le promesse, buono a sapersi. Louis ha implorato l’amico di non dirlo a nessuno.  
“Dopo, sai…” Louis incontra subito gli occhi di Harry, non riesce a guardare da nessun’altra parte. “Dopo tutto quello che è successo.” Dopo che Harry ha tagliato la corda e l’ha lasciato da solo, con il cuore spezzato.  
Deve essere una spiegazione sufficiente per Harry. “Oh, giusto.”  
Non riusciranno a superare presto l’imbarazzo che cala tra loro ogni volta che parlano del passato.  
“Vado a chiamare la mia compagnia di assicurazioni.” Dice Louis senza guardare il riccio e dirigendosi verso le scale. Ha paura che Harry possa aggiungere qualcos’altro e non ha voglia di discutere con lui.  
Mentre Louis si trascina su per le scale per arrivare alla sua stanza, sente il corpo pesante come un blocco di cemento. Gli ultimi mesi non sono stati per niente facili, si sente stanco e spossato. Dorme malissimo, beve troppo spesso, la promozione che ha ricevuto a lavoro gli occupa quasi tutta la giornata e il tutto si mescola con il ritorno inaspettato del suo ex e il freddo dell’inverno a Eugene. È tutto troppo da sopportare. Non che l’allagamento del suo appartamento abbia migliorato l’intera situazione. L’incontro con il gestore, quel giorno, è stato estenuante. No, non sarebbe potuto entrare nell’appartamento a breve; no, non c’è niente che può fare a riguardo; no, non sono sicuri di quando sarebbero riusciti a mettere a posto le cose o trovargli una nuova sistemazione. Louis vorrebbe sbattere la testa contro il muro e non pensare più a nulla, oggi non ha ricevuto nessuna risposta concreta e la cosa lo fa andare fuori di testa.  
Chiude la porta della stanza e raggiunge il letto. Vorrebbe buttarsi sul materasso morbido ma decide di restare in piedi, troppo ansioso per rimanere immobile. Comincia a camminare avanti a indietro nella stanza, ammirando l’oscurità fuori dalla finestra. Si ritrova catapultato nel passato, a tutte le notti che aveva trascorso facendo esattamente la stessa cosa in quella stanza, subito dopo che Harry se ne era andato. È ancora difficile per lui spiegare il dolore che aveva provato quando era tornato a casa da lavoro per poi trovare la chiave di Harry sul comodino. Harry non aveva più dormito nel loro appartamento dopo la litigata e quella chiave significava la fine definitiva della loro relazione. Per qualche motivo, Louis pensava che potesse esserci la possibilità di parlarne insieme ancora una volta, un’ultima discussione prima che Harry se ne andasse definitivamente, ma la chiave era stata la fine di tutto.  
Louis non riusciva a stare nel loro appartamento da solo, troppi ricordi tra quelle quattro mura. Non riusciva nemmeno a sbloccare la porta d’ingresso senza ricordarsi del riccio che aveva cercato di aprirla a calci, due mesi prima della loro rottura, per correre in bagno, urlandogli dietro che si era quasi pisciato addosso dal ridere. Niall era riuscito a capire fin da subito il suo stato d’animo - o forse l’aveva soltanto immaginato. Gli aveva offerto un posto dove stare, senza fare troppe domande. Niall si era limitato ad annuire quando Louis si era raccomandato con lui. “Non dirgli che sono qui da te.” Non era riuscito a dormire molto nemmeno a casa dell’amico; invece, camminava avanti e indietro in quella piccola stanza per ore e ore. La sua mente non riesce a trovare pace in quel momento, ripensa a tutte le cose che aveva fatto e a quelle che non avrebbe dovuto fare, a quelle che invece avrebbe potuto fare. Aveva attraversato le fasi del dolore guardando fuori dalla stessa finestra che sta fissando adesso. Louis ha pensato di aver superato il tutto, ma ha appena scoperto che i fantasmi sono ancora reali e che lo stanno perseguitando.  
Più tardi, quando si mette a letto, la sua mente non si è ancora calmata. Invece, comincia a pensare a cose a cui non pensa da secoli. Come quando ha capito per la prima volta di essere gay, il che non è stata una grande rivelazione per lui. Si era svegliato un giorno, a quindici anni, e aveva capito che era attratto dai ragazzi più che dalle ragazze. Accettarlo era stato più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Louis aveva odiato quel periodo, mentre cercava di capire se i ragazzi del suo liceo fossero uguali a lui, o incuriositi dal voler provare ad andare con un uomo. Aveva trascorso quattro anni nascosto, aspettando il momento giusto per uscire allo scoperto. Aveva fatto spesso sogni ridicoli riguardo la sua prima relazione, ad esempio immaginava di andare al ballo con un bellissimo ragazzo e di innamorarsi follemente di lui. Desiderava soltanto che qualcuno lo baciasse dopo gli allenamenti di calcio, che saltasse le lezioni insieme a lui, o semplicemente qualcuno con cui passare le ore a scriversi messaggini romantici. Non era successo mai niente di tutto questo. Finito il college era rimasto un ragazzo gay vergine con un diploma perfetto.  
Poi era arrivata l’università, un mondo completamente diverso. All’improvviso tutto cambiò - tutti sembravano curiosi di provare qualcosa – uscire e pomiciare con un ragazzo a una festa non era un risultato coraggioso e il suo primo pompino nella sua stanza del dormitorio non era stato di certo un qualcosa di memorabile. Nessuno sembrava cercare l’amore o l’anima gemella, solo un bacio veloce e forse un orgasmo. Louis aveva amato immensamente il suo primo anno all’università, principalmente grazie alla quantità di ragazzi che lo desideravano non solo perché era uno dei pochi ragazzi gay del suo corso, ma perché a tutti erano sempre piaciuti i suoi occhi azzurri, i suoi capelli spettinati, il suo stile, il suo sedere. Gli facevano tutti questi complimenti un’infinità di volte prima di offrirgli da bere ad una festa e chiedergli di ballare.  
Alla fine del primo anno aveva incontrato Dawn, un ragazzo di un anno più grande di lui che gli sembrava perennemente scontento del mondo e della vita. Per qualche ragione, quel ragazzo non aveva mai guardato Louis, o almeno così aveva pensato per un po’ di tempo. Dopo, era successo tutto troppo in fretta. Louis cascò nella trappola di quel ragazzo. Ora ricorda soltanto le fredde parole di Dawn durante una calda notte d’estate. “Aspetta, tu pensi che io sia gay sul serio?”  
Louis aveva dato a Dawn ogni parte di sé, la sua verginità e il suo cuore, per un’intera estate in un campus vuoto. Quel tipo gli aveva preso cuore e mente, e Louis pensava di aver incontrato finalmente l’uomo giusto per lui, il suo re, il suo principe azzurro. Quel ragazzo che lo avrebbe baciato davanti a tutti, fiero di stare insieme a lui.  
Infine, aveva incontrato Harry ad ottobre, durante il secondo anno di università. Harry era un timido diciottenne, all’epoca. Si erano incontrati grazie ad un amico in comune: Niall. Era successo durante una festa, dove finirono per abbandonare Niall per stare insieme loro due da soli; erano rimasti in cucina a chiacchierare per oltre un’ora. Louis a quel punto aveva capito, nella penombra di quella cucina sporca, che Harry sarebbe stato quello giusto. Si era ritrovato innamorato di quel ricciolino alla fine della serata, quando Harry lo aveva salutato per tornare nel suo dormitorio. Louis ricorda ancora quella sera, ricorda che aveva camminato verso il suo appartamento tenendo gli occhi verso il cielo blu senza nuvole, pregando ed esprimendo un desiderio dopo aver visto una stella cadente. _Fa che sia lui,_ aveva sussurrato all’universo. _Fa che sia mio._  
Aveva aspettato due giorni interi prima di mandare un sms ad Harry, al quale il riccio non aveva risposto. Louis allora aveva sacrificato il suo orgoglio e gli aveva scritto di nuovo il giorno successivo. Tuttavia, non aveva comunque ottenuto nessuna risposta. Louis si ricorda del suo cuore spezzato e della sensazione di perdita e delusione che aveva avvertito nelle settimane successive. Ormai era abituato alle delusioni, ma aveva pensato che potesse essere la volta buona. Aveva sognato troppo ad occhi aperti dopo aver incontrato quel ragazzino tranquillo e gentile, che parlava costantemente di voler salvare il mondo e che arrossiva profondamente ogni volta che Louis lo faceva ridere.  
Niall non era riuscito ad essergli di nessun aiuto in quell’occasione, e gli disse semplicemente che Harry si sarebbe fatto vedere in giro, se avesse voluto approfondire la conoscenza. Louis aveva provato a rispettare la scelta del riccio, anche se aveva continuato a cercare il volto di Harry in giro per il campus. Dopo due lunghi mesi, Louis lo vide di nuovo durante una festa fuori dal campus dopo le vacanze natalizie. Harry lo aveva salutato come se niente fosse, come se Louis non lo avesse rincorso per mesi e mesi, e decise proprio in quel momento di lasciar perdere. Forse aveva interpretato male fin da subito la situazione, forse Harry era sempre stato interessato ad una semplice amicizia. Louis aveva passato l’intera serata insieme ad altre persone, divertendosi con gli amici e bevendo troppi bicchieri di vodka.  
Durante tutta la serata, Harry lo aveva guardato così tante volte che Louis aveva iniziato a sentire la testa girargli. La sicurezza datagli dall’alcol e le sottili labbra rosse di Harry gli diedero la forza di attraversare la stanza e raggiungerlo. Si era appoggiato al muro accanto al riccio, aveva incrociato i suoi occhi e aveva detto “Perché continui a fissarmi?”  
“Non ti sto fissando,” aveva risposto Harry, la voce bassa e lenta.  
Louis si era morso un labbro, guardando Harry da sotto le lunghe ciglia. “Vuoi che me ne vada, allora?” E aveva funzionato. Harry aveva deglutito profondamente, le sue guance diventarono rosse e scosse la testa. Da quel momento avevano iniziato a conversare animatamente, parlando di argomenti leggeri e provocandosi a vicenda per il resto della notte. Quando la festa era giunta al termine, Louis decise di cogliere la palla al balzo e chiedere spiegazioni al riccio. “Perché non mi hai scritto? Ho pensato fossimo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda.”  
Harry si era leccato le labbra sensualmente e aveva alzato lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi di Louis. Era stato come guardare due fari luminosi su un’autostrada buia. Così luminosi e aperti, scintillanti di qualcosa di non detto. “Non sapevo cosa fare.”  
“Cosa vuoi dire che non lo sapevi?” Aveva chiesto Louis, incredulo. “Ti ho inviato almeno dieci messaggi, è stato super imbarazzante per me. Pensi che lo faccia con tutti quelli che conosco?”  
Gli occhi di Harry si erano scuriti all’improvviso. “Non lo so, può essere.” Il cuore di Louis si era addolcito all’istante sentendo la vulnerabilità nella voce dell’altro ragazzo, la sua onestà. “So che il college è il momento giusto per sperimentare,” aveva continuato Harry. “Non voglio essere soltanto un esperimento.”  
In un lampo, Louis aveva ricordato la sensazione di trovarsi nel letto di Dawn mentre il ragazzo gli diceva che non sarebbero mai stati una coppia. Louis, in quel momento, aveva capito che non avrebbe mai voluto che Harry si sentisse allo stesso modo. Aveva quindi fatto un respiro profondo e aveva provato a parlare senza far tremare la voce. “Harry, credimi quando ti dico che sei l’unica persona a cui ho pensato da quella notte di due mesi fa, quando ci siamo incontrati. Non voglio giocare con te e non dico bugie. Te lo prometto.”  
Harry gli aveva lanciato un sorrisetto timido prima di salutarlo per tornare al dormitorio. Successivamente, si erano mandati messaggi per tutta la notte, per poi incontrarsi la mattina dopo per bere un caffè insieme e studiare in biblioteca. Louis aveva trovato il suo principe azzurro, il suo re, la sua metà, e aveva giurato di non lasciarla mai più andare via.  
Anni dopo, quando si erano trasferiti nello stesso appartamento per vivere insieme, avevano pensato che ne valesse assolutamente la pena e si fecero numerose promesse. “Prometto che andrò a comprare il detersivo quando sarà finito,” aveva detto Louis, una volta.  
“Prometto che tornerò a casa in tempo per cena,” aveva detto Harry un giorno, durante una pausa pranzo.  
“Prometto che ti amerò per sempre,” aveva sussurrato Louis all’orecchio del riccio durante la loro prima notte nel nuovo appartamento. Si erano fatti tantissime promesse e per i primi anni cercarono in tutti i modi di non romperle.  
Tuttavia, alla fine, lo hanno fatto comunque.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci tornate! Finalmente possiamo continuare questa meravigliosa storia, ovvero Bitter Tangerine. Noi l'abbiamo semplicemente amata, e speriamo anche voi possiate innamorarvene e provare tutte le emozioni che provano i nostri protagonisti. Beh, che dire, come andrà a finire secondo voi questa convivenza? Dopo nove mesi lontani? Fateci sapere cosa ne pensate con una recensione o se volete ci trovate all'hashtag #BitterTangerineFF  
> A martedì prossimo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bitter Tangerine**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo tre.**  
  
  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**> >>>> >>>>> HARRY HARRY >>>>> >>>>> HARRY HARRY**  
  
  
  
  
  
I successivi due giorni sembrano andare come i primi. Louis se ne va quando Harry si alza, ma lascia la caffettiera accesa. Harry per lo più sonnecchia o legge, guarda alcuni film romantici. Si diverte a fare le cose per cui prima non aveva tempo. Guarda persino le notizie locali, solo per tenersi aggiornato sulla vita ad Eugene e sentir parlare dell’ultima tempesta di neve che si è abbattuta sulla città. Ogni sera poi, Louis torna e va dritto su per le scale e nella sua stanza senza dire una parola, e Harry lo lascia stare. Parte di lui vorrebbe parlargli, ma non saprebbe da dove iniziare. Non sono qui insieme per scelta, ma odia il modo in cui orbitano l’un l’altro.  
In un certo senso, sembra che le cose siano destinate ad andare in cerchio tra di loro. Quando la situazione aveva iniziato a degenerare alla fine dell’anno scorso, Harry non si era nemmeno reso conto del fatto che qualcosa non andasse. Non si era reso conto del fatto che si stavano perdendo a vicenda. Girare in tondo alle cose non gli era sembrato così doloroso all’inizio, e non pensava assolutamente che avrebbe fatto così tanto male, un giorno. E invece, i problemi li avevano raggiunti, e le uniche volte in cui sembravano avere delle vere conversazioni, alla fine, era per discutere. Ed erano sempre su argomenti banali; litigavano per la spesa dimenticata, per non avere abbastanza benzina nella macchina. Harry una volta lasciò la biancheria bagnata nella lavatrice per un giorno intero e Louis si comportò con lui come se avesse dormito con qualcun altro. Non che Harry fosse migliore – aveva perso la pazienza quando non era riuscito a trovare il telecomando della televisione perché Louis l’aveva perso tra i cuscini del divano. Se potesse rimangiarsi tutto ora, lo farebbe. Ora lo sa - gli ultimi nove mesi glielo hanno insegnato. Il problema, il dannato problema di sempre, è che è troppo tardi.  
Al suo terzo giorno ad Eugene, Harry guarda Food Network e decide di usare il suo tempo libero per cimentarsi in qualcosa che ama fare: cucinare. Era una delle sue cose preferite da fare prima che se ne andasse, non che fosse necessariamente bravo. Lui e Louis erano soliti guardare i programmi di cucina quando erano stressati, accoccolati sul divano mentre annotavano le ricette che volevano provare. Quando lo stress sembrava piegarli a metà, avevano l’un l’altro e Ina Garten e in qualche modo, quello era abbastanza. Fino a quando, ovviamente, non fu più così.  
Harry segue una ricetta per i maccheroni al forno cotti due volte e poi si dirige verso il supermercato più vicino per comprare gli ingredienti, determinato a portare a termine il suo piatto. Quando torna a casa si mette al lavoro – e combina un pasticcio, rovesciando misurini e bruciando il latte per la salsa, per poi ricominciare dall’inizio. Poi però, riesce a trovare un ritmo –controllando la ricetta più di una volta. La cucina è un forno e le sue guance sono arrossate quando finisce, l’aroma del formaggio ha inondato ogni angolo della casa. _Missione compiuta_ è proprio la parola che pensa quando tira fuori il piatto dal forno per l’ultima volta, una crosta scura di formaggio gorgogliante in cima ai maccheroni.  
Proprio quando poggia il piatto sul bancone, sente la porta chiudersi, e Louis che annuncia senza parole la sua presenza. È sorpreso quando il ragazzo entra in cucina invece di salire immediatamente le scale. Guarda brevemente nella direzione di Harry prima di dirigersi verso il frigorifero. Se è sorpreso di vedere Harry, sorpreso dal fatto che abbia cucinato, certamente non lo dà a vedere.  
Mentre Louis fruga nel frigorifero, Harry prende due ciotole dal mobile, riempiendole entrambe con abbondanti porzioni di maccheroni e formaggio. Accosta una forchetta ad ognuna e quando alza di nuovo lo sguardo scopre che Louis lo sta guardando, gli occhi che si spostano sulle ciotole e poi tornano sul viso di Harry. Il riccio incontra i suoi occhi. “Per te,” dice, spingendo la ciotola di un paio di centimetri sul bancone. Louis non si muove e Harry finalmente distoglie lo sguardo. Le sue guance si scaldano per l’imbarazzo del rifiuto. Non alza di nuovo lo sguardo mentre porta la propria ciotola sul divano per guardare un altro film di Natale.  
Dopo aver mangiato, finisce per addormentarsi nel bel mezzo di un film su una ragazza che possiede una cartoleria e un divorziato che cerca di inviare cartoline di Natale. Si sveglia giusto in tempo per il gran finale, un bacio, ma il suo corpo è dolorante per colpa del divano, le luci che fanno da contrasto contro l’oscurità fuori dalle finestre. Chiude le tende e riporta la ciotola vuota in cucina. Le luci sono spente, tranne quella sopra il lavandino. Immediatamente, Harry vede la ciotola di Louis proprio all’interno del lavandino. Non sa se Louis ha mangiato la sua porzione o se l’ha gettata nella spazzatura, ma non gliene importa niente. Sciacqua la scodella e la mette accanto a quella di Louis mentre si rende conto che la padella con gli avanzi non è più sul fornello. In realtà inizia ad arrabbiarsi, supponendo che Louis abbia buttato tutto quanto, fino a quando non apre il frigorifero e trova la padella all’interno, coperta per mantenere la pasta fresca. E... non sa come sentirsi.  
Va di sopra, si lava i denti e si prepara lentamente per andare a letto. Si domanda cosa stia facendo Louis nella stanza di fronte alla sua. Sicuramente non possono continuare così - essere in stretto contatto costante e rifiutarsi di dire qualsiasi cosa. Ci vorrà solo un po’ più di tempo per abituarsi, pensa tra sé e sè. Deve prendere una decisione e poi se ne andrà, a meno che l’appartamento di Louis non venga aggiustato prima che ciò accada. Ad ogni modo, saranno presto fuori da questa situazione. Mentre cerca di addormentarsi, c’è la paura persistente che possa fare un altro incubo come quello della prima notte, e la paura riesce a tenerlo sveglio altre due ore. Prega con tutto se stesso che i suoi demoni rimangano a bada.  
  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>> >>>>> LOUIS LOUIS >>>>> >>>>> LOUIS LOUIS**  
  
  
  
Quattro giorno dopo il dramma dell’appartamento allagato di Louis, arriva finalmente sabato e decide di dormire un po’ di più, anche se ci riesce solo fino alle sei del mattino prima di svegliarsi completamente. Stranamente, la prima cosa a cui pensa è l’offerta di pace sotto forma di maccheroni di Harry della sera prima.  
La sera precedente era entrato in cucina perché aveva fame, e non si aspettava che anche Harry fosse lì. Avrebbe dovuto percepire la sua presenza grazie al profumo dei maccheroni, ma non ci ha nemmeno prestato attenzione. Nel momento in cui ha individuato Harry di fronte ai fornelli con i guanti da forno sulle mani, avrebbe voluto tanto girarsi e scappare. È come se fosse stata una scena capovolta, una scena della loro vita passata, che lo ha schiaffeggiato in pieno viso senza preavviso. Quante volte, in passato, aveva camminato nel loro appartamento per vedere Harry in quel modo con un grembiule, guanti da forno o la farina tra i capelli?  
L’Harry dei suoi ricordi era solito offrirgli abbondanti assaggi di qualsiasi cosa avesse preparato o raccontargli una storia su tutte le cose che aveva fatto di sbagliato nella ricetta. L’Harry di ieri sera ha semplicemente lanciato uno sguardo verso la sua direzione per poi distoglierlo velocemente. Da parte sua, lui si è affrettato a dirigersi verso il frigorifero, desideroso di nascondere il suo volto per paura che il dolore dei ricordi si manifestasse nei suoi occhi. Poi Harry ha afferrato un’altra scodella di maccheroni e lo ha guardato dritto negli occhi e “Per te”, gli ha detto, come se niente fosse. Louis sa di essere rimasto in piedi come un demente finché Harry non ha lasciato la cucina; non è mai stato bravo a farsi prendere alla sprovvista. Non è orgoglioso di quanto velocemente abbia mangiato la pasta, ma non ricorda l’ultima volta in cui qualcuno gli ha preparato un pasto e, ad essere onesti, stava morendo di fame.  
Nella penombra della sua stanza questa mattina, sente lo stomaco annodato per la tensione. Non è sicuro di cosa significhino i maccheroni, cosa cambi tra loro. Non è nemmeno sicuro di cosa ci sia da cambiare, o semplicemente cosa c’è tra loro adesso. Da un lato, il dolore è intenso e imbarazzante, una storia che non dovrebbero ripetere. D’altra parte, Harry è stato il migliore amico di Louis, il suo confidente e amante, per otto anni. Dovrebbero essere in grado di rendere omaggio a quello senza saltarsi alla gola.  
Indipendentemente da ciò, ha bisogno di una tazza di caffè prima di scoprire cosa significano i maccheroni.  
Come ogni altra mattina, la porta della camera da letto di Harry è saldamente chiusa quando Louis esce. Come ogni altra mattina, Louis deve impedire al suo cervello di immaginare la figura dietro la porta, anche se lo sa bene: Harry, addormentato sullo stomaco, una pozza di saliva sotto l’angolo della bocca, le lenzuola stropicciate e rovinate come se una balena avesse dormito nel letto.  
Al piano di sotto, Louis fa il caffè e fruga nel frigorifero per cercare le uova e il pane che ha comprato al supermercato un paio di giorni prima. Afferra la salsiccia congelata dal freezer e la cannella dall’armadietto e decide di preparare dei toast alla francese con salsiccia. Ne è abbastanza orgoglioso quando finisce il tutto, l’odore del caffè che riscalda la cucina. Adesso non cucina molto, cerca di sopravvivere principalmente grazie a piatti da asporto o veloci, ma il toast alla francese è una sua specialità recente. Gli è venuto in mente una mattina, quando gli mancava così tanto Harry e la sua vecchia vita da fargli tremare il cuore. Quindi ha fatto quello in cui è diventato bravo e si è distratto con una ricetta dei toast alla francese. Un vizio non così grave rispetto ad altri.  
Si sta versando una tazza di caffè quando Harry entra in cucina. “Buongiorno,” dice, con voce ancora impastata dal sonno.  
Louis quasi rovescia tutta la tazza di caffè sul bancone per la sorpresa di quel saluto. “Buongiorno,” dice, rimettendo con cura la caffettiera nel supporto. Cerca di non lasciarsi sfuggire la sorpresa che prova nel trovarsi Harry in piedi di fronte a lui. Non si aspettava che entrasse davvero in cucina con lui presente, non quando non hanno fatto altro che cercare di evitarsi negli ultimi giorni. La notte scorsa doveva essere solo un colpo di fortuna, ma tuttavia eccoli di nuovo qui: insieme in cucina.  
“Che buon odore,” commenta Harry mentre Louis porta il suo caffè sull’isola in mezzo alla stanza e appoggia il suo piatto accanto a un numero vecchio di The New Yorker che ha trovato nel soggiorno.  
“Toast alla francese con cannella,” dice, come se fosse Bobbie Flay che presenta il suo piatto. Harry può sicuramente capire di che piatto si tratta senza che lui glielo spieghi.  
L’aria è pesante quando Louis si siede, solo il suono di Harry che prende una tazza e la riempie di caffè e la forchetta di Louis che sbatte contro il suo piatto riempie la stanza. Vorrebbe aver messo su della musica o un podcast, qualcosa per soffocare il battito del suo cuore. Lentamente, taglia un pezzetto del suo toast, le orecchie tese per sentire quando Harry finalmente se ne andrà in modo da poter respirare di nuovo. Sente un movimento di calzini sul pavimento di legno e pensa che finalmente il riccio se ne sta andando, quando improvvisamente Harry è in piedi davanti alla cucina, proprio di fronte a lui.  
Cercando di far finta di nulla, Louis si porta alla bocca il pezzetto di toast e apre la sua rivista, anche se riesce a percepire Harry che lo sta fissando. Il giovane si schiarisce la gola, ma Louis non alza gli occhi dalla pagina che sta leggendo. Sente il battito del suo cuore nella parte posteriore della gola, incerto su cosa dirà Harry.  
“Ti dispiace se prendo in prestito le tue cose e me ne faccio uno?”  
Se aveste chiesto a Louis di elencare un centinaio di cose diverse che Harry avrebbe potuto dire in quel momento, “Fottiti,” sarebbe stata in cima, “Vado a stare altrove,” sarebbe stata tra le prime dieci, e chiedergli di prendere in prestito i suoi ingredienti per prepararsi un toast alla francese non sarebbe proprio stata nella lista.  
Louis alza lo sguardo così in fretta che quasi gli si spezza il collo. “Sì, certo.”   
Harry sbatte le palpebre e poi guarda il bancone, dove sono allineati tutti gli ingredienti. Louis sorride malgrado tutto. “Conosci la ricetta?”  
Harry scuote la testa. “Mia mamma era solita farla quando io e mia sorella eravamo bambini, ma non ho mai imparato come si fanno.”  
“È abbastanza semplice.” Louis non sa fin dove possano spingersi con questa cordiale conversazione. È come se camminassero sul ghiaccio quando parlano e, sebbene parlare dei toast francesi sembri un argomento sicuro, Louis non vuole scivolare e cadere. “Posso aiutarti a prepararli, se vuoi.” C’è uno strano movimento nello stomaco di Louis, di nuovo le farfalle. Questa è un’altra scena contorta di una vita diversa, e fa male.   
“Non preoccuparti, non voglio che per colpa mia tu smetta di mangiare,” dice Harry piano mentre accende il fornello.  
Louis non ha altra scelta se non quella di fermarlo. “Okay, beh, stai già sbagliando tutto,” sussurra. Harry alza lo sguardo, confuso, con un lieve solco sulla fronte, e Louis gli sorride - forse il primo sorriso genuino nei nove mesi da quando Harry se ne è andato e nei quattro giorni da quando è tornato. “Non riscaldare ancora la padella. Devi prima fare la pastella.”  
Harry annuisce e spegne il fornello. “Oops.”  
Louis gli sta ancora sorridendo e lascia rapidamente che un’espressione seria prenda il posto di quel sorriso prima che tutto diventi strano. “Quindi, per prima cosa, rompi le uova nel piatto,” dice. Harry annuisce di nuovo e afferra la scatola delle uova. Louis lo accompagna attraverso i vari passaggi, sbattendo l’uovo e aggiungendo vaniglia e cannella al mix. Immergono poi il pane all’interno e si assicurano che sia coperto per bene da entrambi i lati. “E poi lo metti nella padella,” dice Louis. Prende un altro boccone della sua colazione; mangia davvero tanto e costantemente da quando ha iniziato a lavorare 12 ore al giorno.  
Harry ha seguito le sue istruzioni diligentemente poi alza lo sguardo, incerto. “Come?”  
“Sollevalo e mettilo lì.”  
“Non gocciolerà?”  
“Può essere. Di solito se vai veloce, non gocciola.”  
Harry studia il divario tra la padella e la sua miscela di uova. “Il tuo non ha gocciolato.”  
“Mesi di pratica,” dice. “La prima volta che l’ho fatto, l’ho fatto gocciolare sul bancone e sul pavimento. Ne ho persino trovate alcune gocce sotto la credenza.” Harry fa quel terribile mezzo sorriso che Louis una volta amava, quello in cui si incurva una tenera fossetta, e poi solleva il pezzo di pane nell’aria e lo fa atterrare dolcemente nella padella: niente gocciolamenti. “Bravo,” dice Louis mentre Harry riaccende il fornello.  
“Grazie,” risponde Harry piano. Mette le altre due fette in modo altrettanto pulito prima di lavare via la miscela dalle sue mani nel lavandino.  
Il silenzio cade di nuovo tra loro mentre aspettano che il pane si cuocia. Non è una scienza perfetta, quindi Louis dice a Harry quando sollevare il pane e controllarlo, quindi quando capovolgere ogni pezzo in modo che siano dorati su entrambi i lati. La cottura richiede meno di cinque minuti, e poi il riccio poggia la sua colazione su un piatto e Louis sorride di nuovo. “Sembra migliore del mio,” dice, indicando il suo piatto anche se tutto ciò che rimane del toast ormai sono un paio di morsi. Guarda Harry mentre aggiunge burro e sciroppo prima di rendersi conto che lo sta fissando.  
“Cosa fai di bello oggi?” domanda Harry quando Louis prende un altro boccone.  
Il giovane mastica rapidamente e quasi soffoca cercando di deglutire. Harry lo sta sorprendendo sempre di più dopo la scorsa notte e, per qualche motivo, Louis continua a rimanere indietro di un passo rispetto all’altro. “Non molto. Sto pianificando una giornata tranquilla e pigra.”  
Harry annuisce. “Lo stesso.”  
Ancora silenzioe Louis non sa più cosa dire, quindi si alza e lava il suo piatto, piega il giornale che non ha ancora letto e se lo mette sotto il braccio. “Goditi la colazione,” dice a Harry mentre si versa una seconda tazza di caffè. Deve uscire da quella cucina immediatamente prima che la tensione imbarazzante lo soffochi.  
Harry alza gli occhi e incontra gli occhi di Louis in un modo che gli ricorda la prima volta che si sono incontrati, ed è come guardare in due fari luminosi. “Grazie per avermi mostrato come preparare i toast,” sussurra.  
Louis annuisce, sente la gola stretta senza un motivo particolare. È incredibile l’effetto che gli fa ancora Harry. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, e invece lo colpisce forte. “Quando vuoi, H.” Lascia la cucina senza guardarsi indietro, chiedendosi, non per la prima volta, quando il loro treno sia uscito fuori dai binari, come sono finiti per scambiarsi convenevoli e freddi ringraziamenti per dei toast.  
Si siede su una delle grandi sedie accanto al caminetto nel soggiorno, il suo cuore riprende finalmente un ritmo normale. Non sa cosa riserverà il futuro per lui e Harry; onestamente, non ha mai pensato di averne uno prima d’ora. Non è sicuro del fatto che potrebbero essere amici dopo tutto quello che hanno passato, dopo il modo in cui si sono fatti del male. Inoltre, non è sicuro che dovrebbero essere amici, nonostante possano provarci.  
Appoggia la tazza sul tavolino e apre la rivista per la seconda volta, passando alla sezione ‘The Talk About Town,’ che è sempre la sua preferita. Comincia a leggere e questa volta, per fortuna e senza gli occhi di Harry su di lui, le parole rimangono al loro posto sulla pagina.  
  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>> >>>>> HARRY HARRY >>>>> >>>>> HARRY HARRY**  
  
  
  
Dopo la sua colazione con toast alla francese, il sabato passa tranquillamente. Trascorre la maggior parte della giornata sul suo letto – passando dal leggere un libro o a guardare film su Netflix che sembrano avere tutti la stessa trama. Mangia popcorn a pranzo e fa un pisolino a metà pomeriggio. Pensa che se lo merita dopo la notte insonne appena passata.  
Per la prima volta, gli incubi si sono susseguiti uno dopo l’altro. Il secondo lo ha svegliato tremante, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata. Questa volta è stato fin troppo reale, coinvolgendo dei pazienti che aveva curato in ospedale, oltre a famiglie che urlavano contro di lui. Si è alzato dal letto con una sensazione di malessere allo stomaco, nel disperato tentativo di uscire da quella camera da letto. Il sollievo nel suo petto è stato automatico quella mattina quando è entrato in cucina e ha visto Louis, il dolore intenso portato dal suo incubo è svenito lentamente. Sapeva che Louis sperava che lasciasse la cucina ma non poteva farlo, non poteva perché non voleva stare da solo. E quindi, è rimasto fino a quando il maggiore non si è sbloccato, facendo in modo che gli insegnasse i diversi e semplici passaggi per fare un toast alla francese.  
Il vento all’esterno peggiora progressivamente durante il giorno, ululando e facendo vibrare le finestre. La casa è calda e accogliente mentre Harry dice una breve preghiera per far sì che nevichi. La neve a Chicago è banale, parte del ciclo meteorologico quotidiano. Ad Eugene invece, ha il potere di fermare l’intera città, rallentando il tempo. C’è una specie di magia nella neve in quel posto, e spera davvero che quei fiocchetti bianchi possano allietare le sue giornate.  
Alla sera, finisce su Pinterest alla ricerca di altre ricette di cibi semplici, cose perfette da cucinare con il freddo. Il pasticcio di pollo è ciò che attira la sua attenzione e digita rapidamente gli ingredienti nella sezione delle note del suo telefono come elenco per il supermercato. Sull’uscio della porta, si infila la giacca pesante e la chiude fino al collo. Indossa un paio di scarpe da corsa e quando si alza di nuovo in piedi, trova Louis che lo guarda. Louis è nella stessa posizione in cui si trovava Harry l’altra sera - sdraiato sul divano con l’aria assonnata, gli occhi che sbattevano lentamente. Harry non sussulta nemmeno alla sorpresa di trovare lo sguardo del giovane su di lui, come se il suo corpo fosse ancora in sintonia con quello dell’altro ragazzo.  
“Sono in vena di pasticcio di pollo,” dice quando Louis rimane in silenzio. “Corro al supermercato per prendere gli ingredienti. Lo vuoi anche tu?” Harry si aspetta un educato “No grazie,” come se fossero ancora solo due estranei che condividono una casa.  
“Mi sembra fantastico,” dice Louis. “Mi lascerai però pagare la metà?”  
Harry cerca di non spalancare la bocca. In parte, perché non si è ancora abituato a sentire di nuovo la voce di Louis e ogni volta che parlano, gli ci vuole un attimo perché la sua testa raggiunga questa realtà. Principalmente, perché non si aspettava che Louis accettasse di partecipare. Harry scrolla le spalle, puntando alla nonchalance. “Se vuoi. Lo farò comunque.” Se ne va prima che Louis possa rispondere, una sensazione di vuoto si ristabilisce nel suo stomaco. Troppi fantasmi con cui combattere.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
La sensazione di appartenere ancora a quel posto, a quella piccola città, lo colpisce di nuovo al supermercato, quando si rende conto che la donna che si trova alla cassa in cui sta facendo la fila lavora lì da quando lui ha iniziato il college. È troppo tardi per cambiare corsia, così cerca di ricordare il nome della donna prima del suo turno, senza alcun risultato, e quando tocca finalmente a lui sorride, mentre lei lo riconosce immediatamente. “Signor Styles,” dice, gli occhi luminosi.  
Non vuole rischiare che la donna lo veda lanciare un’occhiata al suo nome sulla targhetta, quindi decide di comportarsi normalmente e calorosamente. “Ciao. Come stai?”  
“Oh, bene, bene,” dice. “Non ti vedo da un po’.”  
Harry annuisce, incerto su cosa dire. “Sì, non sono stato qui.” Non sa se deve raccontargli tutte le sue avventure di nove mesi mentre lei insacca le sue verdure.  
“Hai mandato Louis a fare tutte le spese?” Gli fa l’occhiolino e Harry vuole soffocare. “Lo prendo sempre in giro per questo,” dice. “Spero che non lo prenda troppo seriamente.”  
Harry annuisce, la sua lingua è troppo pesante per formare parole. Louis chiaramente non le ha detto che se n’è andato. “No, tranquilla,” riesce a balbettare mentre tira fuori i soldi.  
“Gli chiedo sempre come stai, con tutto il lavoro all’ospedale. Dio, ricordo che siete venuti qui anni fa per fare scorta di gelato a mezzanotte, gelato che è diventato poi bottiglie di vino quando siete diventati più grandi. È come se vi avessi visto crescere insieme.”  
Harry poggia il dito sul tasto verde della tastiera per accettare il totale addebitato sulla sua carta. Non riesce a credere che Louis abbia dovuto sopportare tutte queste supposizioni e ricordi solo andando al supermercato. Dice qualcosa di vago sull’essere di fretta e lei ride mentre gli consegna le buste, la sua carta di credito e la ricevuta. Il suo cuore batte forte quando lascia il negozio, le finte risate della donna gli risuonano nelle orecchie. Tutto ciò che riesce a chiedersi è cosa risponde Louis ogni volta che gli viene chiesto come sta Harry.  
Quando torna a casa, c’è della musica che risuona dolcemente in cucina, ma Harry riesce a malapena a entrare senza inciampare, destreggiandosi tra le buste della spesa mentre cerca di chiudere la porta d’ingresso. Louis lo salva, afferrando una delle buste appena prima che cada. Le loro braccia si aggrovigliano e Louis sussulta visibilmente quando sente le dita di Harry sul suo braccio, forse per la freddezza delle sue mani o forse per qualcos’altro. Si gira di nuovo verso la cucina mentre Harry allontana la mano. “Vai a toglierti il cappotto. Io alzo un po’ di più il riscaldamento.” Il riccio annuisce e si toglie le scarpe, appendendo la giacca alla porta. Strofina le mani tra loro mentre si dirige in cucina per iniziare a cucinare. Trova Louis al bancone che canticchia piano e svuota le buste della spesa.  
“Scusa,” dice quando trova Harry che lo guarda. “Ti dispiace se ti aiuto con la cena? Mi dispiacerebbe aspettare nell’altra stanza mentre tu sei qui.”  
Harry annuisce, tirando su le maniche del maglione per lavarsi le mani. “Uh, certo.” Non è sicuro in quale universo alternativo siano entrati, ma i pasti e il cibo sembrano essere l’unica cosa che riesce a farli andare d’accordo.  
Louis inizia a rivestire la padella con la pasta sfoglia mentre Harry taglia le verdure per essere saltate. Lavorano in un confortevole silenzio come la prima sera, forse con qualche occhiata in più, scambiandosi commenti su tutto e nulla in particolare. Harry ha comprato un pollo pre-arrostito anziché congelato, e Louis dice che inizierà a triturare la carne mentre prende il pollo dal sacchetto di carta. Il giovane sembra fermarsi quando nota due bottiglie di vino nella stessa busta. Harry le ha prese perché gli piace molto accompagnare i pasti cucinati in casa con un buon vino, e per sostentamento nel caso in cui arrivasse davvero una tempesta di neve.  
“Queste sono per noi?” Chiede Louis.  
Harry si sente imbarazzato per l’acquisto, ma cerca di nasconderlo. “Non c’è nessun altro qui, vero?”  
Louis sorride. “Non puoi saperlo. È una grande casa.” Senza ulteriori commenti però, apre il vino e ne versa un po’ in due bicchieri, offrendone uno a Harry mentre continua a cucinare. “Cin cin,” dice il maggiore mentre Harry inizia a berne un sorso.  
Il riccio alza le sopracciglia mentre allontana il bicchiere dalla bocca per farlo tintinnare contro quello di Louis. Una realtà alternativa, davvero. “Salute,” risponde subito dopo. Il vino è di un rosso scuro e ha un sapore perfetto per una notte così fredda, con in sottofondo i suoni della cena e Norah Jones che canta. Harry si concede un momento per tagliare e saltare le verdure in silenzio prima di chiedere “Brindiamo a qualcosa di particolare?”  
“Brindiamo al buon vino e al buon pasticcio di pollo che stiamo preparando, immagino,” dice Louis senza guardarlo. “Non sapevo nemmeno che sapessi farlo,” dice.  
Harry fa una pausa. “Il pasticcio di pollo?”  
“Sì.”  
“Beh, non so farlo,” dice sorridendo. “Ma mi sembrava buono, quindi.”  
“Vai alla cieca, allora?”  
Harry alza il telefono, dove si trova la ricetta. “Ho una piccola guida.”  
“Ah, quindi stai barando,” Louis ride e Harry sente quella risata rimbombare nel suo stomaco.  
Una volta che il pollo è triturato, viene mescolato con le verdure, il brodo di pollo e il latte e quindi versato nella pasta sfoglia.  
“Com’è Chicago?”  
Harry alza lo sguardo da dove sta posando la seconda pasta sfoglia sulla prima per coprire la torta. È al suo secondo bicchiere di vino, quindi anche Louis deve esserlo, ed il coraggio ha la meglio su di lui. Harry deglutisce e porta di nuovo lo sguardo sulle sue mani mentre schiaccia l’impasto con le dita. “Bella.” Risponde troppo velocemente. Non vuole dire la verità - quella che ammette a malapena a se stesso: lo stress e i rimpianti che prova ancora. “Mi piace davvero,” aggiunge, più lentamente, in quel modo spera di nascondere la bugia.  
“Ne sono felice,” risponde il maggiore, ed Harry ferma le sue mani indaffarate per guardarlo e vedere se ha smesso di parlare. “Ho visto il pezzo sul Chicago Tribune.”  
Questa volta Harry non è in grado di nascondere la sorpresa sul suo viso. Di certo non si era aspettato di trovarsi sulla prima pagina di un giornale - non si era nemmeno reso conto di esserci finito fino a quando Gemma non gli aveva scritto un messaggio perché era in tendenza su Twitter come ‘sexy infermiere.’ Di sicuro non si aspettava che la notizia fosse arrivata ad Eugene.  
Era agosto e c’era stato un incidente d’auto appena fuori dall’ospedale, c’era stato bisogno dell’aiuto di tutti per i gravi danni. Harry era di turno in quel momento e uscì fuori mentre le barelle si precipitavano nella direzione opposta. “Niente più pazienti,” urlò una delle infermiere mentre si precipitava verso di lui. “Ma prendi la bambina.” Fu allora che Harry notò una bambina sul marciapiede, con le lacrime che scendevano copiose sulle guance, il vestito stropicciato. La prese tra le braccia mentre entrava, calmandola e pregando che non ricordasse tutto ciò a cui aveva assistito. Questa è la foto che è finita sul giornale: una bambina con un vestito spiegazzato che si aggrappa ad un infermiere, delle macchine distrutte sullo sfondo.  
“Davvero?” È quello che decide di dire a Louis.  
“Sì, me lo ha inviato Niall,” dice il giovane, interrompendo il contatto visivo.  
Harry apre la bocca e poi la richiude. Non sapeva assolutamente che Niall lo avesse condiviso e non sa se sentirsi arrabbiato o meno. “Penso che sia pronto,” dice, cambiando bruscamente argomento prima che Louis possa aggiungere altro.  
“Figo. Anche il forno è riscaldato,” dice Louis, portando la pentola nel lavandino e aprendo l’acqua per sciacquarla.  
Con attenzione, Harry mette in forno la torta, impostando il timer per poco più di trenta minuti. “Ora aspettiamo,”  
Louis aiuta Harry con il resto dei piatti e riempie di nuovo i loro bicchieri di vino, svuotando la bottiglia. Dopo poco, si rende conto di non aver ricambiato nessuna delle domande di Louis. “Come va la biblioteca?” Gli chiede quindi.  
“È stressante,” dice Louis. C’è onestà nelle sue parole – essere onesto è sempre stata una delle migliori qualità di Louis. “Ho ottenuto la promozione per diventarne l’acquirente questa estate ed è stata una transizione.”  
Harry annuisce anche se lo sapeva; Niall glielo ha detto. “Niall me l’ha detto,” dice infatti, per nessun altro motivo se non quello di dimostrare di avere anche lui dei segreti. Sembra assolutamente stupido dirlo ad alta voce. “Congratulazioni, voglio dire,” aggiunge poi. “Sono davvero orgoglioso di te, so quanto hai lavorato duramente per arrivare a questo punto.”  
Chiaramente Louis non si aspetta l’ultima frase, e le sue guance si colorano di una graziosa tonalità di rosa. “Uh, grazie,” sussurra, voltandosi e giocherellando con qualcosa che Harry non riesce a vedere, sebbene sospetti che sia solo una distrazione.   
“Ti piace ancora?” Louis pone la domanda mentre Harry sta pulendo il bancone e lui sta mettendo i piatti sul tavolo. “Fare l’infermiere, intendo.”  
Questa volta è Harry a rimanere congelato, il cuore che preme forte e veloce contro il suo petto. Questo è un promemoria delle radici marce della loro relazione quando finalmente le hanno riconosciute: lo stress del loro lavoro che veniva ripiegato sul modo in cui si trattavano, sulla loro vita. Lo stress di Harry era una correlazione diretta con il suo lavoro, quello di Louis era l’ansia di capire come riuscire a scalare i ranghi per arrivare dove voleva. “Ci sono giorni buoni e cattivi,” dice Harry. “Come con qualsiasi altra cosa, immagino.” Inclina il suo bicchiere di vino fino a quando il liquido scuro non arriva quasi oltre il bordo opposto e poi lo raddrizza. “Ho iniziato a scrivere su un diario, come mi avevano detto.”  
Louis non incontra i suoi occhi quando dice “È fantastico, H.”  
È successo prima che se ne andasse, quando stavano combattendo per evitare di frantumarsi. Harry si sentiva in colpa per parlare sempre degli aspetti miserabili del suo lavoro - le morti che non poteva fermare, i casi di abuso che gli spezzavano il cuore. Non voleva che Louis portasse quel peso, anche se lui si offriva sempre di ascoltarlo. A sua volta, Louis odiava guardare Harry mentre attraversava tutto quello – il tormentarsi sulle cose da dire e su quali tenere per sé. Troppe notti Harry fissava il soffitto e Louis si svegliava e lo trovava così, e finiva col fissare il lato del suo viso nella quiete della notte.  
Louis quindi aveva fatto qualche ricerca online per avere un consiglio su come risolvere la situazione e un’infermiera del Tennessee gli aveva detto che scrivere un diario è molto utile quando le cose sono troppo pesanti da sopportare. Scrivere le cose orribili che succedevano e quanto sia stato terribile viverle era un modo per sfogarsi e non tenersi tutto dentro senza pesare su qualcun’altro. “Quindi non avremo più conversazioni, è questo quello che mi stai dicendo?” È stata la risposta acida di Harry quando Louis gli ha mostrato l’articolo. Il “Mi sta bene,” aspro e frustrato di Louis in risposta lo perseguitava ancora dopo tutti quei mesi. Stavano lottando per evitare di frantumarsi ma avevano già delle linee di faglia che non riuscivano a vedere.  
“È stato utile,” dice Harry. Non vuole parlare a Louis anche della terapia, dell’orrore che ormai vive tutti i giorni, della vera ragione per cui è tornato a Eugene.  
Entrambi restano in silenzio per un po’ mentre finiscono di pulire la cucina e asciugare le pentole. “Hai saputo qualcosa del tuo appartamento?” Chiede Harry, rivendicando un posto al tavolo e appoggiando il suo bicchiere di vino.  
“Non ancora. Uno dei ragazzi che vive nel mio corridoio è tornato nel suo stamattina. Ha detto che era peggio di quanto immaginasse.”  
“Forse aveva grandi aspettative?”  
“Lo spero,” dice Louis. “La mia aspettativa è che tutto ormai sia rovinato irreparabilmente, quindi qualsiasi cosa migliore di questa sarà un miracolo. Non credo di avere qualcosa di insostituibile lì dentro, non credo.”  
“Vorrei sapere cosa dire,” risponde Harry, con onestà. “A parte che mi dispiace e che vorrei non fosse successo. Spero sia meglio di quanto sembri.”  
Louis annuisce. “Siamo in due a sperarlo.”  
Il loro discorso viene interrotto dal timer del forno che prende a suonare, quindi entrambi si avvicinano ad esso, controllando la temperatura della torta e servendo la cena. Harry non si spingerebbe fino al punto di dire che la loro conversazione è vigorosa mentre mangiano - le chiacchiere di prima sul loro lavoro sono state più personali che mai. Adesso sembra che ognuno di loro voglia evitare di spingersi troppo oltre; parlano di meteo e notizie nazionali, del libro che Louis sta attualmente leggendo (The Hate U Give) e dell’attuale ossessione di Harry per i film di Hallmark (“È bello sapere che avranno sempre un lieto fine”). Niall è un altro argomento sicuro - la sua promozione ad insegnante di ruolo e il ritorno a casa per vedere la famiglia. Non condividono ricordi del passato e certamente non parlano del futuro, ma superano la cena con alcune risate condivise e momenti tranquilli.  
Una volta aver pulito nuovamente la cucina, vanno di nuovo in due direzioni separate - Louis torna sul divano e Harry di sopra. Non è perfetto, ma è qualcosa, ed è più di quanto Harry potesse immaginare quando è entrato in casa quattro giorni prima.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>> >>>>> LOUIS LOUIS >>>>> >>>>> LOUIS LOUIS**  
  
  
  
  
È strano quando le persone scompaiono dalle nostre vite. La quantità di informazioni che lasciano nella nostra testa è, tutto in una volta, completamente inutile. Louis ha, in una qualche parte remota del suo cervello, una scatola di ‘Cose di Harry’, e non sa proprio cosa farsene. Non sono fatti interessanti che potrebbe dire in una serata a quiz: Harry è sensibile ai latticini e una volta ha risparmiato i suoi stipendi al college per comprare un maglione di cashmere. Tuttavia, non riesce a dimenticare tutte le ‘Cose di Harry’ che turbinano nel suo cervello, ad esempio, Harry non si è mai rotto un osso, oppure il fatto che a volte legge l’ultima pagina dei libri per scoprire il finale prima di leggere l’inizio, oppure ancora che le dita del giovane si contraggono quando non sa cosa dire, ad Harry piace essere baciato di punto in bianco, ad Harry piace quando Louis gli tira i capelli durante il sesso. Tutte queste cose che ha imparato in otto anni, memorizzate e conservate. Ma nel momento in cui Harry se ne è andato, hanno cessato di avere importanza. Di tanto in tanto, cerca di ricordare quando le cose hanno cominciato a peggiorare tra loro, cosa hanno fatto di sbagliato. Non riesce a individuarlo, nemmeno ora; è accaduto tutto lentamente, una valanga in preparazione. Non l’hanno vista arrivare finché non si sono ritrovati sepolti senza riuscire a respirare. Era troppo tardi e non sapevano come rimediare, il senno di poi lo dimostra.  
Louis apre gli occhi a quell’ultimo pensiero. Non vuole percorrere questa strada così presto in una nuova mattina. Quando rotola sul letto, vede il bagliore della neve fresca con fiocchi delle dimensioni di una pallina da golf che cadono dal cielo. Nonostante tutto, c’è un senso di pace in questa scena e Louis non si muove dal letto per osservare quella fantastica visione. Alla fine, però, si alza; il caffè lo sta chiamando più forte del suo letto caldo.  
Mentre prepara il caffè, Louis apre le tende in cucina per far entrare un po’ di luce. Accende poi il riscaldamento, il calore filtra lentamente in ogni stanza. Prima ancora che sia pronta una caraffa, Harry appare in cucina con i suoi pantaloni e calzini spessi, una felpa con il cappuccio tirato su. “Farò i waffle,” dice, la voce attutita mentre apre una credenza. “Ho visto che Niall ha ancora la piastra per i waffle.”  
Louis non si sposta dalla finestra quando risponde. “Bene.”  
Questa è una mattinata familiare, ma un mondo completamente nuovo, e Louis ne rimane ancora sorpreso. I waffle nei giorni di neve non sono una coincidenza - è sempre stata una tradizione per loro. Scaglie di cioccolato, panna montata e cioccolata calda usati per completare il rituale. Era iniziato tutto due inverni fa, quando Harry stava finendo il suo tirocinio ed era tornato a casa da un turno di notte e aveva svegliato Louis con un bacio congelato prima che il sole sorgesse. Lo tirò giù dal letto e lo trascinò alla finestra per vedere la prima neve, l’eccitazione nei suoi occhi l’unica cosa su cui Louis poteva concentrarsi in quello stato di dormiveglia. Viene riportato alla realtà quando la caffettiera annuncia che è pronta e Louis esce da quella rete di ricordi. Harry continua a farlo rimanere bloccato in questo ciclo - un passo avanti e due passi indietro in un passato che non possono ripetere.  
“Merda.”  
Louis si ferma dal prendere le tazze dalla credenza sentendo la voce di Harry. “Cosa c’è?” Si gira e vede le gambe di Harry che sporgono dal frigorifero, con la metà superiore nascosta all’interno.  
“Niente uova per i waffle,” dice, la sua voce si fa meno ovattata mentre esce dal frigo.  
“Non hai voglia di waffle vegani?” Harry fa una smorfia e Louis sorride. Appoggia delicatamente la tazza sul bancone e si versa un po’ di caffè. In tutta onestà, ha davvero voglia di waffle - tradizione della neve o no.  
“Ti andrebbe di camminare fino in centro e fare colazione?”  
Harry lo chiede nel mezzo del primo sorso di caffè caldo di Louis, e non va bene. In modo poco elegante, si soffoca con il liquido bollente, poi deglutisce e tossisce in rapida successione. Si schiarisce leggermente la gola prima di voltarsi per affrontare Harry. Non c’è divertimento sul viso del riccio, nessun accenno di sorriso.  
“Sicuro.” Louis sorprende anche se stesso quando lo dice - come se la sua bocca fosse diventata un organo a parte dal resto del suo corpo.  
Harry si morde il labbro inferiore quando annuisce. “Va bene. Vado a cambiarmi.”  
Louis annuisce e solleva leggermente la tazza. “Lasciami finire questo e poi sarò pronto ad andare.”  
Si ritrovano nell’atrio in jeans e felpe, giacche gonfie e cappelli caldi. Harry ha un berretto rosa elettrico mentre quello di Louis è nero e si abbina ai suoi guanti. I guanti di Harry sono familiari: neri con un design multicolore, sono quelli che Louis ha comprato per lui l’anno scorso. “Pronto?” mormora Harry senza fermarsi ad aspettare una risposta mentre apre la porta principale e si precipita fuori.  
In sincronia, si fermano in cima alle scale che conducono al vialetto per guardarsi intorno. Il mondo è incontaminato, dipinto da ampie pennellate di bianco. Il loro respiro esce in sbuffi nuvolosi, scomparendo tra i fiocchi che cadono ancora dal cielo. “Non stanca mai,” Harry respira piano e Louis si trova d’accordo con lui. Restano fermi ancora un attimo e poi scendono le scale contemporaneamente, lentamente e attenti nel caso in cui la superficie sia scivolosa. La neve è morbida mentre percorrono il solito sentiero, i loro piedi affondano dolcemente.  
“Questo è difficile,” dice Harry. “A Chicago spalano la neve così tante volte nell’arco di una giornata che non riesci nemmeno a credere che abbia nevicato davvero.”  
Louis sospira bruscamente alla menzione di Chicago. Non dovrebbe essere sorprendente per Harry menzionarla, considerando che è dove abita adesso, ma gli fa ancora uno strano effetto sentirglielo dire. “Nessun spazzaneve nella foresta,” è la sua noiosa risposta.   
Restano in silenzio per il resto della passeggiata, ma non ci vuole molto prima che arrivino da Salty’s – il piccolo panificio in cui hanno trascorso innumerevoli mattinate nel corso degli anni. Erano soliti frequentare questo posto per studiare quando andavano al college, anche se per lo più finivano per giocare a farsi il piedino sotto il tavolo o bere troppo caffè e parlare di tutte le cose che gli passavano per la mente. Dopo il college, si fermavano qui il sabato mattina o uno di loro passava per prendere qualcosa se l’altro era troppo occupato. Louis non viene qui da mesi ormai.  
Il panificio è addobbata in pieno spirito natalizio, con luci scintillanti che circondano le finestre, un grande albero sempreverde nell’angolo. È pieno nonostante la neve, il brusio della folla è elettrizzato dalla caffeina e dall’eccitazione per la prima grande tempesta della stagione. “Vado a cercare un tavolo,” dice Harry mentre entrano e vedono la fila di persone su un lato del bar.  
Louis annuisce e poi fa una pausa. “Cosa vuoi per colazione?”  
Lo sa prima ancora che Harry lo dica. È una delle ‘Cose di Harry’ che vorrebbe dimenticare. “Croissant di prosciutto e formaggio, per favore.”  
“Giusto,” dice Louis, poi si allontana e si mette in fila al bancone.  
Si guarda intorno nella sala per vedere dove è finito Harry e lo trova a un tavolo nell’angolo. Sta usando i tovaglioli della scatola di metallo vicino alla finestra per sgombrare il tavolo, per lo più facendo cadere le briciole sul terreno. Come se Harry sapesse che Louis lo sta guardando, alza gli occhi verso di lui. Louis distoglie lo sguardo.  
C’è una giovane coppia con due gemelli che lascia un tavolo vicino alla cassa. I gemelli sono solo bambini, ma Louis incontra gli occhi ribelli di uno di essi da sopra le spalle di suo padre. Louis sorride e fa oscillare le sopracciglia e il bambino gli sorride, labbra rosso ciliegia con alcuni resti della colazione ancora sulle guance. Louis non ha mai pensato ad avere dei figli per ora - almeno fino a quando non compirà trent’anni - ma ha sempre pensato di sapere chi sarebbe stato il secondo padre. Come tante altre cose nella sua vita un anno prima, gli è sembrata una cosa sicura.  
“Il prossimo?”  
Louis si allontana dai suoi pensieri per fare il loro ordine, cercando di concentrarsi sul cibo invece di pensare accidentalmente al modo in cui la sua vita sembri spezzarsi costantemente.  
Una volta pagato il tutto, prende il cartello con il loro numero d’ordine e si snoda attraverso i tavoli verso Harry. Rallenta quando vede qualcun altro in piedi al bordo del tavolo, una figura familiare che si avvolge i capelli intorno al dito, e poi vede il suo profilo laterale: Annie Jones. Louis non la vede da anni, solo vagamente alcune volte su Instagram. È fidanzata con uno dei suoi compagni di stanza del college, Jonathan. Lo ricorda soprattutto perché l’anno in cui lui decise di trasferirsi con Harry, Jonathan si trasferì a vivere con Annie.  
La guarda divertito mentre la ragazza allunga la mano sinistra verso il viso di Harry, con il diamante che brilla nella scarsa luce del ristorante. Harry, da parte sua, sembra sorpreso da quel gesto quasi brusco, anche se sorride, e Louis legge un “Congratulazioni,” sulle sue labbra. Si ritrova al bordo del tavolo troppo presto, più interessato a guardare questo scambio che a farne parte.  
“Louis!” Annie dice non appena lo vede, il suo tono è un perpetuo dialogo. “Stavamo giusto parlando di te!”  
Louis inclina la testa con un sorriso e lancia un’occhiata a Harry. “Ah, davvero?” Prende posto sulla sedia di fronte a Harry senza nemmeno tentare di abbracciare Annie - non erano molto amici all’inizio, lo sono ancora meno quattro anni dopo.  
“Annie mi stava dicendo che è in città per festeggiare il suo fidanzamento con Jonathan,” dice Harry.  
“Congratulazioni,” dice Louis. “Voi due vivete a San Francisco, giusto?” Di questi tempi può avere loro notizie solo su Instagram, ma ha un bel ricordo di quei due ragazzi.  
“Sì, esatto,” dice Annie, chiaramente eccitata. “Stiamo organizzando una festa di Natale barra fidanzamento a casa dei genitori di Jonathan, per questa sera! Ragazzi, dovreste venire!” I suoi occhi sembrano brillare mentre sorride, guadagnando slancio ed entusiasmo mentre parla. “Ci saranno un sacco di nostre vecchie conoscenze, gente che si trova in città per le vacanze e quant’altro! Entrambi dovete venire!”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre e a Louis viene da ridere. Annie sembra sputare raggi di sole mentre loro due sono seduti qui, e stanno vivendo la più grande crisi della loro vita, nulla se non chilometri di frasi sterili e non dette tra di loro.  
“Uh, certo,” dice Harry e Louis cerca di evitare che la sua mascella si spalanchi. “Sarebbe divertente.” Louis osserva confuso mentre Harry scambia il suo numero di telefono con Annie e le dice di mandargli informazioni sulla festa più tardi. Il riccio era ancora meno vicino ad Annie di quanto lo fosse Louis, quindi non capisce cosa stia succedendo.  
“Vi lascio alla vostra colazione,” dice Annie una volta che lei e Harry hanno finito lo scambio di informazioni. “Oh, aspetta, un’altra cosa perché so che Jonathan ve lo chiederà. Voi due vi siete fidanzati ufficialmente?”  
Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano e guarda Louis, mentre il cuore del maggiore gli si stringe dolorosamente nel petto. Questo è esattamente il tipo di situazione che ha cercato di evitare. “No,” riesce a rispondere, il che è più di quello che Harry tenta di fare, con gli occhi ancora in procinto di saltar fuori dalla sua testa.  
“No?” Lei restringe gli occhi. “Sei sicuro?” Guarda Harry come per una conferma.  
Louis lo sfida quasi a dire la verità, mettere a nudo la loro reale situazione, per vederlo affrontare la situazione imbarazzante che Louis si trova costantemente a vivere in questa città. Ha trascorso nove mesi evitando tutti quelli che conoscevano - non voleva spiegare la verità, non voleva rispondere alle domande. Finora è andato tutto bene – dicendo piccole bugie quando va a fare la spesa ed evitando la sua vita personale quando parla con chiunque. Sta morendo dalla voglia di sapere come si comporterà Harry nelle stesse situazioni.  
“Nessun fidanzamento ufficiale,” dice Harry piano. Non è una bugia, ma certamente non tutta la verità. È più difficile di quanto pensi, riflette Louis tra sé e sè.  
“Beh, non ancora,” dice con sicurezza. “Pensavamo che sareste stati i primi a sposarvi e sfornare dei figli dopo il college.”  
“Non è proprio il tipo da sfornare bambini,” dice Louis seccamente.  
Annie sembra sorpresa e inclina la testa, come se non avesse capito lo scherzo.  
“Beh sai, non ci sono i… mezzi giusti,” dice Harry e Louis deve cercare di non ridere quando incontra gli occhi del riccio.  
“Oh, certo, certo, certo,” Annie inciampa sulle sue parole e Louis nasconde le sue risate imminenti con una tosse.  
“Ci vediamo stasera,” dice Harry educatamente come per salvarla.   
Le guance di Annie sono arrossate per l’imbarazzo di non aver capito la battuta e Louis cerca di appianare il dosso. “Cosa possiamo portare?”  
“Un dessert sarebbe fantastico. Oh, e di sicuro faremo un gioco col vino, quindi portate una bottiglia di rosso. Uno per coppia,” dice, le guance che tornano del loro colore naturale, la voce frizzante.  
Harry sembra perdere la sua qualità di essere amabile e annuisce. “Figo. Allora a dopo.”  
“Ciao,” dice, con tono troppo forte e travolgente. “Ci vediamo stasera. Jonathan sarà così felice.”  
Quando la ragazza se ne va, la sua presenza è quasi immediatamente sostituita da quella di un cameriere che consegna la colazione al tavolo. Lo ringraziano mentre scompare e poi restano in silenzio per un momento.  
“Quindi immagino che andremo a una festa stasera?” Louis dice, almeno per riconoscere la figura di merda che hanno appena vissuto.  
“Ho accettato solo per essere gentile,” dice Harry. “Sei tu quello che ha chiesto cosa possiamo portare.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Oh wow, scusa, non mi ero reso conto che stavi facendo l’educato quando le hai dato il tuo numero di telefono, chiesto l’indirizzo e detto che saremmo stati lì.”  
Harry alza un sopracciglio. “Sono stato un po’ preso alla sprovvista considerando che lei pensa chiaramente che siamo ancora insieme.”  
Louis fa spallucce. “Non le ho detto che stiamo insieme.”  
“Ma non le hai nemmeno detto che non stiamo più insieme.”  
“Neanche tu, Harry.”  
“Non c’è stata davvero una pausa nella conversazione per farlo,” dice Harry. “Per non parlare di Jonathan, è un tuo amico in primo luogo. Avresti dovuto dirglielo.”  
Louis apre la bocca e poi la chiude, scuotendo la testa. Come se avesse dovuto pubblicare un comunicato stampa per gli amici casuali che avevano conosciuto al college per informali sullo stato della loro relazione. “Perché stiamo litigando per questo? Non importa.”  
Harry deglutisce e prende il suo cornetto sul vassoio. “Grazie per la colazione,” sussura, e la loro discussione termina in quel modo.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Con una festa imminente la sera, si fermano al negozio di alimentari sulla via del ritorno a casa. “Che tipo di dessert vuoi portare?” Chiede Harry mentre sono nel mezzo del corridoio del vino e Louis sospira. Si è dimenticato che dovevano portare un dessert.  
“Possiamo semplicemente prendere una torta in una pasticceria o qualcosa del genere?”  
“Farò dei biscotti allo zucchero,” dice Harry, spostandosi con il carrello.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. Come se avesse davvero intenzione di lasciare che Harry prepari dei biscotti da solo per una festa a cui parteciperanno entrambi. Non lo avrebbe fatto quando erano fidanzati e non lo farà adesso.  
Come regola generale, Louis sceglie un vino rosso di medio livello e poi trascorre i successivi quindici minuti girovagando per il negozio, cercando di trovare Harry che è improvvisamente scomparso. Quando lo ritrova, sono pronti a pagare e Louis non è di buon umore. A giudicare dalle labbra di Harry e dalla conversazione traballante che ha con il cassiere, Louis immagina che non lo sia neanche lui. Annie Jones rimpiangerà il giorno in cui ha invitato i peggiori ospiti del mondo alla sua festa di fidanzamento.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Da quando Harry ha varcato la porta della cucina di Niall cinque giorni fa, ci sono state alcune cose che Louis non si aspettava assolutamente: stendere la pasta per biscotti mentre il riccio taglia meticolosamente dei disegni a tema natalizio è sicuramente una di quelle cose. “Cazzo,” impreca Louis piano mentre la pasta si attacca al mattarello e si spezza. Ancora. Stanno cucinando da quando sono tornati dal negozio di alimentari, un silenzio confortevole li circonda.  
“Aggiungi altra farina,” dice Harry, lanciandogli uno sguardo. “Aiuta a non farla attaccare.”  
“Lo so,” dice Louis, forse in modo più aggressivo di quanto intenda. L’impasto per biscotti continua a subire il peso delle sue frustrazioni e non riesce a gestirlo, perché si lacera per la terza volta. “Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo,” dice ad alta voce, avvolgendolo in una palla e lasciandolo cadere sul tagliere. “Fanculo.” Nell’eco silenzioso del suo sfogo, trova Harry che lo guarda, gli occhi spalancati e le labbra leggermente aperte. Louis deve distogliere lo sguardo. Ha amato quella faccia per così tanto tempo, sta ancora cercando di ricordare come dimenticare tutto ciò. “Scusa,” dice al muro invece che ad Harry.  
“Va tutto bene,” dice il riccio. “Posso finire di tagliare i biscotti, tu se vuoi puoi fare la glassa.”  
“Non sono i biscotti, Harry,” dice Louis, incontrando finalmente gli occhi del giovane. “Non sono i fottuti biscotti.”  
“Lo so,” dice Harry, altrettanto a bassa voce. Distoglie lo sguardo e torna a tagliare le forme dell’albero di Natale come se nulla fosse successo. “Non devi venire stasera, se non vuoi.”  
Louis vuole alzare la testa e urlare, vuole alzare il telefono e chiamare Dio, chiedergli esattamente a che razza di gioco stava giocando quando ha deciso che non si appartenevano. È insopportabile il fatto che Louis non possa dire nulla, ma Harry riesca ancora capire tutto. Fottutamente insopportabile. “Inizierò con la glassa,” dice il castano invece di riconoscere l’ovvio. Non vuole andare alla festa ma, allo stesso tempo, non vuole che Harry vada lì senza di lui. Non perché è Harry, ma perché Harry potrebbe far crollare ogni bugia che lui sta tessendo in questa città con solo poche parole. Louis ha superato l’abbandono di Harry dicendo bugie, e di certo non vuole iniziare adesso a dire la verità.  
  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>> >>>>> HARRY HARRY >>>>> >>>>> HARRY HARRY**  
  
  
  
Harry un anno fa avrebbe saputo esattamente cosa indossare per una festa di fidanzamento a Natale. Avrebbe preso i suoi pantaloni gessati bianchi e neri ed un maglione nero, insieme al suo paio di mocassini Gucci che aveva trovato sul Real Real l’estate scorsa. Quest’anno però, non è in vena di indossare quei vestiti e sicuramente non li ha portati per questo viaggio. Tutto ciò che ha portato sono pantaloni della tuta, blue jeans sbiaditi, felpe con cappuccio e maglioni pesanti. Di certo non si aspettava di essere invitato a nessuna festa.  
Finisce per scaricare la maggior parte della sua borsa sul letto e fissa sdegnosamente il contenuto. Non c’è niente che lo ispiri e anche se non deve impressionare nessuno, è sempre bello non essere visto come un totale disastro dalle persone che non vede da un po’ di tempo. Ha un paio di stivali neri, quindi inizia da lì, poi prende dei jeans a gamba larga e un grosso maglione rosso. Gli piacciono gli stivali perché la punta è bordata di metallo dorato, ma non è comunque molto convinto quando lascia finalmente la sua stanza.  
Louis è in piedi nell’atrio con il loro contenitore di biscotti e la giacca tra le mani. “Bei stivali,” dice il maggiore mentre Harry scende le scale. Harry non risponde, non è dell’umore giusto per prendere a cuore le parole di Louis in questo momento. Non è come se avesse altre scarpe da indossare oltre alle scarpe da corsa o alle sue vecchie Vans. “Sono serio, H,” dice Louis come se potesse leggere i pensieri di Harry. “L’oro è fantastico.”  
Harry sorride dolcemente. “Grazie.”  
Si chiede se Louis abbia notato che lo ha chiamato H. È sempre stato un soprannome piuttosto ovvio, la prima lettera del suo nome - ma è sempre appartenuto a Louis. La gente lo chiama con il suo nome completo o Mr. Styles, solo Louis lo abbrevia in una lettera singolare. A Harry non è mai importato. In effetti, la prima volta che Louis aveva iniziato a usarlo ripetutamente, si frequentavano ufficialmente da tre mesi e Harry stava trascorrendo il fine settimana allo studio di Louis. Non era stato esattamente un weekend produttivo considerando che Louis continuava a camminare con nient’altro che i suoi pantaloni della tuta addosso e Harry era una matricola del college facilmente impressionabile. Ma poi Louis lo aveva chiamato H, e quello era un livello di intimità che Harry non aveva mai raggiunto prima d’ora. Molto al di là degli atti fisici o delle confessioni d’amore teatrali. No, H era un mondo in sé. H lo fece appartenere a Louis in un modo che il mondo esterno non poteva toccare. Per tutti lui era Harry e andava bene; ma per l’uomo che aveva il suo cuore, era solo H. Sentendolo ora, sembra più distruttivo che speciale e Harry si sta già pentendo di questa festa per la terza volta da quando ha accettato di andarci.  
“Non ero sicuro che venissi,” dice a Louis nella quiete della casa. La bottiglia di vino che devono portare è sul tavolino e Harry la poggia a terra, vicino alla punta dei suoi stivali mentre indossa la giacca e i guanti.   
“Sì, beh, non è che ho molti altri inviti per feste due giorni prima di Natale.” Sorride ironicamente. “E dopo questa settimana ho pensato, merito un paio di drink gratuiti.”  
“O anche più di un paio,” dice Harry mentre apre la porta per farli uscire nella notte. Cerca di non arrossire quando Louis ride mentre lo segue. Il riccio avrebbe fatto i salti mortali per far ridere Louis. All’inizio, era sempre Niall quello che faceva ridere Louis, ma voleva tanto essere lui il motivo di quella risata. Si sforzava così tanto per essere intenzionalmente divertente e Louis non sembrava divertirsi. Alla fine, scoprì che Louis rideva di più quando Harry non ci provava affatto. Non erano mai risate cattive, non rendeva mai insicuro Harry; era come se Louis fosse sempre sulla sua lunghezza d’onda.  
Fuori, la fredda notte e l’aria gelida lo colpiscono all’improvviso. C’è un’auto sul marciapiede che li aspetta - un taxi che Louis deve aver chiamato - e i due si trascinano nella neve verso il sedile posteriore. La neve si è indurita ormai ed è ancora più gelida, quindi camminano molto più lentamente, i fari della macchina e le lucine della veranda della casa gettano fasci di luce intorno a loro. Al sicuro all’interno della macchina, è compito di Harry leggere l’indirizzo che Annie gli ha scritto quella mattina in modo che Louis possa inserirlo nell’app come destinazione. Poi scende di nuovo il silenzio; l’autista non mette musica e non emette un solo suono mentre inizia la discesa dalla collina di Niall.  
Inavvertitamente e involontariamente, un ricordo lo colpisce mentre il mondo scorre veloce. Un paio d’anni prima erano seduti sul sedile posteriore di un taxi proprio come adesso, ma erano diretti nella direzione opposta – proprio a casa di Niall. Per qualche motivo che ora è diventato sfocato nella sua mente, non riuscivano a staccarsi le mani di dosso. Forse era stata una lunga settimana o forse uno di loro aveva comprato e indossato dei nuovi jeans, un nuovo maglione; forse erano solo perdutamente innamorati. Qualunque cosa fosse, continuavano ad essere avvinghiati l’uno all’altro e a baciarsi, e ad un certo punto Harry si piegò meglio sul sedile per baciare il collo di Louis, mordendolo appena sotto l’orecchio. Ora, anche a distanza di tutto questo tempo, Harry riesce ancora a ricordare il modo in cui la mano di Louis si è arrampicata sulla sua gamba, sulla coscia, e di come le sue dita si sono agganciate alla vita dei suoi jeans. Il suo sussulto rotto contro il collo di Louis fu come premere un grilletto e Louis si allontanò per chiedere all’autista di riportarli da dove erano venuti. Avevano poi inventato alcune scuse, qualcosa sul non essersi sentiti bene - un altro dettaglio che è diventato sfocato, ormai. Ciò che Harry ricorda per certo, così chiaro che è quasi viscerale, è il modo in cui voleva divorare Louis, il modo in cui passare anche solo un momento con la bocca separata da quella del maggiore era come un peccato. E ora eccoli qui: sul sedile posteriore di un taxi, in una serata qualunque, molto diversa rispetto a quella di anni prima. Non hanno nemmeno un contatto visivo mentre il taxi corre attraverso le strade innevate.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Vengono accolti da uno strillo quando varcano la porta della casa dei genitori di Jonathan. “Siete venuti davvero!” Annie gli salta addosso nel momento in cui entrano dalla porta, il vento dall’esterno raffredda ancora l’aria intorno a loro. La ragazza stringe Harry in un abbraccio e la bottiglia di vino che ha portato preme tra i loro corpi. Per un istante, Harry si chiede cosa accadrebbe se stringesse più forte, se la bottiglia si spezzasse sotto la pressione.  
“Abbiamo detto che saremmo venuti,” dice Louis mentre Annie rilascia Harry per passare a stringere il maggiore. Louis le bacia la guancia mentre la abbraccia e Harry distoglie lo sguardo. A quanto pare, ci sono alcune cose che ha dimenticato nella routine quotidiana di come erano le loro vite; cose come i baci sulle guance come saluti. Louis è sempre stato il migliore nel far sentire qualcuno a proprio agio, a farlo sentire il benvenuto in una stanza piena di estranei. Lo ha fatto anche con Harry alla prima festa in cui si sono incontrati, lo ha fatto sentire come se lui fosse qualcuno di importante in una stanza piena di altre persone.  
“Fantastico, porteremo il nostro,” dice Louis in risposta a qualcosa che Harry non ha ben capito, e poi il giovane lo sta guidando con una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena attraverso la casa affollata di persone. Harry sente il distinto momento in cui Louis si rende conto di ciò che sta facendo, la sua mano scivola via dal maglione di Harry come se si fosse bruciato.  
“Dove stiamo andando?” Harry chiede per smorzare la tensione del momento.  
“Dobbiamo presentare il nostro vino al concorso.”  
“Sembra una fiera statale.”  
“Sì, beh, questa non include le competizioni di vacche da latte, quindi non sono sicuro che sia lo stesso.”  
Harry ride forte e poi si morde il labbro per coprire il suono. Si arrabbiava così tanto quando Louis diceva qualcosa per farlo cadere in preda all’isterismo quando nessun altro rideva. Louis gli diceva cose divertenti all’orecchio così che solo lui potesse sentire la sua battuta. Non riusciva mai a ingoiare le risate quando succedeva, e scoppiava sempre a ridere come un matto.  
Prima che riesca a pensarci troppo questa volta, vengono intercettati nel mezzo della stanza da un volto familiare: Liam Payne – l’altro compagno di stanza di Louis per tutto il college. “Ragazzi,” dice con un sorriso gigantesco, tentando e non riuscendo ad abbracciarli entrambi contemporaneamente, il che porta a un disordine di arti attorcigliati mentre Harry e Louis cercano entrambi di non finire con i loro volti uniti. Harry si gira completamente per liberarsi dalle braccia di Liam proprio mentre Louis si piega sotto il suo braccio per finire dietro di lui. Se Liam nota il disordine causato, non lo lascia intendere. “Non ero sicuro che sareste venuti,” dice con gioia. “Sai, considerando che Harry è appena tornato in città e tutto il resto.”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre stupidamente, le labbra socchiuse ma nessuna parola viene fuori. È strano che Liam ne parli apertamente in quel modo e non gli chieda il perché siano insieme, il perché siano arrivati alla festa insieme quando si sono lasciati nove mesi fa. Harry sbatte le palpebre e guarda Louis, pregando che dica qualcosa per farli uscire da questa situazione imbarazzante. Louis invece sembra impallidire, i suoi occhi non incontrano quelli di Harry.  
“Non ero del tutto convinto che avreste lasciato la casa,” dice Liam, sorridendo più ampiamente.  
Harry non è sicuro del fatto che questa sia una situazione divertente, ma Liam è sempre stato il tipo di ragazzo che vede il sole sotto la pioggia. Sta cercando di pensare a qualcosa da dire sull’essere amico di Louis, o _qualcosa del genere_ , quando Liam parla di nuovo.  
“Lasciare la camera da letto, dovrei dire,” dice più piano e questa volta gli occhi di Harry si spalancano. “Cosa?” Esclama rumorosamente.  
“Dobbiamo andare a posare il nostro vino per il gioco,” dice Louis frettolosamente. “Ci vediamo tra un secondo, Liam.”  
Harry non si muove nemmeno mentre Louis cammina dritto verso di lui, la sua mente corre all’impazzata e i suoi piedi sembrano non voler collaborare, tenendolo ancorato sul posto. “Louis?” Chiede mentre Liam scompare nella folla attorno a loro.  
“Non qui,” dice Louis seccamente. “Non adesso.”  
“Non adesso?” ripete Harry, restando fermo mentre Louis preme di nuovo contro di lui, cercando di farlo muovere. Non farà finta di niente, non può, uno dei migliori amici di Louis gli ha appena detto che loro due stanno ancora insieme. “Perché no?”  
“Harry, per favore,” dice Louis, e non c’è traccia di nulla oltre ad una supplica sul suo volto. Il riccio riesce a leggerlo sul viso dell’altro, nei suoi occhi e nella linea della sua mascella, nella curva della sua bocca. Sbatte le palpebre e annuisce silenziosamente. Non qui, non ora.  
“Più tardi, allora,” dice Harry e poi si gira e se ne va, lasciando Louis in piedi da qualche parte dietro di lui.  
Non ha idea di dove stia andando fino a quando non vede le bottiglie di vino allineate su un tavolo nella parte posteriore della stanza e si incammina verso di esso, ricordando il motivo per cui si stavano dirigendo in questa direzione. Si sente come se stesse guardando se stesso dall’altra parte della stanza, la confusione e l’ansia pulsano al centro del suo petto. Le altre bottiglie di vino sono state infilate in un sacchetto di carta marrone, un nastro legato intorno al collo per oscurare l’intera etichetta. Un test del gusto alla cieca, quindi. Harry ha già fatto questo gioco prima - tranne per il fatto che al college erano shots di diversi tipi di liquore e loro dovevano provare a indovinare che tipo di liquore fosse dal modo in cui ti bruciava in gola. Ricorda la tequila che lo ha fatto quasi soffocare e ricorda che Louis lo ha baciato, la sua lingua ha raffreddato il fuoco mentre tutti i loro amici ridevano di loro.  
Alza gli occhi al cielo mentre afferra una busta marrone per la loro bottiglia. Non riesce a passare due secondi senza che un ricordo di Louis affolli il flusso di pensieri e sta iniziando a stancarsi di questa situazione. È stato con Louis per otto anni e può solo pregare che non ci vorranno altri otto anni per dimenticare i ricordi in agguato ad ogni angolo. Di sicuro non aiuta trovare persone che non sanno che loro due si sono lasciati. Forse non hanno mai pubblicato un post ufficiale su Instagram per annunciarlo, ma sicuramente ormai tutti avrebbero dovuto saperlo. Le voci girano in questa città. Sicuramente Louis lo ha detto al suo migliore amico del college, ragiona in silenzio. Ci deve essere solo stato un malinteso, un errore di comunicazione.  
Ci sono pezzi di nastro pretagliati sul tavolo e Harry ne prende uno da legare intorno alla parte superiore della bottiglia. La borsa scivola giù mentre cerca di legare il nastro e il suo tentativo successivo fallisce quando il nastro scivola completamente dalle sue dita. Le arti e l’artigianato non sono un suo talento naturale e la sua mente che vortica certamente non aiuta i suoi sforzi. È a tre secondi dal nascondere la bottiglia sotto il tavolo e fingere di non averne portata una quando il nastro gli scivola di nuovo dalle dita, questa volta però per essere preso da un’altra mano, più piccola e delicata della sua.  
“Tieni la busta,” dice Louis piano. Harry ferma le mani e Louis lega facilmente il nastro, le dita ferme.  
“Grazie,” dice Harry, fissando il nastro come se avesse fatto qualcosa di spettacolare. Louis non sente o semplicemente fa finta di non sentirlo mentre posa la bottiglia.  
Si scopre che hanno finito appena in tempo quando Annie interrompe la festa per spiegare le regole del gioco del vino e distribuire i fogli del punteggio a tutti quelli che può raggiungere. Jonathan la segue con le matite da distribuire e dà a Harry e Louis un abbraccio quando li vede prima di tornare ai suoi compiti. “Provate ogni vino,” Annie dice sopra il brusio della piccola folla che ascolta a malapena. “E cercate di classificare il vostro preferito. Alla fine, riveleremo le etichette per vedere chi di voi ha buon gusto. Pronti, via.” Il suo entusiasmo non è esattamente convincente, ma Harry ha bisogno di un drink peggio dell’aria, quindi è uno dei primi della fila a versarsi un bicchiere. Perde Louis nel processo e ignora tutti quelli che stanno versando piccole quantità di vino nei bicchieri, a favore di un bicchiere quasi pieno fino all’orlo di un rosso intenso.  
“Harry Styles,” dice qualcuno al suo orecchio nel momento in cui ne prende un sorso. Rinuncia alla gentilezza mentre finisce di ingoiare, prima di voltarsi verso la voce.  
“Melanie,” dice quando si rende conto di riconoscere la voce. Melanie Sanchez – un’altra amica del college che è rimasta a Eugene e insegna nella stessa scuola elementare di Niall. “Come stai?” Le chiede mentre lei lo stringe in un abbraccio, le labbra della donna si chiudono brevemente sulla sua guancia.  
“Sto bene, meglio ora che sei qui,” dice. “Pensavo fossi a Chicago?”  
Finalmente qualcuno che lo sa. Harry quasi sospira di sollievo mentre annuisce. “Sì. Sono a casa – cioè di ritorno per le vacanze,” si corregge da solo alla parola casa, leggermente imbarazzato per ciò che ha detto. Non ha più davvero una _casa_.  
“Niall ha detto che hai trovato un lavoro lì e poi te ne sei andato di punto in bianco! Non ti ho nemmeno salutato,” lei sorride. “È stata una cosa improvvisa?”  
Non ha pensato molto al modo in cui ha lasciato Eugene, dal momento che di quel giorno ricorda solo il modo in cui ha lasciato Louis. Ma ora qui, di fronte a tutte queste persone, una consapevolezza lo colpisce: ha lasciato tutti gli altri senza una parola. Ha bruciato tutti i suoi ponti con una rapida uscita; e ha fatto saltare in aria il ponte più importante con un fuoco decisivo. “Un po’,” dice, imbarazzato. “Non volevo perdere l’occasione.”  
“Certo, certo,” dice annuendo. “E questa è la prima volta che torni?” Lei inclina la testa quando annuisce. “Non riesco a credere che voi due siete sopravvissuti a tutto questo.”  
“Sopravvissuti?” Chiede lentamente, sapendo in qualche modo cosa dirà la donna subito dopo.  
“Tu e Louis,” dice. “Ma immagino che questo sia un gioco da ragazzi per una coppia da sogno come voi, giusto?” Ride, ed è un suono così felice che risuona in modo sinistro nello stomaco di Harry.  
“Giusto,” dice piano. “Uhm, meglio che vada ora.”  
Lei lo saluta con un altro abbraccio e lui si sente male solo per una frazione di secondo prima di dirigersi verso l’altro lato della stanza. È comprensibile che Melanie non sappia che non sta più con Louis poiché lavora con Niall che sicuramente non lo ha spiattellato in giro, è comprensibile per Annie che non vive più ad Eugene, e persino per l’impiegata del supermercato perché forse Louis non vuole raccontare la storia della sua vita mentre acquista un litro di latte. Ma che non lo sappia Liam - Liam che prevedibilmente sarebbe stato al loro matrimonio se ce ne fosse mai stato uno, Liam, uno dei più cari amici di Louis. Il fatto che non abbia idea che loro due si siano lasciati è strano, davvero strano.  
Il gioco della degustazione del vino continua ma Harry non gioca – anzi, riempie un altro bicchiere e si allontana strategicamente da Louis ogni volta che sembrano avvicinarsi. Forse, pensa mentre sorseggia il suo terzo bicchiere di rosso, nessuno si è preso la briga di chiedere a Louis se stanno ancora insieme. Forse tutti lo pensano e Louis è troppo educato per correggerli. Dopotutto, la loro relazione non è l’argomento principale di ogni conversazione, ragiona Harry. Questo potrebbe essere comprensibile.  
Se non fosse per…  
Se non fosse per il fatto che nell’ora successiva Harry intavola conversazioni su conversazioni con persone che o sanno che vive a Chicago ma pensano che abbia una relazione a distanza con Louis, o persone che sembrano non sapere nulla e gli fanno una varietà di domande tra cui: dov’è Louis, come sta andando con la sua dolce metà, o se faranno la lista degli inviti per l’eventuale matrimonio. Tutto sommato, è travolgente nel peggiore dei modi. Harry sente la testa girargli e lo stomaco contorcersi mentre non dà risposte e dice bugie tra i denti. Più vino ingurgita, peggio diventa, e gli sembra di essere finito in un terribile incubo, dove i presenti continuano a porgli le domande peggiori.  
  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>> >>>>> LOUIS LOUIS >>>>> >>>>> LOUIS LOUIS**  
  
  
  
La festa è terribile e Louis si sente subito in colpa per averlo pensato nel momento in cui il pensiero si forma nella sua testa. Probabilmente è di cattivo auspicio dire che la festa di fidanzamento di qualcuno è terribile. Ha bevuto un paio di bicchieri di vino e si è divertito a chiacchierare con amici che non vedeva da un po’ di tempo, ma c’è una nuvola nera perpetua che si libra sopra la stanza sotto forma del suo ex ragazzo. Ogni volta che cerca Harry, trova quest’ultimo che lo guarda a sua volta, ma ogni volta che Louis si avvicina, Harry si allontana e sembra che non riesca mai a raggiungerlo.  
C’è un senso di ansia che colpisce il cuore di Louis per quello che Harry potrebbe dire a tutti quelli con cui parla, a chiunque non abbia idea che loro due hanno rotto mesi prima. Louis avrebbe dovuto avvertirlo prima che si presentassero a quella festa, avrebbe dovuto dirgli a cosa andava incontro. È stato più facile dire loro che Harry si è trasferito a Chicago che dire a tutti che Harry _lo ha lasciato_ e si è trasferito a Chicago senza lui. È un codardo, lo sa. Ma nei mesi in cui il mal di cuore era il suo unico amico, ha scelto la via più facile e ha preferito mentire ed evitare le domande, invece di scegliere di dire la verità. Niente di tutto ciò sembra importare ora che Harry girovaga in una stanza piena di persone a cui ha raccontato mezze verità, ora impilate in modo precario.  
Perde il filo del gioco del vino ma finge di tornare al tavolo per nuovi assaggi come un modo per fuggire dalle conversazioni che non vuole assolutamente avere. Preferirebbe molto di più essere a casa con i suoi pantaloni della tuta, la sua bottiglia di vino e Netflix in televisione. E poi improvvisamente, a metà della storia della luna di miele di qualcuno andata storta, si rende conto che non c’è niente che gli impedisce di andarsene. Non ha l’obbligo di restare. Proprio così, sente la tensione allentarsi dal suo petto a quella realizzazione, mentre svuota il bicchiere di vino e lo appoggia sul tavolo più vicino.  
Decide di far sapere a Harry che se ne sta andando come cortesia comune, anche se improvvisamente ha fretta di fuggire da quella casa. Ci vuole solo un momento per riuscire trovare Harry tra tutte quelle persone; gli occhi di Louis si connettono con i suoi come due magneti mentre scruta la stanza. Harry è in compagnia di un gruppo di persone, con un bicchiere vuoto in mano. Considerando che sta fissando Louis, quest’ultimo dubita che sia interessato alla conversazione.  
“Io me ne vado,” Louis pronuncia sottovoce e indica con il pollice verso la porta. Comincia a voltarsi e poi si ferma quando vede Harry che inizia a dirigersi verso di lui. Harry deposita il suo bicchiere di vino sull’isola della cucina e poi si trova proprio di fronte a lui. “Me ne vado,” dice di nuovo Louis ad alta voce, confuso dal perché il riccio si sia avvicinato.  
“Sì,” dice Harry come se fosse ovvio. “Anch’io. Andiamo.”  
“Non è necessario,” dice Louis mentre Harry inizia ad andare verso dove hanno lasciato i loro cappotti. “Non intendevo farti andare via.”  
Harry si guarda alle spalle, il fantasma di un ghigno sulle labbra. “Non c’è modo che tu mi lasci qui.”  
 _Eppure tu non ti sei fatto scrupoli a lasciarmi da solo per andare a Chicago._ Fortunatamente le parole non escono dall’interno della testa alticcia di Louis, ma è un buon promemoria di cosa possano fargli un paio di bicchieri di vino.  
Nessuno dei due sembra intenzionato a salutare mentre si infilano i cappotti in un angolo vicino alla porta d’ingresso. A questo punto, la maggior parte delle persone è occupata con le bottiglie di vino e di sicuro non sono interessati ai due ragazzi nell’angolo della stanza.  
“Harry, Louis!”  
Louis si rende conto di aver parlato troppo presto quando Liam si avvicina a loro, le sue guance arrossate per l’alcol, gli occhi che sorridono quasi quanto la sua bocca.  
“Dove ve ne andate?”  
“Torniamo a casa, Li,” dice Louis, chiudendosi la giacca. Liam aveva un talento magico nel farlo stare fuori casa più di quanto desiderasse.  
“Così presto?” Guarda Harry. “Mi sembra di averti visto così poco, amico.”  
“Lo so,” dice Harry, con voce tesa per motivi che Louis non riesce a capire. “Cercherò farmi sentire e magari ci vedremo prima che torni a Chicago, sì?”  
“Sarà meglio per te,” dice Liam. Si china e schiaccia Harry in un abbraccio. Il riccio ricambia a disagio. “Capisco se vuoi vedere solo lui, però.” Lo dice abbastanza forte da farlo sentire anche a Louis, anche se sorride in modo cospiratorio ad Harry.  
“Ci vediamo, Liam,” dice Louis, girandosi verso la porta e sperando che Harry lo segua. Sa che questa è la cosa peggiore - non dire a Liam la verità. Senza dubbio Harry sarà d’accordo, se non lo ha già capito.  
“Oh, non vedete l’ora di stare da soli, capisco,” dice. Vuole essere divertente, Louis lo sa. Normalmente lo sarebbe, ma in questo momento sembra provocare un leone.  
“A dire il vero, Liam,” inizia a dire Harry, ma Louis non può lasciarlo fare.  
“Harry,” dice bruscamente, una mano che si avvicina al braccio del giovane per tirarlo leggermente.  
“Louis,” dice Harry brusco, incontrando finalmente i suoi occhi. C’è il fuoco dentro di essi. Non che Louis abbia paura, ma sa benissimo che Harry sta per rompersi, e non nel modo giusto.  
“Dai, andiamo,” dice Louis, l’urgenza nella sua voce. Se Liam nota il loro strano scambio, non lo menziona. Il minuto che passa gli sembra infinito, ma finalmente Harry muove i piedi e fila verso la porta principale. “Ti chiamo più tardi,” dice a Liam mentre inizia a seguire Harry, il sollievo gli cola nello stomaco. Liam può non aver notato la stranezza tra loro, ma Louis sa che deve dirgli la verità, glielo deve. Non stanotte, forse non domani. Ma presto. Deve smettere di nascondere i pezzi rotti di se stesso, della sua vita.  
La neve ha ricominciato a cadere di nuovo, fiocchi bianchi che danzano e si schiantano contro il terreno innevato. Louis non riesce nemmeno a recuperare il telefono dalla tasca per chiamare una macchina prima che Harry si avvii per la strada, i suoi nuovi stivali dorati e neri lasciano impronte nella neve fresca. Louis sospira, una nuvoletta d’aria gli esce dalla bocca e poi, lentamente, lo segue. Percorrono le strade familiari della città in silenzio, sebbene camminare sulla neve non sia il metodo di trasporto preferito da Louis. “Puoi chiamare una macchina,” dice Harry e per un momento, Louis pensa di aver detto qualcosa ad alta voce.  
Si ferma abbastanza a lungo per vedere che Harry non si ferma, quindi ricomincia a camminare dietro di lui. “Posso procurare una macchina per entrambi,” dice. “Se rimani fermo per un secondo.”  
“Non posso.”  
“Non puoi?” Louis ripete, incredulo.  
"Non posso,” conferma Harry. “Se mi fermo, dovrò iniziare a pensare al motivo per cui tutte le persone alla festa pensavano che stessimo ancora insieme.”  
Louis chiude bruscamente la bocca e cammina dietro Harry in silenzio. Il riccio non vuole lasciar cadere l’argomento, però. “Dovrò chiedermi perché la signora del supermercato mi ha detto che ti chiede ogni giorno come sto, e perché le persone che vedi regolarmente pensano che fossimo in una relazione a distanza.” I punti delle cicatrici sul cuore di Louis cominciano ad allentarsi uno ad uno, e vuole dire a Harry di fermarsi prima che si strappino completamente, ma non riesce a trovare le parole.   
“Se mi fermo,” dice Harry lentamente. “Dovrò pensare al fatto che il tuo migliore amico del college non ha idea che ci siamo lasciati nove mesi fa.”  
Le tre parole finali sembrano uscire più lentamente rispetto alle altre e Louis si sente come se ognuna di esse fosse una pugnalata sotto le costole. C’è un altro momento di silenzio in cui Louis sente la pressione nella sua gola, come se potesse scoppiare a piangere da un momento all’altro, e sa che le lacrime sarebbero irragionevoli adesso; si congelerebbero immediatamente sulla sua faccia. Quella sembra proprio una cosa che direbbe Harry e questo lo fa sentire ancora più terribile.  
“Hai intenzione di dire qualcosa?”  
Louis alza lo sguardo appena in tempo per vedere che Harry ha smesso di camminare. Il castano si ferma accanto a lui. Sotto il lampione, il loro respiro danza nel buio, le guance arrossate e le labbra fredde. “Cosa vuoi che dica?”  
Harry alza lo sguardo al cielo. “Dimmi che sono pazzo. Dimmi che tutte quelle persone stavano facendo finta di niente, dimmi che sanno la verità.”  
Louis apre la bocca ma la verità non viene fuori, e nemmeno un’altra menzogna. “Cazzo, Louis.” Harry si copre il viso con le mani e solo una volta che le lascia cadere, chiede “Davvero?”  
Louis fa spallucce perché non riesce davvero a pronunciare una sola parola. Sì, non ha detto a nessuno la verità. Sì, ha evitato feste e incontri sociali per evitare la verità. Sì, non ha cercato di far cambiare idea a quelli che gli dicevano com’era vivere una relazione a distanza.  
Harry fa un respiro lento. “Ti aspettavi che continuassi a mentire per te stasera?”  
“No,” dice Louis, trovando finalmente il coraggio di rispondere.  
“No?” Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Beh, l’ho fatto. Ho annuito e sorriso tutta la notte e mi sono comportato come se stessimo ancora scopando perché sembra essere una bugia in cui tutti credono.”  
“Non hai dovuto mentire,” dice Louis.  
“ _Tu_ non avresti dovuto mentire fin dall’inizio,” ripete Harry. “Avresti dovuto dirlo a tutte queste persone mesi fa. Non è giusto per me e nemmeno per loro,” dice ancora.  
“Non è giusto,” dice Louis, quasi ridendo di quelle parole e trovando finalmente la sua voce. “Sai cosa non è giusto, Harry? Il fatto che sono io quello che avrebbe dovuto dirlo a tutti. Sei andato via nel bel mezzo della notte, non ti sei fermato per un fottuto secondo a pensare a tutto quello che stavi lasciando.”  
Harry deglutisce e Louis può vedere il suo respiro accelerare, il petto che si alza e abbassa velocemente. Non riesce a credere che stanno litigando per questo – per il fatto che non hanno detto ad alcuni conoscenti il modo in cui hanno rotto. “Avresti dovuto dirlo a Liam, almeno. Che cazzo hai fatto, Louis? Perché non l’hai detto a nessuno?  
Louis fa un respiro profondo e vuole urlare l’amara verità: ho pensato che saresti tornato. Ho aspettato e sperato che tu tornassi in modo da non dover mai più essere solo. Ho pensato che fosse tutto uno scherzo crudele. Invece, dice “Era più semplice non dire nulla, okay? Non avevo l’energia necessaria per le domande o per gli sguardi di compassione. Non ti ho chiesto di andartene, e di sicuro non ho chiesto di essere io quello a rimanere in questa città con tutti i pezzi della mia vita da riattaccare.”  
“Mi stai incolpando? Veramente? Due hanno giocato a questo gioco, Louis.” Harry sorride ma, Dio, è un sorriso crudele. Così crudele, Louis non riconosce nemmeno la curva delle sue labbra.  
La testa di Louis inizia a far male, il freddo della notte si fa sentire troppo forte. “Possiamo per favore non discutere adesso?”  
“Non qui, non ora,” dice il riccio, imitando le sue parole di prima con una voce amara.  
“Che ne dici di non farlo per il mio compleanno?”  
Qualunque cosa Harry avrebbe voluto dire dopo, muore sulla sua lingua. Il suo volto cambia da vendicativo a qualcosa che Louis non vuole identificare. Guarda il suo telefono e Louis vede lo schermo illuminarsi. 00:07, ventiquattro dicembre. Ha ventotto anni e sta litigando con il suo ex ragazzo in mezzo alla neve. Non il compleanno che aveva sperato.  
Lentamente inizia ad allontanarsi, prendendo il comando della situazione. A malapena si preoccupa se Harry lo segue o se vuole restare fuori nella neve per tutta la notte. Prima ancora che quel pensiero si formi completamente nella sua testa, sente il leggero strusciare degli stivali di Harry sulla neve dura. Nessuno dei due dice nulla per il resto della passeggiata e a Louis va bene così. Ci sono abbastanza ferite aperte e cuori strappati per durare una vita.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fateci sapere cosa ne pensate del capitolo con una recensione o se volete ci trovate all'hashtag #BitterTangerineFF  
A martedì prossimo!  
SIl&Chia  



	4. Chapter 4

** Bitter Tangerine **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo quattro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry giace da solo nel letto la mattina della Vigilia di Natale, fissando il soffitto. Il sole non si è ancora alzato all’orizzonte anche se Harry si trova a letto sveglio da tantissimo tempo, cercando di sfuggire ad un sonno irrequieto. Continua a ripetere tra sé e sé la conversazione che ha avuto con Louis – anche se forse discussione è la parola più adatta – e ritorna sempre a pensare alla stessa cosa: Louis non ha raccontato a nessuno che si sono lasciati.  
Non sa cosa dovrebbe provare a riguardo, ma pensa di essere stato abbastanza cattivo la sera precedente. Odia la sensazione di essere colto alla sprovvista, soprattutto di essere stato oggetto di bugie da parte del suo ex fidanzato. Se avesse detto la verità, tuttavia, si sarebbe vergognato parecchio – non vuole distruggere crudelmente tutto ciò che il maggiore ha tenuto segreto per mesi.  
Sarebbe stato crudele da parte sua.  
Crudele.  
Quella parola continua ad apparire nella sua mente. Dopotutto, non sono stati entrambi crudeli, l’uno con l’altro? Harry non è così testardo, riesce ad ammettere che entrambi sono rimasti feriti dalla fine improvvisa della loro relazione. Si sono detti parecchie cose cattive, tirando fuori tutto quello che hanno tenuto dentro per anni interi. Indipendentemente da chi avesse ragiono o torto, entrambi hanno condiviso il dolore di avere il cuore infranto. Anche se Louis si è rifiutato di raccontare la verità, Harry lo conosce abbastanza bene da sapere che il loro non è mai stato un amore falso.  
Mentre Harry si è buttato a capofitto nel suo nuovo lavoro e nella sua nuova città, provando a risolvere tutti i suoi problemi, Louis è rimasto ad Eugene e ha deciso di non raccontare a nessuno la verità. Per tutto questo tempo, Harry si è sentito tradito dal fatto che il maggiore avesse tutte le comodità di casa sua e degli amici per guarire il suo cuore spezzato, mentre lui ha dovuto combattere ansia e depressione da solo a Chicago. Ora però, conosce la verità: nessuno dei due è riuscito a guarire completamente.  
Harry si sdraia sulla pancia e si tira le coperte fin sopra le spalle. Nessuno spiega mai questa parte dell’amore; tutti i pezzi di te che perdi lungo la strada quando ti lasci con quello che credevi fosse l’amore della tua vita. Nel momento in cui la sua mente si allontana dalla conversazione che ha avuto con Louis, ritorna al presente e alla data di oggi: è il compleanno del maggiore. Harry non riesce nemmeno a ricordare com’è una normale Vigilia di Natale, dal momento che ha trascorso gli ultimi otto anni a festeggiare il compleanno del suo fidanzato proprio durante quella giornata.  
Nel primo anno in cui si frequentava con Louis, il compleanno del maggiore era caduto durante il loro anniversario di undici mesi ed Harry era andato a casa della famiglia di Louis a Seattle – la sua famiglia era impegnata a passare le vacanze in Australia. Ricorda tutto così bene; si era svegliato sul divano nella casa della mamma di Louis. Jay li aveva fatti dormire in stanze separate ed Harry non aveva pensato in nessun modo di disobbedire alle regole della donna, nemmeno quando il maggiore aveva detto a sua madre “Va bene, dormiremo separati, ma ad Eugene dorme sempre nel mio letto, mamma.” Sua madre aveva sorriso, divertita dall’intera situazione, ed Harry era rimasto completamente scandalizzato. Tuttavia, la mattina del compleanno dell’altro si era sentito abbastanza coraggioso per sgattaiolare comunque nella camera del fidanzato. Aveva aperto la porta della camera da letto di Louis ed era strisciato sotto le coperte; la parte più bella, quella che aveva fatto esplodere il suo cuore di ragazzino, era stata il fatto che Louis non aveva aperto gli occhi, l’aveva tirato semplicemente contro il suo corpo caldo sotto le lenzuola. “Ti stavo aspettando,” aveva mormorato il castano ed Harry ricorda di aver pensato, nel giorno del ventunesimo compleanno di Louis, che gli sarebbe piaciuto trascorrere tutta la vita in quel modo.  
Negli anni successivi, avevano trascorso i compleanni di Louis sempre insieme alle loro famiglie, sebbene nessuno abbia più chiesto loro di dormire in letti separati dopo il primo anno. Soltanto l’anno precedente hanno deciso di trascorrere il Natale da soli, solo loro due, nascosti nel loro piccolo appartamento. Le cose non andavano benissimo tra di loro, le crepe erano già visibili nella loro relazione. Harry aveva fatto il turno di notte ed era tornato a casa poco prima delle otto del mattino della Vigilia di Natale. Invece di andare direttamente a casa, si fermò al supermercato per comprare gli ingredienti per preparare i pancake, oltre alla Nutella e panna montata. Scoprì la difficoltà del cucinare senza aver dormito quando ormai aveva iniziato a mescolare la pastella, con gusci d’uovo che galleggiavano nel liquido e l’allarme antincendio dell’appartamento che suonava ad intermittenza. Louis si presentò in cucina dopo circa dieci minuti, mentre Harry cercava di spegnere invano l’allarme, sussurrandogli allo stesso tempo svariate imprecazioni. Louis rimase in piedi sulla soglia della porta, le braccia incrociate sul petto, un sorriso sarcastico sulle labbra.  
“Cazzo,” urlò Harry quando l’allarme antincendio finalmente smise di suonare, per poi voltarsi verso Louis. “Buon compleanno, amore,” disse sottovoce, indicando la cucina e il cibo sul bancone.  
Louis lo raggiunse vicino al fornelli, appoggiando le mani sui suoi fianchi morbidi. “Hai idea di quanto ti amo?”  
Harry si rilassò all’istante, premendo la faccia contro il collo dell’altro. “Anche se ho rovinato la tua sorpresa di compleanno?”  
Louis si mise a ridere. “È impossibile che tu abbia rovinato il mio compleanno, H.”  
Harry finisce per assopirsi ripensando ai dolci ricordi del passato, mentre il suo cervello cerca di alleviare il dolore che sente, invece, nel presente. Si sveglia improvvisamente a causa di un altro incubo, le lenzuola aggrovigliate intorno al suo corpo sudato mentre un’altra scena dell’ospedale sbiadisce dalla sua mente. Non cerca nemmeno di provare a rilassarsi per tornare a dormire, si trascina sotto la doccia per cercare di lavare via i ricordi e gli incubi.  
La porta di Louis è ancora chiusa quando Harry passa nel corridoio, e si domanda se il maggiore sia già sveglio, temendo come lui il momento in cui dovrà uscire dalla stanza e interagire. Considerando che le cose tra loro sono andate abbastanza bene tra loro fino a quel momento, la discussione della notte precedente in mezzo alla neve li ha portati indietro di almeno cinquanta passi.  
Il timer della caffettiera in cucina è spento ma la brocca è piena, anche se non c’è alcuna nota su di essa che indica l’ora in cui è stata accesa così come era solito fare Louis. Harry si versa comunque una tazza di caffè e lo trova più caldo del previsto. Buono a sapersi. Significa che Louis è già sveglio ed è riuscito a correre nella sua stanza prima che Harry uscisse. Dovrebbe essere imbarazzante, il modo in cui si comportano l’uno con l’altro. Gli ex non dovrebbero essere amici? Harry non lo sa. Louis è stato il suo primo fidanzato, il suo primo tutto e beh, anche il suo primo ex. Se è così che finisce ogni storia d’amore, Harry non pensa di aver bisogno di altre relazioni nel corso della sua vita.  
Con quel pensiero deludente in testa, si dirige verso il salotto per guardare un film di Natale. Non c’è niente di più deprimente che essere tristi la Vigilia di Natale. Finisce per assopirsi guardando una commedia d’amore ridicola, il suo corpo ha disperatamente bisogno di dormire. Non vede Louis fino al pomeriggio, quando torna in cucina per fare uno spuntino e trova il maggiore seduto sul bancone che legge un libro. Il fatto che Louis sia uscito dalla stanza gli appare come un buon segno. Harry lo fissa per qualche secondo dalla soglia della porta, ammirando la linea del collo e il modo in cui allunga le spalle mentre legge. È sempre rimasto affascinato dalla bellezza del maggiore mentre è immerso nella lettura, ed era una cosa che faceva spesso quando stavano insieme. “Riesco a sentirmi i tuoi occhi addosso,” era solito dirgli Louis in passato, senza alzare lo sguardo. Il Louis che ha di fronte adesso, però, non gli dice nulla.  
“Buongiorno.” Dice Harry per rompere il silenzio.  
Louis alza lo sguardo come se lo avesse già visto. “Buongiorno? È già pomeriggio.”  
Harry deglutisce a vuoto. “Beh.” Si sposta verso la cucina e odia quanto sia imbarazzante l’intera situazione. Ha camminato nudo davanti a quest’uomo, ha fatto cose assurde e stupide come inciampare nel nulla e provare ad avere la meglio durante una discussione usando il suo fascino. Odiare non è la parola giusta per descrivere come si sente in questo momento. “È la prima volta che ti vedo in tutta la giornata,” dice Harry con tono aggressivo. “Quindi buongiorno, e buon compleanno,” aggiunge subito dopo, ripensandoci.  
Louis alza le sopracciglia per la sorpresa e lo fissa negli occhi. “Grazie.”  
Harry annuisce e si dirige verso il frigo in cerca di cibo e conforto. Fissa in modo assente l’interno del frigorifero, cercando qualcosa di commestibile. Forse, pensa mentre continua a guardare, dovrebbero cercare di essere un po’ più gentili l’uno con l’altro. Ora sa che il maggiore non ha vissuto una vita troppo gioiosa negli ultimi nove mesi. Si trovano nella stessa situazione. Il problema, tuttavia, è che non sa come rimediare, non sa come iniziare a risolvere i loro problemi.  
“Ehi, H?”  
Harry sbatte la testa contro il frigo nella fretta di voltarsi. “Merda, cazzo,” sussurra, portandosi una mano sulla fronte. Louis aggrotta di nuovo le sopracciglia, un sorriso gli appare sulle labbra. “Scusami.”  
“Niente che non abbia già sentito prima,” risponde Louis.  
Harry ha sempre amato il modo in cui lo sguardo del maggiore è in grado di distorcere i suoi pensieri e confondere le sue parole, ma in quel momento è soltanto frustrante. “Giusto,” dice, cercando di ritrovare la compostezza.  
“Ho pensato di andare al mercatino di Natale.”  
Il mercatino di Natale. È sempre stata una delle loro tradizioni preferite. Passeggiare tra le bancarelle di piccoli artigiani piene di luci colorate, musiche di Natale che risuonano nell’aria, un grande albero luccicante posto al centro della piazza. Di solito fa freddo in quel periodo dell’anno, e questa è sempre stata una scusa per camminare attaccati l’uno all’altro, con le guance rosse e le labbra screpolate. Non sono andati lo scorso anno, ricorda improvvisamente Harry, perché avevano litigato il giorno prima. Un discussione stupida che non ricorda nemmeno.  
“Stavo pensando,” dice il maggiore quando Harry rimane in silenzio. “Che potrebbe farti piacere venire con me. Se ti va.”  
Harry fa del suo meglio per non aprire la bocca per la sorpresa. Nonostante tutte le sue domande su come fare per riallacciare i rapporti col maggiore, è stato Louis a compiere il primo passo. Harry si schiarisce la gola e prova a dare una risposta, nonostante abbia dimenticato per un momento come si parla. “Si.” Mormora, per poi ripeterlo ancora. “Sì, certo, va bene.”  
Louis non sorride, annuisce soltanto mentre controlla qualcosa da una lista che tiene tra le mani. Harry non può fare a meno di chiedersi se le loro intenzioni non siano le stesse.  
  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS**  
  
  
  
  
Louis aspetta Harry nell’atrio mentre il riccio si veste per andare al mercato. Gli ha detto di fare con calma, ma non è sicuro che l’altro l’abbia sentito, visto che si è rifiutato di stabilire un contatto visivo con lui e si è diretto subito alle scale per raggiungere la sua stanza. Louis sta provando a rendere le cose un po’ più vivibili tra loro, e spera di star facendo la scelta giusta.  
I suoi sentimenti sono cambiati nell’ultimo periodo; sinceramente non ha mai pensato che sarebbe tornato ad essere cordiale e gentile con Harry. La sera precedente ha cambiato l’intera situazione, ha distrutto tutti i muri che ha costruito intorno al suo cuore e ai suoi sentimenti negli ultimi nove mesi. Il modo in cui Harry ha alzato la voce, il tono incredulo con cui gli ha chiesto perché non ha raccontato a nessuno che si sono lasciati. Louis ha provato a dirgli la verità, ha provato a dirgli che non l’ha detto a nessuno perché sperava che Harry sarebbe tornato a casa prima o poi, ma non ci è riuscito. Si è sentito patetico dopo essersi disteso a letto e aver ripensato al litigio. Non importa in che modo vede la situazione, si vergogna di aver sperato così tanto in un ritorno del riccio.  
Tuttavia, il litigio non è stata la prima cosa a cui ha pensato quando si è svegliato quella mattina. Prima ancora di aprire gli occhi, la sua mente ha vagato verso ricordi del passato, ha ripensato ai pancake con la nutella dell’anno precedente. È divertente il modo in cui la mente, spesso, gioca questi brutti scherzi, il modo in cui ci fa tornare a pensare a determinate cose nei momenti meno opportuni. Ma eccolo lì: un ricordo così vivido da sembrare quasi un sogno. Harry vestito ancora da lavoro, pieno di farina dalla testa ai piedi, che imprecava tra sé e sé nella speranza di riuscire a cucinare dei pancake commestibili per il compleanno di Louis.  
Tuttavia, c’era stato qualcosa di perfettamente magico in quella mattina di un anno fa, nel modo in cui Harry aveva imprecato quando aveva visto Louis sveglio alle sue spalle, nel modo in cui il riccio aveva premuto il viso contro il suo collo quando si erano abbracciati. Qualcosa di pacifico e di magico. _Qualcosa_ che aveva costretto Louis a togliere l’anello di fidanzamento che aveva comprato per Harry dalla confezione per ammirarlo ancora una volta, mentre il riccio era addormentato nel loro letto, cercando di recuperare un po’ di ore di sonno. Aveva poi spento la luce sul comodino e si era girato a guardare il suo fidanzato, steso nel loro letto. Presto, aveva pensato Louis tra sé e sé, mentre il riccio si accoccolava ancora di più tra le coperte. Presto Louis avrebbe chiesto al riccio di sposarlo e l’altro avrebbe risposto di si. Presto, sarebbero stati insieme per sempre. Alla fine, quel ‘presto’ non è mai arrivato.  
“Pronto?”  
Harry lo distoglie dalle sue fantasticherie. Louis osserva il riccio nella sua calda giacca invernale, impacchettato come un uomo Michelin, mentre scende le scale.  
“Pronto.” Concorda Louis.  
Per la terza volta in pochi giorni, escono insieme dalla casa di Niall.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Il mercatino di Natale è sempre lo stesso, piccole bancarelle e una folla di persone che passeggia per le strette stradine della città, l’aria di festa che si fa sempre più intensa. Senza dire una parola, Harry e Louis iniziano a passeggiare in una stradina laterale, come hanno sempre fatto.  
Per la prima volta da giorni sono entrambi silenziosi e cupi. È come se avessero appena lasciato un funerale e fossero stati costretti ad andare al mercatino – non è esattamente quello che Louis ha sperato per il suo compleanno.  
“Lou,” dice Harry all’improvviso con tono urgente.  
Louis si ferma immediatamente, preoccupato. “Cosa c’è?”  
“Scusa,” risponde Harry rapidamente, forse avvertendo la paura nella voce dell’altro, quindi indica una bancarella. “Guarda laggiù.”  
Il cuore di Louis rallenta mentre segue il dito del riccio. “Non ci credo,” ridacchia, fissando uno stand all’angolo della strada. C’è un tavolino rotondo pieno di bocce di vetro, alcune con glitter che fluttuano all’interno e altre invece ferme. Un ricordo colpisce Louis duramente, così tanto che sente i polmoni e il cuore esplodergli. È difficile spiegare nel modo giusto ciò che prova in quel momento, _devi averlo vissuto per capire_ , ma non può interrompere le farfalle che cominciano a svolazzare nel suo stomaco.  
Era la prima volta che andavano al mercatino di Natale da quando uscivano insieme, una settimana prima di andare a casa di Louis per passare le vacanze. “Voglio trovare qualcosa di magico al mercato,” aveva detto Harry quella mattina, quando si erano svegliati nel letto di Louis, i suoi compagni di stanza che parlottavano in cucina, al di là della porta chiusa.  
“Okay Harry Potter, come vuoi,” aveva risposto Louis, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo al riccio.  
“Sono serio Lou. Ho solo-” Harry si era leccato le labbra e aveva scosso la testa, un piccolo sorriso sul volto mentre si rannicchiava contro il corpo di Louis. “Da quando ti ho incontrato, tutto mi sembra diverso, come un qualcosa al di fuori di ogni logica. Qualcosa di magico. Voglio trovare qualcosa per ricordarlo, per ricordare noi.”  
Louis avrebbe voluto deridere il suo fidanzato. Ma sdraiato lì, tra le lenzuola calde e spiegazzate, con Harry che sussurrava parole dolci come se fossero un segreto, Louis decise di trattenersi. Non ha mai dimenticato le sensazioni che ha provato quel giorno.  
Più tardi erano riusciti a trovare la magia che cercava Harry: una bancarella piena di globi di neve con all’interno dei glitter, piuttosto che la solita neve, e che rappresentavano piccole miniature di Eugene, interamente fatti a mano. Louis riesce ancora a ricordare il modo in cui Harry aveva guardato le palle di neve quella mattina, le dita che si spostavano su ogni sfera cercando di scegliere la sua preferita. “Questo è abbastanza magico?” Aveva sussurrato all’orecchio del riccio in modo che il negoziante non potesse sentirli, ed Harry si era semplicemente girato per lasciargli un bacio, senza rispondergli. Louis aveva regalato al riccio la sfera di vetro che più gli piaceva, che rappresentava una stradina del centro città con la loro libreria e caffetteria preferita, tutto dipinto nei minimi dettagli.  
“Perché proprio quella?” Aveva chiesto Louis più tardi, quando furono da soli.  
“Perché è dove ho capito di amarti per la prima volta,” aveva risposto Harry come se niente fosse, catturando totalmente il cuore del maggiore con quella singola frase.  
La storia peggiora successivamente – un incidente domestico aveva fatto sì che la palla di vetro andasse in frantumi, meno di sei mesi dopo. Tornavano al mercatino ogni anno, per Natale, ma non erano più riusciti a trovare la bancarella con le sfere di vetro. Ovviamente, come un altro scherzo crudele dell’universo, questo fino a quel momento.  
“Non riesco a credere che sia qui,” dice Harry mentre supera Louis e si avvicina al banchetto.  
“Già,” sussurra Louis, dolcemente. Rivedere quella bancarella gli fa tornare in mente il passato. Gli ricorda Harry, quello che avevano insieme. Non è sicuro se Harry stia provando le sue stesse sensazioni viscerali oppure se stia guardando la situazione in termini molto più semplici: alla fine ciò che è andato perso viene ritrovato.  
Qualunque magia sia esistita in quel banchetto, durante il loro primo Natale insieme, sembra essere svanita completamente. Il venditore dietro al banchetto è più giovane di quello che hanno incontrato la prima volta, gli occhi fissi sul cellulare mentre loro si avvicinano allo stand. Le palle di vetro sono ancora realizzate dallo stesso artista, Louis riconosce lo stile.  
“Ti ricordi quando si è rotta?”  
Louis alza lo sguardo dalle piccole sfere quando sente la domanda del riccio. Forse stanno ricordando entrambi il passato, dopotutto. “Un po’ sì,” risponde. “Ricordo soprattutto il rumore e la tua faccia quando hai visto la palla sul pavimento.” Louis si schiaffeggia immediatamente una mano sulla bocca. Che modo sciocco di ammettere che si ricorda tutto quello che ha vissuto con il riccio – non soltanto ciò che è accaduto, ma come è apparso Harry in quel preciso momento, cosa ha detto e come si è sentito. Ma dopotutto, Louis è un pazzo - destinato a soffrire a causa dei suoi modi sciocchi e patetici per affrontare le situazioni.  
Harry annuisce, abbassa gli occhi sulle dita nel punto in cui sta disegnando delle linee immaginarie su una palla di vetro. “Ho quasi pensato di mettermi a piangere, onestamente.”  
Louis avverte un nodo alla gola, non vuole sentire quello che Harry ha da dire dopo. “Perché?” Gli scappa all’improvviso.  
“Ho pensato che fosse un brutto segno, un terribile presagio.” Harry alza lo sguardo e i suoi occhi sono verdi e lucidi, e Louis non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo. “La nostra magica palla di neve si è rotta in mille pezzi.”  
Louis emette una risatina per nulla divertito e annuisce vagamente, quindi si schiarisce la gola. “Ne vuoi un’altra o-?” Si pente immediatamente di aver posto quella domanda.  
Harry sospira lentamente e “No, non più,” dice, mentre si allontana dallo stand.  
Quelle parole colpiscono Louis come un treno, e avverte dolore in tutto il corpo.  
Continuano a passeggiare tranquillamente per il mercato, facendo alcuni commenti su quello che vedono. Louis si sente irrimediabilmente sconfitto.  
Continuano a camminare attraverso il mercato ad un ritmo costante, facendo alcuni commenti su nulla di importante. Louis si sente totalmente sconfitto da quella situazione. Non è facile parlare con Harry, ogni parola viene prima soppesata e poi pronunciata lentamente, ogni reazione attentamente misurata per non rivelare nessun segreto.  
Louis è colui che ha rivelato il suo segreto la notte scorsa. Ha rivelato le sue carte ed il riccio ha così scoperto la brutta verità: _lui_ è il segreto che Louis ha nascosto a tutti. In compenso, Harry non si è lasciato sfuggire nulla di compromettente su di lui e Louis non riesce a trovare le parole giuste per chiedergli di parlarne. Sa che c’è qualcosa nella vita dell’altro, qualcosa di cui Harry ha paura, lo sa allo stesso modo in cui conosce la costellazione di lentiggini sul ginocchio destro del riccio. Lo ha capito non appena Harry ha varcato la soglia della cucina una settimana prima, ma non è ancora riuscito a decifrare di cosa si tratti. Tantissime volte si è preso cura di Harry nel corso della sua vita e ora, da vero egoista, vuole sapere che non è il solo a provare un dolore persistente per qualcosa, vuole sapere che anche il riccio sta lottando contro i demoni del passato.  
Invece, Harry esamina attentamente le decorazioni di cioccolato fatto in casa e gli oggetti in vetro soffiato su una bancarella, come se tutta quella situazione non fosse altro che una bella vacanza dalla sua vera vita, come se la presenza di Louis non lo disturbasse per niente. Louis vuole scuoterlo, toccargli la fronte, pregarlo di dire se sente qualcosa quando lo guarda negli occhi – se prova rimpianti, dolore, odio. Oppure, se tutti i peggiori incubi di Louis sono reali: quando Harry lo guarda non prova assolutamente nulla.  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
  
  
Harry posa un pacchetto di caramelle e si dirige verso il negozio successivo. Non riesce a smettere di pensare alla scena delle palle di neve all’inizio della loro passeggiata. Ha odiato l’eccitazione nella sua voce quando si è fermato per mostrare al maggiore lo stand, ha odiato il modo in cui ha setacciato tutte le palle di vetro per trovarne una come la sua. Spera soltanto che Louis non abbia visto il modo in cui gli sono tremate le mani davanti al banchetto. Prega che la sua voce non si sia spezzata quando Louis gli ha chiesto se volesse comprarne una nuova – come se fosse un oggetto facilmente sostituibile. Harry non ha saputo cosa dire oltre che un “No,” perché la verità è che non ci sarà mai un sostituto per ciò che ha perso, nessuno capirà mai cosa significasse quella sfera di vetro per il suo debole cuore.  
Passeggiano attraverso il mercatino in silenzio, niente riesce a rompere le pareti ghiacciate che hanno costruito intorno a loro. Vuole chiedere a Louis perché non ha raccontato a nessuno la verità, ma non riesce a trovare le parole. Sembra che non riesca ad iniziare una conversazione con Louis senza stare male - per quanto voglia farlo. Louis è sempre stato bravo a rompere i momenti imbarazzanti con un commento schietto o un dolce sorriso, ma non l’ha mai fatto con lui – non da quando è tornato in città. Con il cuore pesante, Harry si domanda se il maggiore non sappia semplicemente cosa dire o se, in realtà, non gli interessi nemmeno provarci.  
È ormai sera quando raggiungono la fine del mercatino. Harry pensa che arrancare sia la parola appropriata per quella passeggiata. Nessuno dei due ha comprato nulla e non sono riusciti a mettere insieme una frase di senso compiuto dopo la scena delle palle di neve, eccetto “Aspetta un secondo,” quando uno dei due si fermava a guardare uno stand.  
“Dovremmo tornare indietro attraverso il campus?” Chiede Louis non appena raggiungono la fine del percorso.  
Harry è sorpreso dalla domanda, considerando il silenzio che li ha accompagnati fino a quel momento, ma è d’accordo con il maggiore. È un’altra tradizione di Eugene, camminare attraverso il campus durante le vacanze, con tutte le aule e i dormitori addobbati a festa. Non l’ha mai apprezzato quando era uno studente, ma lui e Louis sono riusciti ad amare quel momento dopo aver terminato gli studi. Harry non ha minimamente pensato al fatto che avrebbero mantenuto la tradizione anche quell’anno.  
Il campus è a soli cinque minuti a piedi dal mercatino e c’è qualcosa di sacro nel momento in cui attraversano il confine invisibile alla periferia della città. Qua è dove è successo tutto quanto. Dove Harry ha deciso di voler diventare un infermiere, dove Louis ha deciso di voler lavorare con i libri, dove si sono incontrati e innamorati. Con disinvoltura, Harry prova ad immaginarsi in quel posto insieme ai suoi futuri figli, quando gli diranno di voler conoscere il suo passato all’università. Non riesce ad immaginare un momento in cui non si guarderà intorno senza collegare tutto all’uomo che cammina ora accanto a lui, senza pensare a tutti i modi in cui si sono innamorati e poi fatti a pezzi.  
Il campus è diverso dall’ultima volta che lo hanno attraversato insieme, più nella struttura che altro. Ci sono nuovi edifici in sostituzione a quelli vecchi e il tutto gli fa ritornare alla mente alcuni momenti del suo passato - l’uomo con la bicicletta arancione, la fiera in primavera, le riunioni del club LGBTQ. È la prima volta in una settimana che riesce a pensare al passato e a sorridere. Qualunque cosa accada, questa sarà sempre la loro storia, il loro passato, qualcosa che non possono cancellare facilmente, non importa quando duramente ci provino.  
Mentre camminano, Harry non riesce a non pensare ai momenti che lui e Louis hanno condiviso nel campus, quelli che nessun altro ricorderà mai. La passeggiata di mezzanotte in biblioteca, i pomeriggi a leggere sull’erba, i giorni di pioggia fuori dall’aula di inglese ad aspettare che Louis terminasse la sua lezione. La prima volta che baciò Louis nel campus fu su una panchina vicino all’aula di scienze – un ricordo così bello che non riuscirà mai a dimenticare, anche dopo tutto questo tempo. Si erano già baciati in abbondanza prima di quel momento, sia di fronte ad altre persone che da soli, ma c’era qualcosa di sacro e diverso in quel bacio che si erano scambiati prima di andare a lezione. C’era qualcosa di così ordinario nel bacio, qualcosa che Harry aveva amato. Voleva baci ordinari e semplici da Louis Tomlinson per sempre – anche se non si sarebbe mai lamentato dei baci impegnativi e pieni di passione, dei baci leggeri appena svegli, dei baci dolci in mezzo al bar. Li voleva tutti quanti per tutta la vita – o almeno così pensava all’epoca. Il suo cuore sprofonda nel ricordare tutte quelle cose che hanno lasciato, al modo in cui hanno voltato le spalle al per sempre che entrambi pensavano di volere.  
Sentendosi esausto e triste ripensando all’inizio della loro storia d’amore, Harry sta per chiedere se Louis è pronto a risalire la collina per tornare a casa quando il maggiore apre bocca. “Hai fame?”  
Cibo. Il loro unico punto d’incontro tra discussioni sul passato e ricordi tumultuosi. “Sì,” risponde Harry. “Potrei mangiare qualcosa.” _Potrei_ è un eufemismo: non ha mangiato nulla per tutto il giorno.  
“Mi chiedo cosa sia aperto la vigilia di Natale,” riflette Louis mentre si allontanano dal campus e si dirigono verso il centro città.  
“Ridby,” dice Harry. “È aperto tutta notte, quindi anche durante le vacanze, credo.”  
Louis lo guarda e scrolla le spalle. “Può darsi, andiamo a dare un’occhiata.”  
Mentre scende la notte, le strade si fanno silenziose: i negozi chiudono le saracinesche e i ristoranti sono bui mentre la gente si reca nelle loro case per festeggiare. _Tutte_ le persone tranne due ragazzi al di sotto dei trent’anni che non hanno assolutamente nessun posto dove andare e quindi vagano per le strade tranquille della città.  
Rigby, la tavola calda aperta ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, è illuminata e aperta all’angolo della strada e Harry non può fare a meno di sorridere e guardare Louis fare lo stesso. “Bella idea, H,” dice il maggiore.  
È un piccolo locale tradizionale in tutti i sensi: menù che varia dai pancakes ad una bella bistecca, i tavoli appiccicosi e le luci opache e soffuse, un jukebox nell’angolo. Un tempo era un luogo di ritrovo per gli studenti, dove far colazione dopo aver preso una sbornia oppure dove bere un’ultima birra dopo la chiusura di tutti gli altri locali. Durante le vacanze e senza studenti, la tavola calda è vuota, anche se ci sono alcuni tavoli con alcune persone che stanno festeggiando.  
“Salve signori,” dice una cameriera da dietro il bancone non appena entrano nel locale. “Prendete il menù e cercate un posto dove sedervi. Quando siete pronti venite qui per ordinare, siamo a corto di personale per le vacanze.”  
Entrambi salutano la cameriera e Harry afferra due menù dal bancone, quindi sceglie di sedersi ad un tavolo accanto al jukebox, che sta suonando una vecchia canzone dei Queen. Louis legge il menù come se non l’avesse mai visto prima, mentre Harry non può fare a meno di guardare con cautela oltre il bordo del suo menù per fissare il maggiore.  
“Credo di volere un hamburger,” dice Louis, appoggiando il menù sul tavolo.  
“Anche io.” Risponde Harry cercando di nascondere il fatto che, in realtà, non ha per nulla guardato il menù, i suoi occhi troppo distratti da qualcos’altro.  
“E una birra?” Domanda Louis. “Vado ad ordinare io.”  
Harry annuisce e rimane solo mentre Louis si avvicina al bancone. Lo segue con gli occhi ma distoglie subito lo sguardo quando il maggiore inizia ad usare il suo fascino sulla cameriera, appoggiando sensualmente un fianco contro il bancone e sorridendole dolcemente. Harry non era mai stato un tipo geloso, non quando sapeva di avere già ogni parte di Louis. Il maggiore poteva incantare e affascinare chiunque volesse, ma utilizzava le sue tecniche migliori soltanto con lui. Il suo sorriso più dolce, le sue carezze più gentili. Erano tutte per lui. Ora, invece, è molto più difficile guardarlo ridere con qualche sconosciuto quando con lui riesce a malapena a sorridere.  
Harry si sta spazientando ad aspettare, quindi lascia il cappotto sulla sedia e si dirige verso il jukebox mentre Louis finisce di ordinare la cena. Le canzoni non sono state aggiornate da quando andavano al college, e ormai sono quasi tutte sbiadite. Gli sembra di tornare indietro nel tempo quando preme il bottone per sfogliare le copertine dei vari dischi. La parte più moderna di quell’aggeggio è il fatto che accetta le carte di credito, cosa di cui è contento. Non indugia troppo a lungo sulle canzoni, sapendo che non riuscirà mai a sceglierne una se fa così. Finisce per scegliere ‘Run Around’ dei Blues Traveller perché gli ricorda la sua infanzia, quando andava in macchina con sua madre al negozio di alimentari in una nuova città.  
Louis ritorna al tavolo mentre Harry si siede di nuovo, con due pinte di birra tra le mani. “Questa è la tua scelta?” Chiede, come se già lo sapesse.  
“Sì,” risponde Harry, scivolando sul bordo della sedia. “Mi ricorda il passato.”  
“Concordo,” Louis appoggia una birra di fronte a lui. “Brindiamo?”  
Harry non può fare a meno di guardarlo in faccia mentre solleva la birra. “A cosa?”  
“Al mio compleanno?”  
“Merda,” sussurra Harry.  
Louis ride come se non potesse farne a meno. “Cosa?”  
“Non dovrei farti pagare la birra il giorno del tuo compleanno.” Non appena pronuncia quelle parole se ne pente immediatamente. Non dovrebbero nemmeno festeggiare insieme il compleanno di Louis.  
“Il prossimo turno lo offri tu, okay?” Risponde il maggiore, aspettando che Harry annuisca in accordo.  
“Salute a te,” dice Harry mentre guarda Louis negli occhi e fa tintinnare i loro boccali, i loro sguardi rimangono incatenati anche mentre bevono il primo sorso di birra.  
“È tutto molto piacevole,” mormora il maggiore, posando la birra. “Non vengo qui da un po’.”  
“Davvero?” Chiede Harry, anche se può immaginare perché Louis non sia andato da solo in una tavola calda.  
Louis non finge di riconoscere la sorpresa nel tono del riccio. “Mi ricorda il college, quando venivamo qui nel cuore della notte per i pancake.”  
“Pancake e pancetta.” Risponde subito Harry.  
“Perché ci sono poche cose al mondo buone come la pancetta croccante con i pancakes.”  
Harry sorride mentre Louis finisce il pensiero al posto suo. “Mi viene l’aquolina in bocca solo a pensarci.” Louis sorride e per un momento ad Harry sembra di essere tornato nel passato, per un momento il suo cuore smette di fare male. Il sorriso del maggiore svanisce mentre beve un altro sorso di birra. Si morde il labbro come se stesse pensando a qualcosa, poi domanda. “Ricordi quando ero all’ultimo anno?”  
Harry conosce benissimo la storia alla quale sta pensando Louis, qualcosa accaduto durante l’ultimo anno di college dell’altro. Questo fa parte della loro storia condivisa. “In autunno?” Domanda, anche se sa già la risposta.  
Louis annuisce. “C’era un freddo infernale ma quando ho detto che volevo fare uno spuntino notturno, subito ti sei offerto di venire con me.”  
“Non poteva lasciarti andare da solo,” risponde Harry, la voce contrariata anche se i suoi occhi stanno sorridendo. Conosce già questa storia ma è bello che sia Louis ad averla tirata fuori di nuovo.  
Louis si morde un labbro. “Eri malato e sotto farmaci. Sei svenuto ancora prima che ordinassimo da mangiare.”  
Harry ride al ricordo. “Ricordo soltanto di essermi seduto e di essermi sentito orgoglioso per essere riuscito ad uscire di casa. Poi ho voluto riposare un po’ gli occhi.”  
“Poi sei partito completamente,” replica Louis, un dolce sorriso sul volto mentre i suoi occhi appaiono distanti per qualche momento, come se si trovasse in un altro posto.  
Quello che Harry non dice è che non si ricorda di essersi addormentato, ma ricorda di essersi svegliato. Ricorda Louis accovacciato accanto a lui, che faceva scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli e lasciava dei baci sulla sua guancia e sulla fronte. “Tesoro, è ora di andare a casa,” aveva sussurrato quando Harry era riuscito ad aprire gli occhi. Si sentiva malato e dolorante ma Louis lo stava baciando dolcemente quindi non poteva tirarsi indietro. Due giorni dopo, anche Louis si era ammalato e non incolpò mai Harry, sebbene entrambi sapessero che era lui il responsabile.  
“Un sacco di ricordi in un unico posto,” è ciò che sussurra Harry.  
La cameriera li interrompe per portargli i loro hamburger, poi se ne va di nuovo, correndo verso il tavolo successivo. Harry da un morso ad una patatina bollente quando si rende conto che Louis lo sta fissando in silenzio. “Cosa c’è?” Domanda mentre mastica, incuriosito.  
Louis sembra così serio, è difficile restare calmi e non innervosirsi.  
“Mi stavo solo chiedendo,” inizia Louis lentamente. “Se ti piacerebbe raccontarmi qualcosa in più su Chicago.”  
Harry si irrigidisce per la sorpresa e il suo cuore salta un battito. Ha già raccontato tutto quanto a Louis riguardo la sua vita a Chicago.  
“Ma voglio la verità questa volta,” insiste Louis ed Harry sospira, frustrato. Il fatto che Louis riesca a leggerlo ancora come un libro aperto gli fa tremare le gambe. Il giovane è sempre riuscito a capire quando gli racconta una cazzata o una bugia, non è mai riuscito a fregarlo.  
“Non pensi che ti sto dicendo la verità?” Domanda Harry, anche se ormai è troppo tardi – sa di essere stato scoperto.  
“Forse per alcune cose sì.” Risponde Louis, prendendo una patatina dal piatto. “Penso che potresti aver smussato un po’ le cose.”  
Harry prende di proposito un boccone del suo hamburger in modo da avere la bocca occupata mentre il suo cervello cerca una via d’uscita. Ha mai raccontato a qualcuno la verità? Assolutamente no. Nemmeno la sua famiglia conosce il modo in cui la sua nuova vita lo tortura, il modo in cui si sveglia nel cuore della notte tremando e piangendo. “È difficile,” dice alla fine. “È più difficile di quanto pensassi.”  
Se Louis è sorpreso dalla schiettezza della sua affermazione, non lo fa vedere. “Il lavoro, o altro?”  
“Tutto,” dice Harry guardando un pomodoro cadere dal suo panino. “Il lavoro è,” deglutisce di nuovo e non riesce a guardare il maggiore mentre cerca di capire come terminare la frase. “Questo lavoro riguarda tutti i tipi di bambini e tutti i traumi possibili, ed è difficile. Odio non essere in grado di aiutare tutti i miei pazienti, soprattutto quelli più piccoli. Dipendono totalmente da me per stare bene e talvolta io-” non si rende conto di aver perso il fiato fino a quando non inizia ad ansimare.  
“Ehi,” dice Louis rendendosene conto nello stesso momento. “Ehi.” La sua mano trova quella di Harry al centro del tavolo e gli stringe le dita. “Fai un respiro profondo,” stringe di nuovo la sua mano ed Harry fa del suo meglio per respirare regolarmente. Alla fine, alza lo sguardo.  
Il viso di Louis è preoccupato e dolce allo stesso tempo, la bocca stretta in una linea dura come se stesse cercando di non dire niente di sbagliato. Harry riesce a sentire le sue guance bruciare per l’imbarazzo. Forse non ha raccontato a Louis tutti i suoi segreti, ma si sente comunque abbattuto per non essere riuscito a stare zitto e far finta di niente.  
“Scusa,” mormora il riccio. “Immagino che… non ne parlo molto. È più difficile di quanto credessi.”  
Anche se sta balbettando più che parlare, Louis riesce lo stesso a capire il suo punto di vista perché annuisce e lentamente tira via la mano dalla sua. “Va bene, non dobbiamo parlarne per forza.”  
Harry annuisce e prende il pomodoro dal piatto per mangiarlo. Sa che Louis sta cercando in tutti i modi di farlo parlare, ma non lo forzerà più di tanto. Harry non avrebbe dovuto dire nulla riguardo il suo lavoro, non quando si trova in una situazione così fragile e precaria. Deciso a salvare la situazione, si schiarisce la gola e prova a ricomporsi. Louis alza lo sguardo dal piatto. “Mi piace molto Chicago, però,” Dice Harry, la sua voce risuona strana e forzata anche alle sue orecchie.  
Ma se Louis sta cercando di aiutarli, di provare a riallacciare i loro ponti costruendoli da capo, allora può riuscirci anche lui.  
Louis annuisce in modo incoraggiante. “Sì?”  
Harry cerca di pensare a tutte le cose positive di quel posto. “Il mio appartamento si trova nella zona nord, che è una zona stupenda della città. È a pochi passi dal fiume e mi piace camminare lungo il pontile. Soprattutto in estate, quando fa caldo ed è tutto umido, di solito scendo a prendere un tè freddo e poi vago senza meta.”  
“Umido?” Louis arriccia il naso. “Sembra terribile.”  
“È una stagione molto umida l’estate,” concorda Harry, rispecchiando l’espressione del maggiore. “Ma di notte la temperatura scende e alle tre del mattino si sta benissimo.”  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Alle tre? E cosa fai alle tre del mattino fuori casa?”  
Harry apre la bocca per poi richiuderla. Continua a infangarsi da solo, dovrebbe smetterla di parlare. “Tra un turno e l’altro, è bello camminare.”  
Louis annuisce educatamente e non aggiunge altro: lo sa che alle tre del mattino non può terminare un turno o iniziarne un altro. È notte fonda.  
Harry non riesce a pensare ad altre cose positive da raccontare, quindi prende un sorso della sua birra e un altro boccone della sua cena. È come se questa conversazione mettesse in evidenza tutte le cose sbagliate della sua nuova vita. “Come vanno le cose qui?” Domanda dopo qualche minuto di silenzio. È molto curioso e non gli dispiacerebbe sentire parlare Louis della sua vita senza che l’altro tiri fuori l’argomento del perché racconta bugie a tutti quanti. Non è così ingenuo da non capire che nella vita del maggiore ci sono tante cose che non vanno, la scorsa notte ne è stata una prova.  
Louis non sembra sorpreso dalla domanda mentre beve dal suo boccale. “Va tutto bene, sì. Essere un dirigente è più difficile di quanto pensassi, ma mi piacciono le sfide.” Per quanto la risposta sia sintetica, Harry sa che Louis è sincero in quel momento. “Trascorro molto tempo a scrivere allo stato per avere sovvenzioni e permettermi più libri. Inoltre scelgo quali libri utilizzare durante i programmi di lettura, è molto bello.”  
“È fantastico,” risponde Harry. Sembra quasi che non gli importi nulla, ma non è così, quindi deve provare a rimediare. Louis incontra i suoi occhi. “So quanto hai lavorato duramente per arrivare a questo punto. Te lo meriti.”  
Le ciglia di Louis svolazzano e si concentra a guardare un tavolo accanto al loro. “Grazie,” risponde sottovoce. Non è mai stato bravo a ricevere complimenti, anche se Harry era solito fargliene ad ogni occasione.  
“Vedi spesso Niall?” Domanda Harry prima che cali altro silenzio tra loro.  
“Alcune volte,” risponde il maggiore. “È piuttosto impegnato con la scuola, come ben sai.”  
Harry sorride. Niall è solito fare tanto volontariato nella scuola in cui insegna: come condurre il programma teatrale doposcuola, allenare la squadra di calcio delle ragazze, portare il club scientifico sulla costa per un progetto di biologia marina. “Ama quello che fa.”  
Louis gli sorride, su qualcosa sembrano essere d’accordo. “Hai perfettamente ragione, non riesco ad immaginarlo a fare un altro lavoro.”  
Il silenzio cade di nuovo tra loro, i sorrisi spariscono dai loro volti e finiscono di bere le birre. Ora dovrebbero andarsene, pagare il conto e tornare alla tranquillità della casa di Niall. Per qualche strana ragione, l’idea sembra non piacere a nessuno dei due. “Pago il prossimo giro,” dice Harry prima che Louis possa parlare per chiedergli di tornare a casa. “Un’altra birra?”  
“Un’altra birra,” annuisce Louis. C’è qualcosa negli occhi del maggiore, come se volesse porre una domanda senza trovare il coraggio di farlo.  
Harry non pensa di avere una risposta concreta da dare alla domanda dell’altro, quindi opta per alzarsi dalla sedia e andare ad ordinare altre due birre.  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS**  
  
  
  
  
Louis perde la ragione dopo la seconda birra. Non è totalmente ubriaco, si sente solo piuttosto brillo e felice, e il jukebox riesce a trasportarli in un’altra dimensione. Non riesce nemmeno a ricordare quando si è allontanato dal tavolo per avvicinarsi al jukebox. Tutto quello che sa è che parlare delle loro vite private non li porterà da nessuna parte, e parlare del passato è troppo doloroso, ma la musica è un campo neutrale.  
“Non farlo,” dice Louis, bevendo la sua terza birra.  
“Perché?” Chiede Harry, sorridendo mentre il dito si posa sul pulsante per far partire la canzone.  
Il riccio ha sorriso un paio di volte da quando sono entrati alla tavola calda e Louis ne è felice. Ha visto Harry rattristirsi quando hanno iniziato a parlare di lavoro e non vuole che succeda di nuovo, per quella sera. Louis voleva semplicemente che Harry gli raccontasse qualcosa della sua nuova vita, magari lasciandosi sfuggire per sbaglio perché è ritornato ad Eugene. Ma quando il giovane ha iniziato a parlare, non si è sentito soddisfatto nello scoprire che la vita dell’altro non è tutta rose e fiori. Invece, il suo cuore è sprofondato quando ha saputo che la persona che ha amato con ogni fibra del suo corpo sta passando un periodo difficile, che si sta spezzando piano piano. Il fatto che Harry cammini per Chicago alle tre di notte non è molto rassicurante. Quindi, Louis non sta sicuramente contando i sorrisi del riccio ma è segretamente contento quando ne vede uno sul volto dell’altro ragazzo.  
“Perché ti ho detto di mettere i Green Day, non la canzone più triste di tutti i tempi,” dice Louis.  
“Non è triste,” risponde Harry, premendo il dito sul pulsante. “È dolceamara.”  
Sono andati avanti in questo modo per alcune canzoni, cercando quelle che gli ricordano maggiormente la loro infanzia. Ma quando Louis ha detto Green Day non intendeva certamente questa canzone. Gli accordi di apertura gli colpiscono il cuore e fissa il riccio con sguardo assente. Harry incontra i suoi occhi con aria di sfida e contrae le labbra.  
 _Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road / Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go._  
“Oh cazzo, è triste sul serio,” ammette Harry, distogliendo rapidamente lo sguardo.  
Louis ghigna e prende un altro sorso di birra. “Te l’ho detto.”  
Continuano ad ascoltare canzoni mentre bevono le loro birre, nessuno dei due dice che dovrebbero fermarsi e tornare a casa. Non parlano di nulla oltre alla musica e ai ricordi legati alle varie canzoni, ricordi che non coinvolgono l’uno con l’altro. Eppure, Louis non ricorda l’ultima volta che si è divertito così tanto con qualcuno.  
Harry era il suo amante, il suo fidanzato, la sua anima gemella, ma allo stesso tempo era il suo migliore amico. È così gentile, estremamente divertente e spiritoso, oltre che geniale. Louis ha bevuto abbastanza birra per ammetterlo senza problemi. E nonostante tutti i modi in cui Louis lo ha amato, odiato e desiderato negli ultimi nove mesi, questa situazione gli piace più del previsto. Sembra davvero che possano restare amici anche se non parlano di cose serie; c’è gioia nelle risate di Harry mentre lo prende in giro per qualcosa, oppure nel modo in cui urla quando riconosce una canzone che ha scelto, o nel modo imbarazzante in cui oscilla su se stesso come se stesse ballando.  
Stanno ascoltando una canzone scelta da Harry, dei Dixie Chicks, quando Louis si allontana per prendere un altro drink. Anche se si sforza, non riesce a ricordare quanti ne hanno bevuti dall’inizio della serata. Quando ritorna nel loro angolino per consegnare ad Harry l’ennesimo boccale, vede il riccio con gli occhi chiusi, le mani gettate in aria come se fosse in discoteca, le gambe che si muovono come se stesse facendo un qualche balletto. Louis sorride mentre lo osserva.  
“Wide open spaces,” Harry canticchia mentre gira su se stesso. “Room to make a big mistake.” Louis non riesce a nascondere le risate. Improvvisamente, il giovane smette di cantare come se Louis lo avesse interrotto e si guardano intensamente negli occhi, i Dixie Chicks che continuano a risuonare intorno a loro.  
“Ciao,” dice Louis, troppo brillo per preoccuparsi di essere stato sorpreso a fissare l’altro.  
“Ehi,” risponde il riccio. “Per me?” Continua, indicando uno dei boccali.  
In quel momento, Louis si rende conto di aver bevuto da entrambi i bicchieri mentre fissava il riccio ballare. Non è che si siano mai preoccupati di condividere gli stessi piatti o bicchieri, quindi Louis non inizierà a preoccuparsene stasera. “Sì,” sussurra, tendendo il braccio verso Harry.  
“Grazie.” Harry beve un sorso di birra, gli occhi spalancati ancora fissi nei suoi.  
Louis vuole fare un commento sul fatto che stanno bevendo dallo stesso bicchiere, ma non gli sembra appropriato in questo contesto. Il momento passa ma Louis all’improvviso sente la necessità di chiedere al riccio se si sta frequentando con qualcuno a Chicago. Il pensiero di sapere la verità lo blocca, le orecchie gli fischiano. Non sarebbe strano se Harry si vedesse con qualcun altro. Non sono affari suoi, non dovrebbe interessarsi alla vita privata del riccio, ma la barriera tra il suo cervello e la sua bocca sembra essersi sgretolata, per quella notte e lascia la sua lingua a briglie sciolte. “Ti vedi con qualcuno?”  
Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano all’istante, mentre tiene il boccale di birra davanti al viso senza dire una parola.  
“Merda, scusami.” Louis prova a ridere, ma non ci riesce. “Non volevo chiedertelo sul serio.” È divertente vedere quanto una domanda sbagliata possa velocemente raffreddare i rapporti tra loro. Il cuore di Louis perde un battito e improvvisamente si sente troppo sobrio per portare avanti questa conversazione. Prende un sorso dal bicchiere soltanto per avere qualcosa da fare, anche se dovrebbe smetterla di rifugiarsi nell’alcool.  
“Va tutto bene,” dice Harry ma Louis non riesce a guardarlo, si sente in imbarazzo per la domanda che ha posto. “No,” dice dopo qualche istante. “La risposta, intendo. È no, non mi vedo con nessuno.”  
Louis alza velocemente la testa, sbalordito di fronte all’onestà del riccio. “Giusto,” risponde. L’ambiente è diventato stranamente silenzioso e il castano impiega un momento a capire che il jukebox si è spento, e che sono gli unici rimasti all’interno del ristorante.  
“E che mi dici…” Harry si allontana e si schiarisce la gola. “E che mi dici di te? Ti vedi con qualcuno?”  
Louis vorrebbe mettersi a ridere, ma di nuovo non pensa di riuscirsi. Come se potesse frequentare qualcun altro, persino incontrare qualcun altro che potrebbe incendiare e far battere il suo cuore come fa Harry. Ha scaricato un paio di app per appuntamenti e non è riuscito ad iniziare una conversazione con nessuno. “Nemmeno io,” risponde subito dopo. “Non vedo nessuno.”  
Harry annuisce, poi rimane in silenzio. Mettere un’altra canzone nel jukebox o finire la birra non sembrano le cose giuste da fare in quel momento, ma Louis non sa qual è la cosa più giusta da fare in una situazione del genere. “Dovremmo andarcene?” Chiede Harry, sembrando più sobrio e cupo di qualche minuto prima. Louis annuisce semplicemente.  
Raccolgono i bicchieri vuoti per portarli al bancone, nessuno dei due parla. Non hanno litigato come la sera prima, ma sembra che una bolla sia scoppiata tra loro.  
“È stato divertente,” dice Harry dopo aver pagato le ultime birre ed essere uscito nella strada deserta.  
Louis apprezza la voglia del riccio di rimediare alla situazione, riconoscendo i bei momenti che hanno trascorso insieme quella sera. “Hai ragione,” dice. Non può certo dire che è stato uno dei suoi compleanni preferiti in assoluto, ma non è stato nemmeno così deprimente come ha immaginato all’inizio della giornata.  
“Buon compleanno, Lou,” sussurra Harry mentre passeggiano per raggiungere casa di Niall. C’è qualcosa nella sua voce quando lo dice, qualcosa di tranquillo e di intimo. Fa stringere le corde del suo cuore.  
“Grazie, H,” risponde senza guardare il riccio. La verità è che non ha idea di cosa stiano facendo, di dove stiano andando, ma forse stanno facendo piccoli passi nella giusta direzione. Forse stanno semplicemente calpestando l’acqua prima di affondare un’ultima volta.  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
  
“Dove sei?”  
“Ad Eugene.”  
“Perché diavolo sei ad Eugene?”  
Harry dubita che sua madre possa capire la complessità di quella domanda, e non ha idea di come risponderle. “Cercavo un posto dove poter trascorrere le vacanze,” le dice semplicemente. Non è nemmeno sicuro di che ora sia, considerando che il suo telefono lo ha svegliato mentre dormiva, squillando all’improvviso. Fuori è ancora buio e riesce soltanto a vedere i fiocchi di neve cadere dal cielo. Un bianco Natale.  
“Oh beh, è fantastico,” risponde la donna. “Hai visto Louis?”  
Harry chiude gli occhi e non riesce a trovare le parole giuste. “Forse,” dice.  
“Tesoro, è grandioso,” risponde sua madre. Fa male in qualche modo. “So che non mi dirai cosa è successo, ma forse sarà utile rivederlo. Sono sicura che gli manchi anche tu.”  
Harry quasi si mette a ridere. Non ha mai detto a sua madre quanto gli manca Louis, ma quella donna sembra sapere sempre tutto. “Sì, forse.” Si sente scoraggiato per non trovare nulla da dire a sua madre, ma le chiederà scusa più tardi, non appena si sarà svegliato.  
La loro conversazione è quasi finita, perché sua madre deve andare ad una cena di Natale dall’altra parte del mondo. “Ci sentiamo presto. Ti voglio bene, sono orgogliosa di te lo sai.”  
Vorrebbe piangere ma cerca di non far trapelare nessuna emozione dal suo tono di voce. Se solo sua madre fosse a conoscenza della situazione in cui si trova, la vera ragione per cui è tornato ad Eugene. Si domanda se a quel punto sarebbe ancora orgogliosa di lui. “Buon Natale, mamma,” dice con tutta la forza che riesce a recuperare. “Ti voglio bene.”  
Tiene il cellulare contro l’orecchio anche dopo che la conversazione è terminata. Il suo cuore è così pesante negli ultimi giorni, le sue emozioni vorrebbero prendere il sopravvento ma deve riuscire a tenerle nascoste. In quel momento, è grato che il telefono lo abbia svegliato dall’ennesimo incubo. Un bellissimo Natale, davvero.  
Harry non sente più quella gioia che provava da bambino quando arrivava il Natale, ma c’è comunque qualcosa di speciale in quel giorno. Con la sua famiglia, c’era sempre l’aspettativa di fare colazione tutti insieme e di guardare film natalizi. I Natali trascorsi con la famiglia di Louis sono stati belli allo stesso modo – c’erano abbastanza nipoti, cugini e fratelli da rendere l’atmosfera festosa. Quest’anno, anche se sente il cuore spezzarsi solo al pensiero, sembra tutto diverso. Anche se sa che Louis si trova nella stanza accanto alla sua, Harry prova soltanto solitudine e tristezza.  
Il riccio si è ormai abituato alla loro routine mattutina, dove di solito non si incontrano mai, quindi quando trova Louis in fondo alle scale, completamente vestito, quasi cade per terra per la sorpresa. “Buon Natale,” riesce a dire al posto di “Cosa stai facendo?” che è la prima cosa che gli è venuta in mente di chiedergli.  
“Buon Natale,” risponde il maggiore, saltellando sul posto e strofinandosi le mani. Harry nota che è nervoso e l’intera situazione gli fa rivoltare lo stomaco per la tensione.  
“Dove sei diretto?” Domanda Harry, scendendo le scale.  
“Il mio padrone di casa mi ha chiamato e mi ha detto che posso entrare in un nuovo appartamento e posso iniziare a spostare le cose.”  
“A Natale?”  
“A Natale,” conferma Louis. “Non credo che si aspettasse che accettassi l’offerta. Ma non ho nient’altro da fare.” Scrolla le spalle.  
Harry annuisce. Se questo fosse un film, sicuramente questa sarebbe la parte in cui la gente spegne la televisione: due ex così tanto paralizzati dal punto di vista emotivo che non possono nemmeno festeggiare il Natale insieme correttamente. “Posso venire con te?” Non aveva nessuna intenzione di porre quella domanda, le parole gli sono uscite da sole.  
“Nel mio appartamento?” Ripete Louis, come se stesse dando ad Harry la possibilità di ripensarci.  
“Sì. Forse hai voglia di un po’ di compagnia. Dopotutto è Natale.”  
C’è un momento di silenzio in cui Harry pensa che Louis stia per rifiutare la sua proposta. “Se è davvero così che vuoi trascorrere il tuo Natale, va bene.”  
Non è così che vorrebbe trascorrerlo. Harry può dire con assoluta certezza che non è assolutamente in questo modo che vorrebbe trascorrere le festività. Poi pensa che passare il Natale da solo in una casa vuota non sembra assolutamente una bella idea. “Sicuro.” Recupera la giacca e si infila un paio di scarpe da corsa, quindi i due escono di casa prima ancora di bere una tazza di caffè o fare colazione.  
“Vuoi guidare?” Domanda Harry mentre Louis si dirige verso la sua macchina.  
“Sì. A meno che tu non voglia camminare?”  
“La macchina va bene,” risponde Harry. “Non entro in una macchina che non sia un taxi da un po’ di tempo.”  
Le sopracciglia di Louis si aggrottano e sorride in modo sarcastico. “Non penso cambi poi molto.”  
“È… vero,” replica Harry, cercando di inventarsi qualcosa per rimediare alla situazione. “Scusa, è una cosa stupida da dire.”  
Louis lo fissa mentre chiude la portiera. “Sono solo io, non preoccuparti. Hai detto di peggio.”  
Harry ridacchia, poi guarda fuori dal finestrino per salvarsi dall’imbarazzo. Guidano in silenzio fino a quando Louis non accende la radio e risuona nell’abitacolo una canzoncina di Natale. Le strade sono quasi vuote, solo uno strato soffice di neve che ricopre l’erba e i marciapiedi.  
Louis ha assolutamente ragione sul fatto che non cambi molto tra taxi e auto. La cosa che Harry ha dimenticato, però, è quanto sia attraente il maggiore quando guida. Non fa niente di speciale, tiene una mano sul volante e l’altra appoggiata sul ginocchio. Un tempo, invece, la mano libera sarebbe stata sul ginocchio di Harry, invece. Non si sofferma troppo su questo, è più distratto dal modo in cui Louis ruota il volante con il palmo della mano, la calma assoluta anche mentre prende una curva. È molto sexy, secondo la sua personale opinione. Harry canticchia una canzone di Natale per evitare di dire ad alta voce quello che gli sta passando per la testa.  
Harry riesce a percepire che Louis è nervoso mentre si dirigono verso il centro della città. Lo capisce dalle dita che tamburellano sulle ginocchia ansiosamente, dalla linea dura della sua mascella. Harry non ha mai provato questa esatta sensazione prima, ma sa cosa si prova ad avere l’ansia, quel senso di pesantezza nello stomaco e nei piedi mentre marci verso ciò che sembra inevitabile e insormontabile tutto in una volta.  
“Ehi,” dice improvvisamente quando rallentano ad un semaforo. La sua voce è più acuta del solito e si schiarisce la gola mentre Louis gli lancia un’occhiata. “Che ne dici di fare colazione? Dopotutto è Natale.” Nonostante tutto, sa che Louis sta cercando di nascondere completamente l’ansia che prova se ripensa al suo appartamento, che sta cercando di non mostrarsi sopraffatto dal danno che ha causato l’acqua.  
Louis spinge l’acceleratore quando la luce del semaforo diventa verde e non dice nulla. Per un secondo, Harry pensa di non aver parlato a voce alta e di averlo soltanto pensato nella sua testa, poi però il maggiore si ferma nel parcheggio della Original Pancake House. Questo era il posto dove erano soliti andare nei fine settimana – mattine pigre seguite da pile di pancake. Tutto in questa città gli ricorda la loro vita insieme, Harry non sa perché ne è così sorpreso. Louis parcheggia l’auto e spegne, quindi apre la portiera.  
Sorprendentemente, il locale è abbastanza pieno anche se è Natale, ma riescono a trovare un tavolo libero. Durante gli anni del college, la fila per sedersi era lunghissima, girava due volte attorno all’intero edificio, ma entrambi aspettavano pazientemente il loro turno, lamentandosi dell’attesa mentre si tenevano per mano e si scambiavano baci dolci. Dopo la laurea, si alzavano presto per raggiungere il locale ed evitare la fila dei ragazzini del college con i postumi di una sbornia.  
Prendono due tazze di caffè e due piatti di pancake – Harry sceglie quelli fatti con la pasta madre mentre Louis quelli di grano saraceno – oltre ad un piatto di pancetta croccante da condividere. È molto simile a tutto ciò che erano soliti fare in passato. In qualche modo riescono a trovare un argomento di cui parlare, le loro famiglie e cosa stanno facendo per Natale. Harry pone troppe domande sulle sorelle di Louis, ma si sente in dovere di farle per rimanere al passo con tutte le novità. Gli manca tanto parlare con loro - anche se potrebbe semplicemente chiamarle su FaceTime e loro risponderebbero, il tutto senza dire niente a Louis. Adorava quando Louis si arrabbiava perché le ragazze preferivano chiedere consigli a lui, e sorrideva sempre quando i gemellini più piccoli urlavano contrariati quando Harry e Louis si scambiavano dei baci davanti a loro, poiché erano in quella fase di disgusto per qualsiasi gesto d’affetto fatto in pubblico.  
I pancakes, quando arrivano al loro tavolo, hanno un sapore incredibile, soprattutto dopo tutta la birra che hanno bevuto la sera prima. Harry non si rende nemmeno conto di avere una leggera sbornia finchè non sente il sollievo datogli dai carboidrati e dalla caffeina. Racconta a Louis di aver parlato con sua madre quella mattina e delle ultime avventure di sua sorella, mentre in una parte remota della sua testa pensa al fatto di voler dire la verità. Non ha detto a nessuno perché è tornato ad Eugene, non ha raccontato a nessuno degli incubi e dell’ansia. Anche mentre parla di cose innocue, si interroga sul peso dei suoi segreti e cosa accadrebbe se li dicesse ad alta voce, se li riversasse addosso a Louis proprio in questo momento. Dopo qualche minuto però, i loro piatti sono vuoti, pagano il conto e ritornano verso la macchina. I segreti rimangono nella mente di Harry, e non osa ripensarci di nuovo.  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS**  
  
  
  
  
La prima volta che Louis aveva chiesto ad Harry di trasferirsi da lui, erano ubriachi. Louis frequentava l’ultimo anno del college e gli mancavano pochi mesi alla laurea, Harry doveva ancora fare un anno di università per finire. In quel momento poi, stava decidendo di rinnovare il contratto per la casa con tre camere da letto condivisa con altri due studenti infermieri - cosa con la quale Louis non era d’accordo. “Fanculo la casa,” aveva detto Louis mentre uscivano da un bar del campus intorno a mezzanotte.  
“Quale casa?” Aveva detto Harry, corrugando le sopracciglia mentre si infilava la giacca di pelle e chiudeva la porta dietro di loro.  
Louis si era distratto per un momento, notando l’assoluta bellezza del suo ragazzo, poi lo aveva attirato per le maniche della giacca e lo aveva baciato sulle labbra, assaggiando l’alcool che avevano consumato nelle ultime ore. “Fanculo la casa,” aveva ripetuto. “Prendiamo un appartamento e andiamo a vivere insieme.”  
“Che cosa?” Anche da ubriaco, Harry era riuscito a rimanere sorpreso, la voce roca e le labbra rosse per i baci.  
“Vieni a vivere con me,” aveva detto Louis. “Così possiamo scopare senza doverci preoccupare di chi ci ascolta.” Harry aveva riso e lo aveva baciato di nuovo, ed erano finiti col pomiciare contro il muro del bar per altri dieci minuti prima di incamminarsi lentamente verso casa, l’argomento totalmente dimenticato.  
Louis glielo aveva chiesto di nuovo la mattina successiva. Il riccio aveva appena vomitato tutto l’alcool ingerito la sera precedente e Louis gli aveva dato una pastiglia per stare meglio. “Vieni a vivere con me,” aveva sussurrato quando si ritrovarono di nuovo a letto.  
“Così da poter scopare molto rumorosamente?” Aveva gracchiato Harry, la sua memoria la mattina dopo una sbornia era stranamente attiva.  
Louis aveva sorriso contro la spalla nuda del riccio. “Così posso prendermi cura di te,” aveva detto sottovoce. “Perché ti amo.”  
“Anche quando vomito?”  
“Oh, soprattutto,” aveva risposto Louis mentre cercava di nascondere la delusione per il fatto che Harry cercava continuamente di non rispondere alla sua domanda e finiva col fare battute. A volte lo faceva, trasformava cose serie in scherzi o rispondeva con una battuta, come se non avessero alcuna importanza.  
“Okay.” Aveva poi detto Harry mentre posava il piatto vuoto sul comodino.  
“Okay?” Aveva ripetuto Louis.  
“Okay, andiamo a vivere insieme,” aveva detto il riccio. Si era poi rannicchiato sul letto portando anche Louis giù con sé, così che potessero stendersi fianco a fianco, e la mano di Louis era andata a posarsi sullo stomaco dell’altro, tracciando piccoli cerchi. “Perché anche io voglio prendermi cura di te,” aveva sussurrato Harry come se fosse un segreto solo loro. Louis aveva girato la testa e aveva baciato la parte inferiore della mascella del riccio. “E perché ti amo,” aveva continuato il giovane. “Incredibilmente tanto.”  
Quella mattina perfetta era stata cinque anni prima. Avevano unito le loro vite in una sola - si erano sbarazzati del letto di Harry per utilizzare soltanto quello di Louis, e avevano deciso di buttare il vecchio divano di Louis per utilizzare quello di Harry. La loro casa era una confusione di stili e colori, ma per loro aveva senso. Louis amava la quieta intimità della loro vita insieme. Cose come la loro collezione di tazze: la tazza della scuola per infermieri di Harry e la tazza della biblioteca di Louis condividevano lo spazio con la tazza verde brillante che il riccio aveva preso dalla collezione di sua madre e una dipinta a mano, regalo del fratellino di Louis. Le loro tazze avrebbero sfigurato in qualsiasi rivista di arredamento, ma per loro erano importanti. Louis sentiva lo stomaco sfarfallare quando Harry beveva da una delle sue tazze. Gli piaceva condividere le sue cose, non erano più solo sue, erano di entrambi.  
Da quando Harry se ne era andato di casa, però, tutte quelle cose lo facevano stare male più di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato. Ogni angolo del loro vecchio appartamento conteneva il fantasma del riccio, tutto ciò che Louis toccava o guardava sembrava contenere un ricordo che non poteva dimenticare. Ecco perché si era trasferito - prima da Niall e poi in un nuovo appartamento. Viveva con i fantasmi e non c’era niente che gli spezzasse il cuore tanto quanto trovare una vecchia lista della spesa scritta da Harry, oppure una cravatta nel suo armadio.  
Ora, mentre si avvicina al parcheggio del suo nuovo appartamento con Harry seduto accanto a lui, non può fare a meno di sentire i vecchi fantasmi ritornare a infestare la sua mente per ferirlo nuovamente, ricordandogli tutti i modi in cui si è spezzato nei mesi precedenti. Anche oggi che è Natale.  
“Dovremmo andare prima a vedere la casa nuova o a controllare i danni nell’appartamento vecchio?”  
Per qualche ragione, la voce di Harry lo sorprende, anche se è consapevole della sua presenza – lo è da una settimana ormai. “Prima quello vecchio,” risponde “Voglio capire cosa è rimasto.”  
Harry annuisce ed esce dall’auto come se fosse in missione. Questo è l’Harry che ha conosciuto, è sempre stato così in queste situazioni: prende il controllo di tutto ed è fiducioso di riuscire a portare a termine i suoi compiti. Louis preferirebbe essere da solo per affrontare i suoi problemi, ma Harry si dirige velocemente dentro il complesso residenziale, facendo gli scalini a due a due. “Beh, andiamo a scoprirlo,” dice il giovane. Con tutti i cambiamenti che Louis ha notato nel riccio, è strano che questo suo lato sia rimasto sempre uguale.  
Harry si ferma davanti alla porta dell’ascensore e aspetta Louis, dal momento che è lui ad avere la chiave per entrare. “È un bel posto,” dice Harry mentre insieme entrano nell’ascensore.  
Louis si guarda intorno, osservando gli alti soffitti e i pavimenti in legno, oltre ai mobili luccicanti nella hall che nessuno usa mai. “Lo è,” dice. È più facile concordare che dire che ha affittato quell’appartamento senza averlo mai visto prima, che ha scelto la prima cosa che gli è capitata sottomano.  
Sembra una marcia della morte quando preme il pulsante dell’ascensore e salgono al piano giusto. Louis avrebbe dovuto capire che era un brutto segno quando si era trasferito in un appartamento ristrutturato senza dargli prima un’occhiata, ma era alla disperata ricerca di un posto dove andare.  
“Pronto?” Chiede Harry quando si fermano davanti alla porta.  
“Penso di sì,” sussurra Louis inserendo la chiave nella serratura.  
La prima cosa che vede quando apre la porta sono due tubi giganti che soffiano aria fredda per tutto l’appartamento. Sussulta leggermente e la sua spalla urta quella del riccio. “Scusami,” mormora, entrando all’interno e permettendo ad Harry di seguirlo. “Forse stanno ancora cercando di asciugare il tutto.”  
“Hanno già messo tutto nelle scatole?”  
Louis si congela sul posto mentre osserva casa sua. C’è un letto e un comodino nell’angolo, il loro divano e la televisione al centro e una cucina dall’altra parte della casa. Ma lungo il muro più lontano ci sono tutte le cose che Louis ha ignorato nei mesi precedenti: dodici scatoloni accatastati e chiusi, un muro che di solito finge di non vedere.  
Tutto questo è stato un errore. Lo capisce immediatamente mentre attraversa la stanza e spegne i tubi con l’aria fredda, il suono fastidioso si attenua lentamente mentre Harry aspetta una risposta. Non ha pensato a quello che avrebbe visto Harry una volta entrato in casa sua.  
“I danni causati dall’acqua non sembrano troppo gravi,” afferma Louis, ignorando la domanda dell’altro. C’è ancora bagnato sul fondo degli scatoloni umidi e anche il tappetto è fradicio, il che non promette nulla di buono, ma tutto sommato non è così male. Tutto è scollegato, i fili elettrici pendono dai soffitti e sente mancargli l’aria quando vede il tappetino del bagno in mezzo al corridoio. Si avvicina cautamente, consapevole della presenza di Harry che si muove verso gli scatoloni. “Oh merda,” sussurra quando vede il bagno. L’intera parete posteriore è aperta, i tubi sono visibili ad occhio nudo, chiaramente è lì che è iniziato il danno. Ora capisce perché è stato costretto ad abbandonare casa sua.  
“Seriamente, Lou,” dice Harry dall’altra parte dell’appartamento. “Non ti resta quasi nulla in giro, qualcuno deve aver fatto i bagagli.”  
Louis segue la voce del riccio in cucina dove ha aperto la credenza. “Cosa?”  
“C’è solo una tazza qui,” insiste Harry, estraendo la tazza della biblioteca di Louis e agitandola tra le mani. “E un bicchiere per il vino.” Tira fuori anche quello con la mano libera.  
“Questo è,” sospira Louis. “Questo è tutto quello che ho tirato fuori quando mi sono trasferito.” È la verità assoluta e non osa rispondere a tutte le domande che appaiono sul viso del riccio nel momento successivo.  
Harry ripone la tazza e lo fissa intensamente. “Che cosa? Da quanto tempo vivi qui?”  
Louis si sposta e distoglie lo sguardo. “Da maggio.” Non sopporta il silenzio, quindi si avvicina al suo letto e inizia a togliere le lenzuola e la trapunta. Dovrà lavare tutto prima di riutilizzarle, dal momento che non sa chi sia entrato nel suo appartamento per controllare i danni e cosa abbia pensato quando ha visto la casa. È sorpreso quando vede il riccio dall’altra parte del letto, mentre sgancia un lato del lenzuolo per aiutarlo, per poi prendere le federe dai cuscini. Lavorano in silenzio fino a quando il letto non è spoglio. È una cosa così folle da fare considerato lo stato del resto dell’appartamento, ma sembra l’unica cosa che possono fare, per il momento.  
Louis non riesce a stabilire un contatto visivo con Harry, quindi si dirige verso il suo armadio, ispezionando i vestiti che sembrano quasi intatti. Il cesto della biancheria sporca vicino all’armadio è fradicio, quindi lo porta in bagno per metterlo nella vasca quando sente di nuovo Harry frugare tra gli scatoloni. Louis gli vorrebbe urlare di smetterla di guardare tra le sue cose, se avesse una scusa qualsiasi da utilizzare per opporsi alle numerose domande del suo ex ragazzo. Quando esce dal bagno, Harry è nel bel mezzo della stanza, le mani sui fianchi. Louis sa che ha definitivamente perso e che dovrà fornire spiegazioni. “Perché è ancora tutto negli scatoloni?” Chiede Harry.  
“Sono stato molto impegnato a lavoro,” risponde, cercando di nascondere la bugia nel miglior modo possibile. “Non ho molto tempo libero.” Louis aspetta che Harry rompa il silenzio per provare a fargli dire la verità sul perché, prima di tutto, ha mentito a tutti quelli che conosce e, in secondo luogo, perché vive in un appartamento spoglio. Sembra tutto surreale anche solo a pensarlo, e aspetta che Harry capisca da solo le sue motivazioni.  
“Okay,” sussurra Harry e Louis cerca di non mostrarsi sorpreso. “Beh,” distoglie lo sguardo da lui e si avvicina alle scatole. “Immagino che dovremmo iniziare a spostare le cose nella nuova casa, allora.” Si allunga e solleva uno scatolone tra le braccia.  
Louis potrebbe mettersi a piangere mentre annuisce e si allontana. Harry non è un idiota e certamente ha capito com’è la situazione, ne è più che sicuro. Louis è un disastro, anche se cerca di non farlo vedere agli altri – il ritorno di Harry ha soltanto amplificato la verità.  
“Dov’è il nuovo appartamento?” Harry chiede poi, ed è mille volte più gentile e più comprensivo di quanto Louis pensi di meritare in questo momento. Prende anche lui una scatola e cammina fino al terzo piano con Harry che si trascina dietro di lui.   
Il nuovo appartamento che gli è stato assegnato è molto simile al precedente che si trova di sotto, ed è la prima cosa che gli fa notare il riccio mentre posa la scatola nello stesso identico punto dell’altra casa. “Si beh, non ho chiesto io di essere trasferito qui,” dice Louis.  
Harry lo guarda stranito e confuso, prima di uscire dall’appartamento per prendere altri scatoloni. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e lo segue.  
Si fermano all’ufficio dell’amministratore al primo piano dove si trova una pila di scatole, giornali e cassette. Non è un servizio offerto solitamente dall’edificio ma il personale deve aver pensato che fosse il minimo che potessero fare per aiutare gli inquilini a traslocare. “Spero che ti diano l’appartamento gratuitamente per alcuni mesi, senza farti pagare l’affitto,” dice Harry mentre tenta di non sbilanciarsi e cadere a terra con cinque scatoloni tra le braccia.  
Louis dimentica per un attimo i suoi pensieri mentre guarda l’altro lottare per mantenere l’equilibrio ma poi, in qualche modo, Harry riesce a metterli in una posizione abbastanza buona e a non far cadere nulla.  
“Ho intenzione di chiederlo,” sussurra, raccogliendo dei giornali vecchi e del nastro adesivo.  
“Bene,” replica Harry, anche se la risposta arriva ovattata perché le scatole gli coprono il viso.  
Louis si ritrova a sorridere a quella vista: il suo ex fidanzato, quasi del tutto oscurato dagli scatoloni, che lo aiuta a trasferirsi nel suo nuovo appartamento, il giorno di Natale. La parte migliore è quando Louis inizia a camminare verso l’ascensore ed Harry rimane in piedi nello stesso posto. “Vieni?” Chiede il maggiore.  
“Non sapevo che te ne fossi andato,” risponde Harry a bassa voce, accecato per colpa delle scatole. Lentamente, inizia a camminare in avanti e per la prima volta in tutta la giornata Louis ride così forte che sente lo stomaco e il cuore stringersi in una morsa.  
“Va bene, va bene,” ridacchia Louis avvicinandosi al riccio. “Non ci arriverai mai così.” Tocca la mano di Harry per guidarlo nella giusta direzione, ma la sorpresa per quel gesto improvviso è totale perché Harry lascia cadere tutte le scatole per terra.  
“Merda,” Impreca Harry mentre cerca di afferrare nuovamente gli scatoloni. Louis cerca di aiutare e nota il modo in cui la punta delle orecchie del riccio sono diventate rosse. Era solito imbarazzarsi spesso, ma Louis non è sicuro che abbia senso in questo contesto.  
Riescono a raggiungere l’appartamento al piano di sotto dopo numerosi sforzi, provando a bilanciare le scatole, il nastro adesivo e i giornali senza farle cadere. Il tutto mentre provano a spingere il pulsante dell’ascensore e ad estrarre la chiave dalla tasca dei jeans di Louis. Ridono così forte che riescono a malapena a rialzarsi quando entrano nell’appartamento e riescono finalmente ad appoggiare tutto a terra. Ridere insieme in quel insieme ad Harry sembra allentare alcune delle spine che premono sul suo cuore, anche se solo per un momento.  
Una volta che hanno ripreso il controllo, Louis inizia ad estrarre le cose dal bagno per vedere se può salvare qualcosa mentre Harry inizia a costruire le scatole. Usa troppo nastro adesivo, secondo l’opinione di Louis, ma lo lascia fare.  
“Da dove devo iniziare?” Chiede Harry quando le scatole sono impilate in una torre pendente.  
“Ovunque vuoi,” dice Louis, cercando di aprire l’armadietto dei medicinali deformato dall’acqua. “Devo tirare fuori tutto.”  
“Che ne dici della cucina?” Dice il giovane. “Basandomi su quello che ho visto prima, dovrebbe richiedere solo qualche minuto togliere tutto quanto.”  
Louis si guarda alle spalle, pronto a rispondere in modo sarcastico, ma Harry gli sorride, qualcosa di dolce e provocatorio allo stesso tempo. “Sta’ zitto,” dice quindi infine. Harry non si preoccupa di dargli una risposta, non è necessario; in qualche modo, il suo sorriso giocoso dice tutto.  
Il resto della mattinata e il primo pomeriggio passano in questo modo - impacchettando e trasportando cose da un appartamento all’altro. Louis non è sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a fare tutto questo da solo e si assicura di farlo capire ad Harry, anche se il riccio non ha bisogno di gratitudine o ringraziamenti. Harry ha sempre sentito la necessità di aiutare gli altri – non solo Louis – fin da piccolo. È un ragazzo dal cuore d’oro, sempre così gentile e disponibile, ed si mette a disposizione di tutti quando serve. Louis si è sempre preoccupato per l’altro, per il suo lavoro da infermiere, per le troppe cose brutte che deve vedere ogni giorno e di cui non riesce a parlare. Tuttavia, quel lavoro deve piacergli davvero tanto, visto che non ci ha rinunciato per nulla al mondo. Non si è mai arreso.  
  
  
  
 **> >>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
  
Louis si trova nel vecchio appartamento ed Harry nel nuovo, quando lo vede. Hanno trasportato scatoloni per ore, oltre a portare il divano da una casa all’altra. Louis gli ha detto di voler tornare al piano inferiore per prendere le ultime cose e di aspettarlo nel nuovo appartamento, e che sarebbe tornato entro pochi minuti. Harry cerca di restare fermo, ma la sua curiosità è più forte di tutto il resto.  
Dal momento in cui è entrato nell’appartamento del maggiore quella mattina, ha voluto curiosare negli scatoloni ancora chiusi. Louis gli ha detto che è stato troppo impegnato per svuotarli, e sebbene Harry sa che è una bugia, non trova nessuna scusa credibile per dover utilizzare una sola tazza, un solo bicchiere, due piatti. Sbircia in una scatola e vede i resti di alcuni piatti, tazze e utensili della loro vecchia casa, di quando vivevano ancora insieme.  
Ora però, nella quiete dell’appartamento dopo che Louis se ne è andato, Harry ritrova il suo coraggio e decide di darsi da fare. Nessuna scatola è chiusa con del nastro, sono semplicemente ripiegate verso il basso, rendendo facile l’apertura. Anche con la porta del corridoio chiusa, Harry si guarda alle spalle per vedere se arriva qualcuno prima di aprire la scatola più vicina.  
Immediatamente la sua curiosità viene soddisfatta, le cose all’interno della scatola appartengono a lui. Ci sono alcuni vestiti che non ha preso quando ha deciso di partire per Chicago, gli stivali che ha dimenticato sotto il letto, il libro di Kristin Hannah che ha lasciato sul comodino. Sa cosa sono tutte quelle cose perché è da nove mesi che prova a ricordare dove le ha lasciate.  
Una scatola da scarpe si trova su un lato dello scatolone e la tira fuori per ispezionarla, sollevando il coperchio. Il suo cuore sembra sfondargli la cassa toracica quando riconosce la sua calligrafia. Tutto ciò che vede sono diversi biglietti e note di diverso colore, ma riesce comunque a riconoscerle: le note, le lettere, i fogli che ha dato a Louis mentre erano insieme. Quello che attira la sua attenzione si trova in cima al plico. È la nota che ha lasciato sul frigo il giorno in cui ha lasciato Eugene e l’appartamento: la compagnia aerea, il gate e l’orario di partenza del volo per Chicago. Era stato il suo ultimo disperato tentativo per far si che Louis lo raggiungesse, lo seguisse o semplicemente lo fermasse. Ma, naturalmente, Louis non si era mai presentato. Harry rimette rapidamente il coperchio alla scatola e la lascia cadere dentro lo scatolone tra le altre cose. Chiude il tutto e fa un respiro profondo.  
Quando Louis ritorna nell’appartamento, con l’ultima scatola tra le braccia, ponendogli una domanda riguardo un sacchetto pieno di prodotti per la pulizia della casa, Harry sente le orecchie fischiare: perché Louis ha conservato quel biglietto dopo nove mesi? Perché non l’ha buttato nella spazzatura il giorno stesso in cui l’ha letto? Si allontana dalla scatola, sapendo che non troverà il coraggio per porre quella domanda al maggiore.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Per festeggiare al meglio il Natale, decidono di prendere cibo cinese da asporto mentre ritornano a casa di Niall. Louis ha detto che non aveva abbastanza energie per rifare il letto per la notte, quindi avrebbe trascorso un’ultima notte da Niall prima di trasferirsi nel suo nuovo appartamento l’indomani. Harry si morde la lingua per non chiedere al maggiore se avrebbe disfatto gli scatoloni stavolta oppure no. Non sono affari suoi.  
“Presto sarò fuori dai piedi,” dice Louis mentre si fermano nel parcheggio del ‘Lucky Star’ per prendere il loro cibo, l’insegna al neon con scritto ‘aperto’ che lampeggia di fronte a loro.  
Harry non ha molto da dire, quindi annuisce vagamente. “È bello non essere soli per Natale,” dice mentre escono dalla macchina. Ordinano troppo cibo dal menù, ma con tutto il lavoro che hanno fatto sono affamati, e si meritano una ricompensa. Entrambi usano la scusa “È Natale, possiamo abbuffarci,” e ridono tra loro quando continuano ad aggiungere antipasti e contorni al loro ordine.  
Di ritorno verso casa di Niall, Harry si aspetta che Louis prenda il suo cibo e scappi a chiudersi in camera ma, al contrario, Louis suggerisce di guardare un film natalizio insieme ed il riccio annuisce con gioia. Si sistemano davanti alla televisione, il cibo sparso sul tavolino. Harry porta forchette e cucchiai per mangiare mentre Louis accende il camino e osserva la quantità spropositata di DVD di Niall che l’amico ha meticolosamente ordinato per titolo. Non c’è discussione su quale film guardare, e Louis tira fuori The Family Stone e Love Actually. Hanno guardato quei due film insieme ogni Natale quando stavano insieme, anche questa tradizione non sembra essere cambiata.   
“Prima Family Stone,” dice Harry quando Louis gli chiede cosa vuole guardare.  
“Prima piangi, poi ridi. Okay,” concorda Louis accendendo la tv e il lettore DVD. Torna a sedersi sul divano quando iniziano a partire i trailer; i vecchi dvd non sono come quelli nuovi, bisogna guardare tutti i trailer dei vecchi film prima del film vero e proprio. Harry si sente stranamente confortato guardando tutti quei trailer, gli sembra che nulla sia cambiato, come se l’ultimo anno non fosse mai esistito.  
Si sente a suo agio mentre riempie il piatto con cose diverse da ogni contenitore, leccandosi la salsa dalle le dita. Non pensa di dover intrattenere una vera conversazione con il maggiore, fino a quando Louis non interrompe il silenzio. “Quando hai detto che torni a Chicago?”  
Harry finisce di sistemare i broccoli nel piatto e si blocca sentendo la domanda di Louis. “Non l’ho detto,” dice senza aggiungere altro. Si appoggia nell’angolo del divano e sistema il piatto in grembo. Sente gli occhi di Louis addosso, ma rifiuta di voltarsi per incontrarli. Non ne vuole parlare. Anche quella mattina, quando ha pensato di voler raccontare tutta la verità all’altro durante la colazione, si rende conto di aver bluffato. Non si sente pronto.  
“Oh,” dice il maggiore. “Allora… quando tornerai?”  
Un anno prima l’insistenza di Louis sarebbe risultata quasi divertente, ma ora non è così e si sente quasi in soggezione. “Ancora un paio di settimane.”  
Louis annuisce. “Sono così lunghe le tue vacanze?”  
Harry sa che Louis si sta comportando con nonchalance, che è soltanto curioso, ma Harry conosce la sua strategia. Ogni volta che qualcosa lo disturbava, aveva la cattiva abitudine di tenersi tutto dentro. Ma Louis riusciva a leggerlo chiaramente. Faceva domande casuali fino a quando Harry non tirava fuori tutto quanto. Fino a quando Louis non riusciva ad aiutarlo a risolvere il problema e capire cosa fare dopo. Il più delle volte Harry non si rendeva conto di cosa stesse facendo Louis fino a quando non era ormai troppo tardi. Adesso è più intelligente però, e vuole proteggersi. Ad ogni modo, questa volta capisce cosa sta cercando di fare Louis. “Ho un po’ di ferie arretrate,” dice, fissando la televisione. Riesce a sentire lo sguardo del maggiore su di lui ma lo ignora. “Puoi premere play?” Chiede, infilzando un pezzo di pollo all’arancia con più vigore del necessario.  
Louis non dice nulla e non preme play per qualche secondo. Harry si aspetta che faccia un’altra domanda, aspetta il momento in cui i suoi problemi e il suo dolore diventeranno chiari agli occhi di Louis. Ma Louis decide di passare oltre perché, dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, fa partire il film e iniziano i titoli di testa.  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS**  
  
  
  
_“È stata Joni Mitchell ad insegnare alla tua spensierata moglie britannica come sentirsi.”_  
Louis sorride guardando Emma Thompson sullo schermo, poi lancia un’occhiata ad Harry per vedere se sta sorridendo anche lui. Tuttavia, Harry dorme dall’altro lato del divano. Ha la testa poggiata sul braccio, le ginocchia sollevate verso il petto. Louis prende il telecomando e abbassa il volume del film.  
Era solito scherzare su come Harry fosse quasi narcolettico – in grado di addormentarsi ovunque e in qualsiasi momento – compresi i bagni dei ristoranti se non si sentiva bene. Louis ricorda ancora la prima volta che Harry si era addormentato _su di lui_ durante uno dei loro primi appuntamenti. Stavano guardando _Pretty Woman_ a casa di Louis, si trovavano ancora in quella parte innocente della loro relazione in cui condividevano in ogni istante baci silenziosi e piccoli scherzi. Louis ricorda di aver sentito le farfalle nello stomaco quando aveva deciso di invitare Harry a guardare un film, ed Harry si era presentato stanco e sfinito e Louis si era sentito irrimediabilmente in colpa per aver insistito. “No, volevo davvero venire e stare qui, con te,” aveva detto Harry quando Louis aveva provato a convincerlo a tornare a casa.  
“Possiamo non guardare il film se sei troppo stanco,” aveva detto Louis mentre si sedevano sul divano, le gambe che si toccavano e una coperta sulle spalle. All’inizio del film, Harry aveva intrecciato le dita con le sue in un modo che aveva fatto battere forte il cuore di Louis. Poi, subito dopo, Harry si era addormentato, con la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla. Louis non era mai rimasto seduto così immobile come nell’ora successiva, terrorizzato dalla possibilità di svegliare il riccio. Era così bello e speciale il fatto che Harry si fidasse così tanto di lui da addormentarsi sulla sua spalla. Anche quando il film era terminato, Louis era rimasto seduto sul divano ad ascoltare il respiro di Harry. Quando finalmente Harry si era svegliato, Louis si era comportato come se il film fosse appena finito.  
Sospira profondamente al ricordo di quel giorno. È strano come le cose a cui non ha pensato nemmeno una volta negli ultimi mesi, ritornino senza preavviso. Harry si è addormentato addosso a lui centinaia di volte, se non migliaia, ma quella prima volta è conservata gelosamente in una parte del suo cuore. Mentre il film continua, tira la coperta di Harry per coprirsi i piedi, cercando di non scoprire quelli dell’altro. Fa parte della sua natura, assicurarsi che i piedi di Harry rimangano al caldo, e Louis sente il cuore contorcersi solo al pensiero di ciò che ha fatto. Quante cose che coinvolgono Harry e che per lui sono assolutamente naturali non fanno più parte della sua vita.  
C’è qualcosa di così sereno in Harry che dorme accanto a lui. Questo ragazzo che ha amato profondamente, ormai un uomo a tutti gli effetti, che in qualche modo porta il peso del mondo sulle spalle, oltre ad un’infinità di segreti. Lentamente, i suoi occhi si spostano sul volto del riccio, sulla curva delle sue labbra e sul modo in cui i capelli gli ricadono sulla sua fronte. Se Louis si avvicina abbastanza, pensa ancora di poter vedere alcune tracce di lacrime sulle guance di Harry dopo la fine di Family Stone. A Louis piace pensare di essere emotivo quanto Harry, ma la verità è che il riccio è colui che piange senza vergogna e lascia cadere le lacrime, mentre Louis si morde la lingua per cercare di trattenersi. Sentendosi come se stesse prendendo qualcosa che non gli appartiene fissandolo, Louis si concentra nuovamente sul film, ignorando completamente l’uomo accanto a lui.  
“No.”  
Louis sussulta quando Harry urla, la voce forte e chiara. Ritorna a guardarlo ma Harry è ancora profondamente addormentato, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca socchiusa. Louis lo fissa ancora per un attimo, curioso di capire cosa sta succedendo, se si è immaginato tutto. C’è un momento di silenzio, poi il piede sinistro del riccio si sposta dritto verso lo stomaco di Louis, cogliendolo alla sprovvista e facendogli perdere il fiato. “Gesù Cristo,” sussurra mentre spinge la gamba di Harry dall’altro lato del divano.  
Il ginocchio di Harry è rigido e non si piega facilmente, quindi Louis si allontana ulteriormente, rinunciando al suo spazio confortevole. Harry si è sempre mosso parecchio durante il sonno, ma mai a spese degli organi interni di Louis.  
Ancora una volta aspetta che Harry si riaddormenti e poi torna a guardare il film. Si avvicina la fine – la parte preferita di Louis. Il personaggio di Hugh Grant corre per le strade, bussa alle porte e Louis è così coinvolto nel film che inizialmente non percepisce nulla di sbagliato intorno a lui. La prima cosa che attira la sua attenzione è la gamba di Harry che si muove per tirare un calcio, seguito da un secondo mentre il riccio cerca di sfuggire alla coperta.  
Louis prende tra le mani i piedi di Harry per proteggersi, ma anche mentre li tiene stretti, Harry sembra voler lottare, le gambe si muovono e si contraggono. Sente il riccio borbottare qualcosa e capisce immediatamente che qualcosa non va. “Non farlo!” Urla Harry insieme ad altre parole che Louis non riesce a sentire.  
“Harry,” dice Louis, senza urlare. Solleva una mano sul polpaccio del riccio e lo stringe. “Ehi, H.”  
Harry non si sveglia e il borbottio si fa più forte. Un “No” è seguito da un “Basta” e poi mormora altre parole incomprensibili nel mezzo. Si tratta sicuramente di un incubo. Louis non ha mai visto Harry comportarsi in questo modo, ma ha dormito troppe volte con le sue sorelline terrorizzate dagli incubi, quindi sa di cosa si tratta.  
“Harry,” dice più forte, togliendo le mani dalle gambe di Harry per alzarsi in piedi.  
Il riccio continua a muoversi e scalciare, cadendo dal divano e sbattendo la fronte sull’angolo del tavolino, per poi scivolare sul pavimento. Louis non esita neanche un istante, si lancia sul pavimento insieme al riccio, spostando i contenitori vuoti che hanno usato per la cena, e striscia sul corpo dell’altro.  
Sorpreso, Harry si aggroviglia ulteriormente nella coperta. Louis scivola in avanti e gli afferra il bicipite per tenerlo fermo. “Va tutto bene,” gli dice. “Stai bene. Sei rotolato giù dal divano.”  
Non c’è molto spazio tra il divano e il tavolino e Louis è costretto a mettere le ginocchia su entrambi i lati del corpo di Harry. Harry lo fissa come se fosse un pesce che è appena stato catturato, il petto che si alza e si abbassa in modo forsennato. Louis tira indietro le mani, rendendosi conto che sta ancora tenendo stretto e immobile il corpo dell’altro.  
“Cazzo,” sussurra Harry, alzando una mano per toccarsi la fronte.  
Già,” risponde Louis. “Cazzo.” Di nuovo, senza esitazione, sposta i capelli di Harry dalla fronte per vedere dove ha colpito il tavolino. “Stavi facendo un brutto sogno, credo,” mormora mentre gli occhi di Harry si chiudono. Louis fa scorrere il pollice sulla macchia rossa presente sulla fronte dell’altro ragazzo, che diventerà sicuramente un bel livido.  
“Ahia,” esclama il riccio, aprendo gli occhi e sussultando alla pressione. “Fa male.”  
“Shh, lo so,” dice Louis, tirando via la mano. Ispeziona lentamente il resto del viso di Harry, osservando attentamente ogni dettaglio, ogni piccola curva, senza incontrare mai gli occhi di Harry. “Fammi prendere un po’ di ghiaccio.” Louis si alza, cercando di impedire ai loro corpi di toccarsi, il che significa che deve contorcersi per riuscire ad alzarsi dal pavimento.  
Il suo cuore batte forte mentre entra nella cucina buia; accende la luce e si dirige verso il congelatore. Ha provato paura nel vedere Harry muoversi come se fosse posseduto per poi cadere dal divano. In otto anni insieme non aveva mai visto il riccio comportarsi così, senza avere il controllo sul proprio corpo. È terrificante scoprire quanto cambiano le cose in nove mesi.  
Non c’è ghiaccio nel congelatore, quindi riempie un asciugamano con del cibo congelato e lo avvolge stretto. Torna nuovamente nella stanza principale, dove Harry ha chiuso i contenitori con il cibo, ha spento la televisione e ha piegato le coperte come se niente fosse. È seduto sul divano, i piedi appoggiati sul pavimento e la testa tra le mani. “Ti ho portato del ghiaccio,” dice Louis.  
Harry si alza rapidamente prendendo l’asciugamano dalle sue mani e borbottando un “Grazie,” senza incontrare i suoi occhi.  
Louis deglutisce a vuoto e non sa bene cosa dire. Se fosse ancora il suo Harry, lo attirerebbe a sé e aspetterebbe che l’altro gli desse delle spiegazioni, gli bacerebbe la fronte e insieme si sarebbero poi seduti in silenzio sul divano. Ma l’Harry di fronte a lui non è più suo e non sa bene come gestirlo.  
“Vado a letto,” sussurra Harry, senza dire nulla su ciò che è appena successo.  
“Sei sicuro che sia una buona idea?” Louis non può fare a meno di chiedere. Harry può anche essere un infermiere, ma Louis è spaventato per lui.  
“Starò bene. Mi succede spesso.”  
“Di colpire la testa mentre cadi?” Domanda Louis incredulo.  
“Gli incubi,” dice Harry, incontrando i suoi occhi. “Sono incubi ricorrenti.”  
Louis apre la bocca, poi la richiude, incerto su cosa dire o su come reagire. Harry non gli dà la possibilità di porre ulteriori domande, si sta già allontanando da lui con il ghiaccio tra le mani.  
“Buonanotte,” dice il riccio mentre sale le scale. “Grazie per il ghiaccio.”  
Louis sa che qualcosa è andato storto nella vita di Harry per farlo ritornare a casa; c’è qualcosa di strano nel suo aspetto e nel suo comportamento, nelle sue mezze risposte, nei cerchi viola sotto i suoi occhi. Ma questo sembra qualcosa di più grande di quanto si aspettasse e Louis odia sentirsi impotente.  
Finisce seduto sul divano a tarda notte, ripensando all’attacco di Harry, agli spasmi del suo corpo e alle parole che ha ripetuto più e più mentre dormiva: fermati, basta. Anche ripeterle nella sua mente non le rende chiare, non riesce a capire cosa significano. Louis non sa per quanto tempo resta seduto in soggiorno prima di riuscire ad andare a letto, con il cuore pesante nel petto. Al piano di sopra, lancia un’occhiata alla porta di Harry e si domanda se si sia già addormentato, se i demoni che ha combattuto al piano inferiore sono finalmente spariti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Entriamo sempre più nel vivo della storia! Mamma mia, quanto ci piace questa ff, e voi che ne pensate invece? Come vi sembra? Vedere Harry e Louis in questo stato, tanta voglia di chiarirsi ma tanta paura di farlo... aaah bellissimi e testardi bimbi :(   
Vi aspettiamo all'hashtag #BitterTangerineFF o se volete potete lasciarci una recensione.    
All the love, Sil&Chia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entriamo sempre più nel vivo della storia! Mamma mia, quanto ci piace questa ff, e voi che ne pensate invece? Come vi sembra? Vedere Harry e Louis in questo stato, tanta voglia di chiarirsi ma tanta paura di farlo... aaah bellissimi e testardi bimbi :(  
> Vi aspettiamo all'hashtag #BitterTangerineFF o se volete potete lasciarci una recensione.


	5. Chapter 5

** Bitter Tangerine **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo cinque.**  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**> >>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry è steso a letto, dopo aver sentito la porta della camera di Louis chiudersi. È sulla schiena in cima alle coperte e sta fissando il soffitto con indosso solo i suoi boxer. Non riesce a spegnere la raffica di emozioni provate poco prima. La paura accecante di un altro incubo, il dolore accecante per aver colpito il bordo del tavolo e la confusione soffocante di essersi svegliato a terra. Poi c’è stata la diretta ondata di piacere nel trovare Louis tenerlo stretto a sé, seguita dalla mortificazione schiacciante alla realizzazione di ciò che aveva appena rivelato.  
Anche solo a pensarci la sua faccia va in escandescenza, imbarazzo e vergogna scivolano sotto le sue guance. Nessuno deve sapere dei sogni, del modo in cui il suo corpo cerca di combattere la sua mente e lo fa svegliare terrorizzato. Perfino la sua terapista non ha visto il modo in cui gli incubi gli sconvolgono la vita - le è stato detto solo da Harry. Harry, che cerca ancora di trattenere una parvenza di integrità anche in terapia, cercando di sembrare tranquillo e rilassato quando in verità ha paura di chiudere gli occhi, a volte.  
In primo luogo, comunque, non avrebbe dovuto addormentarsi al piano di sotto - non quando è stanco com’è, e quindi più suscettibile agli incubi. Ma… stava così bene, si sentiva così caldo, così a suo agio e pieno, che alla fine ha sentito gli occhi farsi pesanti. La familiarità del film che stavano guardando e persino le silenziose risate di Louis in sottofondo lo hanno indotto ad addormentarsi. E lo ha fatto perché, in fondo al suo cuore, sapeva di sentirsi al sicuro. Se solo avesse saputo l’imbarazzo che lo avrebbe aspettato dopo - le montagne russe di emozioni che vorrebbe poter cancellare. Louis di sicuro ora pensa che lui sia fuori di testa.  
Spera di riuscire ad addormentarsi di nuovo, ma alla fine non ci riesce. Si siede quando sembra che stia diventando più vigile piuttosto che rilassato. Si passa le mani sul viso e poi tra i capelli prima di sollevarsi dal letto. Indossa un paio di pantaloni della tuta e una felpa con zip che non si preoccupa affatto di chiudere. A Chicago, di solito scende in strada quando non riesce a dormire, ma la casa di Niall è abbastanza grande e pensa che un giro al piano di sotto funzionerà comunque. E poi, non vuole uscire in mezzo alla neve.  
La porta di Louis è parzialmente aperta e Harry esita a metà strada verso le scale. È ancora troppo mortificato per affrontare Louis, ma in questo lasso di tempo notturno, tutto sembra più gestibile. È abbastanza vulnerabile da ammettere che vorrebbe poter camminare nella camera da letto di Louis, rannicchiarsi sul letto e lasciare che il giovane gli passi le dita tra i capelli fino a quando non si addormenta. Ignorando la propria debolezza, continua a camminare. Le calze smorzano i suoi passi mentre cammina in punta di piedi giù per le scale. La parte migliore delle notti innevate è il modo in cui tutto il bianco all’esterno illumina i corridoi più bui, persino la luce della luna danza attraverso le alte finestre. Si ferma davanti alla finestra principale per osservare meglio, il viso premuto contro il vetro. Allunga gli occhi per vedere oltre dove finisce la luce del portico, l’abisso oscuro del bordo del cortile. A Chicago non sembra esserci alcuna oscurità infinita come questa; c’è sempre un lampione dietro l’angolo. Ad Harry invece piace tutta quella oscurità, spezzata solo dal manto bianco della neve. Il vetro è freddo sulla sua fronte, quindi dopo pochi secondi si allontana per andare in cucina. È lo stesso percorso che ha intrapreso poco più di una settimana fa, prima di sapere chi altro vivesse in questa casa.  
Apre la porta della cucina e si ferma, colpito da un senso improvviso di déjà-vu: ancora una volta, Louis è dall’altra parte della porta. È seduto al bancone della cucina con nient’altro che la luce della luna che inonda lo spazio intorno a lui. Guarda Harry mentre entra ma non c’è sorpresa sul suo viso; quasi come se si aspettasse di vederlo. “Mi fa piacere vederti qui,” dice. I suoi occhi indugiano sul petto di Harry e quest’ultimo si rende conto di non aver ancora chiuso la felpa. Le sue dita inciampano mentre allinea le due parti e fa scorrere la cerniera verso l’alto. Louis sorride, “Vieni a sederti?”  
Il riccio allontana lo sguardo dalla faccia di Louis e lo posa sulla sua felpa grigia e sulla ciotola davanti a lui, un barattolo di burro di arachidi ed un sacchetto mezzo vuoto di gocce di cioccolato. “Non puoi dire di no,” dice, e con solo quelle cinque parole è in grado di procurargli un mal di cuore che lo fa perdere nei ricordi mentre sorride a metà.  
Burro di arachidi e gocce di cioccolato a mezzanotte: i suoi ingredienti preferiti. È iniziato tutto quando Harry era un bambino e si spostava in una nuova città ogni anno, cercando di fare amicizia coi suoi coetanei. Non riusciva a dormire e vagava di notte nelle sale delle loro case in affitto, mentre la sua mente correva in tondo. Poi sua madre si era accorta della sua insonnia, e quindi ogni notte si sedevano insieme al tavolo e mangiavano una pallina di burro di arachidi con gocce di cioccolato sparse sopra. Non risolveva tutti i problemi, ma era un momento di sicurezza che bramava, che aspettava sempre con trepidazione. Questo rituale aveva tenuto a bada la sua ansia anche quando aveva iniziato il college - quando le lezioni erano più difficili di quanto pensasse e trovare un modo per adattarsi era ancora una lotta, anche a diciotto anni. Poi lo aveva aiutato quando ha incontrato un ragazzo di nome Louis ed era troppo nervoso persino per rispondere ad un suo messaggio, fissando il suo telefono a mezzanotte, un cucchiaio di burro di arachidi in bilico nell’aria. Poi, qualche mese dopo, quando stava dormendo nello stesso appartamento di Louis dopo che si erano appena scambiati dei _pompini_ e Harry era nel pieno della sua familiare insonnia, cercò di nuovo gli stessi tre ingredienti. A frugare nella sua cucina al buio, ecco come Louis lo aveva trovato. Harry gli aveva spiegato tutto mettendogli davanti burro di arachidi, gocce di cioccolato e dandogli dolci baci.  
Ma poi, all’improvviso, non fu più un rituale così tragico perché Louis era con lui. Era diventato il loro piccolo momento, la loro merenda dopo il sesso o la pausa studio. Quando si erano diplomati e avevano iniziato a lavorare, iniziarono ad incontrarsi in cucina al buio per sedersi fianco a fianco e condividere storie della loro giornata durante il loro spuntino preferito di mezzanotte. Ciò che era cominciato con semplici ingredienti come burro di arachidi e gocce di cioccolato, aveva guadagnato un altro ingrediente in quegli otto anni, il più importante: Louis Tomlinson. Harry non ha continuato la tradizione a Chicago, non compra più nemmeno gocce di cioccolato o burro di arachidi al supermercato. La mancanza dell’ingrediente fondamentale, la mancanza di Louis, lo rende più triste di ogni altra cosa.  
Ora invece, Harry si siede sullo sgabello accanto a Louis senza dire una parola. Come un’altalena, Louis si alza automaticamente. La bocca di Harry si spalanca per dire qualcosa, supponendo che Louis se ne stia andando, ma poi fa una pausa perché Louis prende semplicemente un secondo cucchiaio dal cassetto e torna indietro. “Ecco,” dice, facendolo scorrere verso di lui.  
“Grazie.” Harry ha bisogno di fare qualcosa con le sue mani, quindi afferra il barattolo di burro di arachidi, prendendone un po’. Ormai è tutta questione di abitudine: sa che troppo burro di arachidi cadrà immediatamente dal cucchiaio.  
“Non riesci a dormire?” Chiede Louis osservandolo.  
Harry scuote la testa, non volendo incontrare i suoi occhi. È ancora preoccupato per la pietà che sicuramente vedrà in quel mare intenso – ed è l’ultima cosa che vuole da chiunque. “No. Neanche tu?” Fa cadere alcune gocce di cioccolato sul suo cucchiaio. Non sa se Niall avesse a portata di mano questi ingredienti o se Louis li abbia acquistati apposta. Forse non vuole saperlo.  
“Non proprio,” dice Louis. Si sporge in avanti sullo sgabello e appoggia i gomiti sul bancone. “Non pensavo che avrei avuto fame dopo aver mangiato l’intero menu del ristorante cinese. Ma, sono goloso, lo sai.”  
“Lo so,” dice Harry, portandosi alla bocca il cucchiaio pieno di burro di arachidi. Louis è colui che ama il gelato, colui che potrebbe mangiare da solo un’intera scatola di biscotti se non avesse un po’ di autocontrollo. Rubava sempre il dolce di Harry e prendeva sempre una fetta di torta extra ai matrimoni a cui erano andati insieme. Niente di tutto ciò può essere facilmente dimenticato, anche se Harry vuole provarci. Tuttavia, colpisce un punto debole quando ammette ciò che sa, quando riconosce quanto sia profonda la loro storia.   
Stanno zitti per un po’, il riccio che mastica lentamente. Louis mangia alcune gocce di cioccolato, ma non aggiunge più burro d’arachidi al suo cucchiaio.  
“Harry,” dice il maggiore e Harry quasi soffoca per la sorpresa - sentendo il suo nome e il modo morbido in cui lo pronuncia.  
Lentamente, alza lo sguardo su di lui.  
Louis lo sta fissando, i suoi occhi blu brillano anche nel buio. “Se vuoi parlare,” dice piano, “Sai che sono qui. So che non siamo... so che non siamo niente ma mi prenderò sempre cura di te, okay? Qualsiasi cosa io possa fare...”  
Harry continua a fissarlo perché non riesce a pensare a un’altra cosa da fare. Qui, nella tranquilla e buia cucina di Niall, di fronte all’unica persona che era solito sapere tutto di lui, sente il peso del segreto che porta con sé da quando è arrivato a Eugene, il peso della vita che conduce a Chicago. È stato abbastanza bravo ad affrontarlo, nascondendolo negli angoli più remoti della sua mente e sotto il suo stomaco. Ma all’improvviso qui, con la possibilità di lasciar uscire tutto quanto – gli sembra tutto troppo, e si sente scoppiare. Vuole dire ogni cosa, vuole vomitare fuori tutto ciò che sente, vuole essere onesto e non sprofondare più sotto questo peso  
Con attenzione, bilancia il cucchiaio sul bancone e incrocia le braccia in modo che gli avambracci si appoggino sul freddo granito. “Sai che Chicago ha un grosso problema con la violenza armata e le sparatorie?”  
Se Louis è sorpreso che Harry abbia iniziato a parlare, non lo mostra. “Sì,” dice.  
Harry annuisce e poi deve distogliere lo sguardo, guardando il muro dall’altra parte del bancone. “Una ferita da arma da fuoco è un trauma,” dice lentamente. “E lo sapevo. Ma non pensavo che avrei dovuto lavorare con molti casi di feriti da arma da fuoco, considerando che la mia specialità è la pediatria.” Fa un respiro profondo e cerca di bloccare le immagini che spingono agli angoli della sua mente, quelle che perseguitano i suoi sogni. “Ma lo faccio, l’ho fatto. Ciò che le persone non capiscono quando tirano fuori una pistola per le strade, o sparano a una festa in casa o provano a fare rapine, è che ci sono sempre bambini in giro. Sempre. Bambini che vengono colpiti da proiettili vaganti o spinti giù in una mischia di persone che corrono. Bambini.” Sussurra l’ultima parola con voce rotta, la gola così densa di emozioni.  
“Una delle mie prime pazienti è stata una ragazza con una forte ustione al braccio per essere stata colpita di striscio da un proiettile perché suo padre stava vendendo droga nella loro cucina e l’accordo è andato storto. Ti fa incazzare,” dice, “vedere cose del genere. Vedere peggio di così. A volte i bambini non sono solo colpiti di striscio.” Si ferma perché non può iniziare a illustrare a parole le cose che ha visto.  
“H,” Louis dice piano. “Non devi andare avanti.”  
Harry non lo guarda ma scuote la testa. Deve finire. Deve far uscire tutto fuori. “Un paio di settimane fa, abbiamo ricevuto una telefonata. Correlate ad una qualche gang, hanno pensato. Le vittime sono arrivate tutte in ambulanza e il primario ha urlato di volere un pediatra. Ero il più vicino, quindi sono salito per ricevere il paziente mentre i dottori parlavano con i paramedici. Ma mentre mi avvicinavo, lo sapevo. Sapevo che non potevamo fare più niente. A volte lo sai e basta.” Si sente come se stesse parlando in trance, incerto se le sue frasi abbiano un senso. Sa solo che deve dirlo. “Ho smesso di ascoltare i paramedici e ho semplicemente afferrato la mano del bambino ed era così piccola nella mia. Era così freddo. Sapevo che era grave.”  
Scuote la testa, perso di nuovo nel ricordo dei suoi occhi marrone scuro, l’aria che sembrava essersi congelata mentre correva con la barella fino al pronto soccorso. “Ho tenuto la sua mano mentre tutti cercavano di fare qualcosa per salvarlo ma non riuscivo a muovermi, non potevo farlo. Non distoglieva lo sguardo da me.” Senza volerlo, involontariamente, Harry sente lacrime in gola e chiude gli occhi. È più sorpreso che sollevato quando sente la mano di Louis sull’avambraccio, la quale scivola piano sul suo polso e poi sulle sue dita per tenergli la mano. Louis stringe e Harry continua a parlare.  
“Non poteva parlare ma non ha mai distolto lo sguardo da me. Tutti correvano e urlavano, mentre io stringevo la mano di questo ragazzino e cercavo di capire cosa avrei potuto dire prima che morisse.” Emette un respiro che gli fa sentire il petto pesante, come se fosse pieno di ghiaia. “Perché sapevo che sarebbe successo. Ho visto troppi bambini con ferite da proiettile per sapere quali riusciranno a cavarsela con un cerotto- e quali no.” Il suo respiro trema mentre inspira. “E poi, mentre lo stavo ancora guardando, mentre stringevo la sua mano, è morto. I suoi occhi si sono chiusi, la presa si è allentata e lì... ho completamente perso la testa. Puoi solo guardare impotente così tanti bambini morire prima di perdere la tua fottuta testa.”  
Louis non annuisce, non si muove, fissa semplicemente Harry.  
“Ecco perché sono qui,” dice. “Perché ero isterico al punto in cui dovevo essere alzato dal pavimento e sedato. Non riuscivo nemmeno camminare da solo, dovevano trascinarmi.” Deve prendere un momento per riprendere fiato, l’eco delle sue stesse urla è ancora nella sua testa. “Il giorno dopo ho incontrato i miei supervisori e ho cercato di rassegnare le dimissioni. Non le hanno accettate- mi hanno messo in congedo per salute mentale.” Deglutisce e fa un altro respiro profondo. “Mi hanno dato sei settimane per capire cosa voglio fare, cosa è salutare per me. Avrebbero potuto buttarmi in mezzo alla strada, invece mi stanno dando una possibilità.” Allontana la sua mano da quella di Louis per asciugarsi una lacrima dalla faccia. “È solo... è così difficile guardare i bambini che soffrono e non essere in grado di aiutare. E non so se sono tagliato per questo. Pensavo di esserlo.”  
Louis annuisce lentamente. “Harry.” Abbassa lo sguardo e quando lo alza di nuovo, ha gli occhi blu pieni di lacrime, ma cerca di allontanarle sbattendo le palpebre. “Non so cosa dire, H. Vorrei poter fare qualcosa per rendere tutto questo più facile da sopportare.”  
Harry annuisce. Non si aspetta di certo che passi tutto da un momento all’altro; vuole solo allentare il peso che sente al petto. “Non l’ho,” scrolla le spalle e tira su col naso una volta. “Non l’ho detto a nessuno.”  
“Capisco,” dice Louis. Ci sono un paio di secondi di silenzio prima che lui chieda “E gli incubi?”  
Il riccio deglutisce. Ha dimenticato che è così che Louis ha scoperto tutto. “Quelli sono iniziati durante l’estate,” dice. “Non c’è molto da fare oltre ai sonniferi che mi rifiuto di prendere e il tempo.”  
“Tempo?”  
“Il tempo guarisce tutte le ferite,” dice Harry tristemente e Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, sebbene non sia necessariamente una battuta.  
È una bugia, pensa Harry mentre siedono lì nel buio silenzioso, la neve che danza fuori dalla finestra della cucina. Il tempo non guarisce le ferite, il tempo ci ricorda le cose che abbiamo perso ad ogni battito di passaggio, tutte le cose belle che non possiamo riavere.  
  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS**  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis ricorda perfettamente la prima volta che Harry gli disse che voleva fare l’infermiere. Erano ancora nelle prime fasi della loro relazione, quando si scambiavano strane informazioni sulla loro vita per conoscersi a vicenda. Parlavano, parlavano e parlavano ad ogni ora, condividevano i loro segreti e i loro desideri, nella speranza che l’altra persona li guardasse e pensasse che fossero abbastanza importanti da preoccuparsene.  
“Voglio fare l'infermiere,” disse Harry a cena in un ristorante italiano vicino all’appartamento di Louis. Louis quasi non lo sentì perché era intento a fissare la targhetta ancora appuntata sul lato del maglione di Harry e rendendosi conto che il riccio aveva indossato un nuovo maglione per il loro appuntamento. “Voglio salvare le persone,” continuò. C’era un pizzico di orgoglio nella sua voce e proprio in quel momento, Louis iniziò a capire cosa si provasse ad essere innamorati. Harry avrebbe potuto dire che voleva fare il netturbino perché voleva pulire le strade e Louis si sarebbe sentito altrettanto irrimediabilmente preso da lui.  
Mentre la loro relazione passava da nuovi maglioni e appuntamenti al mangiare burro di arachidi nudi e perdere le tracce dei loro vestiti in luoghi strani, l’amore di Harry per il suo sogno nel cassetto non ha mai vacillato. Louis sapeva che era difficile - le lezioni, i turni all’ospedale, i tirocini - ma sapeva anche quanto Harry amasse tutto ciò, quanto gli piacessero le sfide. Louis era proprio lì mentre diventava tutto sempre più difficile, quando il riccio iniziò davvero il suo primo anno al Sacred Heart Hospital di Eugene. Le ore di lavoro erano pesanti ma Harry era felice, adorava lavorare con i pazienti, trovare modi per aiutarli. Louis non doveva nemmeno indovinarlo per saperlo; Harry gli diceva tutto. Si sarebbero sdraiati a letto e lui avrebbe avuto questo sorriso divertente. Louis lo interrogava sempre, gli chiedeva cosa stesse pensando. “Non avrei mai pensato che questa sarebbe stata la mia vita,” avrebbe detto Harry, o qualcosa del genere. “Un lavoro che amo, l’uomo che amo, tutto mio.”  
Louis sapeva che c’erano giorni brutti e sapeva che lo stress stava iniziando a mangiare vivo Harry ancor prima di partire per Chicago. Ma stare seduto in cucina a casa di Niall e ascoltare il suo punto di rottura sembrava la fine di una diapositiva di cui Louis non sapeva di aver bisogno. Le cose che Harry ha amato di più del suo lavoro sono le stesse che lo hanno fatto a pezzi: essere lì per i pazienti, capire cosa c’è che non va, capire che non c’è niente che tu possa fare. È quasi simile a come Louis si è sentito guardando le lacrime scivolare giù per le guance di Harry in quel momento: voler fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma, invece, non avere nulla da offrire.  
La sveglia è ciò che lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri e ricordi. Si è dimenticato di averla impostata. Ha deciso di svegliarsi presto per avere il tempo di spostare il resto delle sue cose, e iniziare in questo modo la sua nuova vita in un appartamento asciutto. Tranne per il fatto che, dopo la scorsa notte, gli sembra crudele sgattaiolare fuori da quella casa senza dire una parola, quando fuori è ancora buio. Lo pensava davvero quando diceva a Harry che si sarebbe sempre preso cura di lui - otto anni di sentimenti non si dimenticano da un giorno all’altro senza preavviso. Prendersi cura di qualcuno non significa abbandonarlo nei momenti bui; Louis è abbastanza intelligente da saperlo, ora.  
Quindi, non lo fa. Invece, si veste e si dirige verso il supermercato nella speranza di trovare qualcosa per far sentire meglio Harry. È praticamente l’unico presente nel parcheggio del negozio di alimentari e, successivamente, l’unico nel negozio quando compra ciambelle appena sfornate e una bottiglia di succo d’arancia biologico con polpa extra. Certo, la vita non si aggiusta con la colazione, Louis non è un idiota. Ma conosce il potere che ha lo scoprire che qualcuno si prende cura di te quando sente che sei completamente solo, e vuole far provare ciò ad Harry.  
Il riccio appare in cucina proprio quando Louis sta tirando la colazione fuori dalla busta, con un tempismo semi-perfetto. Il castano nota a malapena il tempismo nel momento in cui posa gli occhi su Harry, che ormai sembra aver dimenticato cosa sia una maglia, la pelle nuda del suo petto esposta. Indossa solo un pantalone di flanella, e gli occhi di Louis inciampano sulla curva dei suoi fianchi e poi di nuovo sul suo volto. Non sarà mai immune al corpo di Harry.  
“Sei qui,” dice il riccio. Ha una felpa con cappuccio in mano e la indossa, arruffando ancora di più i suoi capelli ma, per fortuna, salvando Louis dal fissare il suo tatuaggio a farfalla invece che i suoi occhi.  
“Sono qui,” dice Louis, sorridendo piano. Si sposta i capelli dagli occhi. “Sembra che starai ad Eugene un po’ più a lungo del previsto,” dice leggermente. “E mi dispiacerebbe saperti chiuso in questa casa da solo.”  
Le sopracciglia di Harry si increspano, una tacita domanda sul suo volto perché sa leggere Louis più facilmente di quanto lui a volte possa leggersi da solo. Sì, si sente male per Harry. Sì, questo è in parte dovuto a ciò di cui hanno parlato ieri sera. Sì, è patetico.  
Louis distoglie lo sguardo e si schiarisce la gola. “È solo una colazione, okay? Non renderlo strano.”  
“No,” dice Harry. Si accarezza la parte superiore dei capelli come se volesse recuperare parte del volume perso dal sonno profondo.  
Si siedono fianco a fianco al bancone come hanno fatto ieri sera, due ciambelle in ciascuno dei loro piatti perché non hanno mai affermato di star seguendo una dieta. “Dormito bene?” Harry chiede, per rompere il silenzio.  
“Okay,” dice Louis. Non è sicuro di aver effettivamente dormito o di essersi sdraiato abbastanza a lungo da pensare di averlo davvero fatto. “Hai...” si ferma, incerto su cosa chiedere dopo tutto quello che Harry ha condiviso ieri sera. “Sei riuscito ad addormentarti di nuovo?”  
“Si.”  
Louis osserva mentre Harry strappa un pezzo della sua ciambella, poi la piega a metà prima di mangiarla. “Hai, uh, gli incubi ogni notte?” Forse non dovrebbe chiedere questo alla luce del giorno, ma ormai è troppo tardi.  
Harry mastica lentamente, sbattendo le palpebre due volte in una cadenza lenta. “Non dobbiamo parlarne,” dice dopo aver deglutito.  
“Lo so,” concorda Louis. “Ma, insomma se volessi parlarne io sono qui. Non voglio che pensi che sia strano.”  
“Giusto,” dice Harry, con lo sguardo sul piatto.  
Forse è strano. Forse Harry si rammarica di averglielo detto e ora Louis sta solo facendo pressioni su delle ferite che non ha nemmeno il diritto di guardare. Non si sentirà in colpa, decide mentre mangia. Sta cercando di essere gentile e se Harry non vuole capirlo – beh, questo è un suo problema. Louis sta cercando di rendersi _utile_ e Harry non ha nemmeno-  
“Non succede ogni volta che dormo.”  
Louis alza di nuovo lo sguardo, sorpreso dalla voce di Harry. Ancora una volta, non è riuscito a leggerlo nel modo giusto. “Oh.”  
“Questo rende difficile combatterli quando non sei sicuro di quando accadrà, sai?”  
“Beh, ha senso,” dice Louis anche se non è molto informato sull’aspetto ‘incubi’. Fa scorrere il pollice sul bordo della sua tazza di caffè. “Sono sempre uguali o diversi?”  
“Diversi. Di solito si svolgono in ospedale, però.”  
Louis annuisce. “E stanno accadendo da un po’?”  
“Sì. In realtà è abbastanza comune nel settore. Gli infermieri di traumatologia hanno un protocollo che indica loro di vedere un terapeuta settimanalmente nel mio ospedale. Cioè, è opzionale, ma io lo faccio da un po’.”  
“Ottimo.” Sembra qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto sapere su Harry – quella che lui vedesse un terapeuta. Invece, è un’altra finestra su una vita che non conosce; tutte cose che non ha più il privilegio di sapere.  
“Ho scoperto che parlarne aiuta solo vagamente. Non si sbarazza dei bambini che muoiono davanti a te. Scusa,” ribatte alla fine.  
“Non scusarti,” dice Louis facilmente. Non che sia un argomento facile, ma non vuole far tacere Harry. Riesce a vedere cosa gli sta succedendo - è stato in grado di vederlo molto prima di rendersi conto di cosa fosse.  
“Okay,” dice dolcemente il riccio.  
Finiscono di mangiare in silenzio, l’unico rumore presente sono le forchette di metallo sui piatti di vetro e le tazze di ceramica sul ripiano in granito. “Pensavo che fossi già andato via,” dice Harry quando Louis prende l’ultimo morso.  
Mastica lentamente, chiedendosi se dire una bugia o meno, ma alla fine opta per la verità. “Sì, dovevo farlo,” dice una volta che deglutisce. “Ma ho pensato che forse potrebbe farti bene la compagnia di un amico.” Ha il piacere di guardare la reazione di Harry alle sue parole, il modo in cui i suoi occhi si spalancano comicamente, il modo in cui le sue labbra si aprono in una dolce sorpresa. Con la sensazione di aver appena rivelato un gran segreto, Louis si alza e porta il suo piatto nel lavandino.  
“Hai bisogno di aiuto per svuotare gli scatoloni? All’appartamento, dico,”chiede Harry, avvicinandosi a Louis con il suo piatto e la sua tazza.  
Louis non è sicuro se Harry stia bellamente ignorando la parte in cui Louis ha detto che potrebbe aver bisogno di un amico o se è così che sceglie di rispondere educatamente alla condivisione eccessiva di emozioni inesplorate. Ad ogni modo, non ha una risposta e borbotta attraverso una parvenza di “No, va bene, sto bene, grazie.”  
“Sul serio? Mi sto offrendo di aiutarti con il lavoro manuale e non me lo lasci fare?”  
Louis si irrigidisce sentendo le parole dell’altro, ma quando guarda alle sue spalle, Harry gli sorride. È questo sorriso sbilenco che Louis amava, quello che lo ha reso debole una o due volte (o duemila). “Puoi venire se vuoi,” dice. “Ma non sentirti obbligato. Non è così che la maggior parte delle persone vuole trascorrere una vacanza.”  
“Non sono la maggior parte delle persone.”  
Dio, è vero. Se Harry fosse la maggior parte delle persone, certamente non si offrirebbe di uscire con un ex o aiutarlo a spacchettare scatole tra tutte le cose. “Lo so.” Risponde sottovoce.  
“Inoltre, non ho altro da fare se non stare seduto in una casa vuota con i miei pensieri per tutto il giorno. Pensa a questo e pensa a quanto _tu_ stia aiutando _me_.”  
Questo è un bel modo per vedere la situazione, anche se Louis non è convinto che sia quello giusto. Harry prende chiaramente il suo silenzio come una specie di assenso, un sorriso posato dolcemente sulle labbra.  
Mentre il riccio lascia la cucina, Louis prova il rammarico di aver accettato di lasciarlo venire. Non vuole davvero che Harry scavi tra le sue scatole e lasci il suo ricordo in quel nuovo appartamento - è esattamente da questo che Louis scappa da nove mesi. Tuttavia, non ha il coraggio di dire a Harry di restare qui, che ha cambiato idea e lo sta condannando agli arresti domiciliari a casa di Niall.  
“Sei un idiota,” si dice Louis mentre pulisce il bancone delle briciole vaganti e sciacqua il lavandino. “Un idiota col cuore spezzato.” Dirlo ad alta voce non lo fa sentire meglio, ma almeno lo fa sembrare un po’ più reale.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Prima che possano andarsene, Louis deve fare le valigie con la roba che ha tenuto da Niall durante la scorsa settimana, raccogliendo i suoi libri e le felpe vaganti da tutta la casa. Rifà il letto e cambia le lenzuola, tira giù le tende e sostituisce il suo spazzolino da denti usato con uno dalle provviste per gli ospiti di Niall.  
Harry lo aiuta a portare i suoi bagagli in macchina e poi partono. Il riccio non sembra troppo influenzato da ciò che ha detto a Louis durante la notte o da ciò che è accaduto durante il film. Invece, sembra più sollevato di ogni altra cosa, mentre picchietta le sue dita sulla coscia, e canticchia insieme alla radio. Louis oserebbe dire che sembra più leggero e più felice di quando è arrivato. Ma forse si sta dando fin troppo credito. Tutto quello che ha fatto è stato ascoltare Harry, e non è sicuro di aver cambiato le cose.  
Il nuovo appartamento sembra proprio come lo hanno lasciato ieri, scatole e oggetti sparsi ovunque. Soltanto guardare il casino lo fa sentire male, sebbene Harry sembri pronto a mettersi all’opera. “Dove dovrebbe andare il comò?” Chiede, liberando un po’ di spazio per il comò vicino alla cucina e l’open space in cui il letto è stato assemblato per metà.  
Il modo in cui Harry non alza lo sguardo mentre pone la domanda fa riflettere Louis. Chissà se questo è altrettanto strano per lui, se si rammarica di essersi offerto di aiutarlo. “Penso vicino alla finestra,” dice, indicando la parete opposta. Mettersi al lavoro lo farà sentire meglio, pensa.  
Harry appoggia le mani sui fianchi e sporge le labbra mentre osserva il muro. “Mh, sono sicuro che ci andrai a sbattere contro quando uscirai dal bagno,” dice, indicando dove si trova il bagno.  
“Che cosa? E come potrebbe succedere?” Anche se il comò non è ancora vicino alla finestra, immagina che starà davvero bene in quella posizione. Ci vorrebbe un toro in carica che esce dal bagno per colpire quel comò.  
“Tipo, se hai fretta,” dice Harry. Comincia a muoversi tra il resto delle scatole per raggiungere il bagno mentre Louis lo fissa.  
“Cosa fai?”  
“Te lo dimostro,” dice senza guardarlo. “Vedi?” Entra nel bagno ed esce di nuovo. “Ho bisogno di prendere velocemente qualcosa dal letto e,” qui finge di sbattere il piede sul comò immaginario e cade a terra. “Mi faccio male.”  
Louis fa del suo meglio per non ridere ma non ci riesce. Scuote la testa. “Il comò andrà lì.” Solleva il mento. “E non si discute, è la mia stanza non la tua.” Cerca di dirlo scherzosamente ma sembra che non siano ancora arrivati a quel punto perché suona più aggressivo del solito.  
“Giusto,” dice Harry con un cenno della testa mentre si alza in piedi. Deglutisce quando distoglie lo sguardo e Louis si sente un po’ un idiota. Fanno due passi avanti allo stesso tempo e, ritrovandosi troppo vicini, fanno un passo indietro subito dopo - questa volta è stata colpa sua.  
Cade di nuovo il silenzio mentre aprono le scatole e spostano il cassettone nel nuovo punto designato vicino alla finestra.   
“Vado a finire il letto,” dice Harry senza nemmeno guardalo e Louis annuisce mentre inizia a svuotare una scatola piena di oggetti per il bagno. Il suo ex ragazzo che mette insieme il letto in cui erano soliti scopare è un po’ troppo lontano dalla sua zona di comfort.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
  
  
Louis ha in gran parte ignorato Harry nell’ultima ora. Harry lo sa perché conosce quasi tutti i modi di fare di Louis, compresi quelli passivi aggressivi. A lui non importa molto il silenzio mentre cerca di assemblare la struttura del letto. L’ultima volta che l’ha messo insieme è stato abbastanza frustrante.  
Il giorno in cui si erano trasferiti a vivere insieme era metà luglio, durante un’estate incredibilmente calda nell’Oregon. Non c’era l’aria condizionata e stavano praticamente grondando di sudore mentre mettevano insieme il letto nel nuovo appartamento. Ci furono dei velati punzecchiamenti l’uno verso l’altro mentre cercavano di capire dove fossero finiti alcuni pezzi, e una stanza calda e soffocante non rendeva le cose migliori. Il gran finale fu Harry che cercava di fare leva su due pezzi del telaio e finì invece con lo sbattersi un pezzo sugli occhi mentre perdeva la presa. L’inevitabile occhio nero valse il modo in cui Louis rise e poi si trascinò verso di lui per controllare l’infortunio prima di farlo sdraiare nel bel mezzo del letto incompiuto e fargli un pompino fino a quando non furono entrambi sudati e arrapati, i pezzi mancanti del letto da tempo dimenticati. Mentre Harry finisce la struttura del letto nel nuovo appartamento di Louis, dubita che riceverà un pompino come ricompensa. Quasi lo dice a voce alta, chiedendosi se farà ridere Louis prima di decidere di lasciar perdere.  
La verità è che è stato così sollevato di poter dire a Louis la verità ieri sera, di far uscire finalmente quel peso dal suo corpo. Il sollievo non si è ancora trasformato in rimpianto, ma sa che lo farà; sa che ci sono alti e bassi, che le cose belle di solito sono accompagnate da altrettante cose brutte. In questo momento, è bello prendere in giro Louis e scambiarsi battute giocose anche se la metà delle volte Louis lo guarda con espressione interrogativa, come se pensasse che lui potrebbe spezzarsi in qualsiasi momento. Quando finisce finalmente il telaio, cerca di spostare la rete ed il materasso da solo, ma non è abbastanza forte, quindi Louis lo aiuta, allineando ciascuno di essi sopra il telaio del letto e facendoli atterrare dolcemente con un tonfo silenzioso.  
“Cosa posso fare adesso?” Chiede Harry, desideroso di essere d’aiuto. C’è una paura assillante nel suo stomaco, qualcosa che gli dice che se esaurisce le cose da fare, Louis gli chiederà di andarsene e non vuole assolutamente stare da solo. Ha trascorso così tanto tempo da solo, e adesso avere un amico che conosce i suoi punti deboli e riesce ancora a tollerarlo sembra qualcosa di speciale.  
Louis si mette le mani sui fianchi e si guarda intorno nell’appartamento, osservandolo con minuzia. Harry lo guarda, in attesa. Ci sono scatole ovunque; se Louis gli dice che non c’è nient’altro da fare, potrebbe semplicemente prenderne una e iniziare a svuotarla. Punti bonus se riesce a beccare quella con tutte le sue vecchie cose, tutte le lettere e le note. Gli piacerebbe vedere Louis arrovellarsi per cercare una spiegazione sul perché abbia deciso di conservarle.  
“Che ne dici della cucina?”  
Harry inclina la testa di lato. “Intendi mettere tutto quanto o solo le cinque cose che avevi nel vecchio appartamento?” Sta sorridendo ma il suo sorriso vacilla quando Louis lo guarda intensamente. La stessa cosa che ha visto negli occhi di Louis il giorno prima, lampeggia di nuovo, qualcosa che non riesce a identificare. Il maggiore solleva il mento più in alto, come faceva sempre quando stava pensando a qualcosa, qualcosa di cui non aveva ancora parlato ad Harry. In questo contesto però, lo stomaco del riccio sobbalza - quanti segreti possono contenere due persone?  
“Tutto,” dice il maggiore. Harry annuisce senza rispondere. “Per favore.” Aggiunge Louis.  
A Harry bastano pochi istanti per trascinare le scatole etichettate come ‘Cucina’ nella cucina reale. “Devo solo mettere le cose dove penso che potrebbero andar bene?” Chiede mentre Louis inizia ad appendere i vestiti nel suo armadio.   
“Sì, le sposterò più tardi se devo.”  
“Giusto.” Harry annuisce e poi inizia ad aprire le scatole per vedere cosa c’è dentro.   
I piatti e le ciotole sembrano le cose più facili da cui iniziare. Osserva quindi per bene la cucina, poi adocchia una credenza che gli sembra abbastanza spaziosa e le posa con cura in base alle dimensioni. Quanta familiarità c’è lì, anche in piatti semplici e ciotole scheggiate. Erano soliti scherzare sul mettere la porcellana nel registro delle nozze. È divertente come una volta scherzasse su quelle cose, su un loro probabile per sempre, ed ora invece un piatto gli stravolge il cuore in modi strani.   
Impiega un po’ per sistemare la cucina perché si ritrova a organizzare la dispensa e a riparare uno scaffale sbilenco. Canticchia mentre lavora ma Louis deve essersi stancato del suo ronzio perché accende lo stereo e mette John Mayer mentre organizza i libri. Harry si sorprende a guardarlo e poi si trova a chiedersi se i suoi libri siano ancora mischiati a quelli di Louis sullo scaffale. I libri sono una delle poche cose che si è pentito di non aver preso durante la sua corsa per andarsene in un’altra città - la sua copia sbrindellata di ‘The Picture of Dorian Gray’ e una raccolta di saggi di Joan Didion firmati da Joan quando visitò la costa occidentale. Forse sono nella scatola con il resto delle sue cose - la scatola che non vede l’ora Louis aprirà, chiedendosi cosa dirà quando lo farà.   
L’ultima scatola da cucina che Harry apre è quella contenente le tazze, ma è anche l’unica che lo frena per un momento. I resti della sua vecchia vita sembrano nascondersi in posti che non si aspetta - una scatola di cartone piena di ceramiche. Non ha ricordi legati alle tazze ma prova un notevole strattone alle costole nel vederle tutte insieme in questo modo. È lo stesso strattone che prova nel vedere i suoi libri insieme a quelli di Louis. Tutte queste cose, una volta, appartenevano a loro due come coppia, erano tutte cose che avevano condiviso e ora - ora non sa cosa siano.   
Sembra strano mettere le sue vecchie tazze del college o dell’ospedale nella credenza di Louis, così finisce per lasciarle sul bancone mentre mette via quelle che sono sempre appartenute a Louis. Quando il maggiore entra in cucina, vuole nascondere ciò che ha fatto, ma non sa assolutamente come fare - le sue tazze separate da quelle di Louis sono innegabili. “Non sapevo che farmene di queste,” dice, i suoi occhi non si posano mai completamente sul viso di Louis. “Dato che erano, uh, mie.”  
Louis lo ignora, aprendo gli altri armadietti e guardando all’interno. Harry non sa cosa sta cercando, ma non si offre di aiutarlo, aspettando invece che Louis dica qualcosa.   
“Puoi liberartene,” dice infine, apparentemente rispondendo all’osservazione di Harry sulle tazze. “Se non le vuoi.”  
Harry apre la bocca e poi si ferma. Non sa cosa dire – Louis non vuole le tazze, non ha bisogno delle sue tazze e lo capisce - ma qualcosa nel modo semplice in cui gli dice di sbarazzarsi di loro fa stringere il petto di Harry. “Giusto.” Quando alza di nuovo lo sguardo, Louis lo sta guardando, apparentemente in attesa che lui dica qualcos’altro. “No, ha senso. Nessuno ha bisogno di tutte queste tazze.”  
Louis sorride ed è quasi come se stesse cercando di fare la pace. “Beh, penso che nemmeno due persone avessero bisogno di tutte quelle tazze.”  
Harry sorride mentre inizia a raccogliere le tazze, facendo scivolare le dita tra le maniglie per afferrarne più di una. “Vero.” Le sistema in una scatola vuota vicino alla porta e non dice la verità: non avevano bisogno di tutte quelle tazze ma niente lo faceva sentire a casa più di un buon caffè in una tazza che apparteneva a Louis.  
“Cosa c’è da fare dopo?” Chiede Harry, cercando di mantenere la voce leggera mentre si guarda intorno, osservando le scatole che devono ancora aprire. Sa che Louis conosce tutto di lui, ma spera di riuscire a nascondere il modo in cui questa situazione gli fa un po’ troppo male, il modo in cui quelle tazze lo rendono così emotivo.  
“Pranziamo,” dice Louis come se, forse, avesse capito i sentimenti di Harry in quel momento. “Ordiniamo la pizza.”  
Harry annuisce e finge di spostare le scatole mentre cerca di riprendersi.   
“Che gusto la preferisci?” Chiede Louis.  
“Qualsiasi cosa,” dice Harry. “No ananas, però,” dice, proprio nello stesso momento in cui Louis dice lo stesso “No ananas, lo so.” Condividono un sorriso e Harry distoglie lo sguardo per fare un respiro profondo. Le sue emozioni in questi giorni lo stanno quasi soffocando e spesso si sente quasi al limite di un crollo emotivo.  
Mentre Louis chiama Track Town Pizza per la consegna, Harry fa scorrere le dita sui libri nello scaffale, fermandosi brevemente dove la sua copia di ‘Slouching Through Bethlehem’ di Joan Didion si trova nella collezione di Louis. Il suo cuore comincia di nuovo a far male.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Ci vuole il resto della giornata per sistemare l’appartamento di Louis e Harry è abbastanza sicuro di aver approfittato fin troppo della sua accoglienza. Non è sicuro di quante persone ci vogliono davvero per posare un tappeto o appendere le tende, ma non vuole tornare alla casa vuota di Niall così in fretta. Alla fine, però, è rimasta solo una scatola nell’angolo; una scatola che Louis non sembra in grado di riuscire a svuotare. L’ha spinta per l’appartamento tutto il giorno senza aprirla. Harry sa, senza nemmeno chiedere, che dentro ci sono tutte le sue cose. È sicuro che anche Louis lo sappia, ma si sta semplicemente rifiutando di aprirla di fronte a Harry.  
“Un’altra scatola,” dice quando tutto è in ordine e non ci sono nemmeno più i DVD da sistemare.  
“Ci penserò più tardi,” dice Louis senza guardarlo. “Hai fatto più che abbastanza.”  
“Sei sicuro?” Insiste il riccio. “Sono già qui, posso aiutarti.”  
“No,” risponde Louis, un po’ brusco. “Va bene. Torna da Niall e fai una pausa. Sono sicuro che ti farebbe bene dormire un po’.”  
“Sì, va bene,” dice.  
“Grazie per l’aiuto,” dice Louis mentre camminano verso la porta di casa. “Non dovevi farlo, ma lo apprezzo lo stesso.”  
“Prego,” dice Harry, il più seriamente possibile. “Non è giusto che il tuo appartamento si sia allagato ma sono contento che questo qui sia sistemato, adesso.”  
Louis annuisce. “Non dimenticare le tue tazze.”  
Harry guarda la scatola ai suoi piedi. Le sue tazze. Giusto. Sollevando la scatola, apre la porta ed esce nel corridoio. “Buona notte,” dice per mancanza di qualcosa di meglio. È molto più facile che dire “Buona vita.”  
Non c’è motivo per loro di vedersi ancora dopo tutto questo e quella realtà è più straziante di quanto Harry avesse pensato inizialmente. Si sono lasciati, non in buoni rapporti, e sicuramente non sono amici. La scorsa settimana è stata solo un piccolo segnale, una rottura nel sistema. La vita deve tornare alla normalità adesso. Anche se tornare alla normalità significa che Harry deve cercare di guardare la sua vita, il suo lavoro, il suo dolore e capire cosa verrà dopo.  
“Notte, H,” dice Louis. Il riccio pensa che ci sia un po’ di tristezza in quelle due parole. Forse non è così, pensa. Non conosce più Louis e forse le cose che conosceva di lui sono cambiate in questa nuova realtà.  
Harry si sta già allontanando mentre la porta si chiude. Il corridoio è silenzioso, tranne per il movimento ritmico delle tazze che tremano nella scatola. Avrebbe dovuto avvolgerle in qualcosa.  
A rallentatore, la sua mente inizia a ricordare quest’ultima settimana – dall’entrare in casa e trovare Louis in cucina, il silenzio pesante tra loro, i maccheroni al formaggio e le mattine innevate. La colazione nella loro tavola calda preferita e la festa di fidanzamento andata male, urlarsi contro a vicenda mentre la neve danzava intorno a loro. La mattina di Natale, camminare per il campus, ballare di fronte al jukebox.  
C’è una specie di bolla nella sua gola mentre preme il pulsante per andare al pianoterra. È un po’ come se stesse perdendo Louis di nuovo, tranne per il fatto che, questa volta, non stanno insieme. Questa volta Harry ha soltanto visto il modo in cui entrambi si sono fatti male a vicenda, il modo in cui entrambi soffrono ancora e il modo in cui non riescono a fare la cosa giusta. Pensa proprio che ha bisogno di prendere un gelato sulla via del ritorno, di un film di Nicholas Sparks, e di piangere per la prima volta dopo molto tempo. La vita non sembra proprio come ha sperato che fosse e persino rivedere Louis gli ha solo fatto più male.  
C’è una porta che si apre da qualche parte dietro di lui e poi sente il suo nome, una voce perfettamente familiare. “Harry. Aspetta.”  
Si gira, le sue tazze tintinnano insieme nella scatola. Louis è nel corridoio con la giacca abbottonata a metà. “Come torni da Niall?”  
Harry non ci ha ancora pensato – ha dimenticato di non possedere un’auto in questa nuova vita. “Uh,” è ciò che esce dalla sua bocca. “In taxi, forse?”  
Louis non smette di camminare quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprono. Supera Harry ed entra all’interno, aspettando che il riccio lo segua. “Ti accompagno io,” dice. “Dai.”  
Harry esita solo un secondo e poi entra anche lui nell’ascensore. Forse è sbagliato quello che stanno facendo, forse non è ancora finita.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS**  
  
  
  
  
I tramonti nelle giornate in cui nevica sono in qualche modo più belli rispetto ai tramonti sulla spiaggia - cieli limpidi e una città scintillante di bianco, colori che danzano nel cielo come se fossero pennellate di un artista. Louis può solo guardare distrattamente mentre si allontana da casa di Niall.  
Non può spiegare cosa lo abbia spinto a raggiungere Harry nel corridoio. Forse è stato semplicemente per buona educazione; dargli un passaggio a casa dopo ciò che ha fatto per aiutarlo gli è sembrato il minimo. Ma forse è qualcos’altro: qualcosa come il deja vu di quella notte di marzo, tranne per il fatto che, questa volta, Louis non è rimasto nell’appartamento da solo, questa volta lo ha seguito.  
Harry è stato per lo più silenzioso in macchina, con in mano la sua scatola piena di tazze. Louis non è riuscito a guardare le tazze per troppo tempo senza sentirsi uno stronzo completo. È solo che non sapeva proprio cosa dire su quegli oggetti. Non avrebbe senso per lui tenerle, anche se ha provato un senso di confusione nel guardare Harry portarle fuori da casa sua. Sembrava la fine giusta per questa settimana passata, pensa Louis. Restituire a Harry le sue tazze, accompagnarlo da Niall, salutarlo con un sorriso e andarsene.  
Ma poi...  
Ma poi si è fermato sul vialetto di casa di Niall e sono rimasti lì seduti in assoluto silenzio, e all’improvviso Louis non è più riuscito a distogliere lo sguardo da quella maledetta scatola con le tazze. Forse se Harry fosse sceso dall’auto e se ne fosse andato, Louis sarebbe stato in grado di andarsene senza problemi. Ma per qualche motivo Harry è rimasto, ha indugiato e Louis non è riuscito a lasciarlo andare di nuovo via.  
“Domani devo prendere un paio di cose al centro commerciale,” ha detto. “Vorrei prendere una macchina del caffè Keurig. Ne ho sempre desiderata una.” La sua bocca gli è sembrata come un rubinetto che non riusciva a chiudere e Harry lo ha guardato con occhi tranquilli, aspettando che finisse. “Puoi venire,” riesce finalmente a dire. “Se vuoi. Insomma. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa da fare.”  
“Verrò,” ha detto Harry, interrompendolo facilmente con due parole. “Lo voglio.”   
Louis ha annuito una volta ma non si è fidato di se stesso e di ciò che sarebbe uscito dalla sua bocca.   
“Allora… a domani?”  
“Sì, ti scrivo.” Ha risposto Louis.  
“Hai ancora il mio numero?” Harry ha sorriso ma non c’era solo innocenza dietro i suoi occhi.  
“Ce l’ho ancora,” ha detto Louis lentamente, cercando di capire se Harry volesse fargli intendere altro.  
Qualunque cosa fosse, sempre se ci fosse qualcosa, Louis non lo ha scoperto. Harry è uscito dalla macchina con le tazze e si è allontanato. Louis lo ha guardato camminare verso la parte anteriore della casa e poi è partito, la sua mente ha iniziato a vagare per un milione di vie contemporaneamente.  
Entrare nel suo nuovo appartamento è strano anche se è allestito come il precedente, soltanto più asciutto. Ci sono solo alcune differenze ora - come quella scatola non ancora svuotata posta accanto al muro.  
Le altre differenze si notano benissimo perché sono frutto della mente di Harry, e Louis può individuarle immediatamente. Per prima cosa - i cuscini disposti sul divano e sul suo letto. La preferenza di Louis è sempre stata quella di lanciarli e metterli a caso, ma non quella di Harry. Harry li ordina per dimensione e per colore. Anche se questo non è il suo appartamento, è comunque riuscito a lasciare il segno. Louis si toglie le scarpe vicino alla porta e nota che il riccio ha ordinato le sue scarpe in una linea perfetta, come soldatini in fila.  
“Harry,” dice ridendo tra sé e sè, anche se non c’è nessuno che lo ascolta.  
Accende il resto delle luci e si crogiola nel silenzio assoluto di quello spazio. È bello non preoccuparsi del fatto che Harry possa apparire da un momento all’altro o si presenti in cucina. È bello non sentirlo canticchiare mentre scende le scale. Louis sospira mentre racconta queste bugie a se stesso.  
Prende una bottiglia di vino e se ne versa un bicchiere. In appena una settimana, si è abituato ad avere di nuovo Harry nella sua vita. Beve un lungo sorso dal suo bicchiere di rosso e lo tiene in bocca prima di deglutire. Si è sentito vuoto dal giorno in cui Harry è uscito dalla sua vita e ogni parvenza di guarigione si è apparentemente annullata in pochi giorni.  
Se fosse stato intelligente, avrebbe interrotto le loro interazioni fin dal primo giorno. Avrebbe lasciato che Harry sparisse di nuovo in modo da poter tornare a mettere insieme i suoi pezzi. Il problema è che non vuole far sparire di nuovo Harry, non ancora. È per lo più egoista, ma c’è qualcosa che gli stringe il petto quando pensa all’aspetto stanco e spossato che il riccio si porta dietro nell’ultimo tempo, e allo sconvolgimento emotivo dei segreti della scorsa notte. Si è fidato abbastanza di lui da dirglielo e Louis si rifiuta di perdere quella fiducia correndo via proprio adesso.  
Sbuffando esasperato, cammina lungo il salone e si abbassa per prendere l’ultima scatola nell’angolo della stanza. Deve bilanciare precariamente il suo bicchieri di vino in cima allo scatolone mentre lo prende tra le braccia, ma alla fine riesce ad appoggiarlo tranquillamente sul divano. Prende un altro sorso di vino, un respiro profondo, quindi apre la scatola e si rende conto di quanto sembri svelare i segreti di Pandora.  
Quando Louis si era trasferito dall’appartamento che aveva condiviso con Harry, aveva iniziato a gettare le cose di Harry in una scatola senza pensare a una destinazione finale. Non riusciva proprio a guardare gli stivali di camoscio blu del riccio da dove sporgevano da sotto il letto e non riusciva a gestire il paio di manette nel comodino che Harry indossava, a volte, nei loro momenti di intimità.  
Perché quando Louis guardava quegli stivali, vedeva l’ultima notte che avevano trascorso insieme, quella dove erano semplicemente inciampati in casa e non avevano parlato di nulla – erano semplicemente caduti sul letto con le bocche incollate, Harry che si toglieva gli stivali firmati mentre Louis gli sbottonava la camicia. E le manette riportavano Louis a quella notte di gennaio in cui stavano litigando e Harry aveva deciso di usarle – ammanettando ciascuna delle loro mani nel mezzo della discussione. Louis non riesce nemmeno più a ricordare il motivo di quel litigio, ma ricorda il momento in cui Harry si era reso conto di non sapere dove fosse la chiave delle manette. E quindi erano finiti con l’urlarsi contro a vicenda mentre cercavano una chiave minuscola in un grande appartamento. (Alla fine non l’avevano trovata. Harry aveva dovuto usare una forcina per liberarli e, a quel punto, erano entrambi troppo esausti per discutere di qualsiasi cosa.)  
Alla fine, la scatola è diventata una specie di teca contenente le cose di Harry - tutte le cose che si è lasciato alle spalle, tutte le cose che Louis non riesce a guardare senza sentire il suo cuore che batte furiosamente nel petto. Non vuole più _provare_ nulla per Harry, quindi chiudere tutto lì dentro è stata l’unica soluzione plausibile. L’ultima cosa che ha messo nella scatola, quella che sta guardando adesso, è la scatola da scarpe piena di appunti, carte, lettere che Harry gli ha scritto negli anni e lasciato in luoghi strani. Louis estrae la scatola da scarpe e se la mette in grembo, il resto dello scatolone viene dimenticato mentre beve un altro sorso di vino.  
È un tipo acuto di tortura guardare queste cose. Rovista tra di esse senza lasciare che i suoi occhi indugino troppo a lungo. Ci sono note appiccicose che il riccio scriveva quando preparava il caffè e piccoli disegni o dei ‘ti amo Lou’ dolcemente scarabocchiati, e ci sono biglietti d’auguri di compleanno e biglietti per i loro anniversari. Il suo dito sfiora la carta del quaderno di quando Harry aveva passato un anno a studiare all’estero, in Grecia - la lettera che aveva scritto sul guardare il mare e a come gli sembrasse assolutamente infinito, a come corrispondeva al modo in cui si sentiva nei suoi confronti. Louis lo aveva preso in giro in quel momento, per poi memorizzare quella parte della lettera: _e quando penso al per sempre, penso a te._  
Riposta in cima alla scatola da scarpe c’è la nota che Louis non avrebbe dovuto salvare, quella che avrebbe dovuto buttare via nel momento in cui l’aveva vista: il frettoloso scarabocchio di Harry sul nome di una compagnia aerea, una data e un’ora, scritta durante il suo ultimo giorno a Eugene. Era appiccicata sul frigorifero il giorno in cui Louis aveva trovato la chiave di Harry sul bancone.  
Il suo segreto più grande, quello che non dirà mai, è che dopo aver visto il biglietto, era andato dritto all’aeroporto di Eugene senza nemmeno fermarsi. Aveva parcheggiato nella prima fila del piccolo parcheggio, con gli occhi fissi sulle porte. Sapeva che Harry era dentro, sapeva che Harry andava sempre in aeroporto con un’ora di anticipo anche se si trovava in una piccola città come Eugene, dove la sicurezza era permissiva e ci metteva poco a fare i controlli anche in una giornata intensa. Louis lo sapeva ma non riusciva a far muovere i piedi, non riusciva ad uscire dalla macchina. Era come se ci fossero dei blocchi di cemento che lo tenevano ancorato al sedile, della super colla che teneva le sue mani sul volante, dei paraocchi che non gli permettevano di distogliere lo sguardo dalla porta. Era rimasto seduto così a lungo che aveva perso la cognizione del tempo ed era sorpreso del fatto che la sicurezza dell’aeroporto non avesse bussato contro il suo finestrino. Forse avevano intuito che era solo un ragazzo con il cuore spezzato, solo un ragazzo che fissava le porte dell’aeroporto con la pallida speranza che l’uomo che amava e odiava di più in tutto il mondo uscisse di lì e dicesse che era tutto uno scherzo, per poi salire in macchina e dire che era tutto un errore che non intendeva andarsene.  
Non è successo, però.  
Louis aveva fissato le porte dell’aeroporto fino a quando non seppe che il volo era partito, finché non seppe che Harry non si trovava più sullo stesso terreno ma galleggiava da qualche parte tra le nuvole. Quando era tornato a casa, aveva visto a malapena la strada o il semaforo. Il suo cuore era spezzato, la sua mente vuota. Una volta nell’appartamento, aveva preso il biglietto e lo aveva aggiunto alla scatola sotto il letto con tutti gli appunti e i biglietti che Harry gli aveva dato. Lo aveva sistemato proprio in cima; l’ultimo pezzo della loro storia, il finale che non avevano visto arrivare. Una nota scritta a mano, l’orario di un volo, una compagnia aerea: un cuore lasciato a Eugene, l’altro destinato a Chicago. Una tragedia che Louis non avrebbe augurato nemmeno al suo peggior nemico.  
Ora fissa quella scatola con un nodo allo stomaco e il cuore che sembra voler sfondare la sua cassa toracica. Dovrebbe andare avanti, non dovrebbe sguazzare nei ricordi. Non è sicuro di cosa stia facendo, non sa dove si piazzi in quell’equazione il rivedere Harry il giorno seguente, se si inclini di più verso il fatto che stia cercando di andare avanti e diventargli amico, o il crogiolarsi nel passato. Si alza e porta la sua bottiglia di vino in cucina, tappandola per poi metterla in frigo, e prende una bottiglia di whisky piena per metà. Si versa due dita di alcol nel bicchiere e torna sul divano. A volte il vino non è abbastanza, a volte ha bisogno di qualcosa in più.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Il whisky gli fa sognare Harry, o è quello che pensa quando si sveglia la mattina dopo con un erezione e un dolore al petto. Non dovrebbe fare sogni erotici su Harry - e non gli succedeva da molto tempo. Ma ciò non cambia il fatto che il suo subconscio abbia prodotto una scena molto realistica di lui e Harry che pomiciavano su un divano e si strusciavano insieme. Nessuna parola, nessuna impostazione, nessun contesto. Tutto quello che sa è che il suo sé del sogno aveva Harry bloccato sul divano, i fianchi premuti insieme mentre si baciavano, ed Harry ansimava nella sua bocca.  
Ora, alla luce del mattino, capisce che la sua erezione è stata causata da un fantasma e questo sembra far tornare il suo flusso sanguigno rapidamente alla normalità. Rotola sul suo stomaco e cerca di mandare quel messaggio anche al suo corpo. Non si masturberà con il pensiero dello stesso uomo che vedrà tra poche ore. Era sexy farlo tanto tempo fa, ma ora è solo triste e sta lavorando molto duramente per non essere più così tanto depresso.  
Scrive a Harry non appena arriva al negozio e aspetta che il riccio risponda, ma non lo fa. Louis non sa se è semplicemente in ritardo o ha deciso di non venire, ma cerca di non preoccuparsene. Si dirige verso il negozio, con attenzione poiché il parcheggio è ancora pieno di fango nevoso dell’ultima settimana. All’interno, sembra essere ancora più una zona pericolosa. Per qualche ragione, ha ipotizzato che la corsa per lo shopping natalizio fosse già finita, ma sembra essere in pieno svolgimento mentre si muove per superare una fila clienti nella corsia dei resi che si estende nelle navate principali. Si accorge che un uomo sta trattenendo il suo reso in una busta con sopra Babbo Natale e Louis si rende conto che non ha nemmeno ricevuto un regalo di Natale quest’anno. È sicuro che sua madre e le sue sorelle gli invieranno i loro per posta più avanti, ma è uno strano pensiero da fare nel bel mezzo di un grande magazzino.  
In tasca ha un elenco delle cose che deve acquistare per il nuovo appartamento - o cose che doveva comprare per il vecchio appartamento e non ha mai fatto:  
-Un porta asciugamani perché il vecchio si è rotto quando l’ha lanciato contro il muro in un terribile momento di rabbia disperata per il fato che Harry se ne fosse andato.  
-Una nuova saliera e una pepiera, perché quelle che ha le aveva scelte Harry – rappresentavano delle mucche – e ora il cuore di Louis si spezza quando le guarda.  
-Un nuovo set di lenzuola perché, sebbene siano state lavate, dorme ancora sulle lenzuola che lui e Harry hanno comprato insieme. E se deve liberare il suo appartamento dai demoni, forse rimuovere quel tessuto dal letto che aveva visto i loro momenti più intimi è un buon inizio.  
-E infine, la Keurig, una nuova macchina del caffè, ma questo non ha nulla a che fare con Harry e con tutto ciò che rende infelice Louis.  
Mentre cerca nel negozio ciò di cui ha bisogno, quasi non riconosce la forma familiare che sta proprio di fronte a lui. I cuori si possono spezzare per le cose più sciocche, e vedere Harry in piedi lì, ignaro, risulta essere una di quelle cose sciocche. Indossa un paio di Vans, pantaloni di velluto neri e un cardigan rosso ciliegia su una maglietta bianca. Ha gli occhiali da sole che gli spingono indietro i capelli e le dita tirano il suo labbro inferiore mentre studia una fila di macchine Keurig. Louis odia ciò che prova quando lo vede. È come tornare a casa. Quando Harry lo guarda, gli sorride e lo saluta, Louis non sente niente di meno che un guscio di chi una volta sperava di essere.  
“Ehi,” dice Harry, sorridendo mentre Louis si avvicina. “Ho iniziato presto. Non sapevo che ci fossero così tante opzioni.” È una cosa _così_ da Harry valutare tutto correttamente - il modo in cui è arrivato al negozio prima di lui e ha già soppesato quasi tutte le opzioni sulle varie macchine da caffè.   
“Sei un esperto Keurig ora?” Louis chiede e non può fare a meno di sorridere. “Vuoi darmi il resoconto?”  
“Beh,” dice Harry, facendo un passo indietro. “Dipende se vuoi solo fare il caffè - o se vuoi fare anche i cappuccini. Oppure latte, cappuccini e caffè normale. Quindi dovresti iniziare col decidere questo.”  
“Lo vedo.” Louis si impegna molto per far sì che il suo sorriso non svanisca. “Solo caffè, credo.”  
“Giusto.” Harry annuisce e scivola in avanti, più vicino a Louis. “Quindi puoi ignorare quella metà.”  
“Processo di eliminazione, vedo.”  
Harry lo ignora e continua. “Per il caffè normale, si riduce tutto allo, uhm, stoccaggio dell’acqua.”  
“Questo è tutto?”  
“Questo è tutto,” dice Harry come se fosse abituato a vendere regolarmente Keurig. “Quindi puoi prendere questa che fa solo una tazza prima di doverla riempire. C’è quella con un solo serbatoio,” dice, indicando un secondo modello, “che fa alcune tazze prima di riempirla, e poi un doppio serbatoio che fa invece tipo… tonnellate di tazze prima di riempirla di nuovo.”  
Louis alza le sopracciglia. “Beh, ora sei un esperto.”  
Harry distoglie lo sguardo. “Forse mi sono lasciato prendere troppo la mano.”  
“No,” risponde Louis velocemente. “No, sto scherzando. Apprezzo la tua competenza.”   
Harry non dice nulla, i suoi occhi sono fissi sulle macchine da caffè. Louis è così stanco di essere quello che continua a dire le cose sbagliate. “Quale ti piace di più?”  
Harry lo guarda, le sopracciglia che tremano brevemente. “È il tuo appartamento, non il mio, ricordi?” Le parole di Louis, quelle che ha detto riguardo il comò, riconfezionate e restituite indietro.  
Louis fa un respiro profondo. Non vuole che ogni interazione finisca in questo modo. “Se sei davvero gentile, ti offrirò una tazza di caffè da qualunque macchina deciderò di comprare.”  
“Una tazza?” Il sorriso di Harry si contrae sulle sue labbra. “Solo una?”  
“Solo una,” conferma Louis. “Sono un responsabile di biblioteche, non un neurochirurgo. Non sono ricco, lo sai.”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, ma qualunque tensione ci fosse tra loro si dissipa lentamente. “Mi piace il serbatoio singolo. Puoi avere più di una tazza di caffè senza ricaricare, ma non pensare di poter avere Starbucks dalla tua cucina.”  
Louis annuisce e guarda tra le macchine, come se quella con il serbatoio singolo non fosse quella che avrebbe scelto fin dall’inizio. Forse gli piace solo prendere un po’ in giro Harry. “Mi hai convinto.”  
“Davvero?” La faccia di Harry si illumina e Louis ride.  
“Ti rendi conto che ne avrei comprata ugualmente una, che tu fossi stato qui o no, giusto?”  
"Sì, ma hai scelto la mia.”  
“Lo dici come se l’avessi costruita tu stesso.”  
“Forse l’ho fatto. È il mio secondo lavoro a Chicago. Sai, durante tutte le notti in cui non riesco a dormire.”  
Harry sta scherzando sui suoi incubi e Louis sente lo stomaco contorcersi, anche se non sa proprio cosa dire.  
“Ora devi scegliere il colore,” dice Harry dopo un po’, afferrando la carta dei campioni di colore. “E questo è molto peggio rispetto allo scegliere la macchina. Fidati di me.”  
Una volta scelto la Keurig giusta (nera, perché Louis è prevedibile), vanno alla ricerca di un supporto per i tovaglioli di carta e un nuovo set di saliere. Harry non fa domande sul perché - fa solo battute e commenti strani mentre si guardano intorno. Cerca di convincere Louis a prendere delle saliere a forma di maiale e Louis lo ignora a favore di un semplice set blu cobalto. Non vuole spiegare a Harry che le mucche che ha preso l’ultima volta gli fanno tornare alla mente la loro vita passata e sono la ragione per cui Louis sta spendendo venti dollari per qualcosa di così frivolo.  
Nella sezione delle camere da letto, Louis guarda le lenzuola e Harry prova tutti i letti, rotolando in ciascuno di essi e facendolo ridere. “Stai cercando un nuovo letto?” Gli chiede, mentre infila la mano in uno dei pacchi di lenzuola per verificare la morbidezza.  
“Una cosa del genere,” dice Harry. “Dormo su un materasso gonfiabile.”  
“Tu cosa?” Louis si gira con il pacchetto premuto sul petto. Harry è disteso su uno dei letti, con il portasciugamani e il set delle saliere stretti al petto. “E la tua schiena?” Louis dovrebbe mantenere tutto dentro di sé, dove è più sicuro, ma conosce le vertebre di Harry e l’importanza del supporto di un materasso. Ha letto abbastanza riviste mediche online da essere quasi un esperto.  
“Beh, il mio materasso non è, uh, raccomandato per la mia schiena,” dice Harry.  
Louis si morde la lingua invece di fare storie, invece di dire a Harry che si farà del male se continuerà così, che la sua schiena si curverà in modi spiacevoli su quel materasso ad acqua. Ma non è più compito suo. “Bene, allora, scegli un materasso. Spediamolo a Chicago,” dice, tornando ai pacchi di lenzuola.  
“Come se potessi permettermi un materasso da seimila dollari.”  
“Sono seimila dollari?” Si gira verso Harry, che è steso a forma di stella marina sul materasso. “E ci stai mettendo i piedi sopra?”  
Harry sorride imbarazzato. “È un campione.”  
“Non posso portarti da nessuna parte,” dice Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo e sorridendo nonostante tutto.  
Alla fine, lasciano il negozio e si dirigono verso un piccolo fast food, dove comprano fette di pizza e White Cherry Icees come se fossero diciassettenni, e non più due uomini vicini ai trenta. Gli acquisti di Louis sono ai loro piedi mentre parlano di nulla in particolare, ma ridono lo stesso di tutto e di più.  
Louis si ritrova a sorridere mentre Harry racconta una storia di una paziente con cui ha lavorato a Chicago, di come è caduta da una casa sull’albero e ha incolpato la sua immaginaria amica. È come se tutti i ripensamenti, tutta la tensione, tutti i dubbi che ha avuto, non contino più nulla, alla fine. Quando stanno insieme in quel modo - è proprio come dovrebbe essere. Hanno demoni e spine in agguato nell’ombra, Louis è fin troppo consapevole di questo; ma per quella giornata, in quel centro commerciale, ha avuto di nuovo il suo Harry, l’Harry che ha perso nel peggiore dei modi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cosa ne pensate della storia fino a questo punto? Riusciranno Harry e Louis a chiarirsi e a risolvere i loro problemi?  
Vi aspettiamo all'hashtag #BitterTangerineFF o se volete potete lasciarci una recensione.   
All the love, Sil&Chia  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Bitter Tangerine**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo sei.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
Harry inizia la mattina con un brusco e improvviso risveglio – un incubo che lo scuote dal sonno. Non è un incubo come tutti gli altri, in realtà non riesce a ricordare cosa stesse succedendo. Meglio così, pensa mentre si distende nel letto, il cuore che batte forte sotto la punta delle sue dita, il sudore che si raccoglie nell’attaccatura dei capelli. Meglio che non ricordi cosa ha sognato piuttosto che ripensare alle immagini inquietanti che invadono costantemente la sua mente. Rotola sulla schiena e tira le coperte fino alla base del collo, praticando la respirazione profonda che il suo terapista gli ha consigliato quando si sente ansioso. Dovrebbe usare questo metodo in ospedale quando si trova di fronte ad una situazione difficile, ma a volte anche la vita reale gli sembra soffocante.  
Da quando ha raccontato a Louis la verità non ha ancora avuto tempo di ripensarci, di capire i motivi per cui, alla fine, ha deciso di svuotare il sacco. Non vuole farlo ora, anche se la sua mente comincia a pensare a certe cose che Louis ha detto o al modo in cui il suo sguardo cambia quando lo guarda. Prende un respiro lento e costante. Alla fine di tutto, non c’è nessun’altro a cui Harry avrebbe voluto raccontare la verità. Possono anche essere passati nove mesi dall’ultima volta in cui sono stati in grado di parlare seriamente, ma Louis è ancora il suo rifugio sicuro. Raccontare i suoi segreti al maggiore lo fa sentire bene, è come prendere una boccata d’aria.  
Harry fa un altro respiro profondo e si riempie i polmoni, espirando in modo uniforme. Ora che il suo segreto è stato svelato – ora che qualcuno ne è a conoscenza – non riesce più a far finta di niente. Ora deve affrontare la realtà per quello che è: ha degli incubi notturni, e i traumi che ha subito sul luogo di lavoro lo hanno portato a stare male a livello psicologico, quindi è stato messo in congedo. Ovviamente, adesso, deve capire cosa fare e come andare avanti. Chiude gli occhi e trattiene il respiro per alcuni istanti. Tutto ciò è più facile a dirsi che a farsi.  
Trascorre la giornata vagando per la casa di Niall – dal letto al divano e viceversa – intervallando alcuni viaggi in cucina. È strano essere soli in una grande casa, sebbene questo fosse il suo intento fin dall’inizio, il motivo per cui è venuto ad Eugene. Voleva stare da solo e perdersi nella sua prigione di pensieri; anche se è stato felice di avere Louis per un po’ lì con lui. Ha già finito due libri e ne sta iniziando un terzo, poi guarda un film di Hallmark nel tardo pomeriggio. È una giornata pigra in cui non esce di casa, ma a fine giornata si sente triste e malinconico.  
È sempre stato bravo a restare da solo, senza per forza uscire con gli amici o andare ad una festa. Ma avere di nuovo Louis nella sua vita – anche se per pochi giorni – gli ha fatto venire voglia di avere qualcosa di più nel modo più pericoloso possibile. Quello che sta provando gli fa mettere in discussione tutte le decisioni che ha preso, e tutte quelle che dovrà prendere nei prossimi giorni. Louis, il suo rifugio sicuro, il suo porto, è a poche miglia di distanza e Harry lo percepisce come se fosse una droga di cui vuole un altro assaggio. Resiste alla tentazione mentre prova ad addormentarsi – resiste senza chiamarlo o mandargli un messaggio. Hanno scelto di vivere vite separate e, nonostante tutto quello che hanno fatto nell’ultima settimana, Harry ha bisogno di continuare la sua vita. Un’altra cosa più facile a dirsi che a farsi, si dice, mentre si addormenta con il cuore pesante e un nodo in gola.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
A metà del giorno successivo, Harry si arrende. Forse è un segno di debolezza o qualcosa di peggio, ma non riuscirà a restare in quella casa per un altro giorno senza fare nulla, quindi chiama l’unico amico che ha ad Eugene – se amico è la parola corretta.  
Cammina per la cucina mentre inoltra la chiamata - quattro squilli e parte la segreteria telefonica. Trattiene il respiro mentre ascolta la voce registrata di Louis prima di poter lasciare un messaggio. Decide di riattaccare, però. Non sa assolutamente cosa dire. Anche nella quiete di quella casa vuota, le sue guance si scaldano per l’imbarazzo, e si vergogna di ciò che ha appena fatto. Louis probabilmente ha visto la chiamata e non ha risposto, sta solo aspettando che Harry se ne torni a Chicago e lo lasci in pace. Harry conosce abbastanza bene la faccia del maggiore quando non vuole rispondere ad una chiamata - alza gli occhi al cielo e rivolge il cellulare verso il basso.  
Sta ancora studiando le scanalature del piano di lavoro in granito quando il suo telefono squilla per una chiamata in arrivo. Non è sicuro di cosa aspettarsi quando capovolge il cellulare, e certamente non si aspetta di vedere l’immagine di Louis sullo schermo, il suo nome scritto a caratteri cubitali.  
Sono passati nove mesi dall’ultima chiamata che ha ricevuto da Louis, ma non gli è mai passato per la mente di cambiare la foto. È una foto che Harry ha scattato mentre erano a letto, le loro teste poggiate sui cuscini, uno di fronte all’altro. Louis stava guardando la telecamera, ed Harry riesce ancora a ricordare la sensazione della mano dell’altro sul suo fianco, il modo in cui il dito del maggiore aveva tracciato delle linee sulla curva del suo sedere. Quella foto mostra tutta l’intimità della loro relazione, della loro vecchia vita. Harry si ritrova a fissarla così a lungo che quasi perde la chiamata.  
“Ciao.” Risponde all’ultimo squillo, la voce rotta. Si schiarisce la gola rendendosi conto che sono passate più di ventiquattro ore da quando ha detto qualcosa ad alta voce.  
“Ehi. Tutto ok?” La voce di Louis sembra leggermente tesa.  
Harry sbuffa leggermente mentre chiude gli occhi. In questa nuova vita, l’unica spiegazione ragionevole per aver chiamato Louis è una terribile emergenza. Si sente così sciocco.  
“Si sto bene. Solo-” inspira Harry. “Volevo solo sapere cosa fai oggi. Non ho molto da fare, sai.”  
Una battuta auto-ironica sul fatto che è stato congedato dal suo lavoro. La conversazione non potrebbe andare peggio di così.  
“Sono a lavoro.”  
Ecco. Harry sprofonda su uno degli sgabelli della cucina. Mentre lui si sente annoiato e solo, Louis sta ritornando alla sua vita reale, al suo lavoro. “Merda, scusami.”  
“Sono venuto per finire alcune richieste di sovvenzione prima della fine dell’anno.”  
“Giusto, ovviamente.” Harry si sente un tale idiota e vorrebbe tornare indietro nel tempo e non aver mai chiamato Louis. “Ti lascio lavorare, allora.” La linea è silenziosa e si chiede se il maggiore abbia già riattaccato. Mentre allontana il telefono dall’orecchio per controllare, Louis parla di nuovo.  
“Se vuoi, puoi venire a vedere il mio ufficio. Adesso ho un ufficio tutto mio. So che è noioso, quindi non sentirti obbligato.”  
Il cuore di Harry salta un battito e sente le farfalle nello stomaco. Louis sta straparlando come ogni volta che si sente nervoso - una cattiva abitudine che ha anche lui. “Sembra fantastico,” dice Harry per interromperlo. “Mi piacerebbe venire.” La verità sembra troppo evidente così cerca di calmarsi, visto che non può rimangiarsi quelle parole. È sempre stato orgoglioso del lavoro di Louis, un orgoglio che riempie il suo cuore e preme sui suoi polmoni. Sa quanto l’altro ci tenesse a diventare dirigente della biblioteca, e sa quanto deve essere stato contento quando è riuscito ad ottenere il lavoro. Tutto mentre Harry scappava in un’altra città senza voltarsi indietro. Andare a vedere il nuovo ufficio di Louis sembra essere un enorme passo avanti per riuscire a sistemare le cose. “Posso portarti il pranzo o qualcosa del genere?”  
“Sicuro,” risponde il maggiore. “Non ho ancora mangiato.”  
“Fantastico. Sarò lì, uh, presto.”  
“Va bene, vieni alla reception quando arrivi, verrò a prenderti.”  
Harry si ritrova a sorridere mentre riattacca e si sente più sciocco di cinque minuti prima. Sente una marea di emozioni che non riesce a identificare ma, per ora, ha un appuntamento per pranzo e non può pensare a come si sente.  
In mezz’ora si fa una doccia, si lava i denti, trova un bel maglione e un paio di jeans da indossare, chiama un Uber e si dirige verso la paninoteca vicino alla biblioteca, dove ordina il cibo preferito di Louis. Si sente accaldato per aver fatto tutto di fretta, ma per il resto sta bene. Mentre aspetta che i panini siano pronti, guarda fuori dalla finestra il resto del centro commerciale, cercando di capire quali parti sono cambiate e quali sono rimaste invariate. I suoi occhi si posano sul negozio a qualche metro di distanza. Prende i panini e poi cammina verso il negozio che vende stelle filanti e palloncini. Gli è venuta un’idea.  
Nonostante l’eccitazione di qualche minuto prima, Harry si sente nervoso mentre si incammina verso la biblioteca, tenendo tra le mani un palloncino con un cordoncino verde. Sul palloncino c’è scritto ‘Congratulazioni’ in lettere arcobaleno, e ha pensato che fosse divertente festeggiare la promozione del maggiore, fino al momento in cui non raggiunge l’ingresso dell’edificio. Tiene la porta aperta per una famiglia che sta uscendo, sapendo che ormai è troppo tardi per tornare indietro. “Posso farcela,” mormora tra sé e sé mentre attraversa la porta, cercando di tenere stretto il palloncino e il sacchetto con il cibo.  
Di fronte a lui c’è la reception, dove una giovane donna lo fissa incuriosita. Sembra sospettosa, come se lui avesse in mente dei piani pericolosi con quel palloncino tra le mani.  
“Salve,” dice mentre la donna continua a fissarlo silenziosamente. “Sono qui per vedere Louis.”  
“Tomlinson?”  
Annuisce, chiedendosi quanti Louis ci siano in quel posto.  
“Il suo nome?”  
Tre parole, apparentemente innocue, ma che lo fanno sentire sbagliato. Quando si tratta di Louis, raramente ha dovuto dare il suo nome e cognome - la gente lo conosceva, sapeva chi fosse lui per Louis. Ora è soltanto un normale ventisettenne con un palloncino e dei panini.  
“Harry,” mormora piano.  
“Harry,” ripete più forte la donna, spalancando gli occhi mentre le sue guance si tingono di rosa.  
“Uh, si.”  
“Grazie, Lauren.” Harry si volta verso la voce familiare, mentre il sollievo inonda il suo corpo. Louis si avvicina alla reception e sorride. “Harry è mio ospite per pranzo.” Lauren, la ragazza dietro la scrivania, annuisce e torna a guardare il computer mentre Harry la ringrazia per l’aiuto.  
“Ciao,” sussurra Harry voltandosi verso il maggiore.  
“Hai portato un palloncino.”  
Harry si morde un labbro mentre sorride. Il palloncino si rivela sempre più una cattiva decisione. “Si, in realtà è per te.”  
“Per me?”  
“Non ero, uhm, qui quando hai ottenuto la promozione. Sono un po’ in ritardo ma… congratulazioni.”  
Louis apre la bocca e poi la richiude. Inclina la testa e preme le labbra insieme, cercando di non sorridere. “Un palloncino di congratulazioni in ritardo.”  
“Si,” conferma Harry, rifiutando di nascondere il suo sorriso. Passa il palloncino a Louis un po’ esitante e con una piccola reverenza, come se stesse offrendo un qualcosa di molto più prezioso di un palloncino ad elio.  
“Grazie,” sussurra il maggiore, facendo un sorriso mentre prende il pallone. È un sorriso che Harry riconosce all’istante - il sorriso che Louis era solito riservare soltanto a lui, quello che sta a significare _sei un idiota ma sei il mio idiota._ Come se stesse realizzando la stessa cosa, Louis si schiarisce rapidamente la gola. “Va bene, seguimi. Possiamo mangiare qua,” dice mentre gli fa strada.  
Harry lo segue velocemente, lanciando un’occhiata alle sue spalle per vedere Lauren fissarli a bocca aperta come se fosse meravigliata dall’intera situazione. Harry distoglie lo sguardo prima che la ragazza lo veda.  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS**  
  
  
  
  
_“Adesso mettete la braciola di maiale nell’olio caldo, aspettando che si formi quella splendida crosticina marrone.”_  
“Magnifico,” ripete Louis sottovoce, sollevando leggermente la braciola di maiale per osservarla dall’altro lato. Sembra stupenda, secondo il suo parere. La lascia brunire ancora un po’ mentre Giada de Laurentiis continua a parlare di costolette di maiale in sottofondo. Passa una mano sull’asciugamano che tiene sopra la spalla e beve un sorso di vino dal bicchiere che si è versato non appena è tornato a casa.  
È stata una buona giornata, per non dire altro. Ha completato due delle richieste di sovvenzione e ha avuto un ospite a pranzo sotto forma di Harry Styles. L’altro giorno si stava giusto chiedendo se Harry l’avrebbe contattato o se avesse deciso di allontanarsi di nuovo. Louis sentiva che era il turno del riccio di fare un passo avanti, ma dopo un silenzio durato due giorni, Louis aveva pensato che Harry si fosse arreso. Rinunciando a _cosa_ , Louis non ne ha idea. Non sa cosa stanno facendo – se sono amici o semplicemente conoscenti, ma sta cercando di non soffermarsi troppo su questo.  
Invece, sta cuocendo una braciola di maiale cercando di non sorridere ogni volta che vede lo stupido palloncino che Harry gli ha regalato, il palloncino che Louis ha legato ad una sedia del tavolo della cucina.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Nonostante la decisione di Louis di non soffermarsi troppo a pensare ad Harry, il giorno dopo si ritrova nel suo ufficio incapace di concentrarsi su qualsiasi cosa che non sia il riccio. Gli ha mandato un messaggio quella mattina prima di andare al lavoro, ha fatto una foto del palloncino sgonfio e ha detto ad Harry di chiedere un rimborso. Si sono scambiati alcuni messaggini, scherzando tra loro, poi la conversazione è terminata. Louis non dovrebbe nemmeno _preoccuparsi_ di quello che sta succedendo, ma nella sua mente continua a pensare che la palla è tornata di nuovo nel suo campo, e tocca a lui fare la prossima mossa. E come un giocatore di baseball durante una partita di NBA, non ha idea di cosa fare.  
Il lavoro è noioso, considerando che sono nel periodo delle vacanze natalizie – c’è solo Lauren alla reception che gli ha sorriso più del solito quella mattina. Deve aver capito che Harry è _il suo Harry_. Lei ha iniziato a lavorare in biblioteca a marzo e, sebbene Harry non sia mai venuto a trovarlo prima di andarsene a Chicago, Louis ha detto il suo nome abbastanza volte perché tutti lo conoscessero senza averlo mai incontrato. Si domanda se l’intera situazione le possa risultare patetica prima di rendersi conto che non gli importa. Si sente sempre un po’ patetico, ma non può farci nulla.  
Anche ora è patetico, in verità. Fissa con sguardo assente lo schermo del pc mentre pensa a come chiedere casualmente ad Harry di uscire con lui. Dovrebbe davvero pensarci? Dovrebbe uscire sul serio con Harry? Le risposte sono rispettivamente no e probabilmente. Tutto ciò lo porterà a stare ancora più male quando Harry, inevitabilmente, lo lascerà di nuovo per andare in un’altra città, ma Louis sta scoprendo di essere un sadico quando si tratta di quel ragazzo.  
“Louis?”  
Alza lo sguardo dal computer per vedere Lauren sulla porta, e si raddrizza improvvisamente quando si rende conto di essersi accovacciato con il mento appoggiata sul palmo della mano. “Si, ciao,” dice rapidamente, smettendo di leggere un articolo di Buzzfeed e chiudendo la pagina. Come se a Lauren importasse qualcosa – come se potesse vedere cosa c’è sullo schermo del suo computer.  
“Carol è al telefono ha detto che lei e Caleb sono bloccati a Portland per la notte. Ha chiesto se vuoi i suoi biglietti per Maggie Rogers per stasera. Ha detto che te li può mandare via mail.”  
Se questa domanda gli fosse stata posta in qualsiasi altro momento, Louis avrebbe semplicemente risposto “No, grazie.” Ma ora, il fatto che la sua direttrice abbia dei biglietti in più per un concerto nello stesso momento in cui lui sta cercando un motivo valido per chiedere al suo ex ragazzo barra amico di uscire, gli fa rivalutare la sua risposta. Si sente davvero fortunato. “Si, sarebbe fantastico. Grazie.”  
Louis guarda la donna uscire dall’ufficio e cerca di non sorridere a trentadue denti. Lo scorso anno, Maggie aveva fatto uno spettacolo a Portland e Louis aveva provato a procurarsi dei biglietti per lui e Harry, per festeggiare il compleanno del riccio. Aveva pianificato di trascorrere il fine settimana a Portland come avevano fatto tante volte negli anni precedenti; un hotel elegante e lo spettacolo di Maggie Rogers. Solo che non erano riusciti a liberarsi dai loro rispettivi lavori e tutti i biglietti rimasti per il concerto costavano oltre duecento dollari ciascuno. Uscivano decisamente dal budget di Louis, quindi l’intero piano erano sfumato. Poi, meno di un mese dopo, Harry gli aveva rivelato di aver cercato lavoro a Chicago mentre Louis stava cercando di progettare un weekend romantico. Divertente come funzionano le cose, a volte.  
Louis allontana i ricordi amari e afferra il telefono. Ciò che è passato è passato - non deve pensarci più altrimenti non riuscirà mai a chiamare Harry per dirgli che ha due biglietti per Maggie Rogers. Digita il numero del riccio velocemente e ascolta la voce sorpresa dell’altro ragazzo dopo avergli fatto la proposta.  
“Dimmi che non stai scherzando, cazzo. Giuramelo.” Dice eccitato il riccio.  
Louis ride più forte di quanto non abbia fatto nelle ultime settimane.  
“Lo giuro, H,” replica, trovandosi a sorridere così tanto che gli fa male la bocca. Dopo aver riattaccato però, il sorriso abbandona improvvisamente il suo viso. Tutto questo è pericoloso: sta giocando con il fuoco, sta camminando sul filo del rasoio. Appoggia il telefono e riflette attentamente. Sa che le cose non andranno bene, sa che finirà col bruciarsi. Fintanto che è consapevole che alla fine ci resterà male, forse andrà tutto bene. O almeno, è quello che si dice.   
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Louis incontra Harry un’ora prima del concerto per bere un drink in un bar nelle vicinanze. Mentre Louis non si è cambiato dopo il lavoro - sta ancora indossando una camicia abbottonata e dei pantaloni eleganti - non riesce ad evitare di far scorrere lentamente lo sguardo su Harry mentre entra nel locale. Le sue lunghe gambe sono avvolte in un paio di jeans neri e indossa un maglione a strisce colorate che scende sinuoso sul suo busto. Indossa degli stivaletti neri con delle stelle gialle e rosse ricamate sopra, in modo da abbinarsi ai colori del maglione. Harry ha sempre avuto un senso della moda più spiccato del suo, ma anche se a Louis regalassero qualcosa di audace come degli stivali con una stella ricamata, sa che non li indosserebbe mai. Harry invece è così a suo agio con qualsiasi cosa, e non esiste una realtà in cui Louis non sia fisicamente attratto dal riccio, soprattutto non dopo aver visto il modo sicuro in cui Harry cammina tra la folla per raggiungerlo, una fossetta che spunta sulla guancia quando sorride e si avvicina a lui.  
“Okay, Mister Fashion,” dice Louis, facendo spazio ad Harry accanto a lui. “Non avevo capito che dovessi sfilare su una passerella stasera.”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e ordina un gin tonic quando una barista si ferma al loro tavolo. “Sono andato a fare shopping.”  
“L’hai fatto davvero?” Louis beve un sorso della sua birra. “Hai trovato un modo per passare il tempo, allora?”  
Harry scuote la testa, mordendosi piano il labbro inferiore. “Non avevo nulla da indossare per un concerto, quindi sono andato nei negozietti dell’usato in centro.”  
Nonostante tutto, Louis sorride pensando ad Harry che esce di casa, deciso a trovare qualcosa da indossare, svaligiando tutti i suoi negozi preferiti e cercando qualche occasione. “Hai comprato tutto oggi?”  
“Avevo già il maglione,” risponde. “Anche i jeans sono vecchi. Ma… gli stivaletti sono nuovi.”  
“Sei sempre stato amante degli stivali, non puoi lasciarteli sfuggire quando ne vedi un paio.”  
“Hai perfettamente ragione.” Risponde Harry. Si gira leggermente per prendere il suo drink e ferma la barista mentre gli passa una cannuccia nera. “Sto cercando di salvare il mondo, niente cannuccia,” gli dice e lei ride, allontanandosi.  
Louis vorrebbe quasi dire alla barista di tornare così da spiegarle che quando Harry dice che sta provando a salvare il mondo, lo intende sul serio. Lo intende più di chiunque altro Louis abbia mai incontrato, e non è nemmeno la cosa che lo ha attratto di più di quel ragazzo. Finisce la birra e fa segno alla barista di portargliene un’altra, anche se sa che dovrebbe mantenersi sobrio se non vuole finire per fare o dire qualcosa di sbagliato in presenza di Harry.  
“Lou?”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre e si concentra nuovamente sul riccio. “Cosa?”  
“Com’è andata la tua giornata?” Il tono di Harry gli fa capire che non è la prima volta che gli pone la domanda.  
“Abbastanza bene,” risponde. “Non molto eccitante. Ho finito le proposte di sovvenzione che ho iniziato ieri.”  
“Davvero?” Harry beve un sorso del suo drink, prendendo un cubetto di ghiaccio tra i denti. “Parlamene.”  
Parlamene. Dio, eccolo, pensa Louis. Queste sono le cose che lo faranno finire in rovina quando Harry se ne andrà di nuovo. Non prendere una cannuccia per salvare il mondo, o chiedergli i dettagli sulla parte noiosa del suo lavoro.  
Louis inizia a raccontare. Dovrebbe smetterla e dire semplicemente ad Harry che è noioso ascoltare quello che fa in ufficio per la biblioteca – tuttavia, troppe volte ha cercato di allontanare i suoi interessi a favore di non dire nulla agli altri per non annoiarli. Quindi, questa volta, decide di parlare. Racconta ad Harry delle sovvenzioni, che sta imparando a scrivere le richieste, e di tutte le ricerche che sta svolgendo. E Harry ascolta - fa domande che riguardano il suo lavoro perché è curioso, non soltanto per conversare e far passare il tempo. Tutto ciò fa venire voglia a Louis di scivolare lungo il lato del bancone e piangere. Perdere Harry è stata la cosa peggiore che gli sia mai capitata.  
Perdono l’inizio dello spettacolo in favore in altro drink, poiché sanno che sarà più economico bere in quel bar che sul luogo del concerto. Quando finalmente arrivano, c’è una piccola folla di persone fuori dal locale – anche se la maggior parte della popolazione è via per le vacanze natalizie. A Louis non importa più di tanto. Lascia Harry in un angolo e si dirige verso il bar sul retro per prendere due birre. Maggie sale sul palco nel momento in cui si sta facendo largo tra la folla per tornare da Harry e si perde nel buio, quindi si alza in punta di piedi per cercare il riccio, ma tutto ciò che vede sono soltanto centinaia di mani sollevate in aria, le persone che già ballano e si dimenano a ritmo della musica. Harry lo trova per primo, avvicinandosi e appoggiandogli una mano sulla vita. Louis fa del suo meglio per ignorare il gesto.  
“Grazie,” urla Harry mentre prende il suo bicchiere, la voce appena udibile al di sopra del rumore della folla. Dice qualcos’altro che Louis non riesce a sentire. “Cosa hai detto?” Urla quindi rivolto al riccio.  
Harry non si limita a ripetere la frase, avvicina la bocca all’orecchio di Louis e dice “È incredibile, grazie per avermi portato,” e Louis in quel modo lo sente benissimo, ogni nervo nel suo corpo percepisce Harry in modo forte e chiaro. Non può parlare, quindi annuisce sorridendo e beve un sorso di birra, concentrando l’attenzione sul palco.  
Louis è colpito dalla presenza scenica della donna, ma rimane senza fiato ogni volta che guarda Harry. Lo vede ondeggiare con i suoi stivaletti nuovi, cantando e sorridendo ad ogni canzone. Il contrasto tra l’Harry accanto a lui in quel momento e quello che ha visto in cucina il giorno di Natale, oppure quello che è entrato in casa di Niall il primo giorno di vacanza – è enorme. Sembra la scena di un film, una scena che Louis guarderebbe ancora e ancora se potesse; sente la gioia e la felicità invadergli lo stomaco.  
Tutte quelle bevande, eventualmente, fanno sì che Louis abbia bisogno del bagno. Mentre raggiunge il retro del locale, getta il secondo bicchiere vuoto nella spazzatura. Quando torna indietro, c’è una foschia fumosa sul palco e una voce dolce che canta: _I cannot be this way with you, I cannot fall in love with you._ Louis si blocca sul posto sentendo quelle parole, tantissime immagini cominciano a invadergli la mente proprio in quell’istante. Harry, Harry, sempre e solo Harry.  
Vuole girarsi e correre via, ma lascia che i suoi piedi lo conducano verso l’angolo in cui si trova il riccio. Harry ha una mano in tasca mentre oscilla avanti e indietro e quando vede Louis si strofina gli occhi in un modo che gli fa capire che sta piangendo. Piange sempre quando ascolta canzoni tristi, oppure per un film triste, Harry piange anche per le canzoni felici, in realtà. Tutte queste cose spingono le sue emozioni ad uscire allo scoperto e si mette immediatamente a piangere. Questo Louis lo sa bene.  
“Sentimentale,” dice Louis mentre la canzone finisce, il suo sorriso deciso come per aiutarsi a dimenticare che era sull’orlo del pianto anche lui solo un paio di minuti fa.  
“Stai zitto,” sussurra Harry guardando nuovamente verso il palco, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra.  
La prossima canzone attira la sua attenzione. _I never loved you fully in the way I could_. Deglutisce, gli occhi che si rifiutano di allontanarsi dalla figura di Maggie. _And it’s getting harder, I’m like falling water._ Trattiene il respiro mentre il ritornello finisce e inizia il verso successivo. Acqua che cade. Questo è ciò che è, pensa Louis. Non è in grado di fermare questo movimento, di cambiare la marea mentre Harry rientra nella sua vita. Acqua in un torrente che scorre, forse – o acqua sul bordo di una cascata, pronta a schiantarsi al di sotto. Deglutisce di nuovo mentre lancia un’occhiata ad Harry, spostando lo sguardo all’ultimo momento prima che l’altro lo veda. Louis si domanda se è così ovvio, se il modo in cui si sente accanto al riccio è palese per tutti. Se Harry è in grado di capire con un solo sguardo, quanto Louis è ancora perso di lui.  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
  
  
Dopo il concerto, Harry passa la mattinata cantando tutto il repertorio di Maggie Rogers sotto la doccia e poi di nuovo mentre cucina un uovo strapazzato per colazione. Mentre canta e balla non sente arrivare Niall finché il biondo non appoggia la valigia sul pavimento della cucina, le chiavi di casa strette tra le dita.  
“Oh merda, cazzo,” urla Harry quando lo vede, cercando di posare la tazza di caffè sul bancone prima di farla cadere. “Non puoi presentarti così,” dice mentre si avvicina all’amico e lo abbraccia forte, la chiave di casa nelle mani del biondo che scava nel suo fianco.  
“Non posso entrare in casa mia?” Domanda Niall sorridendo, stringendo Harry un’ultima volta prima di lasciarlo andare. “Gesù, è bello vedere la tua brutta faccia. Mi sei mancato.”  
“Mi sei mancato anche tu,” ripete Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo e tornando a mangiare la colazione. “Molto, in realtà.”  
“Bene, sono contento di sapere che manco alle persone.” Niall si versa una tazza di caffè e prende una sedia per sedersi accanto al riccio.  
“Com’è andata a casa? E il Natale?”  
“Faceva caldo,” dice Niall. “Ma sono stato bene. Non vedevo mia madre dall’estate scorsa, lo sai? Mi sento un figlio terribile. E mio nipote va all’asilo, sta crescendo. Qui com’è andata?”  
Harry finisce di masticare le sue uova. “È caduta un po’ di neve ma niente di che. Ha fatto abbastanza freddo.”  
Niall ridacchia, un suono così familiare alle orecchie di Harry, un suono che gli è mancato terribilmente. “Harry, se pensi che ti stia chiedendo del tempo, ti sbagli.”  
“Che cosa?” Il riccio beve un sorso di caffè ed evita il contatto visivo.  
“Vediamo. Ho ricevuto una chiamata in codice rosso sia da parte tua che da parte di Louis per dirmi che restavate a casa mia, poi non ho avuto più notizie di voi due. Questo è ciò di cui voglio parlare.”  
“Oh,” annuisce il giovane. “Quello.”  
“Si, quello.” Insiste Niall, facendo sparire il solito tono scherzoso.  
“Louis è rimasto qui una settimana circa. È tornato nel suo appartamento un paio di giorni fa. Uno nuovo, non quello allagato.”  
Quando Niall non dice nulla, Harry lo fissa. Il biondo sta guardando il suo caffè, infine alza gli occhi per incontrare i suoi. “Com’è stato?”  
Harry apre la bocca ma le parole non riescono ad uscire. Non è possibile spiegare come si è sentito negli ultimi giorni – vedere Louis dopo nove mesi, le montagne russe di emozioni che ha provato giorno dopo giorno, i fantasmi da cui non riesce a scappare. Non c’è un modo giusto per spiegare che si vedono ancora tutti i giorni, che la notte precedente Harry ha sentito una scintilla scorrere tra loro, come se ci fosse qualcosa di magico mentre ascoltava le canzoni d’amore di Maggie Rogers con un etereo e magnifico Louis Tomlinson accanto a lui. Non c’è modo di raccontare tutto quello che è successo tra loro senza far sorgere delle domande. “È stato bello.”  
Niall annuisce come se Harry avesse detto molto di più, e questo gli fa ricordare perché il biondo è uno dei suoi migliori amici da sempre. Riesce a capirlo con uno sguardo. “Bene,” è tutto ciò che dice. “Bene.”  
“Bene,” ripete il riccio.  
“Non c’è bisogno di fare il pappagallo.”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sono contento che tu sia tornato.”  
“Lo so. Per Capodanno vieni con noi?”  
Si è completamente dimenticato che oggi è l’ultimo giorno dell’anno. “Noi?”  
“Louis ed io stavamo progettando di andare al centro Hilton, faranno una festa per Capodanno.”  
Louis non gli ha detto nulla, non gli ha nemmeno riferito che Niall sarebbe tornato oggi. Non è sicuro che sarà il benvenuto alla festa di Capodanno, visto che il maggiore ha deciso di non parlargliene. Come se Niall riuscisse a percepire la sua esitazione, aggiunge “E’ un invito aperto a tutti e voglio restare con te più che posso mentre sei qui, okay? Devi venire.”  
Harry annuisce. “Va bene, verrò.”  
“Bene.”  
“Bene.” Ripete Harry.  
“Ecco che fai di nuovo il pappagallo.”  
Harry ride e gusta la sensazione di avere di nuovo Niall seduto vicino a lui. “Va bene, non farò più il pappagallo. Vuoi raccontarmi la tua vita negli ultimi mesi? Sono stato… fuori dal mondo.”  
Niall alza le sopracciglia ma non sottolinea l’ovvio - Harry se ne è andato senza dire una parola e da allora ha mantenuto contatti sporadici. Niall tuttavia è un buon amico, quindi risponde alla richiesta di Harry e inizia a parlare dei bambini delle sue classi come se il riccio li conoscesse uno per uno. Harry termina la colazione e ringrazia Dio per avere degli amici così speciali, nonostante lui sia stato un amico pessimo per nove lunghi mesi.  
L’inevitabile momento di Niall che ricambia la domanda e chiede ad Harry di parlargli di Chicago non arriva, perché viene interrotto dallo squillo di un telefono. È il cellulare di Harry che vibra sul bancone ed entrambi lo fissano, osservando la foto di Louis sul letto che riempie lo schermo.  
“Quello è Louis,” dice con tono ovvio Niall. “Ti sta chiamando.”  
“Sì,” concorda Harry.  
Niall fissa lo schermo per un secondo e poi guarda Harry, e sembra vedere sul suo volto qualcosa che lo soddisfa, quindi annuisce. “Va bene, rispondi.”  
“Ehi Lou,” sussurra Harry, prendendo la chiamata. Si alza dalla sedia e cammina per la cucina mentre Niall finisce il suo caffè freddo, ascoltando silenziosamente la conversazione.  
“Ho cantato canzoni di Maggie Rogers per tutta la mattina,” dice Louis come saluto. “Non riesco a smettere.”  
Harry non riesce a fare a meno di sorridere. “Anche io l’ho fatto.”  
“Si?”  
Harry si morde un labbro. “Sì. In realtà stavo facendo un concerto privato in cucina quando è arrivato Niall.”  
“Niall? Pensavo che non sarebbe tornato prima di Capodanno. Oh cazzo, ma oggi è la Viglia di Capodanno?”  
“Lo è,” dice Harry. “Quindi è tornato a casa. Mi ha spaventato a morte quando si è presentato senza avvertire.”  
“Conosco la sensazione,” risponde Louis seccamente. “Penso che Niall e io siamo stati invitati ad una festa all’Hilton stasera, se vuoi venire. Se non sei, sai, occupato.”  
“Niall in realtà mi ha già invitato.”  
“Beh merda, oggi sono proprio indietro con i tempi, vero?”  
“Un po’,” risponde Harry, sorridendo di nuovo. Si accorge che Niall lo sta guardando ma distoglie lo sguardo. “Va tutto bene. Non ero sicuro che, sai, mi avresti voluto alla festa.” Gesù _Cristo_ ì, si sente come se avesse di nuovo diciotto anni e avesse incontrato Louis per la prima volta.  
“Certo che ti voglio,” dice il maggiore. “Sei libero di fare ciò che vuoi, intendo.”  
“Giusto,” sussurra Harry. “C’è un motivo per cui hai chiamato?”  
“Oh giusto. Volevo solo chiederti se hai voglia di venire qui a vedere un film o andare al cinema o qualcosa del genere. Ma sembra che ora abbiamo altri piani.”  
Quello stupido sorriso ritorna sul volto di Harry. “Si, adesso abbiamo dei piani.”  
“Ci vediamo stasera all’Hilton, a meno che Niall non voglia fare qualcos’altro. Fammi sapere.”  
“Okay,” replica Harry, come se potesse avere altre idee per quella sera.  
“E di a Niall che mi è mancata la sua stupida faccia.”  
“Lo farò,” dice il riccio piano. “Ci vediamo più tardi, allora?”  
“A più tardi,” conferma Louis prima di riattaccare.  
Harry si ritrova a sorridere fino a quando Niall non si schiarisce la gola alle sue spalle. Cerca di nascondere la felicità, ma il biondo ha già visto tutto. “Quindi tu e Lou siete amici?”  
“Una specie,” risponde il riccio, non sapendo bene cosa dire.  
“Mi spieghi?”  
Harry scuote la testa. “No. Ha detto che gli è mancata la tua stupida faccia e che ci vediamo all’Hilton stasera.”  
“Va bene,” Niall si gratta la mascella. “Sai, prima di partire per Atlanta ho pensato che ci sarebbe voluto parecchio prima che tu e Louis tornaste a parlarvi.”  
Harry stringe le labbra. Non può negare che qualche giorno prima abbiano attraversato l’inferno, prima di riuscire a chiarirsi. “Lo so.”  
Niall annuisce. “Va bene, voglio solo assicurarmi di non essermi perso nulla.”  
“No” Harry appoggia i piatti nel lavandino. “Vuoi guardare un bel film natalizio?”  
Niall sorride. “Dio, mi sei mancato. Louis preferirebbe morire piuttosto che guardare un film d’amore o di Natale.”  
Harry ride forte mentre fa scorrere l’acqua dal rubinetto per pulire i piatti. Anche a lui è mancato davvero tanto Niall. Non può certo dire che guardare film romantici fosse una cosa che faceva solitamente con Louis. Louis non voleva vederli quindi gli toccava ripiegare su Niall. Ci sono poche cose che rimarranno sempre solo _loro_ e, nonostante tutto, ad Harry piace vedere che queste cose sono rimaste invariate.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Harry si strattona la camicia mentre entra nella sala da ballo dell’Hilton, con Niall al suo fianco. I suoi vestiti sono un’altra scoperta di un negozio dell’usato in centro – un maglione nero sottile che gli solletica la pelle nuda, con dei pianeti colorati, ed un paio di jeans altrettanto neri. Indossa di nuovo gli stivali con la stella, sono diventati i suoi preferiti. La sala da ballo è decorata in scintillanti tonalità di argento e oro, palloncini giganti pendono dai candelieri e coriandoli cadono a intermittenza dal soffitto. È sicuramente l’evento più accattivante che Harry abbia mai visto ad Eugene, anche se non è sicuro di chi abbia organizzato tutto quanto. Non gli importa saperlo e si limita a seguire Niall, osservando i completi colorati degli altri ospiti.  
Le persone presenti alla festa riconoscono Harry, ed è costretto a scambiare baci e abbracci con un’infinità di persone che non vede da tantissimo tempo, gente che gli chiede “Styles, come stai? Come va la vita?”, il tutto mentre cerca di raggiungere il bar. Harry è abbastanza veloce e scaltro da sorridere a tutti senza fornire una risposta concreta, per poi trascinarsi velocemente verso un affare glitterato.  
Louis è in piedi contro il bancone del bar, e mentre si avvicinano Harry si blocca improvvisamente in mezzo alla sala, quasi spingendo un cameriere verso un gruppetto di ospiti. Non riesce proprio ad evitare il modo in cui Louis lo attrae come una calamita, anche dopo tutti quegli anni. Indossa un maglione grigio chiaro con tre strisce per manica, i colori si abbinano agli stivaletti di Harry. Come se Louis riuscisse ad avvertire il suo sguardo, si volta verso di lui. Sorride all’improvviso e chiude velocemente lo spazio rimasto tra loro, ed Harry ha sul serio il coraggio di farsi avanti come se il maggiore stesse guardando soltanto lui e non vedesse l’ora di abbracciarlo. Si ferma dopo qualche secondo, mentre Niall gli passa accanto spintonandolo per abbracciare ferocemente Louis.  
Mortificato non è sicuramente la parola giusta per spiegare il suo stato d’animo mentre fa lentamente un passo indietro per lasciare da soli i due amici. Perché mai poi, in qualsiasi contesto, Louis dovrebbe guardarlo in quel modo, o correre verso di lui in quel modo. È fortunato a non aver fatto un passo falso di fronte a Niall, comportandosi come se Louis avesse pianificato di abbracciare sul serio lui, premere la faccia nella curva del suo collo come facevano una volta. Una bella serata passata grazie a Maggie Rogers e improvvisamente Harry ha perso la testa. È tutto finito in un batter d’occhio, però. Niall sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio di Louis e il maggiore annuisce, poi si allontanano ed Harry si sente come il terzo incomodo, fermo immobile a guardare i due amici ridere e chiacchierare.  
“Harry,” dice Louis, il dolce sorriso dell’altro gli fa capire che non ha notato il suo imbarazzante passo falso di poco prima.  
“Buon anno,” dice Harry, aggiudicandosi il premio per l’uomo più stupido dell’anno.  
“È ancora un po’ presto,” risponde Louis, contraendo le labbra. I suoi occhi sembrano brillare ed Harry sente davvero il bisogno di bere un drink alcolico. Fortunatamente, una volta che lo dice a voce alta, scopre che anche i suoi amici sono sulla stessa pagina.  
Iniziano ad ordinare un drink al bar dietro di loro, mentre Louis chiede a Niall della sua famiglia. Harry ha il tempo di dare un’occhiata alla festa mentre il biondo racconta qualche storia interessante, quelle che ha già detto a lui prima. Oltre ad un bar spettacolare, nella sala è presente una pista da ballo e una cabina fotografica, una sala per il karaoke e stuzzichini trasportati da camerieri eleganti. Il basso risuona attraverso l’immensa sala e fa vibrare le finestre, i soffitti a volta sono altissimi, l’eccitazione della folla è palpabile. Harry non può fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ triste. Il conto alla rovescia per il nuovo anno gli fa ricordare che questo sarà il primo anno in cui non potrà baciare Louis, e sarà la prima volta in otto anni. Il primo anno in cui non può baciare Louis _per nulla._ Le rotture sono terribili proprio per questo motivo. Non riesce a ricordare nemmeno l’ultima volta che ha baciato Louis, e Dio solo sa che avrebbe voluto sapere che sarebbe stata l’ultima per approfittarne. Beve un sorso del suo drink per calmare i nervi. Quella serata non promette niente di buono, anche i suoi stivaletti a stella non riescono a farlo sentire meglio.  
Col passare del tempo, Niall comincia a chiacchierare con diverse persone presenti alla festa, persino Louis viene coinvolto in qualche conversazione con persone che sembra conoscere abbastanza bene. Harry rimane da solo, non ha nulla da raccontare alla gente di Eugene. Alla fine decide di andare a prendere un altro drink, lasciando Louis ai suoi amici e alla sua nuova vita, mentre lui cerca di capire cosa sta facendo della sua.  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS**  
  
  
  
  
Quando lui ed Harry stavano insieme, era scontato per loro parlare di ogni cosa, passare dal fare battute a trattare di argomenti seri. Riuscivano a conversare in modo silenzioso, lanciandosi semplicemente uno sguardo attraverso una stanza, perché riuscivano a leggersi in un modo tutto loro e speciale. Louis era in grado di ascoltare Harry parlare di tutto, godendosi le storie dell’altro anche quando duravano ore e ore, perché il riccio le arricchiva di particolari. Disteso sul letto, Harry parlava dei suoi problemi e Louis si sdraiava proprio accanto a lui per ascoltarlo, tracciando con le dita i suoi tatuaggi.  
Allo stesso tempo, Harry è sempre stato un ascoltatore incredibile. Era solito ridere delle osservazioni fuori luogo di Louis e diventare improvvisamente serio quando Louis riscontrava difficoltà con la scuola, il lavoro o la famiglia. Harry poteva farlo ridere con una sola parola, oppure poteva stringere la sua mano e fargli capire, solo con quel gesto, cosa stesse pensando.  
Non si è reso conto di quanto gli mancasse la facilità con cui riuscivano a chiacchierare di tutto fino a quella sera. Fino a quando non si è ritrovato in una cerchia di amici bibliotecari desiderando qualcuno accanto che lo capisse nel profondo, che rendesse tutto facile come era solito fare il riccio. Invece, si trova lì e pensa ad Harry, chiedendosi dove sia finito insieme ai suoi stivaletti luccicanti. Aspetta qualche secondo e poi si allontana dal gruppo, con la scusa di voler bere qualcosa. Evita completamente il bar e continua a camminare, gli occhi che cercano un viso familiare. La pista da ballo si è ingrandita ed occupa metà della stanza, la gente volteggia a ritmo di musica e gruppi di persone chiacchierano negli angoli bui della sala.  
C’è un orologio gigante sul muro che segna che manca un’ora al nuovo anno. È così facile per Louis cadere nei ricordi del passato, quando a Capodanno sapeva dove sarebbe stato a mezzanotte, chi avrebbe baciato. Quattro anni prima, lui e Harry erano stati inviati ad un festa a casa di un amico ed erano finiti ai lati opposti della stanza quando l’orologio aveva suonato la mezzanotte. Louis non aveva mai riso così tanto mentre entrambi simultaneamente avevano iniziato a spingere la folla per incontrarsi a metà strada, ridendo come se si fossero riuniti dopo una lunga guerra.  
Louis individua Harry nel momento in cui quel ricordo abbandona la sua mente. Le spalle ampie del riccio sono di fronte a lui e Louis cerca di raggiungerlo, incuriosito. Non c’è nessuno intorno ad Harry e il ragazzo continua a guardarsi intorno come se fosse nel bel mezzo di una rapina. Harry è sempre stato un terribile bugiardo, quindi sul suo viso si riescono a leggere tutte le emozioni che sta provando in quel momento. “Ciao,” dice il maggiore quando si trova abbastanza vicino, ridacchiando quando il riccio salta leggermente sul posto. Il viso di Harry passa dalla sorpresa a qualcosa di più dolce, per poi tornare ad un’espressione neutra in un battito di ciglia. Louis riesce lo stesso a cogliere tutto. “Sembri colpevole di qualcosa.”  
Harry si sposta di lato per rivelare cosa nasconde il suo corpo, una fontana di cioccolato con della frutta assortita. Harry tiene uno spiedino in mano con una mezza frangola mangiucchiata.  
“Puoi rubare da una fontana di cioccolato?” Chiede Louis.  
Harry scrolla le spalle. “L’hanno lasciata qui, e io sono un ospite. Ho pagato.”  
“Pagato?”  
Il riccio sorride. “Va bene, sono solo un ospite normale.”  
“Che sta rubando fragole e cioccolato.”  
“Si beh, me lo merito.”  
Louis si trova d’accordo con l’altro e sorride. “E io invece? Credi che lo merito anche io?”  
Gli occhi di Harry si trascinando lentamente sul suo corpo e forse la situazione dovrebbe essere divertente, ma Louis si sente improvvisamente nervoso e comincia ad agitarsi sul posto. C’è sempre stato qualcosa di intenso nello sguardo di Harry e Louis in quel momento lo avverte. Il riccio deve trovare ciò che sta cercando perché tira fuori uno spiedino e gli fa spazio accanto alla fontana di cioccolato.  
Senza dire una parola, infilano le fragole nello spiedino ed un cubetto di torta, poi lo immergono nella fontana e simultaneamente prendono il primo morso. È assolutamente divino, la sua bocca esplode di felicità e il tutto migliora quando inizia a masticare e vede il riccio che lo guarda con un ghigno, gli occhi scintillanti. Louis, per una frazione di secondo, pensa che vorrebbe baciarlo. Quel pensiero arriva dal nulla e si sente come se qualcuno gli avesse colpito forte lo stomaco, quindi distoglie rapidamente lo sguardo e continua a masticare la fragola. All’improvviso, si rammarica di ogni momento passato con Harry negli ultimi giorni, di aver fatto sì che Harry entrasse nuovamente nella sua vita, sapendo quanto dolore dovrà sopportare quando l’altro se ne andrà.  
“Perché pensi che nessuno l’abbia ancora trovata?” Domanda Louis quando il silenzio si è prolungato per troppo tempo.  
“Probabilmente perché non deve essere trovato.” Harry fa un cenno con la testa verso un cartello sopra il tavolo – NON SERVIRE FINO A MEZZANOTTE.  
Louis sorride e scuote la testa. “Non c’è da meravigliarsi quindi se sembravi sospettoso e agitato quando ti ho trovato.”  
“Non sembravo sospettoso,” ribatte Harry con un piccolo broncio.  
“Invece sì,” risponde il castano. “Sapevi che stavi violando le leggi sulla fontana di cioccolato, ma hai deciso di farlo ugualmente.”  
“Dice non servire,” insiste Harry mordendo una fragola. “E non lo sto dando a nessuno, infatti.” Morde un’altra fragola. “Mi sto servendo da solo.”  
“Come dici tu.” Louis raccoglie un altro cubetto di torta e se la infila in bocca. Non ha l’abitudine di rifiutare del cibo gratis, specialmente se si tratta di cioccolato fuso e frutta.  
“A Chicago poi è già l’anno nuovo, quindi.” Harry scrolla le spalle e il cuore di Louis fa una giravolta.  
Chicago. Dove Harry vive, dove si è costruito una nuova vita. “Sei impostato sull’orario di Chicago, quindi?” Dice Louis in tono scherzoso, ma il modo in cui Harry lo guarda è molto più intenso di quanto si aspettasse.  
“Vorrei sapere cosa stessi facendo quando…” sussurra Harry.  
Nonostante tutti i rimpianti che Louis ha provato solo qualche minuto prima per aver lasciato entrare il riccio nella sua vita e sotto la sua pelle, in quel momento spariscono tutti. Il modo in cui Harry lo guarda in quel momento non gli ricorda assolutamente il modo in cui lo guardava quando stavano insieme; sembra totalmente perso. I suoi occhi sono spalancati e lucidi, e gli sta parlando come se fosse un amico, non un fidanzato. Entrambi sono in difficoltà nel riuscire a capire come comportarsi l’uno con l’altro. E forse alla fine farà male, ma Louis non se ne pentirà; non può rimpiangere di essere una persona sulla quale gli altri possono appoggiarsi nei momenti di bisogno. Un’ancora in mezzo ad una tempesta. “Lo farai,” risponde semplicemente. “Lo capirai.”  
Harry annuisce e guarda l’ultima fragola sullo spiedino. Annuisce nuovamente, come se volesse infondersi un po’ di forza, poi prende il morso finale.  
Niall corre verso di loro come una furia ed entrambi gettano nella spazzatura spiedini e tovaglioli. “Eccovi,” grida il biondo, mettendo un braccio su entrambe le loro spalle, il gin tonic che tiene tra le mani schizza sulla spalla di Louis. “Pensavo che foste spariti per limonare come ai vecchi tempi.”  
Louis alza le sopracciglia mentre Harry quasi soffoca. “No, Niall. Non preoccuparti.”  
“Giusto, giusto, non parliamone.” Dice Niall con tono serio, ma continuando a sorridere. “Comunque, saliremo sul terrazzo a mezzanotte. Dovete venire!” Grida l’ultima parte della frase mentre si stacca da loro perché si imbatte in un gruppo di persone che sembrano familiari a Louis, e ricorda che sono degli insegnanti che Niall gli ha presentato nella speranza che si facesse nuovi amici. Louis fa un cenno vago verso il gruppetto poi si sposta al centro della stanza, fissando le scale che portano al piano superiore, verso la terrazza. Louis le osserva per un momento, incerto su cosa fare. Stare con Harry a mezzanotte – come amici, nemici, ex, qualunque cosa essi siano – non sembra la scelta più intelligente da fare.  
“Andiamo anche noi?” Chiede Harry con tono vago. Il riccio ha sempre avuto un debole per i terrazzi (ed è sempre stato bravo a prendere le decisioni sbagliate, aggiunge.)  
“Immagino di sì. Dobbiamo prendere qualcosa da bere?”  
Harry scrolla le spalle. “Sto bene così.”  
Louis annuisce mentre iniziano a dirigersi verso le scale affollate, dal momento che tutti gli invitati hanno iniziato a muoversi verso la terrazza. Meglio non prendere un altro drink per brindare alla mezzanotte, pensa Louis. Non c’è niente di meglio che festeggiare il nuovo anno con la persona che ha rovinato totalmente la tua vita nell’anno precedente. Louis non direbbe mai una cosa simile ad alta voce, anche se ci pensa mentre si mettono in fila per salire al piano superiore.  
L’umore degli invitati è alle stelle, l’aria è pregna di eccitazione e felicità, mentre Harry e Louis salgono le scale in silenzio. Non appena arrivano in cima, si incamminano dietro le altre persone lungo un corridoio, continuando a non dirsi una parola. Devono essere gli ospiti più deprimenti dell’intera festa, ma non è facile riuscire a festeggiare con il tuo ex accanto. Louis lo sta capendo proprio in quel momento - il modo in cui entrambi sono rotti e spezzati, il modo in cui stanno ancora cercando di risolvere i loro problemi. Si chiede se Harry veda tutto questo, se si rammarica della situazione in cui si trovano in quel momento, del modo in cui sembra che stiano perdendo la presa su tutto ciò che una volta tenevano stretto con le unghie e con i denti. Vorrebbe poterglielo chiedere, ma non ha idea di come fare.  
Dopo quella che sembra un’eternità, emergono sulla terrazza dove fa più freddo del previsto. “Non ho pensato nemmeno di prendere il cappotto,” mormora Harry mentre Louis infila le mani tra le maniche del maglione. Il maglioncino di Harry è molto leggero – è una delle prime cose che Louis ha notato quella sera – e non va assolutamente bene per una notte così fredda.  
“Sembra che ci siano dei riscaldatori per esterni. Andiamo lì vicino.” Dice Louis.  
Tutti sembrano aver avuto la stessa idea, anche se alcuni ospiti sono troppo ubriachi per preoccuparsi di avere freddo. Louis si assicura che il riccio si metta il più vicino alla stufa; è sempre stato protettivo nei confronti del più piccolo e non riesce proprio a farne a meno. Fortunatamente, grazie al calore corporeo delle persone ammassate accanto a lui, inizia a sentirsi nuovamente a suo agio.  
“Quanto manca a mezzanotte?” Domanda Harry, sbadigliando.  
Louis vorrebbe fare una battuta sul fatto che stanno invecchiando, ma quel pensiero lo rende soltanto triste. Più invecchiano, più cadono a pezzi. Sta già succedendo. Quindi controlla solo l’orologio. “Circa cinque minuti.”  
“Grazie a Dio, sono sfinito.”  
“Giornata piena?” Domanda Louis, avvinandosi al corpo del riccio. I loro respiri si mescolano insieme mentre le altre persone iniziano ad avvicinarsi e a spingere per raggiungere il bordo della terrazza e osservare il panorama circostante. La vista è bella, ma niente che Louis non abbia già visto in passato. Si sente uno stronzo ingrato per non essere impressionato dalla vista meravigliosa, ma è quello che è.  
“Principalmente un concerto privato di Maggie Rogers,” risponde Harry con un sorrisetto sarcastico sulle labbra. “Poi ho chiacchierato con Niall.”  
“Bene,” risponde il maggiore. “Sono contento che Niall sia tornato mentre sei ancora qui. So che gli sei mancato.”  
Harry ride di nuovo. “Si, è mancato anche a me. Poi è l’anima di tutte le feste, sai.”  
“Oh, lo so,” replica Louis. Si sorridono a vicenda per un istante, e il giovane vorrebbe chiedere ad Harry se anche _lui_ gli è mancato, se Harry ha la più pallida idea di quanto Louis desiderasse vederlo tornare a casa, se percepisce tutti i modi in cui il suo cuore fa male. E se gli è davvero mancato, allora non può fare a meno di porsi quella domanda che non riesce assolutamente a sopportare: come hanno fatto ad arrivare a quel punto? Come ha fatto Harry ad andare avanti con la sua vita tagliando tutti i ponti con il passato? Il riccio si è concentrato totalmente sul suo nuovo lavoro e ha dimenticato Louis e la sua piccola e normale vita a Eugene. Ci sono tantissime cose che Louis vorrebbe chiedere, vorrebbe dire - ma nessuna di esse esce dalla sua bocca. Invece, il conto alla rovescia inizia intorno a loro, e la gente inizia ad urlare il countdown quando mancano gli ultimi venti secondi. Il nuovo anno sta per arrivare, un nuovo inizio che Louis non ha mai chiesto.  
C’è un momento, prima che l’orologio segni la mezzanotte, in cui vorrebbe urlare, o fare qualsiasi altra cosa. L’eccitazione delle persone che urlano il conto alla rovescia, la dura realtà del tempo che passa e ti scivola tra le dita. Louis si ritrova a fissare Harry mentre scocca la mezzanotte, mentre la gente ride e i fuochi d’artificio scoppiano intorno a loro per tutta la città, mentre tutte le persone si abbracciano e si baciano. Louis non si è mai sentito così tanto geloso del fatto di essere circondato da estranei. “Buon anno nuovo,” sussurra.  
“Felice anno nuovo,” ripete Harry, sorridendo dolcemente.  
È un inizio triste e felice allo stesso tempo; entrambi restano immobili a fissarsi l’un l’altro mentre le persone continuano a festeggiare intorno a loro.  
Louis cerca di ricordare l’anno precedente, cosa è successo l’ultimo giorno dell’anno. Anche allora, mentre l’orologio batteva la mezzanotte, si trovava ad Eugene, ma in quell’istante stava baciando la bocca di Harry, poi il lato del suo collo, mentre bevevano dalla stessa bottiglia di Champagne, senza immaginare cosa sarebbe accaduto nei tre mesi successivi. Non sapeva tutte le cose che il destino aveva in serbo per loro, non sapeva che avrebbe conosciuto il dolore e la disperazione. Ora, mentre i fuochi d’artificio esplodono nella notte buia e la gente sussulta per la gioia e la sorpresa, non può fare a meno di chiedersi se Harry ne fosse a conoscenza. Se sapesse già come sarebbero andate le cose tra loro. Se anche quella notte di un anno fa, avesse già iniziato a mettere in moto tutte le palle da bowling che avrebbero abbattuto irrevocabilmente tutti i loro birilli.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
  
  
Non avere i postumi di una sbornia il primo giorno dell’anno è qualcosa di nuovo per Harry, e si gode la sensazione mentre si incammina verso il suo posto preferito dopo una lenta mattinata passata a leggere. Ha sempre creduto che il mantra di fare qualcosa di utile il primo giorno dell’anno nuovo serva per dare un tono a tutto il resto dell’anno. Prendersi cura di se stesso, un buon libro e un caffè sembrano un buon inizio.  
Fuori è luminoso ma fa freddo, gli alberi sono spogli tranne per un po’ di neve che resterà ancora per qualche giorno. Il cielo è blu, ma è solo un piccolo assaggio, lo sa, solo uno sprazzo che gli ricorda quando ancora deve aspettare per l’arrivo della primavera. Harry improvvisamente sente una scossa in tutto il corpo, perché realizza che quando arriverà la primavera sarà un anno da quando si è trasferito a Chicago. Anche adesso, dieci mesi gli sembrano un tempo lunghissimo.  
Vaga lungo il sentiero lastricato e cerca di capire quando tutto ha iniziato ad andare storto a Chicago, quando la sua vita è diventata così incasinata. Non riesce nemmeno a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui le cose gli sono andate bene. I primi due mesi li aveva passati alla ricerca di un nuovo appartamento e provando a adattarsi al nuovo lavoro – aveva tantissime cose da fare in quel periodo. Forse non si è reso conto di essere infelice fino a quando l’onda non lo ha travolto completamente facendolo andare a fondo, o forse quella sensazione era lì da sempre. Gli mancava Louis e sapeva che il dolore per averlo lasciato sarebbe arrivato; era difficile dimenticare qualcuno che aveva fatto parte della tua vita per tantissimi anni.  
Il lavoro all’inizio lo aveva reso felice nonostante la solitudine. Poi però sono arrivate le notti insonni e ferite mortali in piccoli corpicini, i genitori che cadevano in ginocchio di fronte a lui. L’infermieristica pediatrica è sempre stata il suo sogno e ottenere quel lavoro è stato un colpo di fortuna. Tuttavia, non può fare a meno di chiedersi se sia stata la sua caparbietà e testardaggine a farlo trasferire, alla fine. È sempre stato testardo, e dopo aver detto a Louis che se ne sarebbe andato non avrebbe cambiato idea e non ci avrebbe ripensato. O forse, gli è stata data sul serio l’occasione della vita. Dopo dieci mesi, deve ancora capirlo.  
La maggior parte dei posti sono chiusi per le vacanze, ma riesce a comprare dei caffè e un vassoio di pasticcini da Salty prima di tornare da Niall. Immagina che ripagare l’amico con un dolcetto sia il minimo per averlo ospitato.  
Niall è al tavolo della cucina quando rientra in casa, fogli sparsi ovunque e il laptop aperto. “Sei il mio salvatore,” esclama quando Harry gli consegna un cornetto salato con prosciutto e formaggio e una ciambella glassata. “Anche se questi dovrei eliminarli dalla mia nuova dieta.”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e si siede a tavola con Niall. “Non hai bisogno di fare una dieta.”  
“Devo prepararmi per l’estate,” risponde Niall, prendendo un morso enorme dal cornetto e sorridendo. “Comunque ho i postumi della sbornia, quindi me lo merito.”  
“Mi chiedevo dove fossi scappato ieri sera. Ad un certo punto ti abbiamo perso,” dice Harry.  
“Ho bevuto troppo con gli altri ragazzi, troppe birre, troppo tutto.”  
“Ecco perché hai i postumi di una sbornia.”  
Niall annuisce e prende un altro morso. “Tu come stai?”  
“Bene, in realtà. Ho bevuto poco ieri sera, all’una ero già a casa. Proprio come un anziano.”  
“Sei più giovane di me,” sottolinea Niall come se Harry non lo sapesse. “Non è quello che intendevo dire, comunque. Intendevo come stai? Sai, in generale.”  
Harry sceglie quel momento per dare un morso al cornetto e masticare lentamente, mentre Niall attende una risposta. Sapeva che l’argomento sarebbe uscito fuori, prima o poi – anzi è sorpreso che l’amico sia durato così a lungo senza dire niente. Di solito Niall non vede l’ora di porre domande scomode e cercare risposte ai suoi dubbi, ma questa volta non l’ha fatto. Il fatto è che si trova nella stessa cucina in cui Harry ha detto a Louis tutto quanto, ma non riesce a trovare la parole per raccontare a Niall le stesse cose. “Sto bene,” risponde alla fine, ed è una mezza verità. “Mi sto prendendo un po’ di tempo libero dal lavoro. È bello.” Non è tutta la verità, ma quasi.  
Niall annuisce come se stesse accettando la sua versione dei fatti, ma c’è una scintilla nei suoi occhi che gli fa capire che si è accorto che non è del tutto vero ciò che ha detto. “E tutta questa roba con Louis?”  
“Che roba con Louis?”  
Niall aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non fare lo stupido, piccolo. Sei partito a marzo senza dire una parola a nessuno e Louis si è presentato alla mia porta a pezzi. Ora torni di nuovo e all’improvviso siete cosa, amici?”  
Harry si ritrova a sussultare all’immagine di Louis che appare alla porta di Niall distrutto. “Non lo so, Ni.”  
L’amico lo guarda in silenzio ed Harry deve distogliere lo guardo. “Perché sei andato via, H?”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre e si gira per guardarlo di nuovo. Ha pensato che la verità sarebbe venuta fuori dopo la sua partenza. Niall non gliel’ha mai chiesto prima di quel momento e lui non ha mai avuto il bisogno di raccontarlo a qualcuno. “Lo sai già.”  
“Se pensi che Louis mi abbia detto qualcosa, ti sbagli. È un libro chiuso, lo sai.”  
Harry annuisce, anche se tutto quello non si addice all’immagine del Louis che conosce lui, il Louis che era solito raccontargli tutto, anche se gli spuntava un capello bianco. Sa che ci sono ancora dei pezzi di Louis che solo lui conosce, ed è un privilegio. “Insomma, ho un nuovo lavoro, lo sai.”  
“Un nuovo lavoro a _Chicago_ ,” ripete Niall. “Con tutte le città che ci sono, perché proprio così lontano?”  
Harry apre la bocca e la richiude. Le scuse che aveva utilizzato l’anno scorso adesso gli sembrano ancora più deboli e patetiche. “Pensavo che se io e Louis ci fossimo trasferiti da qui, avremmo risolto tutto, avremmo capito come restare insieme. Stavamo cadendo a pezzi, avevano troppi problemi.”  
Niall inclina la testa. “La tua relazione è diventata difficile da gestire e sei scappato dall’altra parte del paese?”  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non è così semplice, Niall.”  
Il ragazzo alza le mani. “Non ti sto accusando. Sto cercando di capire.”  
Harry conosce un interrogatorio quando ne vede uno. Strappa un pezzo del cornetto e se lo infila in bocca. “Stavamo per lasciarci, okay? Sono partito prima che succedesse. Questo è tutto.”  
“Va bene. Come facevi ad essere così sicuro che avreste rotto?”  
“Le relazioni non si basano sul vedere l’altra persona due volte a settimana e passando una notte a litigare e l’altra notte a dormire.”  
Niall annuisce ed Harry spera che la conversazione sia terminata. “Per quanto tempo rimarrai?”  
“Ho ancora un paio di settimane libere,” risponde.  
“Poi tornerai a Chicago o rimani qui?”  
Harry si blocca improvvisamente, e riesce a sentire soltanto il battito forsennato del suo cuore e il sangue pompare nelle orecchie. Tornare a Chicago è la scelta più giusta da fare, non ha mai considerato l’altra alternativa: restare. È assurdo persino immaginarlo. Ha disseppellito le sue radici con un fottuto forcone e ha ribaltato le assi del pavimento per rivelare marciume e muffa. Non può assolutamente tornare ad Eugene. “Ritornerò a Chicago,” dice ad alta voce, e quella semplice frase gli fa provare un forte senso di nausea. Non c’è alternativa e non dovrebbe nemmeno pensarci. Ha una nuova casa a Chicago, un nuovo lavoro, un nuovo letto. Anche se il suo letto è soltanto un materasso ad aria in una città che non ha mai amato.  
“Beh, sei sempre il benvenuto qui. Ti vogliamo bene.”  
Harry non ha idea di chi siano le persone di cui parla Niall, ma vorrebbe lo stesso mettersi a piangere. Toccare il fondo e sentirsi dire che qualcuno ti ama comunque è una cosa bellissima, una cosa rassicurante e deprimente allo stesso tempo. “Ti voglio bene anche io,” dice piano il riccio. “Grazie per avermi permesso di restare.”  
“Mi casa es tu casa,” dice Niall con un accento terribile che fa ridere Harry. “Stiamo iniziando ad insegnare spagnolo ai bambini dopo scuola. Pensi che ce la farò?”  
Harry sente il peso nello stomaco dissolversi all’improvviso. “ _Tres Bon_ ,” mormora.  
“Questo è francese.”  
“ _Molto buono_.”  
“E questo è italiano.”  
“Sei davvero bravo in questo gioco.”  
“E tu sei un rompiscatole.”  
Harry ridacchia, mettendosi in bocca l’ultimo pezzo del cornetto. “Grazie,” dice mentre mastica. Sa che non può rimanere ad Eugene per sempre ma, Dio, adesso è l’unica cosa che desidera.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Ci sono tantissime sirene fuori – così tante che Harry riesce a sentirle anche dal retro del pronto soccorso dove sta rifornendo il magazzino. Di solito aspetta che i pazienti entrino in ospedale prima di capire chi aiutare – non dovrebbe uscire fuori dove si trovano le ambulanze, a meno che non gli venga chiesto da un dottore. Per qualche strana ragione il numero in aumento delle sirene lo costringe a lasciare le provviste e dirigersi verso l’ingresso delle ambulanze.  
Il suono è assordante quando esce all’esterno, così tanto che deve coprirsi le orecchie con le mani. C’è solo un’ambulanza lì fuori, ma il rumore è talmente forte che sembrano essercene almeno cinque. Qualcuno che Harry non riconosce è di fronte a lui e non riesce a leggere le sue labbra. Si toglie le mani dalle orecchie. “Che cosa?”  
“Ho bisogno che identifichi il corpo,” dice la donna, indicando l’ambulanza dietro di lei.  
“Non io,” risponde Harry, la sua voce sembra confusa e lenta. “Hai bisogno di un membro della famiglia.  
“Lo so,” dice lei.  
In qualche modo Harry segue la donna, anche se gli sembra di non riuscire a muovere le gambe; gli sembra quasi di nuotare, come se l’ambulanza si avvicinasse a lui piuttosto che il contrario. Ci sono medici intorno all’ambulanza e stanno guardando tutti verso di lui. Si accorge della barella che sta uscendo dal retro, un sottile lenzuolo che ricopre un corpo. Non dovrebbe esserci un cadavere lì. Questo non è il protocollo giusto. Non riesce a trovare le parole perché proprio in quel momento vede una mano del paziente uscire dal lenzuolo – i due numeri tatuati sulle dita. Un _28_.  
Harry si sveglia improvvisamente, gridando, il cuore che batte all’impazzata mentre si alza, le mani che vanno a coprire la sua bocca. Cerca di riprendere fiato, con le lacrime agli occhi. Il suo cervello continua a mostrargli l’immagine della mano di Louis su quella barella e sembra così reale, gli sembra di averlo visto accadere realmente. Il cuore gli fa male, sente lo stomaco sottosopra e non sa cosa fare.  
“Merda,” sussurra mentre si asciuga gli occhi. Non sa dire se sta sudando o piangendo, ma non gli importa. Anche se il suo cuore rallenta, la sua mente continua a mostrargli quell’immagine, facendo eco alle parole della donna. “Ho bisogno che identifichi il corpo.” Harry è stato tormentato da sogni terrificanti per mesi, ma questo è di gran lunga il peggiore in assoluto, il più realistico. Si alza dal letto e cammina verso la finestra, fissando l’oscurità della notte. Quando prova a passarsi una mano tra i capelli, nota che le mani gli stanno tremando. Ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo aiuti, non può farcela da solo. Elabora a malapena ciò che ha pensato e subito dopo ha il cellulare premuto contro l’orecchio.  
“Pronto?”  
Harry espira forte e deglutisce. “Ti ho svegliato?”  
“No,” dice dolcemente Louis. “Sto guardando di nuovo Game Of Thrones.”  
Harry si siede sul bordo del letto, una mano a coprirsi gli occhi mentre respira forte. Deve calmarsi. Louis sta bene. È a casa sua e sta guardando una serie tv. Harry lo sta disturbando semplicemente perché è un caso disperato, ha fatto soltanto un incubo. “Mi dispiace per averti chiamato.”  
“Va tutto bene?”  
Harry annuisce e si rende conto di avere la gola stretta. Tossisce leggermente. “Bene, sì.”  
“Sei sicuro?” Harry riesce quasi a vedere Louis, il modo in cui sta aggrottando le sopracciglia con uno sguardo preoccupato sul volto. “Mi sembri un po’ sconvolto, piccolo.”  
Piccolo. Ed Harry è un semplice castello di carte, che viene spazzato via con una sola parola. “Ho fatto un sogno,” risponde piano. “C’eri, uh, c’eri anche tu.”  
“Non deve essere stato un sogno erotico, dal tuo tono di voce.”  
Harry ridacchia e sente il cuore alleggerirsi. “No, niente sogno erotico.” _Erotico_. Dio, preferirebbe di gran lunga avere sogni erotici piuttosto che un sogno dove lo chiamano per identificare il corpo del maggiore. “Ero in ospedale e mi hanno chiesto di identificare un corpo. Ed era, era-” la sua voce si spezza e non riesce a continuare. Fa un respiro profondo. “Eri tu.” Non appena lo dice, si odia. Odia il fatto di aver chiamato Louis, odia non poter affrontare tutto quello da solo. Era un sogno - i bambini di cinque anni riescono a superare gli incubi e lui no. Certamente i bambini non sconvolgono la vita delle altre persone per colpa di un brutto incubo.  
“Beh,” dice finalmente Louis quando Harry è al punto di riagganciare. “Ho appena sentito il mio polso e il cuore batte ancora. I miei polmoni stanno bene, nonostante abbia fumato parecchio al college. Ho un livido sul ginocchio ma probabilmente non sono in pericolo di vita.”  
Harry tira sul col naso e si mette a ridere allo stesso tempo.  
“Sto bene, H,” continua Louis con voce gentile. “Niente di cui preoccuparsi.”  
“Lo so,” risponde il riccio piano. “Merda, mi dispiace di averti chiamato, Lou. Non so perché l’ho fatto.”  
“Perché eri preoccupato,” dice Louis. Sembra tutto così semplice detto da lui. “E non è una brutta cosa. Per non parlare del fatto che preferirei mettere in pausa una serie tv che ho già visto tre volte per rispondere al telefono, piuttosto che saperti sveglio tutta la notte perché preoccupato per me.”  
Harry vuole piangere per diversi motivi adesso; non merita la gentilezza di Louis.  
“Inoltre, è bello sapere cosa mi succede nei sogni degli altri. È bello tenere sotto controllo la situazione.”  
Harry si ritrova a sorridere. “Sei così strano.”  
“Si, beh. Non posso non essere d’accordo,” risponde il giovane. “Ti senti meglio ora?”  
“Sì, mi sento soltanto un po’ traballante, sai? Quella sensazione che ti rimane dopo aver fatto un brutto sogno.”  
“Sei a letto?” Domanda Louis.  
“Non proprio.”  
“Beh, mettiti a letto, allora. Ti parlerò di questo episodio, perché non riesco proprio a capire come faccia Joffrey a piacere a tutti.”  
“Non credo che sia mai piaciuto a qualcuno,” dice Harry, ritornando sotto alle coperte. Si preme il cellulare all’orecchio e si tira il piumone sulle spalle. “È sempre stato un totale imbecille.”  
“Eppure ha un intero regno a sostenerlo. E sembra piacere alla gente.”  
“A quale episodio sei?” Harry chiude gli occhi mentre Louis si lancia in un riassunto della puntata. Hanno sempre guardato Game Of Thrones insieme; Harry faceva fin troppe domande e Louis era irritato inutilmente da tutti i personaggi. La voce dolce e morbida di Louis è come una ninna nanna, ed Harry si ritrova a vagare con la mente, canticchiando sottovoce così che il maggiore capisca che è ancora presente. Quando si sta per addormentare, l’immagine della mano tatuata di Louis è ormai svanita dalla sua mente. Non si rende conto che Louis ha smesso di parlare, ma non ha ancora riattaccato quando finalmente riesce a cadere tra le braccia di Morfeo.  
  
  
  
**> >>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS**  
  
  
  
Louis sta prenotando il suo volo per una conferenza sul libro sulla costa orientale quando qualcuno bussa alla porta, e si spaventa così tanto da sbattere il ginocchio sul tavolino, la tazza di the caldo che gli schizza in grembo.  
“Cazzo,” impreca mentre si alza, il laptop scivola di lato. Probabilmente non si sarebbe fatto tanto male se avesse deciso di indossare dei vestiti prima di mettersi a lavoro. Ha trascorso gran parte della mattinata a fare una maratona di Game Of Thrones prima di uscire dal letto per rispondere alle e-mail e registrare alcune delle sue prossime conferenze. Sente la coscia bruciare, il the caldo gli avrà sicuramente lasciato una macchia rossa. In quel momento sente bussare una seconda volta alla porta.  
“Chi cavolo sa che vivo qui?” Borbotta mentre si avvicina alla porta, usando un cuscino per asciugarsi la coscia bagnata. Apre la porta risponde da solo alla sua domanda. “Harry.” Il riccio è in piedi davanti a lui con un paio di jeans e una maglietta nera un po’ troppo grande per lui, che mostra la testa della rondine sulla sua clavicola.  
“Uh, ciao.”  
Gli occhi di Harry si abbassano e Louis ricorda improvvisamente che non indossa nient’altro se non un paio di boxer. Sposta il cuscino davanti allo stomaco come se volesse coprirsi. “Cosa ci fai qui?” La domanda esce un po’ troppo brusca e si sente un idiota quando vede Harry fare un passo indietro.  
“Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto chiamare prima di venire. Stavo solo facendo una passeggiata e sono finito qua.”  
“Alla mia porta di casa?”  
“Ero qua in zona,” risponde il riccio. “Volevo fermarmi per scusarmi per ieri sera, per averti chiamato e aver interrotto la tua maratona.”  
“Volevi scusarti per aver interrotto la mia nottata in bianco presentandoti a casa mia e interrompendo il mio pomeriggio?” È strano vedere come le parole possano colpire qualcuno, ma Louis lo vede proprio in quel momento. La bocca del riccio si spalanca mentre fa un ulteriore passo indietro per allontanarsi. “Harry,” ripete quando sa che il riccio sta cercando un’altra scusa da rifilargli. “Entra, per favore. E smettila di scusarti.” Fa un passo dentro l’appartamento e usa il cuscino per fare cenno ad Harry di avanzare. “Dai, vieni.”  
Harry finalmente entra in casa con un altro silenzioso “Scusami,” che gli fa roteare gli occhi al cielo.  
“Te l’ho già detto,” ripete Louis, chiudendo la porta. “Non mi dispiace per la notte scorsa. Adesso va tutto bene, non devi scusarti di niente.”  
“Io-” Harry lo guarda di nuovo dall’altro in bacco e Louis si crogiola in quella sensazione per un momento. È passato un po’ di tempo da quando ha avuto un ragazzo che lo guarda in quel modo lussurioso, e la cosa gli piace. Negli ultimi dieci mesi se un ragazzo provava a sorridergli, lui correva nella direzione opposta. “Grazie.”  
Louis deglutisce mentre Harry incontra di nuovo i suoi occhi. Quel verde brillante, le lunghe ciglia, gli fanno ricordare improvvisamente chi è la persona che lo sta scrutando da cima a fondo, e il motivo per il quale non dovrebbe farlo. Tutta quella situazione non dovrebbe farlo sentire bene. “Ma figurati,” dice mentre si dirige verso l’armadio. “Siediti pure e bevi qualcosa, vado a vestirmi.”  
“Non è necessario,” dice Harry. Louis si ferma in mezzo al corridoio e si volta per fissarlo. “Sto scherzando.”  
Louis scuote la testa e continua a camminare verso l’armadio. “Si, certo,” borbotta sottovoce. Quelle parole gli hanno fatto contorcere l’intestino per qualche minuto, non solo perché non riceve attenzioni da tanto tempo, ma perché le attenzioni di Harry, in particolare, gli fanno battere il cuore più del normale.  
La notte scorsa, quando l’Harry lo ha chiamato, il suo cuore ha iniziato a sbriciolarsi nel petto e ha cercato le parole giuste per calmare l’altro ragazzo e aiutarlo a superare le sue paure. Quando ha iniziato a raccontare la puntata di GOT e Harry ha smesso di rispondere, Louis ha subito capito che si è addormentato, ma lui non ha riattaccato. È rimasto in linea per ascoltare i deboli respiri del riccio, facendo del suo meglio per non ricordare quando sentiva quei suoni ogni notte, accanto al suo orecchio, mentre Harry era premuto contro il suo corpo.  
Harry è seduto sul divano quando Louis torna in salotto – stavolta indossando una felpa e un paio di jeans scuri, e calzini diversi perché non ha avuto tempo di cercarne altri. Il fatto che Harry sia solo nel suo appartamento, senza qualcuno che lo controlla, lo rende nervoso. Infatti, si rende conto che il suo laptop è tornato sul tavolino da caffè ed Harry tiene le mani strette in grembo. “Hai curiosato un po’?”  
“No,” esclama Harry facilmente. Louis sa che sta dicendo la verità, lo capisce dal suo tono di voce.  
“Si è acceso mentre lo appoggiavo sul tavolino.”  
“Non so perché ma ti credo.” Louis si avvicina per sedersi sul lato opposto del divano, sdraiandosi contro i cuscini, assumendo una posizione totalmente differente rispetto a quella del riccio, che rimane immobile tenendo le mani sulle gambe. “Che cosa succede? So che sei una brava persona ma non posso credere che sei arrivato fin qua per scusarti per una telefonata.”  
“Invece è così,” insiste Harry. “Perché mi dispiace.”  
“Ti stai scusando per il tuo incubo o ti stai scusando perché mi hai chiamato per sapere se ero ancora vivo?”  
Harry guarda le proprie mani e sospira. “Puoi semplicemente accettare le mie scuse?”  
“Harry.” Louis aspetta che il riccio alzi di nuovo lo sguardo. “Accetto le tue inutili scuse. Tutto perdonato. Va bene?” Harry annuisce e si rilassa leggermente. “Ora mi puoi dire perché hai camminato per tre chilometri solo per arrivare qua?”  
“Te l’ho detto che cammino molto a Chicago.”  
“Si, me l’hai detto,” Louis lo ricorda bene – Harry ha ammesso di camminare di notte quando in realtà dovrebbe dormire. Quella semplice dichiarazione gli aveva fatto capire che qualcosa nella vita del riccio non andava nel verso giusto. “E lo so che lo fai per evitare di pensare troppo al tuo lavoro e ai tuoi problemi.” Se Harry è sorpreso dall’ipotesi di Louis, non lo mostra. Comincia a pensare che le sue ipotesi siano corrette. “Quindi, perché oggi hai deciso di passeggiare?”  
Harry gli lancia un’occhiata, poi ritorna alle sue mani. Quella situazione lo fa sentire come se fossero in terapia, anche se non ci va dall’età di sedici anni. “Stavo parlando con Niall ieri e lui mi ha fatto pensare ad un po’ di cose, credo.”  
“Hm,” sussurra Louis restando in silenzio. Questo è ciò che faceva il suo terapeuta per farlo parlare dei suoi problemi. Non funziona come previsto, perché Harry resta zitto e contrae le labbra. “Di cosa avete parlato, allora? Gli hai detto, uh,” Louis inciampa nelle sue stesse parole. “Gli hai raccontato ciò che hai detto a me?”  
Harry emette una piccola risata. “No, non ci sono riuscito. Gli ho detto che starò qui per un altro paio di settimane. Poi mi ha chiesto se volessi rimanere qui dopo questo lasso di tempo. Rimanere qui ad Eugene, o tornare a Chicago.”  
Louis è un terribile terapista perché il suo cuore inizia a battere all’impazzata e gli balza in gola. Non ha mai pensato al fatto che Harry potesse tornare a vivere ad Eugene.  
“Non ho mai pensato di tornare a vivere qua,” dice piano Harry. “Non mi è mai passato per la mente di arrendermi.”  
Louis cerca di raccogliere i pensieri che stanno rimbalzando come animali da circo nella sua testa. “Non ti stai arrendendo,” risponde prima di cambiare idea. “Devi fare soltanto ciò che è giusto per te, e ciò non vuol dire arrendersi, ma stare bene con se stessi. Dipende da te se vuoi restare a Chicago o tornare a Eugene.” Si sente come se non fosse lui ad esprimere quelle parole, non riesce a dire nel modo corretto ciò che sta pensando.  
Harry annuisce e si preme le mani sul viso, aggrottando la fronte così da formare delle deliziose rughette. Di solito Harry castigava Louis, dicendogli di non assumere quell’espressione perché le rughe lo avrebbero fatto invecchiare prematuramente. “È quello che ho pensato anche io, ma quando si tratta di seguire i miei stessi consigli non li ascolto.”  
Louis ride leggermente. “Lo vedo,” risponde, poi aggiunge “Vuoi restare?” Non ha idea di cosa stia pensando il riccio in quel momento. Ad ogni modo, sa che la sua risposta gli farà male come tutto il resto. Se Harry resta significa che la sua vita diventerà ancora più difficile da sopportare, se deciderà di andarsene di nuovo, significa che Harry non ha trovato alcun motivo valido per restare. Louis trattiene il respiro e cerca di calmarsi. Deve aiutare Harry a fare ciò che è giusto per lui, poi potrà pensare a raccogliere i pezzi del suo cuore.  
“Non lo so,” risponde Harry con voce tremante.  
Louis espira profondamente. Per qualche ragione, non sapere ciò che vuole fare l’altro lo fa sentire meglio. “Lo capirai,” dice con tono serio non appena riesce a rilassarsi. È facile dirlo finché non pensa a come entrambe le opzioni influenzeranno la sua vita. Pensa alla possibilità di perderlo di nuovo, pensa a quello che hanno costruito nell’ultima settimana e perdere tutto ciò, pensa ad averlo intorno ogni giorno, abbastanza vicino da poterlo toccare senza poterlo fare sul serio – tutte le opzioni lo porteranno ad impazzire.  
“Giusto,” sussurra Harry, contraendo le mani contro le ginocchia e battendo il piede sul pavimento. Lo stomaco del riccio brontola nel silenzio, così forte che entrambi si mettono a ridere automaticamente.  
“Immagino che tre chilometri di cammino ti abbiano messo fame, eh?”  
Harry sorride dolcemente. “Ho dimenticato di pranzare.”  
“Ho pensato di preparare la pizza stasera, vuoi restare a cena?” Chiede Louis con tono speranzoso.  
“Sei sicuro?”  
Louis annuisce. La verità è che non aveva nessuna intenzione di preparare la pizza quella sera, ma all’improvviso vuole che Harry rimanga a casa sua e preparare da mangiare è l’unica cosa che gli è venuta in mente che richiede molto tempo.  
“Suona davvero bene. Niall andrà fuori a cena con alcuni dei suoi amici insegnanti.”  
“Amici insegnanti,” ripete Louis seccamente. Scherzavano spesso sul fatto che Niall abbandonasse i suoi veri amici per uscire con i colleghi, come se loro non avessero dato buca al biondo per stare da soli insieme.  
“Che tipo di pizza?”  
Louis sorride, sentendosi un po’ in colpa. “In realtà non ho niente per fare la pizza. Devo andare al supermercato.”  
Harry alza leggermente le sopracciglia, ma non come se avesse capito che Louis gli ha raccontato una bugia. “Vuoi camminare un po’?”  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Quando ritornano all’appartamento di Louis è quasi sera, il sole sta iniziando a calare all’orizzonte e il cielo presenta delle sfumature viola e rosa.  
La loro passeggiata verso il supermercato è andata bene, Harry ha continuato a guardarsi i piedi mentre Louis ha cercato di fare conversazione. Sa abbastanza su Harry, della persona che è e del suo carattere, per capire che il riccio è rimasto scosso dal suggerimento di Niall di rimanere ad Eugene. Ad essere sinceri, Louis sa che se Harry deciderà di restare in città lo farà impazzire ancora di più, facendogli credere di poter riallacciare i rapporti. La prima volta che hanno parlato durante la camminata è stato quando hanno scelto gli ingredienti per la pizza, anche se si sono trovati subito d’accordo: spinaci, funghi, ricotta e parmigiano. Harry ha preso una bottiglia di vino, insistendo sul fatto che la pizza fatta in casa necessita del vino.  
Ora, Harry sta svuotando le borse con la spesa mentre Louis accende il riscaldamento. C’è qualcosa di rilassante nel rumore della stufa e nel click del forno che Harry sta impostando. Decidono di impastare le pizze al centro della tavola, optando per farne due piuttosto che una singola. Louis fa partire Hozier nello stereo e Harry canticchia mentre entrambi cercano di trovare il modo migliore per impastare e stendere la pizza.  
“Ricordi Lauren? La receptionist?” Domanda Louis.  
Harry annuisce, alzando lo sguardo per un attimo prima di tornare a stendere la pasta con le mani. “Sì, mi ha guardato in modo sospettoso.”  
“Questo perché sa che sei quell’infermiere che è andato in tendenza su Twitter la scorsa estate,” risponde Louis. Quella storia ha fatto davvero il giro del paese e dintorni. “Sei famoso, sai?” Sorride al modo in cui Harry arrossisce. “Comunque, non è questo il punto. Il punto è che lei e il suo ragazzo sono andati in Italia un paio di mesi fa e sono stati in un resort dove hanno seguito un corso di cucina. Sono geloso da quando me ne ha parlato.”  
“Sembra fantastico,” dice Harry. “Un sogno che si realizza. Imparare a fare la pasta, passeggiare per un vigneto.”  
“Mangiare un piatto di pasta e bere un bicchiere di vino su un portico con vista mare.”  
“Esattamente.” Harry alza lo sguardo e i loro occhi si incontrano, ma Louis distoglie lo sguardo per primo. Che cosa stupida da dire di fronte ad un ex, si rende conto troppo tardi.  
Restano in silenzio mentre finiscono le pizze - Louis abbonda con la salsa mentre Harry con la ricotta e gli spinaci. Mentre le pizze cuociono, sorseggiano un bicchiere di vino e Louis non sa come iniziare una nuova conversazione. C’è qualcosa che oscilla nella mente di Louis – qualcosa riguardo a tutto quello che gli ha raccontato Harry negli ultimi giorni, l’onestà che percepisce ogni volta che incontra lo sguardo del riccio. Non riesce a non pensare a quel ragazzo che si trascina senza una meta sulla riva del fiume di Chicago, guardando l’alba oltre gli edifici e sentendosi piccolo ed insignificante in ogni modo possibile.  
“Devo dirti una cosa.” Sbotta Louis. Harry alza lo sguardo dal suo bicchiere, e Louis si rende conto di averlo interrotto quando l’altro ha appena iniziato un discorso. “Scusa - finisci di parlare.”  
Harry scuote la testa. “No, dimmi.”  
Anche se è stato Louis ad iniziare il discorso, si blocca improvvisamente. Si sente come se stessero giocando a far finta che tra loro non ci sia mai stato nulla di serio. Non dovrebbero tornare a far parte l’uno della vita dell’altro, Louis lo sa. Tuttavia, visto che il riccio è stato onesto con lui, sente che deve dirgli la verità. “Sei stato davvero onesto con me negli ultimi giorni,” inizia a dire, i suoi occhi vagano sul volto di Harry, il quale deglutisce visibilmente. “E sento che anche io dovrei essere un po’ più onesto nei tuoi confronti.”  
Il giovane inclina la testa. “A proposito di cosa?”  
Louis sospira. “Nulla di serio, o forse sì. Non lo so.”  
Harry sposta il bicchiere e stringe le mani sulla tavola. “Va bene, dimmi.”  
Louis prende un respiro profondo e si sente in imbarazzo. “Il motivo per cui non ho disimballato gli scatoloni, il motivo per cui non ho raccontato a nessuno che te ne sei andato,” distoglie lo sguardo. “È perché ho sempre pensato che saresti potuto tornare.” Non riesce a guardare Harry, quindi studia attentamente i numeri sul forno. “Ho pensato che saresti tornato da me,” ripete come se la prima volta non fosse stato abbastanza. “E ho sbagliato, ora lo so.” Gli ci vuole un momento per guardare finalmente Harry e vederlo con gli occhi spalancati, completamente immobile. “Non dire niente, per favore. Volevo soltanto togliermi questo peso dal petto, okay?”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre e annuisce. “Va bene.”  
Louis si rilassa, rilasciando l’aria dai polmoni. Non sa cosa vuole realizzare condividendo quella parte della sua vita, ma il fatto di essere riuscito a dirlo ad alta voce lo fa sentire meglio. Quando guarda di nuovo Harry, nota un sorrisetto sulla sua bocca. “Cosa c’è?”  
Il sorriso di Harry svanisce e sbatte le palpebre. “Siamo un vero casino, non trovi?”  
Louis emette una risatina e annuisce. Si domanda chi dovrebbero incolpare per essere arrivati a quel punto, per aver sofferto così tanto – chi dovrebbero incolpare per tutto il dolore che adesso devono sopportare. “Lo siamo.”  
“Almeno ci siamo l’uno per l’altro,” dice il riccio. “E cosa mi hai detto l’altra sera? Forse possiamo essere amici?”  
Louis deve distogliere lo sguardo. C’è una specie di lezione che deve imparare da tutto questo – tipo mordere la mano che ti ha nutrito e tornare comunque per avere altro – ma non ha assolutamente senso con Harry appoggiato al bancone della sua cucina, con la luce fioca del lampadario che lo illumina. Sembra la cosa più semplice e banale del mondo quando dice. “Penso che potremmo farlo.”  
Harry sorride ed è come se stesse per aggiungere qualcos’altro, ma il timer del forno suona e interrompe la loro conversazione. Harry resta quindi in silenzio e Louis si chiede cosa avrebbe voluto dirgli. Amici, pensa Louis tra sé e sé mentre si siedono a tavola per cenare. Amici. Mai in un milione di anni ha pensato che sarebbero arrivati a questo punto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Siamo ormai a metà di questa splendida storia, allora cosa ne pensate fino ad ora? Che dolore questi capitoli ahahah ma... presto succederà qualcosa! Secondo voi cosa? Come andranno le cose tra i due? Fateci sapere se volete tramite una recensione o all'hashtag #BitterTangerine.   
Baciiii a martedì prossimo.  
Sil&Chia  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo ormai a metà di questa splendida storia, allora cosa ne pensate fino ad ora? Che dolore questi capitoli ahahah ma... presto succederà qualcosa! Secondo voi cosa? Come andranno le cose tra i due? Fateci sapere se volete tramite una recensione o all'hashtag #BitterTangerine.   
> Baciiii a martedì prossimo.  
> Sil&Chia


	7. Chapter 7

**Bitter Tangerine**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo sette.**  
  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  
  


**> >>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si trova nella silenziosa cucina di Niall, a guardare fuori dalla finestra. I suoi occhi continuano ad essere catturati dai rami pieni di neve che si scioglie mentre il sole sporge tra gli alberi. È ufficialmente la fine delle vacanze - anche se Harry lo sa solo perché Niall si è lamentato stamattina mentre bazzicava in cucina per preparare il pranzo.  
“Adori il tuo lavoro, però,” gli dice Harry, mentre è appoggiato contro il bancone e beve una tazza di caffè, tentando di non farsi travolgere dall’energia del tornado Niall.  
“Hai ragione,” gli risponde Niall, facendo una pausa. “Sono fortunato a fare un lavoro che mi rende così felice. Sono anche fortunato a potermi lamentare con il mio migliore amico.” Harry alza gli occhi al cielo mentre Niall attraversa la stanza per dargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
Negli ultimi giorni si è sentito davvero confuso e ora le cose non sembrano andare meglio. Si sente strano, la sua mente sembra scoppiare tanti sono i pensieri che non può contenere.  
Louis sembra essere il protagonista principale di questi suoi pensieri, la sua confessione della scorsa notte è stata come uno schiaffo in pieno viso: pensava che Harry sarebbe tornato a casa, quindi non ha detto la verità. Ieri sera quella consapevolezza ha fatto girare la testa a Harry, e lo sta facendo di nuovo oggi. Non aveva idea che Louis lo stesse aspettando, non aveva idea che Louis volesse che tornasse dopo la sua partenza. È crudele scoprirlo così tardi, ma come poteva saperlo visto che Louis non glielo aveva mai detto o anche solo fatto capire? Non ha mai pensato che ci fosse ancora posto per lui, ad Eugene. Per tutto questo tempo, lui era a Chicago e desiderava di poter avere una seconda chance, mentre Louis era a Eugene e desiderava un’altra possibilità. E nessuno dei due ha detto una dannata parola.  
Harry si allontana dalla finestra per preparare un’altra tazza di caffè. Non importa adesso - qualunque cosa Louis abbia pensato o desiderato. È andato avanti, _sta_ andando avanti, ed Harry invece sta ancora cercando il suo posto. Lui non può permettersi di chiedersi se è riuscito ad andare avanti - e solo perché conosce già la risposta.  
Amici; la seconda parte dei pensieri confusi che inondano la sua mente. Di fronte a Louis che gli diceva che voleva che tornasse a casa, tutto ciò che lui ha pensato di offrirgli è l’amicizia. Come se uno di loro sapesse veramente cosa significa essere amici. Come si può essere amico di qualcuno che ha regolarmente messo la bocca sulla parte interna della tua coscia, di cui una volta ti fidavi implicitamente, di qualcuno che ti ha spezzato il cuore, qualcuno che una volta hai pensato addirittura di sposare?  
Riporta la mente su territori più sicuri: Niall. Niall che si lamenta del lavoro ma ammette quanto lo adori, come se Harry non lo sapesse già. Certo che lo sa. Niall ha trovato una carriera appagante e stimolante, che sicuramente non lo sveglia nel mezzo della notte per un incubo. Harry ha sempre pensato che sarebbe stata la stessa cosa per lui, che fare l’infermiere lo avrebbe appagato e fatto sentire bene, ma ormai sta affondando sempre più nella consapevolezza che non è così, e quello è sufficiente per fargli sentire una stretta al cuore.  
l'ultimo pensiero che lo assale quando il caffè è quasi pronto, è una domanda a cui non può rispondere: e adesso cosa farà? Tutte queste settimane ha sempre pensato a come sarebbe stato il suo ritorno a Chicago, ma poi Niall lo ha spiazzato con una possibilità che non aveva preso in considerazione: restare. Restare a Eugene e ricominciare da capo, di nuovo. Deve tagliare il filo di quel pensiero come un brusco taglio in un film.  
Non sa _come_ fare per restare. Come ricominciare da capo, come essere amico di un ex, come trovare una nuova passione quando pensava di averla già trovata; come affrontare la realtà che la sua vita sarebbe stata molto diversa se avesse tenuto a freno la lingua a marzo, se avesse preso una decisione diversa da quella di partire. Deve mordersi il labbro inferiore mentre si dirige verso l’isola della cucina per sedersi. Se pensa troppo, rischia di impazzire.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
C’è qualcosa di incredibilmente triste nel fatto che tutti siano tornati alla loro vita normale, qualcosa che Harry sente nel petto mentre vaga per la casa vuota, visto che Niall è a lavoro. Ne ha abbastanza della lettura e del silenzio, per il momento. Gli piace stare da solo, ma la fredda realtà della solitudine che occupa così tanto spazio nella sua vita lo spaventa.  
Alla fine, finisce per prendere i libri di cucina di Niall per trovare qualcosa da fare per distrarsi. L’amicizia significa cibo, per lui, quindi cucinare la cena e invitare Louis è sicuramente un passo nella giusta direzione. Hanno condiviso un sacco di pasti insieme nelle ultime due settimane ma, a differenza degli altri, questo includerà Niall e lo renderà automaticamente diverso.  
“Preparo la cena stasera. Siete entrambi invitati,” crea un gruppo e invia il messaggio a Niall e Louis. Avevano un gruppo insieme prima, ma Harry lo ha cancellato mesi fa, incapace di leggere ancora le loro battute. Non riceve risposta mentre sfoglia un ricettario italiano, ma non ci presta molta attenzione - le vite normali dei suoi amici vanno avanti fuori dalla bolla della casa di Niall.  
Nel pomeriggio si dirige verso il supermercato, facendo attenzione a non scivolare sulla neve e il ghiaccio. Ha un elenco di ingredienti scarabocchiato su un pezzo di carta infilato in tasca, le sue cuffie suonano il nuovo disco di Taylor Swift. In qualche modo si ritrova a sorridere, felice di avere uno scopo anche se solo per preparare un pasto.  
Il negozio di alimentari è piuttosto vuoto – dal momento che molte persone sono tornate a lavoro – e per Harry è più facile cercare gli ingredienti chiedi cui ha bisogno. Non ha mai perfezionato l’arte della cucina, e anche quando stava con Louis le sue abilità erano mediocri. C’era sempre più gioia nel processo che nel risultato finale, qualcosa di cui Harry ha bisogno in questo momento. Se deve distrarsi preparando un perfetto pollo alla parmigiana, beh, allora lo farà.  
Appena tornato a casa, si versa un bicchiere di vino mentre inizia a preparare la salsa marinara - optando per quella fatta in casa piuttosto che per la versione in barattolo. Non vuole pensare ad altro se non al cibo e, mentre si mette al lavoro, trova facile farlo. Un bicchiere di vino si trasforma in due mentre le luci del tramonto inondano la cucina, il calore del sole brilla contro i vetri delle finestre. Comincia a sentirsi nervoso quando arrivano le cinque. Controlla il suo telefono ma non c’è ancora nessuna risposta da parte di Louis o Niall. Forse hanno altri piani, pensa tra sé e sé. Hanno delle vite di cui lui non fa parte. Pensa che un messaggio per avvisarlo del fatto che non sarebbero venuti sarebbe stato bello, ma decide di continuare a cucinare.  
Proprio mentre aggiunge un ultimo strato di formaggio al suo pollo alla parmigiana, si è ormai rassegnato al fatto che dovrà mangiare da solo quella sera. Si versa un terzo bicchiere di vino, sta scorrendo la timeline di Instagram quando sente il suono della porta che si apre e si chiude. E poi appare Louis, che cammina attraverso la porta con un maglione rosso intenso, una bottiglia di vino tenuta nell’incavo del braccio. “Niall è proprio dietro di me,” dice salutandolo. “Voleva prendere la posta.”  
“Sei venuto,” dice Harry debolmente, il vino ormai in circolo nel suo corpo che lo rende più audace nel fare conversazione.  
“Sì,” risponde Louis, inclinando leggermente la testa. “Presumevo che il tuo messaggio implicasse proprio questo.”  
“No, sì,” dice Harry rapidamente, raddrizzandosi e sentendosi nervoso. “Nessuno ha risposto quindi non ero sicuro.”   
“Oh.” Louis attraversa la cucina e appoggia la sua bottiglia di vino sul bancone. “In realtà non ci ho nemmeno pensato. Posso farmi perdonare con un bicchiere di vino?”  
Harry si ritrova a sorridere. “Ne ho già uno,” dice, indicando il suo bicchiere. “E ne ho già bevuti due.”  
Louis inizia a dire qualcosa ma si ferma e scuote la testa.  
“Cosa?” Chiede Harry, avendo bisogno di sapere.  
Louis stringe le labbra e poi sorride. “Stavo solo per dire che me ne ero accorto. Le tue guance sono sempre rosate quando bevi del vino e le tue labbra diventano di un rosso intenso.”  
Harry arrossisce, e di sicuro le sue guance diventano di un rosso ancora più acceso. Come può il fatto che Louis conosca le sue abitudini trasformarlo in un ragazzo di quindici anni alle prese con la sua prima cotta? Non ne ha idea. Viene salvato dal dover rispondere da Niall, che entra in cucina come un uragano e inizia a parlare a vanvera. Beve il resto del vino di Harry direttamente dalla bottiglia - incolpando i suoi alunni di seconda elementare - e ordina a Louis di aprire la seconda bottiglia mentre continua a lamentarsi di uno dei suoi studenti che ha legato i lacci delle scarpe di un altro studente.  
A quel punto, ormai tutti e tre hanno un bicchiere di vino davanti, anche se Harry impedisce che il suo bicchiere venga riempito per la quarta volta. Amicizia o no, crisi esistenziale o meno, deve comunque passare la serata con il suo ex – e non vuole necessariamente essere brillo. Una settimana prima, l’alcol ha reso la situazione più semplice tra loro ma ora sembra un po’ pericoloso ripetere l'esperienza.  
Niall continua a raccontare altre storie sulla sua classe mentre Harry, improvvisamente in modalità padrone di casa, cerca di finire di preparare la pasta e allo stesso tempo controllare la teglia in forno. A un certo punto, Louis si avvicina al fornello e prende delicatamente il cucchiaio di legno dalla mano di Harry per mescolare la pasta e spinge la testa verso il forno per controllare il pollo al posto suo. È un piccolo dettaglio, ma fa arrossire di nuovo Harry. È colpa di quel maledetto vino, pensa.  
Al tavolo, Harry si ritrova seduto accanto al maggiore con Niall dalla parte opposta. Non c’è una pausa nella conversazione mentre mettono il cibo nei loro piatti e iniziano a mangiare, e Niall e Louis non smettono di fargli i complimenti e dirgli quanto sia buono tutto ciò che ha preparato, il che lo fa gongolare internamente, anche se mantiene la calma all’esterno.  
“Com’è andata la tua giornata?” Niall chiede una volta che ha finito di raccontare letteralmente ogni secondo della sua giornata.  
“Bene,” dice Louis, tranquillo. “Ho una convention per l’acquisto di libri questo fine settimana, quindi ho cercato di prepararmi.”  
“Davvero?” Harry non sa perché sembri così sorpreso. Non sa quasi nulla di Louis e del suo calendario - e questa cosa lo sorprende ancora una volta.  
“A Portland,” dice. “Solo una piccola gita di un giorno.”  
“Per comprare libri,” dice Niall. “Un viaggio di shopping, secchione.”  
“Disse l’insegnante,” intona Harry, facendo ridere tutti.  
Il silenzio cala lentamente su di loro finché Niall non guarda Harry e dice “E tu?”  
Harry alza lo sguardo e scrolla le spalle, fa roteare un po’ di pasta sulla forchetta. “Davvero una, uhm, giornata noiosa. Non stanno succedendo molte cose al momento.” Sembra così triste detto ad alta voce, tanto che gli angoli della sua bocca si abbassano per assumere una piega malinconica.  
“Non proprio,” dice Louis. “Hai deciso di diventare uno chef per la giornata. Non è per niente facile o noioso.”  
Niall ride ad alta voce ma Harry rimane in silenzio, i suoi occhi si posano lentamente sul viso di Louis. Il giovane sta sorridendo ma non in modo crudele, in un modo che gli fa sentire le farfalle nello stomaco, e sente che potrebbe arrossire da un momento all’altro se non distoglie immediatamente lo sguardo. Abbassa quindi gli occhi per guardare il suo piatto.  
“Hai più pensato al fatto di rimanere a Eugene?” La voce di Niall è bassa e curiosa, ma fa irrigidire l'intero corpo di Harry.  
Tutto quello a cui sta pensando negli giorni è cosa sta succedendo nella sua vita, cosa dovrebbe fare dopo. Non vuole davvero discuterne in questo modo, mezzo brillo durante una cena. Si suppone che gli amici ti aiutino a liberare la mente, ti aiutino a non farti pensare alle cose brutte, non che addirittura ci girino intorno e ti facciano delle domande a riguardo. “Un po’,” sussurra, perché è troppo gentile per non rispondere all'amico. Sa che Niall non è malizioso, ma sa anche di non aver detto al biondo tutta la verità. Gli deve qualcosa. “Sto solo cercando di capire alcune cose…”  
“E il tuo lavoro a Chicago?” Chiede Niall mentre mastica un pezzo di cibo. “Non si chiedono dove sei?”  
Harry deglutisce. “Mi hanno dato del tempo libero per capire alcune cose.” La sua voce è debole e sta odiando l'intera situazione. Niall è solamente curioso, non deve vederlo come un attacco nei suoi confronti.  
“Vorrei poter avere anche io un po’ di tempo per capire le cose,” dice Niall. “Me ne andrei alle Hawaii, non a Eugene.” quindi ridacchia e Harry rilascia un sospiro frustrato. Stasera non è in vena di ridere alle battute dell'amico.   
“Per quello che vale, penso che dovresti tornare qui. Riprenderti il tuo vecchio lavoro.” riprende Niall.  
Harry annuisce, imbronciato. Non vuole avere questa conversazione, non in questo momento perlomeno.  
“Tu cosa vorresti fare? Da quale parte propendi di più?” insiste Niall anche se Harry non riesce a sollevare lo sguardo dal suo piatto.  
“Ce lo dirà lui quando deciderà.”   
Louis. Harry si gira a guardarlo e lo vede tagliare un pezzo di pollo, la sua voce è leggera ma decisa. “Sono sicuro che saremo i primi a saperlo.”  
“Sarà meglio,” dice Niall ridendo. Quindi passa all’argomento successivo: allergie agli arachidi.  
Harry guarda Louis, ma il giovane risolutamente non incontra i suoi occhi. Continua a mangiare, annuendo a ciò che Niall sta raccontando. Harry non è sicuro di cosa sia appena successo, ma apprezza di avere il maggiore di nuovo dalla sua parte. Lo apprezza anche se gli fa battere il cuore in un modo che non si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
Non ci sono altri argomenti spinosi nella loro conversazione mentre svuotano i loro piatti e rimangono a tavola per finire il vino. È così bello avere degli amici, si ritrova a pensare Harry dasd un certo punto della serata. A Chicago aveva quasi dimenticato come fosse avere delle persone che parlavano intorno a lui di cose banali e frivole, senza discutere di lavoro o del tempo, o delle quattro chiacchiere scambiate forzatamente tra un turno e l'altro a lavoro.  
Sta realizzando, mentre ride del racconto di Niall sul giorno della loro festa di laurea, a quanto è diventato solitario negli ultimi mesi. Non parlare con persone al di fuori dell’ospedale, trovare il modo di occupare il suo tempo in solitudine, come vagare a mezzanotte sul lungofiume. Si è abituato a non avere nessuno intorno e all’improvviso quella consapevolezza lo colpisce duramente – durante una conversazione informale nella cucina di Niall. Non ne aveva una da mesi e la realizzazione è terrificante. Non c’è da meravigliarsi che desiderasse avere Louis in giro anche dopo che è tornato nel suo appartamento - la solitudine è così radicata in lui, pervasiva e dolorante, che non si è reso conto di quanto male gli facesse.  
Il telefono di Niall li interrompe - una telefonata FaceTime da parte di suo nipote - quindi si scusa e va nell’altra stanza, la sua voce che diventa via via più bassa mentre si allontana.  
“Come stai?” Chiede Louis per rompere il silenzio.  
Harry alza le sopracciglia. “Sei stato qui due ore e hai pensato di chiederlo solo adesso?”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Non importa.”  
Il maggiore di alza e Harry si ritrova ad allungare una mano per afferrargli l’avambraccio. “No, aspetta. Sto scherzando.” Tira indietro la mano lentamente. “Non sono abituato a persone che conoscono i miei segreti.”  
Louis sposta il piatto, incrocia il braccio sul tavolo e incontra gli occhi di Harry. “Conosco molti dei tuoi segreti. Quindi dovresti essere già abituato.” Dice la seconda parte a bassa voce, come se Harry non dovesse ascoltarla.  
Il riccio abbassa lo sguardo, la mente confusa. Non sa che cosa dire e torna alla domanda iniziale. “Sto bene,” risponde. “Oggi è stato semplicemente strano. Sto solo... non so cosa sto facendo della mia vita, immagino.”  
“Beh, c’è qualcuno che lo sa davvero?”  
“Io pensavo di saperlo,” Sicuramente Harry sta infrangendo una delle tante regole che si era imposto tempo prima - ammettere di avere la sua vita sotto controllo fino a quando non è andato tutto a puttane.  
“Ne vuoi parlare?”  
Harry stringe le labbra, considerando l’idea. Parlare, dire a Louis la verità, farsi aiutare, ma non è sicuro di cosa dire e cosa omettere. Non può spiegare a parole le sue emozioni – non sa come spiegargli che forse non vuole affatto fare l’infermiere, che ha paura perché ormai ha ventotto anni e iniziare una nuova carriera gli sembra assurdo. L’ultima cosa che vuole ammettere è quanto gli manca Louis, quanto terribilmente di merda sembra essere andata la sua vita da quando lo ha lasciato andare. “No.” Riesce poi a dire mente incontra gli occhi dell'altro. “Non ancora.”  
Louis annuisce. “Quando sei pronto...”  
Harry lo guarda e sorride dolcemente. C’è un attimo di silenzio, poi il riccio chiede “Come stai, invece?”  
Louis alza lo sguardo. “Perché me lo stai chiedendo?”  
“Perché siamo amici e voglio saperlo.”  
Louis fa una risatina. “Sto bene,” replica, facendo eco alle sue parole di poco prima. “È divertente ma è quasi come se, ora che sei tornato, le cose stiano migliorando. Mi sentivo un po’ come se fossi andato in pausa, come se fossi bloccato e invece adesso… sto bene. Le cose vanno meglio.”  
Harry annuisce automaticamente e fa finta di niente, anche se non è facile. Lui sta aiutando Louis a superare la rottura semplicemente essendo qui. Non c’è alcun dubbio che vedere il casino che è diventato Harry lo stia aiutando nel modo giusto. “Bene,” dice ad alta voce.  
Louis sembra sorridere a se stesso e serve solo a far sentire Harry peggio di prima. Deve cercare di riprendere in mano la sua vita - qualunque cosa significhi. Forse dovrebbe prima capire quella parte.  
“Pensi che Niall stia evitando di tornare qui così da non dover lavare i piatti?”  
Harry sorride, le sue preoccupazioni tornano in un angolo della mente, abbandonandolo per qualche momento. “Conoscendolo? Probabilmente.”  
“Ci lascia sempre a ripulire il caos,” dice Louis come un genitore sofferente mentre si alza dal tavolo.  
Harry lo segue, impilando i piatti sporchi. “Beh, però ci ha lasciato rimanere in casa sua quando non avevamo altro posto in cui andare.”  
“Prendi pure le sue difese,” dice Louis con un’esagerata alzata di occhi al cielo. Harry prende tra le mani la pila di piatti solo per farli cadere nel lavandino e ridacchiare.  
Lavano i piatti in silenzio senza passare a conversazioni spinose. Quando hanno ormai finito di asciugare il tutto, la voce di Niall ormai non si sente più e c’è una leggera pioggia che batte sulle finestre.   
“Dove pensi che sia andato?” Chiede Louis mentre Harry finisce di mettere le padelle nello scaffale sotto il bancone.  
Fa spallucce e segue il maggiore nel soggiorno, insieme si dirigono verso il divano dove trovano Niall addormentato, con il telefono sul petto. “Evita di pulire, come sempre,” dice Louis. Si sporge dal retro del divano e schiaffeggia la fronte del biondo.  
“Vaffanculo,” dice Niall, senza muoversi né aprire gli occhi.  
“La bella addormentata,” mormora Harry, sorridendo quando Louis lo guarda divertito.  
“Sarà meglio che vada, comunque…” sussurra Louis, voltandosi per lasciare Niall a riposare sul divano.  
Harry lo studia attentamente, in questo delicato momento di quiete e oscurità. “Sei sicuro di non voler restare?” domanda, anche se sa che non ha il diritto di chiederlo, sa che non è compito suo invitare qualcuno in una casa che non è la sua. “Piove,” aggiunge sottovoce.  
Louis sorride. “L’ultima volta che ho controllato, la pioggia non mi ha fatto niente.”  
“Giusto.” Harry morde il labbro sotto i denti. “Stai attento mentre torni a casa, allora.”  
“Lo farò, H,” dice Louis. “Grazie per la cena.”  
“Quando vuoi,”  
Louis sorride, poi infila la giacca e Harry lo guarda senza trovare nient’altro da dire.  
“Ci vediamo in giro?” chiede alla fine Louis una volta che si è chiuso la giacca, una mano sulla maniglia della porta.  
“Sì,” dice Harry, senza esitazione. Forse è un po’ troppo entusiasta mentre lo dice, ma la solitudine è estenuante ed è come se Louis riuscisse a dargli quella parvenza di riposo mentale dopo tanto tempo. Non è ancora pronto a lasciarlo andare.  
Anche dopo che Louis annuisce e se ne va, Harry rimane di fronte alla porta d'ingresso, fissando le venature del legno. La sua mente sembra uscire fuori dai binari quando rimane da solo, ma c’è qualcosa che Louis porta con sé quando sono insieme, qualcosa che rimane anche dopo che se ne è andato - una sorta di calmante per la sua ansia. Rimane davanti alla porta a lungo, rilassato, fino a quando non sente la voce assonnata di Niall. “Che cazzo stai fissando?” che lo riporta bruscamente alla realtà.  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS**  
  
  
  
  
Louis si sveglia pensando ad Harry, e sarebbe sorprendente se non fosse già diventata una cosa abbastanza normale. Questa è la sua vita dal momento in cui Harry è tornato – averlo quasi sempre nella sua mente.  
La scorsa notte è stata strana. Non per tutto quello che è successo, ma per come si è sentito per tutta la sera, un fascio di nervi. C’è stato un momento davanti alla porta, prima che se ne andasse alla fine della serata, in cui ha avuto un déjà-vu di una vita passata, dei primi appuntamenti tra lui e Harry. Quel senso di anticipazione e indecisione su cosa dire o cosa fare per trattenersi. Pensava di essersi ormai scrollato di dosso quella sensazione, invece si sveglia con essa e non lo abbandona nemmeno mentre si dirige a lavoro.  
Il lavoro però riesce a distrarlo - la fretta di tornare alla normalità dopo le vacanze. Quando arriva orario di pranzo è sfinito, la porta dell'ufficio chiusa saldamente come se fosse nel bel mezzo di una riunione, anche se sta solo cercando di riprendere fiato.  
Ama davvero tanto il suo lavoro. Solo che… ci sono momenti come questo che gli rendono difficile persino respirare. Lo stress del suo lavoro non lo ha mai disturbato molto - non quando sarebbe tornato a casa e avrebbe avuto qualcuno che lo avrebbe aiutato a gestire il tutto. Non che si dimenticasse di tutte le sue responsabilità o fosse trasportato nel nirvana dopo essere tornato nel loro appartamento. Ma comunque, aveva qualcuno disposto ad ascoltarlo o disposto a fargli dimenticare tutto ciò che lo turbava. Forse, alla fine, ha dato per scontato quel qualcuno. Ha dimenticato di riconoscere la loro relazione al di fuori del lavoro - e quelle poche ore in cui non parlavano di lavoro venivano sprecate litigando e discutendo.  
Capovolge il telefono per non pensarci. “Parli del fottuto diavolo…” dice ad alta voce quando vede un messaggio di Harry sullo schermo. Fa scorrere il dito sul messaggio per aprirlo, leggeva sempre i messaggi di del riccio prima di tutti gli altri anche se il suo schermo era pieno di notifiche. Le sue sorelle dicevano che avrebbe potuto vincere alla lotteria e loro lo avrebbe scoperto prima da Harry che da lui. Potrebbe esserci stato un fondo di verità nelle loro lamentele.  
  
Harry: _Non so se entrambi ricordate, ma io sono un gran giocatore di bowling._  
  
Appena apre il testo di Harry non capisce cosa sta succedendo. Louis scorre leggermente verso l’alto per vedere i messaggi precedenti: Niall li ha invitati ad una festa al bowling che uno dei suoi amici insegnanti farà quella stasera. Harry ha già accettato e evidentemente si è definito il miglior giocatore di bowling tra tutti e tre.  
  
Louis: _questo lo vedremo. Sono dentro._  
  
Louis invia il messaggio senza esitazione, sorridendo tra sé e sé. Sarà bello fare qualcosa di diverso invece di portare lo stress del lavoro a casa, in un appartamento solitario.  
  
Harry: _Sfida accettata ;)_  
  
I pollici di Louis volano sopra la tastiera finché non visualizza il messaggio di Niall: _Smettetela di flirtare nel gruppo._  
Louis lascia cadere il telefono sulla scrivania mentre sente un velo di imbarazzo colorare le sue guance. Non stavano flirtando. È assurdo persino dirlo. Guarda accigliato verso lo schermo del suo computer. Quando il telefono vibra di nuovo, prova ad ignorare il messaggio, ma la curiosità è più forte di lui.  
  
Harry: _Non montarti la testa, Niall._  
  
Louis non si preoccupa di rispondere mentre gira il telefono a faccia in giù per concentrarsi sul lavoro. Si ritrova a sorridere, immaginando il sorriso soddisfatto di Harry alla sua contro risposta. Erano soliti trovare delle contro risposte insieme ma, come molte altre cose, Harry ormai riesce a farlo da solo senza aver bisogno del suo aiuto.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Nonostante tutte le sue buone intenzioni, Louis esce tardi dalla biblioteca e non ha tempo di fermarsi nel suo appartamento prima di dirigersi verso l'unico bowling di Eugene alla periferia della città. Non va in quel posto da anni ma gli sembra tutto familiare mentre entra nel parcheggio. Le linee sul marciapiede sono sbiadite e le lettere al neon del cartello fuori svaniscono e sfarfallano. Ci sono una manciata di macchine parcheggiate vicino all’ingresso anche se il parcheggio è tutt’altro che pieno. Louis parcheggia vicino alla macchina di Niall e poi si dirige verso l’entrata.  
L’interno non è molto meglio dell’esterno, con vecchi tappeti arancioni all’ingresso e un bancone rovinato con una macchina per popcorn che ha sicuramente visto giorni migliori. C’è un altro bancone per prendere le scarpe da bowling ma Louis distoglie lo sguardo quando sente un piccolo urlo provenire dalle corsie. Deve a malapena concentrarsi prima di vedere Harry in un maglione giallo alzare le braccia in aria, un sorriso ampio sul volto mentre il resto della squadra applaude a qualunque tiro abbia appena fatto. Louis distoglie lo sguardo. Harry forse non scherzava quando ha detto di essere il miglior giocatore di bowling.  
“Sei con gli insegnanti?”  
Louis lancia un’occhiata al ragazzo dietro la scrivania - sicuramente uno studente universitario - mentre mastica la gomma come una mucca al pascolo. Non è esattamente il saluto che Louis si aspetta da un addetto alla reception, ma sorride comunque. “Sì, esatto.”  
Prende le sue scarpe da bowling e si dirige verso il resto del gruppo, annuendo e sorridendo agli insegnanti che riconosce - quelli che Niall gli ha presentato in passato. Non è sicuro di quanti nomi riesce a ricordare ma il suo sorriso sembra bastare.  
“Louis!” esclama Niall, a tre corsie di distanza, una mano in aria e un bicchiere di birra di plastica nell’altra. “Sei nella squadra verde.”  
“Grazie,” dice con un rapido cenno del capo. Louis si guarda intorno per vedere i colori della squadra, ma non ne vede nessuno.  
“La nostra squadra.”  
Louis incontra gli occhi appartenenti a quella voce familiare: Harry.  
“Ciao,”  
“Ciao,” risponde Louis, sedendosi su una delle panchine libere per cambiarsi le scarpe. “Scusa, sono in ritardo.”  
“Va tutto bene,” dice uno degli altri membri del team, Alice se Louis ricorda correttamente. “Harry ha giocato il tuo turno.”  
Le labbra di Louis si contraggono mentre si concentra sul riccio, in piedi vicino a lui, le braccia incrociate sul petto. “Non ha colpito nemmeno un birillo, ne sono sicuro.”  
“Non è vero,” dice Harry compiaciuto. “Ho fatto quasi strike. Porto in alto la bandiera della squadra con le mie doti.”  
“Lo apprezzo,” Louis slega le sue scarpe da lavoro e si infila quelle da bowling, legandole rapidamente. “Mi stai fissando?” Dice senza alzare lo sguardo, sempre abile nello scoprire dove si posano gli occhi del più piccolo.  
“Assolutamente no.”  
Louis alza gli occhi e vede Harry che lo fissa. “Che cosa stai guardando allora?” Riesce a notare il momento in cui Harry arrossisce per poi voltarsi velocemente, andando a giocare il suo turno a bowling. Louis lo guarda allontanarsi, jeans neri attillati e stivaletti.  
“Sei il prossimo,” dice quella che pensa sia Alice, mentre Harry gioca il suo turno.  
“Giusto,” sussurra, iniziando a cercare una palla da usare prima di ricordare le buone maniere. “Come stai?” Chiede alla forse-Alice. “È passato un po’ di tempo…”  
“Sì infatti,” risponde la ragazza. “Va tutto bene. Nathan è impegnato come sempre, sono sicuro che tu possa immaginare.”  
Louis impreca in silenzio. Questa è sicuramente Alex, non Alice. Nathan è suo marito - si sta preparando per una campagna del senato basata sull’istruzione. Ne avevano parlato ampiamente durante una cena del Ringraziamento a cui Niall lo aveva invitato. Era il suo primo Ringraziamento senza Harry, e Louis lo aveva affrontato bevendo abbondanti quantità di vino.   
“Mi piacerebbe ancora che tenesse un piccolo incontro in biblioteca,” replica mentre sente Harry imprecare dietro di sé. Lo vede prendere un’altra palla dal rack che sembra metter giù tutti i birilli. “Fammi chiamare da lui, magari ci organizziamo.” quindi sorride mentre si incammina per prendere il posto di Harry sulla corsia.  
“Buona fortuna, signor Tomlinson,” dice Harry, lanciandogli uno sguardo serio.  
Louis solleva la mano libera e si rende conto di indossare ancora il suo badge identificativo, il che significa che ha un cordino blu brillante attorno al collo. “Stai zitto,” borbotta, togliendoselo rapidamente da sopra la testa.  
Harry ride mentre tende la mano per prendere il badge in modo che Louis possa finire il suo turno. Il castano glielo passa senza replicare, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Osserva mentre Harry se lo fa passare sopra la testa per poi tornare a sedersi sulla panchina. Louis si morde il labbro, poi si allinea e rilascia la palla nella corsia.  
Non si rende nemmeno conto di aver fatto strike fino a quando Niall urla dalla sua postazione e attraversa tutte le corsie per stringere Louis in un abbraccio. Ride mentre cerca di mantenere l’equilibrio, si gira per vedere l'espressione del riccio e lo ritrova a guardarlo, il cordino blu intorno al collo e un grande sorriso sulle labbra. Harry gli restituisce il badge quando il turno di Louis è finito e se lo infila nella tasca posteriore.  
La sua squadra e quella di Harry vincono la loro prima partita e finiscono per giocare contro la squadra di Niall, la partita si trasforma subito in un sacco di urla e risate e qualcuno che chiede se loro tre sono fratelli. Louis e Harry si guardano con gli occhi spalancati prima di scoppiare in una risata - la loro storia condivisa è più facile da digerire in questo modo. Gli spuntini vengono consegnati a metà della seconda partita, il che significa popcorn mediocri, caramelle e bevande melmose, ma poiché Louis non ha cenato, gli va bene qualsiasi cosa.  
La granita alla ciliegia scelta da Harry fa risaltare ancora di più le sue labbra, come se avesse provato un rossetto, e gli occhi di Louis vengono attirati da esse un paio di volte. Tuttavia, si ritrova a guardare molto di più delle semplici labbra di Harry. Studia il modo in cui ride e il modo in cui parla con le altre persone, schernendo i compagni di squadra di Niall. Se non lo conoscesse affatto, sarebbe difficile credere a tutto il tumulto interiore che ha momentaneamente nel cuore, a tutte le cose che gli ha raccontato nell’ultima settimana.  
È ancora familiare vedere quanto Harry riesca ad integrarsi facilmente in un gruppo che conosce a malapena. È quello che una volta li faceva funzionare così bene come coppia - la loro capacità di continuare una conversazione senza avere l’altro nelle vicinanze. Andarsene insieme alla fine della serata era tutto ciò che contava. È così che hanno vissuto le loro vite - lavori e impegni separati per poi ritrovarsi nello stesso posto ogni sera. Louis non riesce ancora a capire quando tutto quello aveva smesso di bastare, quando avevano deciso di ignorare quelle ore preziose che avevano trascorso insieme per andare alla ricerca di qualcos’altro, o di un’altra ora di sonno. Continua a rimanere bloccato in quei ricordi, continua a chiedersi perché le cose siano andate così bene tra loro solo per poi schiantarsi e bruciarsi alla fine.  
“A cosa stai pensando?”  
Louis si rende conto che Alex lo sta fissando. “Oh, scusa, mi sono distratto,” dice, sorridendo.  
“Sei sicuro? Sembri piuttosto serio,” chiede la ragazza.  
“Davvero, non è niente," non vuole raccontare la verità. “Sono semplicemente stanco.”   
La verità è che, anche se ha detto a Harry che sta andando avanti e che sta migliorando, c’è ancora una parte di lui che vorrebbe poter tornare indietro nel tempo, una parte di lui che avrebbe voluto che Harry si voltasse e dicesse “Sto tornando a casa.” Una parte di lui che desidera ancora che tornare a casa significhi tornare da Louis e non in uno stato completamente diverso.  
Nonostante la tristezza e i ricordi del passato, Louis si diverte insieme al resto del gruppo. È molto bello stare in compagnia - anche se ha socializzato molto di più negli ultimi giorni da quando Harry è tornato rispetto agli ultimi nove mesi. Se davvero vuole andare avanti come si è prefissato, allora serate come queste sono importanti. Anche con la sua kryptonite in giro dietro ogni angolo – quel ragazzo riccio con la risata più bella di tutte, quello che attira gli sguardi anche senza volerlo.  
La squadra di Niall alla fine vince e il biondo ha bevuto troppe birre, il che significa che si mette a saltare sulla panchina e fa una specie di balletto con una palla da bowling, il che probabilmente non è per niente adatto ad un insegnante di scuola elementare. Tutti i suoi colleghi sembrano assolutamente d’accordo, osserva Louis. Ha sempre mantenuto la convinzione che i suoi amici più sfrenati del college siano cresciuti proprio per diventare degli insegnanti; quella specie di celebrazione per la vittoria sembra dimostrare di nuovo la sua idea .  
Harry sospira. “Qualcuno non conduce una vita molto eccitante se vincere una partita di bowling è la parte più emozionante della sua giornata.”   
Louis alza le sopracciglia mentre guarda Harry, che ricambia lo sguardo. “Che c’è?”  
“Harry Styles,” dice, cercando di non sorridere. “Non sai proprio perdere, sembri un bambino petulante.”  
“Lo sapevi già,”  
Sì, sa bene che Harry non sa perdere, anche se si potrebbe semplicemente definire competitivo. Una volta si è rifiutato di parlare con Louis per un’intera notte dopo una partita di Scrabble in cui Louis lo aveva stracciato. “Lo so eccome.”  
Niall corre verso di loro mettendo un braccio attorno alle loro spalle, poi stringe le tre teste insieme. Il gruppo si sta sfaldando rapidamente e loro tre sono rimasti soli. “La squadra vincente sta uscendo per andare a prendere da bere. La squadra perdente è invitata. Ci state?”  
“Non io,” dice Louis. “Ho bisogno di dormire un po’ per poter essere produttivo domani.”  
“Va bene,” dice Niall ad alta voce e Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “E tu, Harry?”  
“Non stasera,” risponde Harry. “Oggi ho iniziato un buon libro e ho voglia di tornare a casa e continuarlo.”  
“Sei un grande secchione,” esclama Niall.  
“E questo lo dice di nuovo l’insegnante?” Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia e il biondo gli pizzica l’orecchio, il che fa allontanare Louis dalla sua presa con un cipiglio.  
“Ci vediamo più tardi, ragazzi,” dice Niall mentre se ne va, già concentrato su qualcos’altro mentre Harry e Louis lo guardano andare via.  
“Beh, sarà meglio che vada,” dice Harry, gettando il suo bicchiere ormai vuoto nella spazzatura. “Devo trovare un taxi.”  
“Stai zitto,” risponde Louis, gettando il suo bicchiere semivuoto. “Ti darò un passaggio.”  
“Oh, grazie,” Harry, in qualche modo, sembra sorpreso.  
“Siamo amici no?” Mormora Louis, guardandolo da dietro le spalle. “Continui a dimenticarlo.”  
L’auto è gelida quando entrano all'interno, i sedili in pelle sono praticamente congelati quando prendono posto, mentre cerca di accendere l’aria calda. Harry respira con la bocca spalancata, il suo respiro forma una nuvoletta. Questo catapulta Louis indietro nel tempo, a quelle notti fredde, quando cercavano di scaldare l’auto con i loro respiri mentre aspettavano che entrasse in moto il riscaldamento. Questa è la ragione per cui essere amico di Harry sembra una battaglia persa in partenza - ogni cosa minuscola innesca in lui un ricordo.  
“Accendi il riscaldamento,” dice Harry, sfregandosi le mani.  
Louis fa un cenno verso il cruscotto. “Ci sto lavorando. Non dovresti essere abituato al freddo?” Mette la chiave nell’accensione. “Sei un ragazzo di Chicago adesso.”  
“A malapena,” dice Harry con una risatina. “E forse mi sto abituando di nuovo ad Eugene. Sono stato qui abbastanza a lungo.”   
Louis non è sicuro di cosa dire, quindi decide di concentrarsi nel fare inversione per uscire dal parcheggio.  
Il viaggio è per lo più silenzioso mentre Harry gira tra le stazioni radio ascoltando pezzi di canzoni prima di passare alla successiva. Louis vuole dirgli di smetterla, ma ci deve essere una certa fiducia nel prendersi la libertà di manipolare la radio di qualcun altro, e Louis ama avere questa sorta di fiducia con Harry, anche ora che sono passati mesi dalla loro rottura.  
“Andrai ancora a Portland questo fine settimana?” domanda Harry dopo avern trovato una canzone di Lorde di un paio d’anni fa.  
Louis annuisce anche se è buio all’interno dell’auto, i lampioni illuminano l’abitacolo a intervalli casuali. “Sì, solo una gita di un giorno.”  
“Ho sempre adorato Portland,” dice Harry.  
Louis si volta verso il riccio e lo trova intento a fissare il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino. Si chiede se entrambi stiano avendo gli stessi flashback in questo momento - tutti i viaggi del fine settimana nella grande città a nord, le notti nelle camere d’albergo e il giro dei bar più hipster. Shopping vintage e strani gusti di gelato, noleggio di biciclette e passeggiate sul lungomare. Erano soliti chiamarle ‘fughe romantiche’, e lo facevano quando volevano uscire da Eugene senza andare sulla costa. “Dovresti venire.” Gli esce fuori prima che possa pensarci due volte, e Louis si morde fisicamente la lingua mentre un silenzio carico di tensione si insinua tra loro.  
“Alla convention del libro?” Chiede Harry dopo una pausa.  
“Sì,” mormora Louis, la voce profonda e tremolante. “È sempre bello avere una seconda opinione sui libri. E soprattutto avere compagnia durante il viaggio.”  
“Me lo stai chiedendo perché stai cercando di essere mio amico?”  
Louis ride leggermente. Questo è assolutamente ridicolo. “Non proprio,” dice onestamente. “Te lo chiedo perché hai detto che ami Portland e perché vorrei che tu venissi.”  
Restano di nuovo in silenzio e Louis aspetta che Harry gli dica di no con una scusa. Avrebbe senso - la loro quasi amicizia non è ancora arrivata a quel punto.   
“Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
“Sì, okay,” ripete Harry. “Mi piacerebbe venire con te.”  
Louis annuisce, incredulo. “Va bene.”  
Ancora una volta, non ha idea in cosa si stia cacciando. Ma quella confusione rimane nascosta dietro la possibilità che forse tutto questo faccia parte di un piano più grande.  
  
  
  
**> >>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
  
Un senso di rimorso riempie i polmoni di Harry nelle prime ore di sabato mattina, mentre aspetta che Louis passi a prenderlo. Sono passati due giorni da quando ha accettato l’invito di Louis ad andare a Portland con lui e ha pensato di star affrontando la situazione nel modo giusto, almeno fino a quel momento.  
Tira i bordi del suo maglione a strisce e si aggiusta uno degli anelli sul dito. È grato che Niall dorma ancora, così da non vederlo camminare avanti e indietro di fronte alla porta come un gatto intrappolato. Dormire non è stato facile la scorsa notte, quindi ha ripensato a tutti i suoi ricordi preferiti dai viaggi a Portland nel corso degli anni - incluso il suo primo viaggio con Louis quando avevano appena iniziato a frequentarsi ufficialmente. In quell’occasione, avevano finalmente fatto sesso in modo appropriato - in un hotel di lusso sopra un bar. Non era stato pianificato in alcun modo ma, come la maggior parte delle cose fatte da loro, aveva perfettamente senso. Al mattino, Harry si era svegliato quando Louis era tornato di soppiatto nella stanza, un sacchetto di ciambelle in una mano e un mazzo di fiori nell’altra. Harry ricorda di aver pensato che avrebbe voluto sposarlo, in quel momento. Gli altri viaggi sono stati altrettanto meravigliosi - avventure di mezzanotte e birra sui tetti, una pizza condivisa in un bellissimo roseto. Fa un respiro profondo per cercare di far sparire i ricordi. Due notti fa si sentiva davvero eccitato per questo viaggio; adesso ha assolutamente bisogno di riprendersi.  
E proprio in quel preciso momento, vede Louis avvicinarsi al marciapiede. Harry apre immediatamente la porta prima di chiedersi se avesse dovuto aspettare che Louis gli mandasse un sms per fargli sapere che è arrivato. Ma quello non è nulla rispetto alla disperazione con cui apre la portiera ed entra in macchina. Prende un altro respiro profondo. Sono amici e questo non è un appuntamento, quindi deve cercare di calmarsi.  
“Caffè?” Dice Louis, salutandolo. “Ti ho preso un americano al Black Rock.” Indica il porta bicchieri. “E un bagel al cioccolato, se lo vuoi.”  
Harry guarda il caffè e la busta che contiene il bagel e poi guarda Louis, sbattendo le palpebre. E quello è davvero troppo, il suo cuore comincia a battere all’impazzata mentre vecchi ricordi lo inondano: Louis gli ha appena portato la stessa colazione che gli prendeva quando partivano insieme. Non dovrebbe sembrargli così significativo, ne è consapevole. “È perfetto, grazie.”  
Il castano annuisce e poi sposta la leva del cambio mentre si allontanano e si dirigono verso Portland, affrontando due ore di viaggio con nient’altro che la reciproca compagnia.  
È piuttosto piacevole quando si immergono sull’autostrada principale, con una leggera pioggia e una giornata grigia e uggiosa mentre ascoltano la radio e mangiano i loro bagel in relativa tranquillità.   
“Come sono queste convention per l’acquisto di libri?” Chiede Harry quando il silenzio inizia a stargli stretto, i tergicristalli scivolano sul vetro di fronte a loro.  
“In realtà sono davvero divertenti,” dice Louis. “I maggiori editori mettono in evidenza i loro autori chiave e realizzano mostre per ognuno di essi. E ognuna è una sorta di mostra del libro e dà davvero vita alla storia.”  
“E hai già scelto quali vuoi per la biblioteca?”  
“Sì. È come ha detto Niall: un enorme viaggio di shopping per i libri. Le convention si svolgono in diverse città, quindi posso viaggiare e andare a quelle veramente grandi.”  
“A quali altre sei andato?” Harry pone la domanda girandosi verso il parabrezza. C’è ancora un certo imbarazzo nel dover scoprire i dettagli di qualcuno di cui, un tempo, conosceva tutto.  
“Alcune.” Louis sposta la mano sul volante e Harry cataloga il rapido movimento. “Sono andato ad Austin qualche settimana fa e uhm, Illinois, all’inizio dell'autunno.”  
Per un momento, Harry pensa di non riuscire a respirare. I suoi polmoni iniziano a congelarsi e il suo cuore rallenta prima di riprendersi rapidamente, il sangue che ronza nelle sue orecchie. “Chicago?”   
“Sì, un po’ fuori città, in realtà.” Louis fissa dritto davanti a sé e Harry si chiede se riesca a percepire il suo sguardo fisso su di lui.  
Louis era a Chicago. Louis. Chicago. Le parole non sembrano entrare del tutto nel suo cervello, ma si ripetono incessantemente più e più volte. Louis era a poche miglia da lui e non ne aveva idea. “Ti è piaciuta?” Chiede, cercando di mantenere la voce neutra anche se appare piuttosto strozzata alle sue orecchie.  
“È davvero bellissima,” dice Louis piano.  
Harry annuisce, deglutisce, cerca di riprendere fiato. _Saresti dovuto venire con me,_ vorrebbe dire. _Te l’avevo detto_ , pensa. Non può dire nulla di tutto ciò, invece. Non quando si sente infelice in quella grossa città e Louis ha ottenuto il lavoro che ha sempre desiderato ad Eugene. Se Louis fosse andato con Harry, la loro nuova vita li avrebbe schiacciati entrambi. Con il senno di poi, Harry non può essere certo che essere lì _insieme_ avrebbe significato qualcosa, alla fine. “Lo è,” risponde dopo qualche minuto.   
Louis alza leggermente il volume della radio, abbastanza da consentire a Harry di riconoscere che non vuole andare avanti con questa conversazione.  
Il viaggio verso Portland è principalmente su un’autostrada fiancheggiata da fattorie e colline, in primavera, di solito, ci sono gruppi di pecore che pascolano in giro. Visto che è gennaio, adesso è solamente una prateria fangosa. La conversazione torna nuovamente su argomenti generali e solo in alcuni momenti su fatti personali – quando parlano di una delle sorelle di Louis che sta pianificando il suo primo tatuaggio, e di come Harry non riesca a ricordare l’ultima volta che ha visto sua madre di persona.  
“È tipo-” Harry stringe le labbra insieme. “So che mi ama, so quanto sono importante nella sua vita, ma siamo ancora treni su binari diversi, sai?”  
“Lo so,” dice Louis, ormai esperto della storia della vita di Harry.  
“Abbiamo lasciato la stessa stazione ma non abbiamo ancora capito come tornare indietro.” Sembra più triste di quello che è, aggiunge nella sua testa. Non si è mai sentito come una nave persa in mare, anche con il resto della sua famiglia in angoli sperduti del mondo. Aveva trovato un’altra famiglia, un’ancora in ogni tempesta: il suo ragazzo. Ma ora che ha perso la sua ancora, come farà? Cosa fa di lui tutto questo? Non vuole nemmeno pensarci.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
La biblioteca ha dato a Louis una specie di pass per il parcheggio che li porta proprio di fronte al locale una volta arrivati a Portland. La pioggia è peggiorata notevolmente e ci sono ombrelli colorati che sembrano palloncini giganti che vanno su e giù per la strada. All’ingresso fanno il check-in, controllano i loro badge di accesso e Harry non può fare a meno di farsi prendere dall’entusiasmo mentre si dirigono verso la sala principale dove sono allestite le mostre. Tutti intorno a loro sono agitati ed entusiasti e la sensazione è accattivante. “È tutto così eccitante,” dice, sorridendo.  
Louis lo guarda e poi ride. “Suppongo di si.”  
“Non è questa la parte più divertente del tuo lavoro?” Chiede Harry mentre attraversano la soglia dell'edificio, dove trovano uno spazio pieno di tavoli e banchetti. “Anche tu puoi essere eccitato, non c'è niente di male.”  
Louis sorride. “Sì, va bene. Lo è.”  
“Signor Compratore di libri,” dice Harry, sottovoce, in modo che possano sentire solo loro. “Questa è una cosa importante.” Incontra gli occhi di Louis e si rende conto che forse il maggiore ha smesso di eccitarsi per il suo lavoro, insieme ad altre tante cose che ha detto di aver messo in pausa. “Dai, divertiti,” dice infine per smorzare la tensione.  
Louis deglutisce. “Sicuramente tu ti stai divertendo più di me,” replica, alzando le sopracciglia. È la sua solita tattica di deviazione, ma Harry è abituato.  
“Accidenti, sì,” esclama eccitato. “Magari potrei diventare un bibliotecario.”   
Cominciano a camminare verso il punto dove iniziano le bancarelle. “Uno di quelli con un autobus pieno di libri, che viaggia in diverse città. Una biblioteca in tournée.”  
“In che modo le persone restituirebbero i loro libri se sei in tournée?”  
Harry restringe gli occhi verso Louis. “Perché devi distruggere i miei sogni?” Entrambi ridono ed il riccio sente mille farfalle che svolazzano nel suo stomaco.  
Attraversare il centro congressi è ancora più divertente di quanto Harry si aspettasse ed anche un po’... _eccitante_. Non dovrebbe pensarlo considerando che sono solo amici, ma c’è qualcosa di innegabilmente sexy in Louis che porta in giro opuscoli e parla con gli editori, usando parole con cui Harry non ha familiarità e prendendo decisioni. Louis è davvero nel suo elemento ed è un qualcosa che Harry non ha mai visto prima d’ora. Non che Louis lo abbia mai visto nel suo elemento – fare l’infermiere è un lavoro piuttosto privato. Tuttavia, l’opportunità è arrivata e Harry non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal maggiore anche mentre cerca di scattare foto alle più belle installazioni artistiche e finisce per scattarne una o due di Louis mentre ascolta attentamente gli autori o controlla la qualità dei libri per bambini.  
“I bambini sbavano molto,” dice Louis ad Harry mentre si muovono tra i banchi. “Quindi devi assicurarti che non usino carta fragile nei libri per bambini. O si rovineranno in un attimo.”  
“Adoro che tu conosca tutto questo,” dice Harry senza esitazione; ed è completamente onesto.  
Sono sfiniti quando raggiungono l’altro lato del centro congressi, oltre un centinaio di banchetti dietro di loro. La stanchezza si manifesta in entrambi sotto forma di fame ed insieme concordano di dirigersi in centro, verso una delle birrerie per cui Portland è così famosa. Harry aiuta a trasportare parte dei campioni dei libri di Louis sull’auto, caricando il bagagliaio con alcune scatole di libri scontati venduti dalle biblioteche locali. La città è piovosa e fredda, ma il birrificio dove decidono di andare ha un enorme camino acceso al centro della sala, con comode sedie attorno a dei tavoli bassi. Sembra un soggiorno piuttosto che un ristorante, ma Harry è molto felice del fatto che nessuno dei due sia mai stato qui prima – niente vecchi ricordi in agguato.  
“Io-” Harry inizia proprio quando Louis dice, “Tu-”  
“Vai,” dicono nello stesso momento, poi entrambi ridono.  
Harry alza le sopracciglia. “Prima tu.”  
Louis stringe le labbra insieme prima di parlare. “Mi stavo solo chiedendo se volevi prendere il gigantesco pretzel morbido con salsa al formaggio fuso,” dice, indicandolo nel menu.  
“Sì,” risponde Harry, senza esitazione. “Diavolo, sì.”  
Louis sorride. “Immaginavo. Tocca a te.”  
“Tocca a me cosa?”  
“Che cosa volevi dire?”  
“Giusto.” Il riccio annuisce. “Sono stato distratto dal pretzel. Stavo per dire che mi sono divertito molto alla convention. È incredibile quanto impegno e dedizione serva per portare avanti una biblioteca. È davvero impressionante.”  
“Ci vuole davvero tanto impegno,” concorda Louis. “Poi i soldi per comprare tutti questi libri devono provenire da qualche parte, quindi passerò le prossime due settimane a cercare di scrivere sovvenzioni per la città, la contea e lo stato. È un ciclo implacabile. Anche stressante. Non voglio di certo essere il motivo per cui la biblioteca chiude.”  
“Non so quasi nulla delle biblioteche, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che non accadrà.”  
Louis restringe gli occhi. “Se non sai nulla delle biblioteche, come fai a saperlo?”  
“Ti conosco,” dice Harry semplicemente. È un po’ imbarazzato dalla sincerità di quelle parole, quindi nasconde il volto dietro il menù.  
Viene salvato da un cameriere che si avvicina al tavolo per prendere il loro ordine. Chiacchierano con il ragazzo per farsi dare consigli sulla birra da prendere - esulle specialità del ristorante. Entrambi scelgono gli opposti - Louis una scura e Harry una chiara - ma ordinano lo stesso bacon cheeseburger e, naturalmente, il pretzel da condividere.  
“Non vengo in un ristorante con qualcuno da molto tempo,” dice Louis. “È carino.”  
“Di solito vai da solo?”  
“Di solito,” risponde Louis. “Ma preferisco restare a casa. Non mi piace andare e sedermi in un qualche ristorante da solo. Dovrebbe essere rilassante, ma è come se avessi la sensazione che tutti mi guardino.”  
“A me piace,” dice Harry. “Mi fa sentire misterioso. Insomma, la gente potrebbe chiedersi perché sono solo, sai? Qual è la mia storia.”  
“Si? Pensi che alla gente importi così tanto di te?”  
Harry ride. “Non lo so. Provo a non pensarci. Non ho propriamente degli amici con cui andare a mangiare un boccone.”  
Il cameriere ritorna con le loro birre ed entrambi gli fanno un sorriso prima di bere un sorso delle rispettive bevande.  
“Cosa vuol dire che non hai amici?”  
Harry fa spallucce. “Ho dei colleghi che sono miei amici ma è… diciamo un rapporto prettamente lavorativo. Non usciamo insieme nei giorni di riposo o altro. Ed è difficile fare amicizia alla nostra età, credo. Le persone sono piuttosto ambientate nei loro gruppi di amici.”  
Louis annuisce. “Ha senso. Forse potresti chiedere ad alcuni colleghi di pranzare insieme durante un giorno libero o qualcosa del genere. Iniziare una vera conoscenza.”  
Harry sorride. “Sì, forse.” Non sa nemmeno a quale collega potrebbe chiedere, e poi impegnarsi per trovare il coraggio di chiedere di uscire sembra piuttosto faticoso. “È bello avere qualcuno con cui parlare, però.”  
“Sì. Dovrei uscire di più con Niall, ma a volte sembra che i nostri orari siano fin troppo diversi.”  
Harry annuisce, perché capisce cosa vuol dire il maggiore. Anche i loro orari erano diversi, ma cercavano di trovare sempre un modo per assicurarsi che potessero combaciare, in qualche modo. È quando hanno smesso di provare che le cose hanno iniziato ad andare male. “Nessun appuntamento per avere un po' di compagnia?” Le parole escono dalla sua bocca prima che possa pensarci due volte. Ultimamente questa sta diventando un’abitudine spaventosa, quando si tratta di Louis. Hanno già parlato di questo, cioè se stanno frequentando qualcuno, ma Harry vuole sapere anche dei mesi precedenti, vuole sapere cosa è successo dal momento cui si sono separati – sapere se qualcun altro ha conquistato il cuore di Louis.  
Louis scuote la testa. “No. Ho scaricato un paio di app, ma non mi sono mai davvero spinto oltre ad averle sul mio telefono.”  
Harry non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno chiedere. Anche il fatto che quelle app siano sul telefono di Louis gli fa sentire un senso di acido che gli corrode lo stomaco. Ha posto lui la domanda, però, e avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi una risposta del genere. Questo non è un argomento di cui possano parlare - amici o no. Adesso lo capisce.  
“E tu?” Chiede Louis, mancando il promemoria appena appuntato nella sua testa.  
“No,” dice Harry. “Niente.” Non ha nemmeno pensato di farlo. Alza il mento come se fosse motivo di orgoglio, ma forse risolta soltanto patetico.  
“Un giorno succederà,” sussurra Louis come se stesse cercando di riempire il silenzio.  
Harry beve un sorso di birra e inizia a guardarsi intorno. Questa è una conversazione terribile da avere con un ex, un futuro terribile da contemplare: un giorno troveranno qualcuno con cui condividere le giornate. Quand’è che quell’idea gli sembrerà giusta e allettante? Non lo sa. Forse ha avuto solo una possibilità e ora che ha mandato tutto all’aria, non ha senso riprovare.  
Il pretzel morbido riesce a sollevare i loro spiriti da qualunque buco nero in cui Harry li ha condotti. È perfetto e buonissimo proprio come entrambi speravano che fosse, e quando arrivano anche i loro hamburger, sono quasi in coma da cibo.  
“Camminiamo un po’ prima di tornare a casa,” dice Louis una volta che hanno pagato e sono tornati in mezzo alla strada.  
La libreria Powell è solo a pochi isolati di distanza e non resistono alla tentazione di fermarsi. Anche contro tutti i fantasmi dei ricordi che di sicuro sono in agguato all’interno, non possono non andare nel loro posto preferito a Portland. Si separano quando entrano e non si incontrano per un’ora intera, quando si riuniscono alla cassa hanno entrambi tra le braccia una moltitudine di libri. Confrontano i titoli in fila e Harry non è affatto sorpreso dalle loro differenze: Louis cerca sempre gialli o narrativa storica, mentre Harry sceglie i classici e i romanzi.  
Tornano in macchina mentre la pioggia inizia finalmente a rallentare, sbadigliano entrambi quando si guardano l’un l’altro e poi ridono.   
“Riesci a guidare?” Chiede Harry con un altro sbadiglio.  
“Sì, sto bene,” dice Louis, sorridendo.  
Ci vuole un po’ per uscire dalla città e riprendere l’autostrada in direzione sud, le gocce di pioggia danzano e scivolano giù dal vetro della macchina. “Almeno non è neve,” dice Harry sbadigliando per la terza volta.  
“Puoi dormire se vuoi,” sussurra Louis, ridendo di lui. “Non mi offenderò.”  
“No, rimango sveglio,” replica Harry, sedendosi dritto. “Oggi mi sono divertito molto, non voglio finire la giornata addormentandomi ed essere così una pessima compagnia.”  
“Sei sempre stata una pessima compagnia, in auto perlomeno.”  
“Ehi,” dice Harry debolmente. “Non è vero.” Non è colpa sua se i veicoli che si muovono e la leggera e dolce voce di Louis sono sempre stati una specie di sonnifero per lui.  
“Oggi è stato divertente però,” continua il maggiore. “Sono d’accordo con te."  
“Sono una buona compagnia,” dice Harry. “Come ben sai.” ridacchia e deglutisce rapidamente. Sembra il commento sbagliato da fare.  
Guidano in silenzio per un po’, la radio è troppo bassa per distinguere qualsiasi parola, gli occhi di Harry più pesanti ogni minuto che passa. Pensa che sta per perdere la battaglia contro il sonno quando Louis si schiarisce la gola.  
“Ehi, H?”  
“Sì,” risponde lui con voce bassa e assonnata.  
“Ti… ti chiedi mai cosa ci è successo? Ti chiedi mai dove abbiamo sbagliato?”  
La gola di Harry inizia a solleticare, il cuore che martella contro il petto. “Sì,” dice, piano. Ci pensa continuamente, vorrebbe aggiungere.  
“Anche io,” dice Louis, quasi a se stesso.  
Harry non ha idea di cosa rispondere, quindi lascia di nuovo che cada il silenzio tra loro, il suo cuore un macigno pesante nel petto. Chiude gli occhi quando pensa che sta per iniziare a piangere e poi non ha la forza di riaprirli. Sono a malapena a metà strada quando Harry rompe la sua promessa di rimanere sveglio e si addormenta contro il finestrino.  
  
  
  
**> >>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS**  
  
  
  
Louis è alla sua seconda tazza di caffè, un braccio incrociato sul petto, la tazza premuta all’esterno del braccio opposto. È in piedi nella cucina del suo appartamento e sta fissando l’ultima scatola che deve ancora svuotare. Sa esattamente cosa c’è dentro, cosa è sepolto da qualche parte in mezzo a tutte le cose che ci ha spinto dentro nel corso degli ultimi mesi.  
Sapeva di non poterla disfare con Harry nelle vicinanze, ma ora ha finito le scuse. Svuotare è la parola sbagliata, pensa mentre continua a fissarla. Di certo non terrà nulla di quello che c’è nella scatola, ma dovrebbe comunque tirare fuori tutto prima di restituire la roba a Harry. Non può di certo consegnare accidentalmente a qualcuno un anello di fidanzamento.  
Beve lentamente un sorso del suo caffè, senza riuscire a muoversi verso la scatola. Ieri con Harry si è sentito così bene – hanno riso e scherzato insieme, come se il tempo non fosse mai passato, come se fossero ancora i vecchi Harry e Louis. È sempre più difficile ricordare perché non possono più avere giorni come quelli, perché la loro vecchia vita non ha più senso.  
Sulla via del ritorno, Louis ha sentito il bisogno di chiedere ad Harry se pensasse ancora a loro. Non sa perché lo ha fatto, ma c’era qualcosa nell’atmosfera dell’autostrada piovosa e nel silenzio dell'abitacolo che lo ha spinto a domandarglielo. Louis doveva sapere se negli ultimi tempi è solo lui a vivere nei ricordi o se, al contrario, è una confusione condivisa. Non che sappia cosa fare con ciò che gli ha detto Harry, quel ‘sì’ detto in modo così sicuro seguito da un completo silenzio. Harry si è poi addormentato e Louis ha cercato di non guardarlo troppo spesso. Quando si è allontanato dall'auto per comprare una bottiglia d’acqua, ha coperto Harry con una vecchia felpa con cappuccio recuperata dal sedile posteriore, sorridendo quando lo ha visto arricciare il naso nel sonno. Ha continuato a guardarlo di tanto in tanto, con la paura che il riccio si svegliasse per colpa di un incubo, ma non è successo e, per qualche ragione, l'ha presa come una vittoria personale - come se fosse stata la sua presenza a rilassarlo.  
Non che tutto ciò contasse in qualche modo, però. Questa mattina si è svegliato con una sola missione in mente: l’ultima scatola. Con un respiro profondo, posa il suo caffè sul tavolo della cucina e attraversa la stanza.  
La parte superiore della scatola si apre facilmente e cerca di essere freddo e distaccato mentre sfoglia tutti gli effetti personali del riccio. In cima trova la scatola di lettere e appunti che Harry gli aveva scritto nel corso degli anni, sotto quella, c’è una felpa del corso infermieristico di Harry e accanto un paio di stivali che aveva lasciato sotto il letto. Louis appoggia tutto sul pavimento come prova di un crimine che nessuno ha commesso. Ci sono alcune magliette che erano state in lavanderia e la colonia piena a metà che Harry aveva lasciato in bagno. Louis non riesce a resistere alla tentazione di portarsi la parte superiore della bottiglia al naso per annusarla, ed è la decisione peggiore che potesse prendere. Una scarica di ricordi lo investe tutto in una volta: il fantasma di un Harry divertito e felice il venerdì sera, oppure di un Harry serio la mattina di un funerale, un Harry che balla mentre spruzza quella stessa colonia in aria e poi si immerge in essa perché sa che avrebbe fatto ridere Louis. Appoggia la bottiglia accanto alle altre cose, sa che si sta avvicinando al cuore della scatola. Sposta un altro paio di Vans rosa e poi eccoli qui: un paio di spessi calzini rossi arrotolati insieme. Louis si morde il labbro e si mette in ginocchio, poi incrocia le gambe, stringendo il pesante tessuto tra le mani. Lentamente, arriccia il bordo più esterno per srotolare la palla di calzini. Mentre lo fa, la piccola scatola nera scivola all'esterno e gli finisce in grembo.  
“Cazzo,” dice piano.  
Stringe le calze vuote tra le mani e cerca di valutare le emozioni che gli invadono lo stomaco. Ricorda ancora il giorno in cui aveva appallottolato la piccola scatola nei calzini e aveva cercato di nasconderla nel retro del suo cassetto. Li aveva messi nella parte posteriore per poi spostarli più verso il centro quando sembrava troppo ovvio che li stesse nascondendo. Era gennaio, esattamente un anno fa, quando lo aveva fatto. Continuava a pensare al fatto che Harry avrebbe potuto rubare quei calzini e trovare l’anello per caso e forse sarebbe stato più facile così, visto che Louis continuava a rimandare la proposta, cercando di trovare un modo per chiedere al riccio di passare il resto della sua vita con lui. Sebbene Harry abbia rubato innumerevoli calzini dal cassetto di Louis da gennaio fino a quando non è andato via a marzo, quelli rossi sono rimasti intatti.  
Louis lascia cadere i calzini e allunga la mano verso la scatola dell’anello, aprendola con mani tremanti. Nei giorni successivi alla partenza di Harry, sembrava un rituale quello di prendere le calze e aprirle per rivelare la scatola dell’anello. La apriva e la fissava, chiedendosi quando si sarebbe svegliato da questo incubo. Rimetteva sempre l’anello tra i calzini, e i calzini nel cassetto. Nel caso in cui Harry tornasse a casa, nel caso in cui nulla di tutto ciò fosse reale.  
Louis fa scorrere il pollice sul metallo liscio, sul disegno inciso, quello che Harry ha sempre detto di volere su un anello di fidanzamento. Forse non si era mai reso conto che Louis stava memorizzando tutti i suoi sogni. Louis avrebbe così tanto voluto mostrarglielo, egoisticamente avrebbe amato vedere il momento in cui Harry si sarebbe reso conto di quanto Louis lo conoscesse bene, di quanto lo amasse. Prende un respiro tremolante mentre chiude la scatola nel palmo della mano. Chiude gli occhi ma non riesce ad impedire a quel senso di profonda tristezza di scivolare sotto i suoi polmoni. Dopo tutto questo tempo avrebbe dovuto sentirsi meglio, questa sensazione di assoluto malessere sarebbe dovuta svanire. Non è così, pensa mentre il suo cuore comincia a battere all'impazzata.   
Nel disperato tentativo di non cadere di nuovo in una spirale di depressione, Louis getta tutto nello scatolone tranne la scatola con l’anello e si alza da terra. Porta l’anello nel suo comodino, dove lo lascia cadere nel primo cassetto tra altre cose casuali come una torcia, una scatola di preservativi non aperta e qualche spicciolo.  
“Deprimente,” borbotta mentre chiude il cassetto. Afferra una giacca e indossa un paio di scarpe da tennis prima di lasciare l’appartamento. Impazzirà se non esce a prendere una boccata d'aria.  
Si sente mentalmente a pezzi mentre esce dal complesso di appartamenti in quella fredda mattinata di grnnaio. Chiude la giacca con la cerniera e se la tira su fino al collo. Una parte di lui vuole che Harry vada via da Eugene con la stessa calma con cui è tornato, che se ne andasse di nuovo a Chicago in modo che Louis possa continuare il processo di guarigione. ‘Continuare’ è una parola coraggiosa da usare; ricominciare sembra un po’ più equa. L’altra parte di lui non sopporta il pensiero che Harry se ne vada di nuovo.  
Lentamente si dirige verso il centro. Una tazza di caffè e un bel cornetto caldo potrebbero tirarlo un po’ su di morale in questo triste giorno. Sembra che non importi quanti sforzi lui faccia, tornerà sempre a sentire il cuore in gola e lo stomaco annodato quando pensa ad Harry, un senso di infelicità che filtra in ogni angolo del suo essere quando si rende conto che ora ha visto i cambiamenti che ha avuto il riccio in questi mesi lontano da lui. Ma la parte peggiore, quella che fa più male, è il fatto che il punto più luminoso in questi giorni bui è stato vedere di nuovo Harry, ridere con lui e stargli vicino. È una cosa crudele; ne è ben consapevole.  
I suoi piedi lo portano da Salty senza nemmeno rendersene conto. È abbastanza presto, la fila è breve e ci sono molti tavoli disponibili. Prende il suo cornetto e il caffè e si dirige verso un tavolo in un angolo, deluso da se stesso perché ha dimenticato di portare un libro con sé. Questo è ciò che fa Harry al suo cervello – portare lui, un bibliotecario, a dimenticarsi di prendere un libro per passarsi il tempo. Ed è la cosa peggiore perché avrebbe davvero voluto distrarsi leggendo, considerando quanto il suo malumore. Dopo pochi minuti però, la sedia di fronte a lui si sposta e alza lo sguardo, sorpreso.  
“Ti dispiace se mi siedo?”  
Louis non ha assolutamente alcun controllo sul sorriso schietto che si posa sulle due labbra mentre osserva Harry, che indossa una felpa grigia sbiadita e dei pantaloni sportivi neri, un berretto rosa chiaro sui capelli.   
“Niente affatto,” dice, indicando la sedia con la testa.  
Harry poggia sul tavolo una focaccina mangiata per metà e una tazza di caffè prima di sedersi. “Ero seduto nell’altro angolo quando sei entrato,” spiega. “Mi è sembrato strano stare lì da solo quando ti ho visto a sedere.”  
Le labbra di Louis si contraggono in una smorfia nonostante le sue migliori intenzioni. Poche persone al mondo, vedendo il loro ex fidanzato entrare e sedersi dall’altro lato della sala, sarebbero andate a salutarlo o addirittura a prendere posto accanto a lui. E un po’ gli viene da ridere perché se avesse visto Harry per primo, anche lui si sarebbe avvicinato al suo tavolo. Sono davvero i peggiori ex che siano mai esistiti.   
“Bene,” dice Louis. “Mi stavo solo lamentando di aver dimenticato di prendere un libro.”  
“Io sono più interessante di un libro,” replica Harry, prendendo poi un morso della sua focaccina e Louis non riesce ancora a trattenere il sorriso affettuoso.  
“Certo che lo sei,” dice. “Anche se sono passate meno di dodici ore dall’ultima volta che ti ho visto. Hai qualcosa di nuovo da dirmi?”  
Harry scrolla le spalle. “Ho dormito tutta la notte.”  
“Bene, sono contento,” risponde Louis, e lo è davvero.  
“Mi sento come un neonato che ha problemi di sonno. Forse dovrei iniziare ad appuntare anche la pausa merenda e la pausa bagno.”  
“Dovresti consultare il tuo terapista per questo,” dice Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “E non pensare neanche per un secondo di mandarmi copie del tuo diario dove appunti la pausa bagno.”  
“Forse sarebbe un diario fotografico,” sogghigna Harry.  
Louis beve un sorso di caffè invece di degnarlo di una risposta. “Il tuo terapista ti ha dato qualche altro consiglio per gli incubi?”  
“Sì, qualcuno. Una routine prima di andare a letto è importante, e potrei rilassarmi leggendo o facendo un puzzle. Così magari mi stanco e dormo a sufficienza. E soprattutto non devo pensare alle cose che mi fanno avere gli incubi poco prima di andare a letto.” Strappa un pezzo di focaccina e lo schiaccia tra le dita. “È strano perché è tutto nella mia testa. È solo il mio cervello che mi prende in giro.”  
“Penso che i nostri cervelli si divertano molto a prenderci tutti in giro,” sussurra Louis.  
Harry ingoia il pezzo di focaccia. “Il terapista ha detto che dovrei dormire in un ambiente sicuro. Ad esempio, non posso aprire le finestre e non dovrei dormire da qualche parte in cui posso cadere. Perché non so quali potrebbero essere le mie prime reazioni al risveglio.”  
Louis si schiarisce la voce. “E quindi quando ti sei addormentato sul divano a Natale…?”  
“Non andava bene,” dice Harry, facendo una smorfia come se stesse ricordando la caduta che Louis non riesce ancora a dimenticare. “Ma ho già dormito sul divano prima d’ora, quindi non so se questa è una regola infallibile.”  
Louis fa spallucce, non è un esperto e non sa cosa rispondere.  
“Ah, e poi dovrei anche cercare conforto,” afferma Harry. “Il che è stato, uh, a dir poco complicato da fare, a Chicago.”  
“Conforto,” riflette Louis. “Come quando mi hai chiamato?” Guarda le guance di Harry diventare rosa per l'imbarazzo.  
“Sì, esattamente. Se posso dimostrare a me stesso che l’incubo è falso con solo le mie forze, allora okay. Ma quando si ripetono cose che sono già successe…” espira rapidamente attraverso il naso. “È difficile. Non lo so.”  
“Non intendevo farti parlare di questo. Ero solo curioso.”  
“No, lo so,” dice Harry. “È bello parlarne davvero per una volta. Perché, tranne il mio terapeuta, non lo sa nessuno. Beh, ora però lo sai anche tu, ed è bello.”  
“Mi sento onorato di questo.”  
Il riccio sorride.  
“Il tuo terapeuta ti ha detto se c’è la possibilità che un giorno si fermeranno del tutto?”  
Harry guarda il tavolo per così tanto tempo che Louis quasi pensa di non averlo chiesto ad alta voce.   
“Ha detto che è possibile, solo se smetto di circondarmi del materiale che mi spaventa di più.”  
“Il tuo lavoro?”  
Harry sbuffa. “Curioso, non è vero? La cosa che ho sempre voluto fare, e invece ora viene fuori che la mia testa non riesce a gestirla.”  
Louis calpesta leggermente il piede di Harry. “Ehi, non dirlo. Sei un infermiere meraviglioso e la tua testa è perfettamente in grado di gestire il tuo lavoro. Solo perché il tuo cuore fa male ogni volta che succede qualcosa di brutto non significa che la tua testa sia sbagliata. Ti rende umano, H.”  
Harry fa un respiro profondo. “Grazie.” Mangia l’ultimo pezzetto della sua focaccina. “C’è qualcosa di più felice di cui parlare o devo continuare?”  
Louis sorride. “Puoi andare avanti, se vuoi.”  
“Sto bene.”  
Louis annuisce. “Va bene, allora. Beh, per quello che vale, puoi sempre chiamarmi. Anche se non sono un esperto in queste cose. Potrei non essere di grande aiuto, ma posso sicuramente dirti quando qualcosa non è reale.” Ha parlato principalmente con gli occhi fissi sulle sue mani, quindi è sorpreso di vedere un’emozione così schietta e sincera sul viso di Harry quando alza lo sguardo per incontrare i suoi occhi verde tempesta. “Che cosa c’è?” domanda rapidamente.  
“Niente,” dice Harry, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Sei una brava persona, Louis.”  
Louis apre la bocca e la richiude. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa di divertente, ma non gli viene in mente nulla. “Grazie,” dice semplicemente. “Diciamo che ci provo.”  
“Cosa farai oggi?” Harry chiede quando Louis distoglie lo sguardo, troppo imbarazzato per i complimenti ricevuti per mantenere il contatto visivo. “Ti sei alzato presto per fare qualcosa?”  
“Sto finendo di svuotare,” dice Louis prima di fermarsi. Accidenti, non riesce mai a mordersi la lingua. “Le ultime scatole e roba del genere…”  
Harry alza le sopracciglia. “Pensavo che avessimo svuotato tutte le scatole.”  
Louis fa spallucce, come se fosse stato colto con le mani nel sacco. Come se Harry potesse sapere che Louis ha avuto un crollo emotivo su un anello di fidanzamento destinato proprio a lui meno di un’ora fa. “E tu?” Cerca di deviare la conversazione.  
“Nessun piano,” replica il riccio. “Sto solo cercando di risolvere la mia vita. Il solito.”  
“Qualcosa in cui posso esserti d’aiuto?”  
Harry fa cadere alcune briciole a terra. “Non proprio. Devo solo pensare un po’ di più a me stesso.”  
“Giusto.” Louis annuisce. “Ha perfettamente senso.”  
“In realtà, ho una domanda. Pensi che sia troppo tardi per iniziare una nuova carriera?”  
Louis sente il peso di quella domanda, sente quanto è importante per Harry e sa che deve rispondere il più sinceramente possibile. Quindi lo fa. “Assolutamente no.”  
Harry annuisce. “Va bene.”  
“È, uhm,” Louis si schiarisce la gola, cercando di trovare le parole giuste. “È quello a cui stai pensando?”  
Harry scrolla le spalle. “Sto pensando a molte cose in questo momento.”  
Non sembra voler aggiungere altro e Louis non ha voglia di spingersi oltre. “Va bene. Vuoi andare da Henry?”  
“La libreria? Per cosa?”  
Louis sorride. “Mi fa sempre bene avere qualcosa di nuovo da leggere.”  
Harry sorride, le sue fossette in bella mostra, che fanno provare qualcosa di completamente ingiusto al cuore di Louis.   
“Allora sì, voglio andare da Henry insieme a te.”  
“Okay,” dice Louis. L’unico pensiero che gli ronza in testa è: _che diavolo ci è successo?_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fateci sapere cosa ne pensate con una recensione oppure all'hashtag #BitterTangerine.   
Alla prossima settimana.  
Sil&Chia  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Bitter Tangerine**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo otto.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
I lunedì sono decisamente più dolci senza dover andare a lavoro, ma Harry si sveglia con un buco nello stomaco e i nervi a fior di pelle. Sono passate due settimane e ne ha ancora altre due di ferie – ma poi, come concordato con il dipartimento Risorse Umane dell’ospedale, dovrà tornare a lavoro. Si prepara una tazza di tè, la casa è tranquilla visto che Niall è già andato a scuola. Riempie la tazza di fronte a lui, e osserva il telefono appoggiato sul tavolo, proprio accanto ad essa. Tutto quello che riesce a fare è fissare entrambi. “Dai,” dice infine, incoraggiando se stesso e la sua mano ad allungarsi e afferrare il cellulare. Trova il numero dell’ospedale, conta fino a tre e fa partire la chiamata. Solo quando qualcuno risponde capisce di star trattenendo il respiro.  
La chiamata dura all’incirca cinque minuti. La signora delle Risorse Umane è gentile e educata quando gli chiede come ha passato le vacanze e come si sente. Perfino con una domanda così banale Harry capisce che la donna non gli sta chiedendo semplicemente come ha passato il Natale e come sta in quel preciso momento, ma molto altro. Cerca di essere onesto: ha ancora degli incubi ma prendersi del tempo libero lo sta aiutando a capire alcune cose. “Pensi di tornare in ospedale alla fine del mese?”  
Harry chiude gli occhi e si sente un perdente assoluto. Imbarazzato, risponde “Si, ci sto pensando.” Le sue guance diventano rosse, non sa se sta mentendo o dicendo la verità. Gran parte di tutto questo lo fa sentire come un fallito e sente il cuore invaso dal caos.  
La chiamata termina poco dopo ed Harry torna nella sua camera da letto per prendere il computer. Lo porta di sotto, nella cucina di Niall, e apre Google. _Cambiare carriera a 27 anni è una cattiva idea?_ Digita sulla barra di ricerca e preme invio. Si aspetta che Google gli mostri delle pagine bianche o soltanto una che dice “Harry Styles sei un idiota,” ma non succede. Invece, escono fuori decine e decine di risultati e quasi si ritrova a sorridere. Grazie a Dio. Alla fine della sua ricerca, pensa di aver letto anche fin troppi consigli sull’argomento.  
Dopo alcune ore, quando comincia a vedere lo schermo del computer sfocato, si infila la giacca ed esce per fare una passeggiata – un tentativo di schiarirsi le idee. Iniziare qualcosa di nuovo gli sembra spaventoso, e cominciare una nuova carriera rientra proprio in questa categoria. Decidere di iniziare qualcosa di nuovo è un conto, ma scegliere cosa fare nello specifico e quale nuova carriera si vuole intraprendere è decisamente più difficile, ed Harry si sente sopraffatto dalla marea di possibilità che gli si aprono davanti.  
Continua a pensarci anche quando inizia a cadere una pioggia leggera, e il suo volto si bagna di piccole goccioline anche se sta indossando il cappuccio. Sa che gli piacciono i bambini, gli piace aiutare gli altri - ma sa che non vuole diventare un insegnante. Capire come collegare le due cose è terribilmente complicato. Poi c’è il grande dilemma, e cioè decidere se rimanere a Chicago o tornare a Eugene ed iniziare qui qualcosa di nuovo. La sua mente è un casino assoluto, gli viene voglia di correre fino a quando non riesce a trovare una soluzione a tutti i suoi problemi.  
Prima che riesca a capirlo, alza lo sguardo e scopre di essere finito davanti alla biblioteca di Louis. È come ritornare ad una vecchia normalità – cercare il maggiore quando la sua vita cade a pezzi. Gli ci vogliono alcuni minuti prima di convincere se stesso ad entrare all’interno dell’edificio, non sicuro di cosa ha intenzione di fare una volta aver attraversato le porte d’ingresso.  
La risposta non diventa più chiara quando si ritrova circondato da libri, il ronzio basso di una fotocopiatrice in sottofondo. Lancia un’occhiata alla reception dove è seduta Lauren. La donna lo vede subito, socchiudendo gli occhi per studiarlo. Harry si sente un completo idiota quando, improvvisamente, gira su se stesso e lascia l’edificio subito dopo. Nonostante tutti i suoi casini, sa di non poter intromettersi nella vita di Louis in questo modo – non può semplicemente presentarsi sul suo posto di lavoro senza preavviso.  
C’è una panchina accanto alla biblioteca, asciutta nonostante la pioggia che cade dal cielo. Si lascia cadere su di essa, sconfitto. Questa mattinata sembra aver innescato qualcosa in lui, e finire per ritrovarsi in biblioteca gli ha fatto capire di essersi spinto troppo oltre. Non può continuare a fuggire dalla sua vita, deve prendere una decisione. Non ha più diciassette anni, è molto più vicino ai trenta con una carriera avviata che lo spaventa terribilmente. È tutto ciò che non avrebbe mai pensato potesse succedergli, ma è la sua vita ormai – e ne ha solo una. Restare ad Eugene temendo tutto ciò che accadrà in futuro non lo porterà da nessuna parte. Deve tornare a Chicago e affrontare i suoi demoni a testa alta.  
“Ehi.”  
Forse è un segno – non è sicuro per quale motivo – ma improvvisamente Louis è in piedi sulla porta della biblioteca, cercando di tenerla aperta con il gomito. “Mi cercavi?”  
Harry apre la bocca per poi richiuderla, imbarazzato. Un lieve rossore colora le sue guance. Peggio che avere una crisi è il fatto che qualcun altro possa vederlo. “Uh,” borbotta.  
“Lauren mi ha detto che ti ha visto entrare per poi sederti qua fuori.”  
Lauren. Ecco spiegato tutto. “L’ho fatto,” dice subito dopo, a bassa voce.  
“Ma non volevi vedermi?”  
“No no, non è per quello,” Harry si passa una mano tra i capelli. “Sono finito qui per caso, immagino. Non lo so.”  
Louis socchiude gli occhi. “Sei finito qui per caso ma non vuoi non vedermi?”  
Harry impiega un momento per analizzare ciò che ha appena detto. “Si, praticamente è così.”  
Louis annuisce in modo gentile, più di quanto Harry si aspetterebbe da una situazione simile. “Giusto. Hai pranzato?”  
Harry scuote la testa. “No,” non sa nemmeno per quanto tempo ha camminato – o se l’ora di pranzo è già passata.  
“Neanche io, mi aspetti che prendo il cappotto? C’è un posto nuovo qua vicino che voglio farti provare.”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre lentamente perché non si aspettava che andasse a finire in questo modo. “Certo.”  
Aspetta seduto sulla panchina mentre Louis torna all’interno, la sua mente continua a pensare a ciò che ha letto qualche ora prima su Google. Non è sicuro di cosa volesse fare prima di incontrare Louis - non è sicuro di niente. Probabilmente il maggiore lo rende ancora più ansioso del solito, cosa di cui non ha assolutamente bisogno. Tuttavia, vuole che sia Louis a mettere a tacere i suoi demoni. Ruota l’anello sul suo indice e fissa il pavimento bagnato.  
“Pronto?”  
Harry alza lo sguardo. “Si, naturalmente.” Si alza e cerca di rinchiudere i suoi pensieri nella parte posteriore della sua testa; quelli che gli dicono di non dipendere troppo da qualcuno che non sarebbe mai più stato suo.  
“Sono stato qui solo una volta,” dice Louis dopo aver camminato per un paio di isolati. “Ma in realtà ho pensato subito a te. So che ti piacerà.”  
Sembra imbarazzato dopo averlo detto, ma Harry gli sorride incoraggiante. Almeno, pensa di aver fatto un sorriso incoraggiante: più Louis gli racconta ciò che ha fatto negli ultimi nove mesi, più lo stomaco di Harry si restringe. “Perché?”  
Louis fa spallucce e infila le mani nelle tasche della giacca. “Ricordi che avevamo sempre voglia di cucinare ma non di lavare i piatti?”  
Harry sorride. “Si, è sempre stato così.”  
“Ecco, questo ristorante rispecchia un po’ questa tradizione.”  
“Cioè devi pagare per cucinarti il cibo da solo?”  
“Vedrai,” sussurra Louis con un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
La confusione di Harry diminuisce mentre si avvicinano ad un edificio anonimo. Ci sono alcuni graffiti sul lato destro e nessun cartello che indica il nome del posto. “Questo è inquietante.”  
“Mi sono mai sbagliato prima d’ora?”  
La prima cosa che gli viene in mente è un ricordo distinto di Louis che lo accompagnava ad una lezione di sushi dove, come Harry aveva imparato subito dopo, avrebbero dovuto uccidere e tagliare il pesce per il loro pasto. Harry aveva finito per buttare il tutto in un bidone della spazzatura mentre Louis aveva assunto una strana tonalità di verde.  
“Non rispondere,” continua Louis tenendo la porta aperta.  
Harry fa un passo cauto all’interno. Si domanda se il maggiore abbia avuto lo stesso flashback. “Sushi?” Domanda incerto.  
Louis sorride sorpreso. “Mi ero quasi dimenticato di quel giorno. Stavo pensando al Groupon che ho comprato, in realtà.”  
Harry quasi inciampa sui suoi stessi piedi mentre ride, una sensazione di felicità lo invade mentre cerca di riprendere fiato. “Mi ero dimenticato di quel Groupon.”  
Louis aveva comprato un Groupon per un doppio appuntamento come modo per incontrare altre coppie e fare amicizia. Era stata una cena decisamente sensuale con una coppia etero che non avevano mai incontrato prima, e c’era voluta un’ora per capire che erano finiti in un appuntamento per scambiare le coppie. Harry ricorda ancora il senso di protezione e gelosia che aveva provato quando l’altro uomo aveva messo la mano sul ginocchio di Louis come se lo possedesse. Non erano mai fuggiti da un ristorante così in fretta.  
“Sì, beh, quella serata resterà sempre nella mia memoria, non preoccuparti.” Ridacchia Louis, e c’è una leggerezza negli occhi dell’altro che Harry adora con tutto se stesso. Come se il maggiore lo avesse notato, prova ad attenuare leggermente il sorriso. “Per la cronaca, stiamo andando all’entrata posteriore, ecco perché è così brutto. Si fa prima da qui venendo dalla biblioteca.”  
“Capito.”  
Louis conduce Harry lungo un corridoio buio e poi giù per una serie di vecchi gradini di metallo nero che si muovono ad ogni passo. Harry sta per dire che dubita della decisione di Louis quando arrivano nel bel mezzo di un ristorante perfettamente civilizzato.  
“Eccoci da Pietro,” esclama Louis, indicando l’ambiente circostante.  
Ci sono lunghi tavoli di metallo in file ordinate con diversi banconi pieni di ingredienti, un forno a legna lungo la parete laterale. L’odore è appetitoso ed Harry osserva un uomo con un grembiule bianco tirare fuori una pizza meravigliosa dal forno. “Pizza?”  
“Pizza,” conferma Louis. “Partiamo da lì, prendiamo l’impasto, poi scegliamo i vari condimenti e infine la facciamo mettere in forno.”  
“Incredibile.”  
“Davvero?” Louis inclina la testa di lato. “Non sapevo se ti sarebbe piaciuto, visto che ormai abiti a Chicago dove fanno una pizza buonissima.”  
Harry fa una smorfia. “In realtà non è così buona. O meglio, non è così buona quando il tuo cuore si trova da tutt’altra parte.”  
Probabilmente ha reso la situazione troppo drammatica, ma Louis annuisce come se capisse il suo punto di vista. “Andiamo, allora?”  
È il miglior pranzo infrasettimanale che Harry riesce a ricordare. Mentre prendono l’impasto per la pizza, riempiono di farina i loro vestiti; Louis ha già scelto come condire la sua mentre Harry è eccitato per le infinite opportunità che gli si presentano davanti, quindi finisce per metterci sopa un po’ di tutto. Alla fine della preparazione, passano la pizza al cuoco che le mette nel forno e gli consegna un numero in modo che possano aspettare il loro ordine seduti a tavola. “Hai abbastanza tempo per aspettare e mangiare?” Domanda Harry dopo aver ordinato due bicchieri d’acqua. “Non intendevo rubarti per pranzo.”  
Louis scuote la testa. “Sono il capo di me stesso, in questi giorni. Inoltre, non capita sempre di avere un amico che viene da lontano. Mi capiranno.”  
Harry annuisce, sentendo la bocca improvvisamente secca. “In realtà ci ho pensato parecchio ultimamente… a cosa fare nel futuro.”  
Louis alza leggermente il mento per fargli capire che sta ascoltando. È come il giorno prima quando si sono incontrati per caso al panificio. Louis è tranquillo e costante, mentre il cervello di Harry si perde.  
“Ho pensato sempre di più alla possibilità di rimanere qui ad Eugene,” dice Harry con lo sguardo verso il basso, perché anche se vuole togliersi quel peso dal petto, non sa se ce la fa a vedere la reazione del maggiore alla sua affermazione.  
“Okay,” risponde il castano, lento e misurato. “Vorresti fare di nuovo l’infermiere? Potresti tornare all’ospedale di Eugene e vedere se cercano personale.”  
Harry si prende un momento per riprendere fiato. Per qualche strana ragione non si aspettava di parlarne così tranquillamente. “Non lo so,” dice, alzando lo sguardo. Nota quindi che Louis lo sta già fissando, gli occhi concentrati su di lui mentre lo ascolta. “Ho pensato di più al fatto di cambiare lavoro, allontanarmi dall’ospedale e dalla carriera di infermiere.”  
Ancora una volta, Harry si aspetta che Louis resti confuso e sorpreso dalla sua decisione, invece l’altro si limita ad annuire. “È un grande passo.”  
Harry annuisce nuovamente. Sente il petto pesante anche dopo aver ammesso che potrebbe voler cambiare lavoro e trasferirsi. Non è anche questo un fallimento? Ammettere che i tuoi sogni non erano abbastanza e che hai sempre fatto delle cattive scelte? “In realtà è difficile persino dirlo ad alta voce.”  
Louis stringe le labbra ed Harry deve distogliere lo sguardo. Amici o no, ex o no, ammettere queste cose non è facile. “Ma è un inizio,” insiste Louis.  
“Che cosa?”  
“È difficile risolvere le cose nella tua testa, giusto? Quindi a volte devi iniziare col dirle ad alta voce per capirci qualcosa. Non significa che devi per forza fare qualcosa una volta che le hai dette, ma almeno sembra tutto più reale.”  
Non è affatto quello che si sarebbe aspettato di sentire, ma in qualche modo è quello di cui ha bisogno. Il problema è che ogni volta che Louis fa qualcosa del genere, Harry non riesce a ricordare le ragioni per cui l’ha lasciato mesi prima. “È proprio quello che volevo sentirmi dire.”  
“Grazie,” risponde il giovane, sorridendo. “Ci provo ad aiutare gli altri.”  
Harry ride e sente il cuore più leggero dopo quella conversazione. C’è sollievo nel riuscire a ridere, nell’avere qualcuno con cui parlare dei casini che affliggono il suo cervello.  
“Hai pensato a cosa ti piacerebbe fare invece che l’infermiere?”  
Harry si schiarisce la gola. Alcune cose non è sicuro se ha voglia di dirle ad alta voce – anche se sa che non le renderà meno reali – e questa è una di quelle. Fa un respiro profondo e decide di parlare. “La mia passione è quella di aiutare i bambini, continuo a pensare a questo. Volevo diventare un infermiere per entrare in pediatria ed aiutare i più piccoli.”  
“Per salvare il mondo,” dice Louis sottovoce.  
Harry fa una breve pausa ma Louis decide di non ripetere l’ultima frase. Quindi continua. “Penso che la mia testa si stia aprendo alla possibilità che esistano tantissimi altri modi per aiutare i bambini, oltre ad aiutarli quando sono malati, no?”  
Louis annuisce. “Non devi indossare un camice per salvare il mondo.”  
Harry apre la bocca meravigliato. “Si, esattamente.” Cosa significa tutto quello e cosa farà del suo futuro, deve ancora capirlo ma, come ha detto Louis, dirlo ad alta voce è già un passo avanti.  
La loro pizza arriva qualche minuto dopo e quella di Harry è deliziosa, proprio come aveva immaginato. “Dammene un pezzo,” esclama Louis quando Harry ha messo in atto uno spettacolino per far capire che la sua pizza è strepitosa. Harry ridacchia e ne taglia una fetta per passarla al maggiore. Questo è ciò che gli è mancato della sua vecchia vita, pensa, pranzare in un ristorante con un amico e ridere per ogni piccola cosa. Tranne il fatto che è consapevole che quella situazione significa molto di più, perché non si tratta di un amico. È Louis. Louis gli è mancato in modi che non ha mai ammesso nemmeno a se stesso, ma il maggiore riesce a riempire quegli spazi che sono rimasti vuoti dentro di lui. In quel preciso momento si sente bene e decide quindi di godersi ogni cosa, una soluzione temporanea fino a quando non avverrà la rottura definitiva.  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS**  
  
  
  
  
Louis incontra Liam in un bar vicino alla società di marketing in cui lavora l’amico. Liam lo sta contattando dalla festa di fidanzamento di Annie Jones – dopo che ha scoperto che gli ha mentito per mesi. Non era una bugia, ha pensato Louis tra sé e sé. Aveva semplicemente detto a Liam che Harry era andato a Chicago per lavoro tralasciando tutti i dettagli su ciò che significava quel cambiamento. Una parte di lui ha pensato che le persone lo avrebbero scoperto da sole, quando non avrebbero più visto Harry nei paraggi, ma la festa di fidanzamento gli ha fatto capire che si è sbagliato su quel fronte.  
Va bene se dei semplici conoscenti non conoscono la verità, oppure persone con cui hanno perso totalmente i contatti nel corso degli anni. Non va bene se Louis non racconta la verità ad uno dei suoi più vecchi amici. È consapevole di aver sbagliato. Sa anche di aver detto ad Harry che si sente meglio, che sta provando ad andare avanti. Ora, ha bisogno di dimostrarlo a se stesso. Deve iniziare a riporre Harry e tutti i suoi fantasmi nei loro scatoloni una volta per tutte. Deve raccontare a Liam la verità, anche se fa male.  
L’ultima spinta per dire la verità l’ha ricevuta all’inizio della settimana, quando Harry ha ammesso che potrebbe voler rimanere ad Eugene. Louis si è reso conto di star perdendo tempo, deve raccontare la realtà dei fatti prima che tutti la scoprano dopo aver visto il riccio rientrare in città.  
Liam arriva pochi minuti dopo l’orario concordato, il che significa che Louis ha avuto il tempo di bere una birra e ordinarne una seconda. Ha i nervi a fior di pelle, come se si trovasse ad un primo appuntamento, tranne il fatto che quello che deve fare è molto più importante e impegnativo di un appuntamento – ammettere che non è stato del tutto onesto sembra molto più difficile di tutti i primi appuntamenti che ha avuto nel corso della vita.  
Come sempre, Liam sorride non appena lo vede. Attraversa il bar con un ampio sorriso sul volto e gli occhi luminosi; quel ragazzo è sempre stato un buon amico per Louis. Hanno perso i contatti dopo il college, ma la loro amicizia non si è mai indebolita anche se sono stati lontani per parecchio tempo. “Louis,” dice con un sorriso, tirandolo in un abbraccio mentre Louis cerca di far si che la sua birra non si ribalti.  
“Liam,” risponde sottovoce, stringendo le spalle larghe dell’amico.  
“Tutto bene?” Chiede Liam, facendo segno al barista di portargli una birra.  
Louis deglutisce. “Sì sì, spero che non ti sia preoccupato quando ti ho chiesto di vederci così all’improvviso.”  
Liam inarca le sopracciglia. “Non preoccuparti, penso di aver capito cosa sta succedendo.”  
Louis inclina la testa di lato. “L’hai capito?” Non sa come abbia fatto l’amico a capire la verità, soprattutto perché sta sorridendo apertamente. Tuttavia, Liam potrebbe usare l’umorismo per rendere la situazione meno pesante.  
“Voglio dire, è ovvio, dal momento che Harry è tornato in città,” continua Liam. “Finalmente gli hai fatto la proposta.” Lo dice come se fosse la cosa più giusta del mondo, la voce leggera e felice, gli occhi che brillano.  
Louis sospira profondamente. Ha pensato che sarebbe stato difficile raccontare all’amico la verità, ma non così tanto. Sente il cuore battere furiosamente nel petto. Di certo non può fingere un fidanzamento con Harry, in particolare se Harry rimarrà ad Eugene. “No, non è questo,” risponde con voce seccata. Il sorriso di Liam si congela e lui prende un respiro profondo. “È proprio questo di cui voglio parlarti.”  
“Mi puoi dire tutto.” Sussurra Liam, improvvisamente così serio che Louis non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo.  
Non è facile svelare certi segreti a Liam, almeno non è facile tanto quanto lo è con Harry, ma dovrà fare del suo meglio. Lascia perdere le parti più brutte – ad esempio quando si è trasferito da Niall – ma gli racconta le parti di cui riesce a parlare facilmente. Non dà la colpa esclusivamente ad Harry, la distribuisce in modo uniforme su entrambi. Non ha un terapista a cui raccontare la sua storia, quindi questa volta decide di dire più del solito, mentre Liam annuisce in modo comprensivo e gli pone delle semplici domande. Va così bene che quando arriva il momento di separarsi, Louis si sente sollevato, come se avesse tolto un peso dallo stomaco. Liam si prende parte della colpa - incolpando se stesso per non essere stato disponibile per Louis quando ne aveva più bisogno, sentendosi responsabile visto che Louis non è riuscito a raccontargli la verità. Louis lo abbraccia forte e gli dice di tornare a casa, una leggera pioggia comincia a cadere dalle nuvole scure sopra le loro teste.  
“Buon weekend,” gli dice mentre Liam lo saluto con un altro sorriso e scompare all’interno del parcheggio.  
Louis sospira lentamente. La guarigione sarà lenta e dolorosa, bisogna procedere a piccoli passi e questa settimana ne ha già fatti parecchi. Avrebbe potuto prendere un altro drink prima di tornare a casa. Il suo cellulare vibra nella tasca e quando lo tira fuori vede il volto di Niall sullo schermo.  
“Pronto?” Risponde, sorridendo nonostante tutto. Niall che lo chiama proprio mentre pensava di volere un’altra birra è una splendida coincidenza.  
“Ciao.” Replica Niall, allegro come sempre. “Io e Harry siamo a casa mia, vuoi unirti a noi per bere qualcosa?”  
Louis infila la mano libera in tasca e guarda il parcheggio. Può contare come cura unirsi ai suoi demoni e ubriacarsi con loro? Non è sicuro della risposta ma, per ora, gli sembra giusto accettare.  
“Mi piacerebbe molto.” Risponde a Niall. Mentre guida per raggiungere casa del biondo sente le farfalle nello stomaco, anche se alcune di loro hanno le spine.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Sente la voce di Lizzo risuonare nell’ambiente circostante mentre entra in casa di Niall – le risate in sottofondo fanno sembrare la casa piena di gente. Louis sente un senso di nervosismo al pensiero di dover incontrare altre persone, ma trova soltanto Harry e Niall in cucina. Niall è accanto ad una sedia e balla come se si trovasse su un palcoscenico mentre Harry è seduto sul bancone con un sorriso malizioso sul volto, e ogni due secondi ridacchia divertito.  
“Louis!” Esclama Niall quando lo vede, saltellando verso di lui e stringendolo in un abbraccio. “Ti voglio bene, amico!”  
“Ti ho visto appena due giorni fa,” risponde Louis, stringendolo dolcemente. “Impossibile che ti mancassi così tanto.”  
“Stai zitto,” dice Niall con tono drammatico. “Vai a salutare Harry.” Spinge Louis verso il bancone e quest’ultimo alza gli occhi al cielo. Niall ridacchia e torna a ballare a ritmo di musica, usando una bottiglia di vodka come microfono.  
Sono passati tre giorni da quando ha pranzato con il riccio, ed è contento di rivederlo. Come al solito, rimane colpito dalla bellezza devastante di Harry. Il riccio è mozzafiato senza nemmeno provarci. Ha un sorriso dolce sul volto, i capelli perfettamente spettinati come se ci avesse infilato diverse volte le mani all’interno. Il piede batte a ritmo di musica contro la cucina, il dito disegna il bordo circolare del bicchiere che tiene tra le mani. “Ciao,” dice Harry quando Louis gli si avvicina.  
“Nessun abbraccio drammatico come il signor Horan?” Louis sorride mentre lo dice ma sente il cuore tremargli come impaurito quando le parole gli escono dalla bocca. Premere il proprio corpo contro quello del riccio è una cosa che non deve assolutamente fare.  
“No,” risponde il giovane. “Io ormai sono abituato a non vederti spesso, lo sai.”  
Louis spalanca la bocca di fronte alla schiettezza della battuta dell’altro. La mascella di Harry si apre per imitarlo, poi ridacchia e diventa rosso per l’imbarazzo. “Troppo presto per scherzare?”  
Louis scuote la testa come per riprendersi, non riesce a trovare le parole giuste per rispondere. L’intera situazione è divertente e terribile allo stesso tempo, sente il petto fargli male. Non sa come articolare una frase di senso compiuto. “È divertente,” riesce poi a dire. “Ma è davvero troppo presto.”  
Harry lo guarda intimidito. “Scusami. Ho bevuto un paio di drink, sai cosa mi succede.”  
Louis stringe le labbra per restare zitto ma gli esce lo stesso una risata. “Cristo, siamo patetici.”  
Harry ride e poi si morde il labbro inferiore. “Lo siamo davvero.”  
Louis annuisce. “Va bene, finché siamo entrambi d’accordo.” Harry si sta ancora mordendo un labbro mentre lo guarda e, _Dio_ , Louis ha assolutamente bisogno di un drink.  
“Shot?” Domanda Niall ad alta voce dall’altra parte della cucina come se gli avesse letto nella mente. “Beviamoci alcuni bicchierini.”  
Prendono uno shot di vodka seguito da succo d’arancia come se fossero di nuovo dei ventenni, ridendo e schizzando ovunque nella cucina del biondo. Dopo due shot ciascuno, Niall decide che Louis deve berne un terzo da solo e Louis accetta immediatamente, anche se Harry gli dice che non deve per forza bere se non ne ha voglia.  
“Non dovremmo andare in un bar,” dice Niall dopo aver incitato Louis a bere il suo shot di vodka. “Dovremmo andare in qualche locale.”  
Ci sono due locali a Eugene – nessuno dei due eccezionale – ma Louis fa spallucce, per lui è indifferente. “Certo, andiamo.”  
Niall sorride e scompare al piano superiore per cambiarsi i pantaloni, sostenendo che i suoi jeans da insegnante non sono accettabili per andare a rimorchiare in un locale.  
Louis si siede accanto al riccio e aspetta che Harry lo guardi. Il basso di alcune canzoni elettro-pop pulsa intorno a loro mentre si fissano l’un l’altro. “Indovina cosa ho fatto stasera,” dice.  
“Che cosa?” Chiede Harry, inclinando la testa e sporgendosi in avanti, come è solito fare quando ha bevuto qualche drink di troppo. Louis era solito baciarlo quando lo faceva, dicendogli che stava invadendo il suo spazio personale. Adesso, Louis si tira leggermente indietro. Harry si accorge di quello che sta facendo e si allontana a sua volta. Patetici, tutti e due.  
“Sono andato a prendere una birra con Liam e gli ho detto la verità su noi due.”  
Harry deglutisce, fissando intensamente la bocca di Louis. “La verità?”  
“Gli ho detto che ci siamo lasciati mesi fa,” dice. “Mi sono scusato per avergli raccontato delle bugie per tutto questo tempo.”  
C’è un momento di silenzio tra loro, si sente soltanto il rumore del basso in sottofondo. “Glielo hai detto.”  
“Sì,” conferma Louis.  
Harry sorride mentre aggrotta le sopracciglia. “È fantastico,” sussurra, e la sua voce cupa tradisce i suoi veri sentimenti. “Fantastico,” ripete subito dopo, cercando di infondere più entusiasmo nel tono.  
“Cosa è fantastico?” Chiede Niall ritornando in cucina con un paio di jeans molto simili a quelli che ha indossato fino a qualche minuto prima.  
“Louis ha detto a Liam che ci siamo lasciati,” dice Harry, un sorriso forzato sul volto.  
Harry è sempre stato così terribile nel nascondere le sue emozioni? Louis lo fissa prima di rivolgersi al biondo. “Sì, prima di venire qui.”  
“Bene,” replica Niall, spegnendo la musica e guardandoli entrambi. “Questo è davvero fantastico.”  
Louis deglutisce, non sapendo come rompere il silenzio che si è creato tra loro. “Ci facciamo un altro shot?”  
Niall esulta mentre Louis non trova il coraggio di guardare il riccio negli occhi. Versa la vodka nei bicchieri mentre Niall esclama un “Alla salute! Andiamo a divertirci!” a voce fin troppo alta per i suoi gusti.  
“Salute,” fa eco Louis, mentre Harry decide di restare zitto.  
Niall soffoca rumorosamente dopo aver bevuto la vodka mentre Louis cerca di non tossire, la sua attenzione è tutta rivolta verso il riccio che lo sta fissando con uno sguardo confuso e triste. Louis prova ad ignorarlo bevendo un altro bicchiere di vodka con il succo d’arancia. Questa serata sarà molto interessante.  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
  
  
Il locale più famoso di Eugene non è altro che un bar con una pista da ballo, ma ad Harry non importa quando le luci sono soffuse e la musica risuona forte intorno a lui. Non è quasi mai dell’umore giusto per ballare, ma ha bevuto abbastanza shottini da Niall e un altro al bar, e adesso giura di sentire la musica nelle ossa. Niall e Louis non hanno nessuna voglia di buttarsi in pista e ballare, se il modo in cui lo stanno guardando gli è di qualche indicazione.  
Hanno occupato uno dei tavoli sul lato destro del locale, mentre una massa di corpi si muove a ritmo di musica davanti a loro. C’è una palla che invia luci multicolori per tutta la stanza e l’intera situazione sembra piuttosto divertente. Harry non si sente così felice ed euforico da tanto tempo, e lancia un’altra occhiata nella direzione del maggiore. “Per favore?”  
“Per favore, cosa?” Dice Louis. “Ballare? Assolutamente no,” ridacchia Louis mentre beve un sorso di birra e Harry lo guarda accigliato. Non riesce a distinguere perfettamente le parole di Louis, riesce a leggere soltanto il suo labiale, il che gli fa capire che non è perfettamente sobrio. Ha bevuto più del solito quella sera, incitato da Niall. Inoltre, l’improvvisa apparizione di Louis e la sua confessione l’hanno spinto a rifugiarsi nell’alcool.  
“Niall?” Domanda Harry, sbattendo le ciglia in modo sensuale verso l’amico, invitandolo a ballare con lui.  
“Può darsi. Lasciami finire di bere,” risponde Niall tenendo tra le mani un bicchierino di vodka.  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo mentre cerca il suo bicchiere pieno di vodka e soda. Si accorge che Louis lo sta osservando mentre prova a mantenere la presa salda sul bicchierino. Ne prende un generoso sorso. Non è che è il solo a bere, quindi Louis non deve guardarlo in quel modo così profondo, come se stesse cercando di leggerlo dentro, studiarlo. Gli fa venire la pelle d’oca, quel blu così intenso fisso su di lui.  
Da qualche parte nel suo cervello, la parte non annebbiata dalla vodka, sa di starsi comportando da rancoroso. È solo che – deglutisce il suo primo sorso e poi ne prende un altro. È solo che _sa_ che Louis sta provando ad andare avanti, ha _bisogno_ di andare avanti, Louis gliel’ha detto, ma vederlo succedere davanti ai suoi occhi, sentire i modi in cui racconta di star superando il tutto è più difficile da gestire di quanto si aspettasse. È egoista, lo sa. Si è arrabbiato con Louis per non aver raccontato a nessuno la verità e ora non riesce a guardare il maggiore dopo che gli ha detto che l’ha finalmente detto a qualcuno.  
Inaspettatamente, beve tutta la vodka nel suo bicchierino, i cubetti di ghiaccio gli sbattono contro i denti. “Whoops,” dice, posando il bicchiere vuoto. Niall urla e ridacchia come se fosse un adolescente e Louis ride a sua volta prima di lanciare uno sguardo serio verso Harry; il maggiore sembra ancora troppo sobrio. “Non giudicarmi,” Esclama Harry, il suo filtro cervello-bocca si è ormai spento per quella notte.  
“Non lo sto facendo,” risponde Louis con tono calmo, come se Harry fosse un pazzo paranoico.  
Lo sguardo del maggiore lo fa arrossire vistosamente. O forse è in quel locale che fa più caldo del normale. Difficile da dire. Cerca di sfilarsi il maglione tenendo soltanto la camicia, ma la situazione non migliora.  
“Caldo?”  
Harry alza le sopracciglia di fronte alla domanda di Louis. “Sì,” risponde. “Pensavo che tutti sapessero quanto sono _caldo_.” Ridacchia dopo aver detto quella frase perché è sempre stato terribile a flirtare. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. Non dovrebbe nemmeno flirtare con Louis, cosa sta facendo?  
Afferra quindi il bicchiere e pesca un cubetto di ghiaccio. D’ora in poi dovrà bere soltanto acqua, basta alcool. Rompe il ghiaccio tra i denti e osserva Niall e Louis conversare tra di loro, senza riuscire a sentire una parola di ciò che si stanno dicendo. È tutto troppo rumoroso per riuscire a parlare veramente con qualcuno, inoltre i suoi amici sono troppo seri quella sera, quindi decide di ignorarli. Prende un altro cubetto di ghiaccio in bocca e si avvicina al tavolo per dire. “Vado in bagno,” e fa un gesto con la testa verso il corridoio sul retro.  
“Sbrigati,” esclama Niall mentre gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia. Louis non lo guarda nemmeno. Ad Harry non importa.  
È più ubriaco di quanto immagina, e se ne rende conto soltanto in quel momento, mentre cammina verso il bagno e scopre che si sta muovendo in diagonale anziché in linea retta. Si ferma per darsi un contegno e lancia uno sguardo alle sue spalle per vedere se qualcuno lo sta guardando. Niall sta parlando con un amico nel tavolo di fianco al loro e Louis sta guardando il suo cellulare, ma Harry riesce a capire che in realtà non è interessato a ciò che sta leggendo. Non gli importa.  
Harry non usciva a bere in un locale da tantissimo tempo, nemmeno prima di trasferirsi a Chicago e, anche allora, lui e Louis trascorrevano così tanto tempo a discutere e a litigare che non erano mai dell’umore per uscire e divertirsi. Chiaramente ne sta pagando le conseguenze adesso, non avrebbe dovuto bere così tanta vodka non essendo più abituato a farlo.  
Andavano in quel tipo di locali durante il college – erano diventati il loro posto preferito il venerdì sera, dopo che Louis aveva capito come far entrare Harry anche se non aveva ancora compiuto ventuno anni. Il trucco era un barista molto amichevole e una porta sul retro che tutti davano per scontato. Si sentiva incredibilmente libero in quel periodo, poteva entrare nei locali anche se non aveva l’età giusta, e poteva passare serate indimenticabili insieme al suo ragazzo. Usavano la pista da ballo come se fosse tutta loro, troppo ubriachi per accorgersi delle persone intorno.  
Harry cammina per il corridoio familiare fino al bagno, continuando a pensare ai fantasmi del passato. Lui e Louis che si inseguivano in quello stesso corridoio, sbattendosi a vicenda contro le pareti prima di chiudersi in un bagno e darsi alla pazza gioia. Erano selvaggiamente innamorati, Harry lo ricorda perfettamente. Apre la porta del bagno e lascia andare quei ricordi dolorosi.  
Dopo aver usato il bagno, si lava le mani e si guarda allo specchio. Riesce a vedere quanto è invecchiato da quando ha fatto pompini al suo ex ragazzo in quel bagno. Ci sono delle rughette intorno ai suoi occhi quando sorride, la mascella è più appuntita e il corpo scolpito. Tuttavia, sembra perennemente stanco. I suoi occhi sono lucidi per colpa dell’alcool ma il peso della vita che sente incombere su di lui è sempre lo stesso. Continua a fare affidamento su Louis per superare la tristezza e l’ansia, per riuscire a superare la sua depressione. Nel frattempo, il maggiore è impegnato a raccontare la verità a tutti e ad andare avanti, spacchettando i suoi scatoloni nella sua nuova casa e provando a guarire a modo suo. Sembra che il ritorno di Harry abbia soltanto stimolato il processo di guarigione.  
Harry sbatte le palpebre, sentendo la gola secca. È triste. È triste per questa situazione e non vuole ammetterlo, ma forse va bene così, può ammetterlo a se stesso almeno in quel bagno vuoto. Il fatto che Louis non avesse raccontato a nessuno che si sono lasciati, gli ha fatto sentire uno sfarfallio nello stomaco che ha pensato che non avrebbe sentito mai più. Ha fatto finta che non ci fosse, ha continuato a comportarsi come se non fosse successo niente di importante – ma è rimasto comunque vivo all’interno del suo petto. Ha pensato di poter avere un’altra possibilità, in cosa esattamente non lo sa neanche lui. Ma adesso non ha più importanza. Louis ha schiacciato quello sfarfallio nel suo stomaco e ha distrutto ogni opportunità di costruire qualcosa. Fa un respiro profondo; non deve pensare alla sua vita che cade a pezzi, e ha bisogno di un altro drink.  
Si allontana dal bagno mentre entra qualcun altro, un ragazzo più giovane che di sicuro va ancora al college, il profumo della sua colonia impregna l’aria stantia del bagno. Harry sorride. Ah, quanto gli piacerebbe essere di nuovo giovane. A quell’età avrebbe voluto soltanto invecchiare, ma ora che c’è arrivato non gli sembra poi così bello.  
Una canzone familiare di Sam Smith risuona nel locale mentre attraversa il corridoio per ritornare al loro tavolo. _I don’t want to be alone tonight. / It’s pretty clear that I’m not over you. /_ _I’m still thinking about the things you do._ Sbatte le palpebre velocemente ascoltando il testo della canzone. Non ha bisogno che Sam Smith gli narri punto per punto la storia della sua vita. Non deve pensarci, deve ritornare da Niall e Louis. Forse prenderà un altro drink, o forse un bicchiere d’acqua.  
“Ciao.”  
Si sveglia di scatto quando qualcuno si ferma di fronte a lui. “Ciao,” risponde, la voce un po’ roca.  
“Come va?”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre cercando di mettere a fuoco la figura del ragazzo di fronte a lui. È un pelo più basso di lui, biondo e muscoloso, un sorrisetto furbo sul volto mentre aspetta la sua risposta. “Sto bene.”  
Il ragazzo allunga una mano verso di lui per toccargli un fianco ed Harry improvvisamente capisce che l’altro vuole rimorchiarlo. Ridacchia prima di chiedere “E tu come stai?”  
“Meglio ora,” risponde il ragazzo, con una voce sensuale. “Non tutte le notti hai la fortuna di imbatterti in un angelo sceso dal cielo.”  
Harry deve ridere - deve farlo per forza. La gente solitamente non dice queste cose nella vita reale, e certamente non le dice a lui. “Non puoi pensare che questo sia un buon metodo per rimorchiare qualcuno.”  
Il ragazzo sorride e si morde un labbro. “Cosa posso dirti? Mi hai fatto perdere la ragione.”  
Harry si ritrova senza parole. Quando i ragazzi ci provavano con lui, si divertiva un po’ per poi dire loro che aveva già un ragazzo. Era bello mettere in atto quella scenetta, a meno che Louis non si facesse avanti per presentarsi, di solito quando Harry non se lo aspettava. Adorava quelle situazioni, adorava ricevere attenzioni dagli altri e poi la sensazione di Louis che gli faceva scivolare una mano intorno alla vita per poi baciargli il collo, per far capire a tutti che era già impegnato. L’intero gioco era divertente ed eccitante. Da quando si sono lasciati però, Harry non ha mai flirtato così palesemente con qualcuno. Ora non c’è nessuno pronto a salvarlo e rivendicarlo come suo, lo sa bene. Forse è arrivato il momento di lasciarsi andare, di conoscere gente nuova, di rifarsi una vita.  
“Davvero?” Chiede, inclinando la testa e sporgendo leggermente un fianco. “Mi dispiace di averlo fatto.”  
“Non dispiacerti,” risponde il giovane. “Come ti chiami?”  
Harry sa che deve smetterla di pensare a Louis, deve toglierselo dalla testa, quindi decide di giocare. “Mi chiamo Harry,” sussurra con un sorriso sarcastico sul volto.  
Vuole chiedere il nome all’altro ragazzo, ma quello si sporge in avanti e aggancia un dito nella cintura dei suoi jeans. “Vuoi ballare con me, Harry?”  
Il ragazzo tira leggermente e Harry fa un passo avanti, anche se potrebbe facilmente resistere. La sua mano si avvicina alla spalla dell’altro per impedirsi di piegarsi in avanti, sentendo sotto le dita il corpo muscoloso del ragazzo. È tutto molto divertente, in realtà. Sentirsi desiderati, sentirsi sexy. Nell’ultimo periodo non si è sentito bello e desiderabile, se deve essere onesto. Il ragazzo prende quel silenzio come un sì, quindi tira di nuovo il passante dei suoi jeans, abbassando gli occhi tra i loro corpi in modo suggestivo. “Voglio vedere cosa sai fare.”  
Harry non è certamente un ballerino provetto, non è mai stato bravo a coordinare allo stesso tempo braccia e gambe – di solito Louis prendeva il comando quando ballavano. Sta per spiegarlo all’altro ragazzo – senza introdurre la parte che riguarda il suo ex ragazzo – quando avverte un altro corpo alle sue spalle. Sente una mano stringersi attorno al suo polso. È divertente, la sensazione del suo polso che viene tirato mentre il dito dello sconosciuto senza nome continua a rimanere ancorato alla sua cintura. Il modo in cui viene tirato all’indietro lo fa sobbalzare e l’altro ragazzo decide di lasciare la presa. Si metterebbe a ridere per l’intera situazione se i suoi occhi non vedessero la persona che l’ha tirato per il polso.  
È Louis e sembra davvero infastidito mentre allontana Harry di qualche passo dalla pista da ballo. “Cosa stai facendo?” Domanda il riccio, tirando via il polso dalla stretta del maggiore. Si guarda alle spalle ma il ragazzo con cui ha parlato è già sparito in mezzo alla folla sulla pista da ballo. “Che cazzo stai facendo?”  
Louis incontra i suoi occhi e si stringe nelle spalle. “Non vuoi davvero parlare con quel tipo.”  
Harry spalanca gli occhi. “Che cosa? Perché?” Scuote la testa prima che Louis possa rispondere. “Non puoi decidere per me.”  
“Sei ubriaco,” risponde Louis come se fosse una spiegazione valida.  
“Anche tu. Questo non significa che ti sto trascinando per tutto il locale.”  
“Non ti ho trascinato per tutto il locale.”  
“Sì, lo hai fatto. Quel ragazzo mi ha chiesto di ballare e tu mi hai letteralmente trascinato via.”  
“Non lo vuoi davvero,” ribatte Louis, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Forse si, invece,” replica Harry alzando la voce. La musica è così forte che nessuno riuscirà ad ascoltare la loro conversazione. “Sei arrivato e hai rovinato tutto.” Sembra molto più arrabbiato di quanto non lo sia davvero. Lo sconosciuto era carino, ma non è detto che ci sarebbe andato a letto. Tuttavia, c’è qualcosa nel fatto che Louis abbia indeciso di intervenire e decidere al posto suo che gli fa ribollire il sangue nelle vene.  
“Ti ha visto andare in bagno, H,” insiste Louis, come se guardare qualcuno fosse un crimine federale. “Stava lì e aspettava che tu tornassi indietro. Non vuoi uno così.”  
“Non sai cosa voglio,” risponde Harry, ignorando il commento del bagno. Probabilmente è vero che non vuole un ragazzo che lo aspetta fuori dal bagno di un locale. Ma in questo momento è incazzato e non vuole dare ragione a Louis. La tristezza lascia il posto alla rabbia per tutto ciò che è successo tra loro, ha pensato di aver superato la perdita mesi fa, ma forse è tempo di ammettere la verità. “Non sai un cazzo.”  
“Forse no,” ammette Louis, mantenendo la voce calma e tranquilla. “Ma tu non vuoi lui.”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e ripete ancora “Non hai idea di ciò che voglio.”  
“Vuoi un ragazzo che ti tira per la fottuta cintura dei pantaloni come se ti possedesse? Veramente?”  
“Forse,” insiste Harry, ad alta voce. “Forse è arrivato il momento di provare qualcosa di nuovo.” Sta cercando di far arrabbiare il maggiore e questa volta sembra funzionare, perché Louis spalanca la bocca. È rimasto sorpreso dalla sua risposta, Harry lo conosce abbastanza bene da riuscire a leggere tutte le sue espressioni.  
“Non lo vuoi davvero,” dice.  
È un argomentazione debole ed Harry sbuffa. “Cosa c’è, mi vuoi _tu_?” Alza il mento mentre lo dice. Non ci crede nemmeno lui, non davvero. Vuole soltanto far impazzire Louis.  
“No. No, non è così,” fa male sentire Louis dire quelle parole ad alta voce. Harry sa che probabilmente non sta dicendo tutta la verità, ma quelle parole lo colpiscono nel profondo come lame affilate. “Ma tu non vuoi tutto questo, non vuoi quel ragazzo.”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo cercando di non pensare alle sensazioni che avverte nello stomaco. “È bello sentirsi desiderati. Quindi sì, forse stasera voglio questo. Voglio lui.”  
Quelle parole atterrano come proiettili e Louis si avvicina a lui contraendo la mascella. “Non dirlo.”  
“Vedi? Non vuoi che qualcuno stia insieme a me, non vuoi che qualcun altro mi abbia,” Harry restringe gli occhi. “Però nemmeno tu mi vuoi.”  
Louis lo fissa spalancando gli occhi e respirando profondamente, Harry è abbastanza lucido da vedere tutto quello. “Harry,” dice piano. “Non comportarti così.”  
Se Harry fosse sobrio, se non fosse arrabbiato, forse quelle parole lo avrebbero fatto ragionare, colpendolo come dei proiettili, ma in quel momento funzionano soltanto come benzina sul fuoco. “Vado a trovare qualcuno che mi voglia davvero e che si prenda cura di me.”  
Louis scuote la testa, infastidito. “Che cazzo stai dicendo? Ti stai comportando come un idiota.”  
Harry si avvicina abbastanza al maggiore da avvertire i loro respiri mescolarsi, fa una pausa per osservarlo, poi dice. “Ciao Louis.” Si volta poi velocemente verso la pista da ballo, cercando il ragazzo senza nome che ha provato a rimorchiarlo e che potrebbe fargli dimenticare per una notte quell’enorme spina nel fianco di nome Louis.  
La folla intralcia i suoi passi e i suoi occhi sono troppo stanchi per distinguere i volti delle persone intorno a lui. Non ha nessuna possibilità di trovare il ragazzo di prima, ma ci proverà ugualmente. Almeno Louis se ne andrà pensando che Harry potrebbe andare a letto con un tizio sconosciuto, che potrebbe occupare le lenzuola di qualcun altro. Mentre cammina per la pista da ballo sente le lacrime pungergli gli occhi. I corpi delle persone lo spingono a destra e a sinistra ma lui si sente solo, una sensazione che ha provato spesso negli ultimi mesi.  
Questa volta, quando viene tirato improvvisamente all’indietro, riconosce immediatamente il corpo familiare contro il quale va a sbattere. “Louis,” sussurra per la sorpresa, lo shock e il sollievo tutto in una volta. Sente l’odore della colonia del maggiore, il suo respiro che sa di birra, il corpo dell’altro vicino al suo e il tutto è assolutamente inebriante.  
Harry è così vicino a Louis da sentire il suo petto scontrarsi con quello del maggiore ad ogni respiro. Se la musica si fermasse e tutti sparissero, di sicuro riuscirebbe a sentire i battiti dei loro cuori impazziti. Louis gli stringe il polso quel tanto che basta per far capire ad Harry che tutta questa situazione è reale, non un sogno indotto dalla vodka. “Non dire mai più che non mi importa di te,” sussurra Louis. La bocca del maggiore è così vicina all’orecchio di Harry che riesce a sentire le labbra dell’altro sfiorarlo dolcemente, l’accenno di barba che pizzica la sua epidermide. Louis non usa un tono arrabbiato come ha fatto qualche minuto prima dall’altra parte del locale, non utilizza nemmeno un torno scherzoso come nelle loro ultime conversazioni. Questo è tranquillo, intimo e personale. Questo è solo per Harry.  
Dopo aver sussurrato quella frase, Louis lo lascia andare, si gira e scompare dalla pista da ballo, veloce così come è arrivato. Se ne è andato prima che Harry potesse elaborare il tutto e rispondergli. Mentre osserva il maggiore scappare, tutto ciò a cui Harry riesce a pensare è che sembra che tutta la luce abbia lasciato la stanza insieme a Louis.  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS**  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuori fa freddo. Louis avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo considerando che è gennaio. Non è che il suo cervello funzioni così bene dopo tutto quello che è appena successo nel locale. Come se riuscisse a dare una spiegazione a quello che è accaduto.  
Si avvia lungo la strada principale per raggiungere il suo appartamento. Sarebbe più facile prendere un taxi ma decide di fare una passeggiata per calmarsi e lasciare che la tensione lasci il suo corpo.  
Ripensa a quello che è successo in quella stanza – tutti i ricordi che hanno invaso la sua mente mentre era lì a osservare la pista da ballo. Un attimo prima stava conversando con Harry che ha reagito in modo strano alla notizia di Liam, e l’attimo dopo si è ubriacato e si è diretto verso il bagno. Louis lo ha visto sbandare per il corridoio, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo da quel corpo. Harry è sempre stato un maniaco del controllo e ubriacarsi abbastanza da non riuscire a camminare dritto non è nel suo carattere. Poi c’è stato il ragazzo in agguato fuori dai bagni che gli ha fatto aggrottare le sopracciglia per il disappunto. Si è ripetuto infinite volte di lasciarlo solo, di lasciare che Harry gestisse la sua vita in solitudine come ha fatto negli ultimi nove mesi. Ma nel momento in cui l’altro ragazzo ha avvolto un dito nella cintura di Harry, Louis ha perso la ragione. Ha visto rosso e fuochi d’artificio sono scoppiati nel suo cervello e non è riuscito ad impedirsi di attraversare la pista da ballo per intervenire.  
Il risultato di quel suo gesto è ciò a cui si rifiuta di pensare in questo momento. Il fatto di aver voluto trascinare via Harry dal locale rischia di distruggere tutti i progressi che hanno fatto per diventare amici, tutti quei tentativi di mettere da parte la rabbia dei loro cuori. Il suo respiro si fa corto al pensiero di perdere di nuovo Harry – come se il riccio fosse di nuovo suo. Non hanno niente, non sono niente. Lo hanno chiarito entrambi quella sera.  
“Louis.”  
Sente il suo nome nella notte silenziosa e si ferma in mezzo al marciapiede, girandosi lentamente. Strizza gli occhi per guardare la figura dall’altra parte della strada, sebbene sappia chi lo sta chiamando.  
“Aspettami.”  
Harry sta camminando rapidamente per raggiungerlo, la giacca aperta per metà. I suoi desideri sono ordini per lui – come lo sono sempre stati e sempre lo saranno – quindi non può fare a meno di fermarsi e aspettare che il riccio lo raggiunga. Probabilmente non è saggio fermarsi, sente la rabbia esplodere dall’interno, ancora sotto la sua pelle. Non dovrebbero assolutamente mettersi ad urlare in mezzo alla strada, anche se ormai tutti hanno capito che loro due non stanno più insieme, che non sono più una coppia.  
Prima che possa cambiare idea e continuare a camminare, Harry è accanto a lui. È leggermente a corto di fiato dopo la corsa ma per il resto sembra tranquillo, la bocca arrossata e il viso pallido.  
“Grazie,” dice sottovoce, quindi finisce di abbottonarsi il cappotto mentre Louis lo fissa insistentemente. “Mi dispiace,” continua poi il riccio. “Non so cosa è successo prima.”  
Louis annuisce, ancora emotivamente sfinito da quella serata. Non vuole davvero parlarne. “Va tutto bene, davvero. Ora vado a casa.” Harry non dice una parola e fa troppo freddo per aspettare una risposta, quindi Louis si gira e inizia a camminare lungo il marciapiede. Non è sicuro se essere sorpreso o meno quando sente il rumore degli stivaletti di Harry dietro di lui.  
È un po’ come trovare un cane randagio per strada che non può fare a meno di seguirti, pensa Louis tra sè e sé. Anche se, in questo caso, si tratta di un cane ubriaco che sta cercando in tutti i modi di nasconderlo. Harry continua ad inciampare senza cadere per terra; sembra una piccola giraffa che sta imparando a camminare. Inoltre, il riccio rimane stranamente silenzioso, come se avesse paura di aprire la bocca e rivelare tutti i suoi segreti. Proprio lui che non riesce nemmeno a tacere al cinema durante la proiezione di un film, quindi lo sforzo intrapreso dall’altro ragazzo dice a Louis tutto ciò che deve sapere. Harry è molto ubriaco. Quella serata avrebbe dovuto essere divertente, un’occasione per liberare lo stress che nelle ultime settimane sembra incombere su di loro. Invece è finita con una litigata e Niall disperso chissà dove. “Merda,” dice Louis ad alta voce. “Niall.” Aggiunge quando Harry lo guarda.  
“Saprà cavarsela da solo,” risponde Harry e Louis sbuffa una piccola risata.  
“Lo chiamerò.” Si fermano all’angolo di una strada e Louis prova a chiamare l’amico, anche se è distratto dal riccio che si siede su una panchina, la testa inclinata all’indietro mentre fissa il cielo stellato.  
“Mi avete lasciato da soli, stronzi,” risponde Niall. Si sente musica ad alto volume in sottofondo – la vita nel locale continua anche senza di loro.  
“Hai ragione,” dice Louis sorridendo. “Ma non l’abbiamo fatto apposta.”  
“Sì sì, l’ho già sentita questa scusa.”  
Louis chiude gli occhi per un momento. Niall ha ragione. Erano soliti sgattaiolare fuori dai locali per tornare nel loro appartamento, oppure per andare a comprarsi un gelato, o per scopare. Questa nottata è così diversa da tutte quelle che hanno avuto in passato. “Vuoi che torniamo da te?”  
“No, mi sto divertendo molto ora che ve ne siete andati, onestamente,” replica Niall, come se fosse ovvio.  
“Stai zitto,” mormora Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Ti chiamo domani, okay?”  
“Sì, va bene. Ehi,” insiste il biondo mentre Louis sta per chiudere la chiamata. “Fammi un favore, non litigate, okay? Siate gentili l’uno con l’altro. Siete stati arrabbiati per troppo tempo, mi sto stancando di questa situazione.”  
Louis fa una pausa, momentaneamente sotto shock, poi ride prima di salutare l’amico e riattaccare. La sua risata risuona nel silenzio circostante e si morde un labbro mentre infila il cellulare in tasca. Harry non si è mosso, la luce del lampione danza sul suo profilo, le ciglia che svolazzano mentre chiude gli occhi.  
“Tutto bene?” Domanda Harry.  
Louis si blocca sentendo la voce profonda e assonnata dell’altro ragazzo. “Sì, bene. Ha detto che si sta divertendo di più ora che siamo andati via.”  
“Che cretino.”  
“Lo so.” Louis si mette le mani in tasca, chiedendosi cosa dire. Può sedersi accanto al riccio sulla panchina, ma fa troppo freddo per restare fuori.  
“Ehi Lou,” dice Harry, prendendolo alla sprovvista.  
“Cosa succede?”  
Harry apre gli occhi ma non lo guarda, li tiene fissi sul cielo scuro. “È così che pensavi che sarebbe stata la tua vita?”  
Per qualche ragione, quella domanda trafigge il suo cuore. Ha cercato di non pensarci per un bel po’ di tempo, ma la risposta è proprio lì, sulla punta della lingua pronta per uscire. Era solito immaginare la sua vita con Harry, vivere _tutto_ insieme ad Harry. Ora è una nave senza ancora e con un percorso sfocato davanti a lui. “Non proprio, H.” risponde piano. “Non proprio.”  
Harry muove la testa in modo da voltarsi verso Louis. Anche sotto la luce fioca del lampione, riesce a vedere lo sguardo triste del riccio, il modo in cui sta cercando di non piangere. “Nemmeno io.”  
Louis non può pensarci in questo momento, non riesce a gestire il suo cuore che sembra stia andando in pezzi mentre mantiene il contatto visivo con Harry. Sa che se il riccio fosse stato sobrio, non avrebbe mai detto quelle cose. Quindi dice l’unica cosa che in quel momento può riuscire a sopportare, salvandoli entrambi da una situazione imbarazzante. “Vuoi che ci fermiamo a mangiare dei tacos?”  
Harry continua a guardarlo come se volesse dirgli qualcosa, poi però ridacchia, anche se ha lo sguardo ancora invaso da una tristezza profonda. “Sì, andiamo.”  
Il camioncino dei tacos a cui erano soliti fermarsi è a pochi isolati di distanza. La loro serata è terminata molto presto, sono soltanto le nove, e il camioncino solitamente si riempie quando le persone escono dai locali dopo essersi divertiti con gli amici, quindi non c’è molta fila. Ci sono alcuni tavoli da picnic sistemati sotto una veranda con delle stufe e Louis fa sedere Harry mentre ordina i tacos. Ogni piattino ha tre diversi tacos ed Harry sceglie sempre quelli con la salsa piccante mentre Louis quelli medi. Come tante altre cose ultimamente, ordinare i loro piatti preferiti di tacos è un’altra coltellata nel petto.  
Quando Louis ritorna al tavolo, nota che Harry ha preso loro dei bicchieri colmi d’acqua, e il riccio sta bevendo la sua come se ne dipendesse la sua vita. Conosce bene questa parte della serata – il momento in cui Harry si rende conto di essere ubriaco e vorrebbe sentirsi meglio. Harry crede fermamente che l’acqua possa farlo tornare sobrio, anche se scientificamente non è assolutamente vero. Semmai, aiuta con i postumi di una sbornia, niente di più. L’ubriachezza di Louis invece è già passata, sente soltanto un leggero martellare alle tempie mentre mastica i suoi tacos. Harry è un po’ disordinato mentre mangia, rovescia l’interno dei tacos nel piattino di plastica e mangia il tutto con le dita. Non parlano di niente, ma sembra una conclusione migliore di quanto si sarebbe aspettato inizialmente.  
Finito di cenare, Louis dice che tornerà a casa a dormire ed Harry annuisce, alzandosi anche lui dalla sedia. “Ti accompagno,” risponde il riccio, mentre le sue lunghe gambe rimangono impigliate tra le altre sedie e rischia di cadere.  
“Grazie,” Louis dice, anche se si sente responsabile dell’incolumità dell’altro ragazzo e dovrebbe essere più lui ad accompagnare il riccio. Non può lasciarlo vagare a vuoto per raggiungere la casa di Niall, con il rischio che finisca per dirigersi verso una zona boschiva e pericolosa perché si è messo a guardare le stelle invece della strada.  
“Non ci sono così tante stelle a Chicago,” dice Harry mentre Louis lo chiama dopo che l’altro è quasi inciampato contro un palo del telefono. “L’ho dato troppo per scontato.”  
“Okay,” risponde Louis, guidandolo delicatamente al centro del marciapiede. “Ma se finisci per l’avere una commozione cerebrale vedrai un diverso tipo di stelle.”  
Harry ridacchia. “Sono un infermiere, lo sai.”  
“Eppure ciò non significa che anche tu non possa farti male,” mormora il castano.  
Harry lo guarda attentamente. “Hai ragione.”  
Louis sorride mentre continuano a camminare, un occhio puntato sul riccio per assicurarsi che non cada. Il fatto che Harry sia ubriaco non è grave, il problema è che lui non può fare a meno di preoccuparsi.  
Arrivano nel parcheggio accanto all’appartamento di Louis, e il giovane aspetta che Harry chiami un taxi per tornare a casa, ma lui continua a seguirlo come se fosse un cucciolo sperduto. All’interno dell’ascensore, Louis si sente confuso e chiede “Hai intenzione di tornare a casa di Niall?”  
Le guance del riccio diventano rosse per il passaggio dal freddo dell’esterno al caldo dell’ascensore. “Niall ha l’unica chiave. Io non ho preso quella di riserva stasera.”  
“E non vuoi stare fuori casa fino a quando Niall non decide di tornare?”  
Harry sorride, imbarazzato. “Sono un po’ stanco, in verità.”  
L’ascensore suona per annunciare che sono arrivati al piano giusto. “Va bene,” dice il castano. “Puoi stare da me.”  
“Grazie,” risponde Harry, sebbene Louis dubiti che l’altro stesse aspettando un invito ufficiale.  
L’appartamento è freddo quando entrano, il riscaldamento si è spento quella mattina quando Louis è andato a lavorare. Lo accende mentre entrambi si tolgono le scarpe vicino alla porta, non togliendosi ancora i cappotti. “Penso di avere delle coperte per il divano,” dice Louis, dirigendosi verso l’armadio per vedere se trova delle coperte extra. Non ha mai avuto ospiti di notte durante la sua nuova vita – solo sua sorella durante l’estate che ha dormito sul divano senza aver bisogno di una coperta. Trova una trapunta pesante e due coperte di pile – per fortuna si è appena trasferito, quindi è tutto più facile da scovare.  
Ritorna in soggiorno e trova Harry completamente vestito con il cappuccio alzato, sdraiato sul divano. “Sei così stupido,” dice guardando Harry con un sorriso. “E non puoi dormire con i jeans.” Aggiunge raggiungendo il comò. “Sono sicuro di avere un pantalone per te.”  
“Potrei prendere qualche mio vecchio vestito da quella scatola nell’angolo?”  
La temperatura nella stanza diventa improvvisamente gelida, un silenzio imbarazzante cala tra loro. Louis sente le orecchie fischiare mentre si rende conto cosa implica ciò che ha appena detto Harry. “Hai guardato in quella scatola?” Non ha senso girarci intorno, fingendo di non sapere niente.  
Harry, da parte sua, sembra mortificato per quello che ha appena detto. “No. Voglio dire, sì. Non stasera. Ma sì. Uhm, l’ho vista quando ti sei trasferito.”  
Louis annuisce, senza sapere cosa dire, il sangue che pulsa.  
“Ho visto soltanto che contiene delle cose che ho lasciato qui,” aggiunge Harry, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Louis ricorda a se stesso che l’anello è ben nascosto tra i calzini, nel bel mezzo di tutte le altre cose; non c’è modo che il riccio sia riuscito a vederlo. Anche se hanno condiviso tantissime cose insieme, non si sente pronto ad alzare il sipario e raccontare quella verità. “Giusto,” risponde seccamente. “Beh.” Si gira e si dirige verso il comò. “Non credo ci sia un pigiama lì dentro, comunque.”  
Quello che non dice, ma di cui Harry deve rendersi conto, è che in genere non dormiva vestito quando stavano insieme - indossava semplicemente un paio di boxer. Louis cerca di non pensare troppo a quella prospettiva ed estrae un paio di pantaloni del pigiama a quadri e una vecchia maglietta un po’ troppo grande per lui. È strano pensare che lui e il riccio si sono sempre scambiati i vestiti, anche se il busto lungo di Harry ha sempre reso le camicie di Louis più simili ad un crop top che ad una camicia vera e propria. “Ecco,” dice, gettando il tutto addosso ad Harry ancora sdraiato sul divano come un cadavere. “Indossali.”  
Harry rotola giù dal divano ed inizia ad indossare il pigiama come richiesto da Louis, che nel mentre si dirige in bagno per cambiarsi a sua volta, prima che venga beccato a guardare. Si lava la faccia nel lavandino e preme forte l’asciugamano sugli occhi. Non ha idea del perché abbia invitato Harry per un pigiama party a casa sua, e perché il tutto lo stia influenzando così tanto. Hanno trascorso una settimana a stretto contatto da Niall – quindi non è poi così diverso.  
Un colpo alla porta del bagno lo fa quasi saltare per la paura, e fa un respiro profondo prima di aprirla.  
“Ti ho spaventato?” Harry sembra sorprendentemente sobrio quando parla, anche se la sua voce è ancora sciropposa e lenta.  
“Un po’,” ammette Louis. “Vieni dentro, ho quasi finito.” Prende un asciugamano di ricambio dall’armadietto e lo posa sul lavandino, quindi cerca uno spazzolino nuovo, quelli che tiene per le emergenze. Ne prende uno rosa per Harry senza pensarci e se ne accorge soltanto dopo averlo messo sul bancone. È proprio uguale a quello che il riccio aveva quando stavano insieme.  
“Mi sembra di essere in un hotel,” mormora Harry.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. Mette il dentifricio sul suo spazzolino, poi ne spreme un po’ su quello dell’altro ragazzo. Si mettono fianco a fianco di fronte al lavandino per lavarsi i denti, evitando di guardarsi allo specchio. Lavarsi i denti è una cosa molto intima, e Louis non può ignorare la sensazione di irrequietezza che sente dentro di lui, oltre alle farfalle nello stomaco. Sputa il dentifricio e alza lo sguardo, trovando Harry che lo sta fissando intensamente nello specchio. “Cosa c’è?” Domanda, sciacquandosi la bocca.  
“Niente,” risponde Harry, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Louis finisce di pulirsi rapidamente, desideroso di lasciare il riccio da solo. Mentre Harry finisce, Louis aggiusta il divano e prepara le coperte per lui. Ne mette una di pile al di sotto e getta i cuscini in più oltre il bordo del divano, in modo da renderlo più largo e accogliente. Appoggia altre due coperte sopra e stropiccia i cuscini rimasti, sentendosi un po’ come la cameriera di un hotel. Fa un passo indietro per ispezione il suo lavoro e si ricorda improvvisamente della notte di Natale, quando Harry è caduto dal divano e ha sbattuto la testa sul tavolino. “Ehi Harry,” dice dirigendosi verso il bagno. “Puoi dormire nel mio letto, se vuoi.”  
Harry esce dal bagno con uno strato di crema sul viso – sicuramente l’ha rubata dal mobile di Louis. “Cosa? Perché?”  
Louis fa spallucce. “Sei tu l’ospite.” Harry scompare di nuovo nel bagno e Louis lo sente aprire il lavandino per sciacquarsi. Non è bravo a dire le bugie e sa che il riccio scoprirà la verità prima del previsto.  
Harry esce velocemente dal bagno toccandosi la pelle del viso e scuote la testa. “No, mi hai già lasciato stare a casa tua, dormirò sul divano.” Louis vuole litigare e discutere ma non è sicuro di avere le forze per farlo; allontana quindi il tavolino dal divano per avvicinarlo alla televisione. Harry osserva i suoi movimenti con uno sguardo confuso, poi sospira. “Non cadrò dal divano.”  
Louis non vuole dover spiegare quanto si è spaventato quando ha visto Harry in preda agli incubi cadere per terra. “Mi sento meglio in questo modo, okay? Puoi farlo per me?”  
Harry sembra voler ribattere qualcosa, ma annuisce semplicemente. “Va bene. Vuoi un bicchiere d’acqua?”  
Questa è una versione totalmente sbagliata della loro vecchia routine prima di andare a dormire, e Louis sente un macigno sul petto che non gli permette di respirare correttamente. “Sì, grazie.” Quindi fa il giro del divano dal lato apposto del riccio e spegne la luce del bagno. Libera poi un po’ il passaggio che porta dal divano al bagno, nel caso in cui Harry ne avesse bisogno. D’istinto poi, apre il primo cassetto del comò per cercare un paio di calzini di lana. Harry è già in piedi dietro di lui con due bicchieri d’acqua tra le mani.  
“Acqua,” sussurra alle sue spalle.  
“Grazie,” risponde Louis, prendendo il bicchiere e passandogli i calzini. “Calzini.”  
“Lo ricordi.”  
Louis vorrebbe urlare. Vuole urlare e gettare il bicchiere d’acqua per terra, vuole strapparsi il cuore dal petto e mostrarglielo. Sì, ricorda come Harry è solito indossare sempre i calzini a letto, anche durante la fottuta estate. Certo che lo ricorda, come potrebbe dimenticarlo? È per questo che ha nascosto l’anello in un paio di calzini, è per questo che ha trattenuto il fiato ogni fottuta notte chiedendosi se Harry l’avrebbe trovato o meno. Certo che lo ricorda, ovviamente.  
“In realtà, non potrei mai dimenticarlo.” Dice Louis piano. Non riesce ad incontrare gli occhi dell’altro, quindi tiene lo sguardo basso. Si gira per posare il bicchiere sul comodino e fissa il muro fino a quando non sente i piedi del riccio spostarsi verso il divano.  
Louis si mette sotto le coperte e spegne la lampada. Non riesce ad addormentarsi subito, e si mette ad ascoltare tutti i rumori all’interno dell’appartamento. Sente Harry muoversi sul divano, riesce ad immaginarlo mentre tira le coperte fin sopra le spalle, girandosi su un fianco e muovendo le gambe per trovare una posizione comoda. Tutte cose che Louis conosce a memoria, tutte quelle cose che è sicuro non dimenticherà mai. Non può immaginare di imparare queste caratteristiche su qualcun altro, non si prenderà mai cura di nessuno quanto si è preso cura di Harry. La realtà lo colpisce come un pugno nello stomaco. Per la prima volta, non cerca di evitare il passato. La verità è che si preoccupa ancora di Harry, tiene ancora a lui con tutto se stesso, non ha mai smesso di farlo. Cazzo.  
“Louis?”  
Come se i suoi pensieri potessero essere visti da tutti, il cuore di Louis saltella e rimane immobile nel letto mentre risponde. “Sì?”  
Sente Harry muoversi sul divano. “Buonanotte.”  
Louis stringe gli occhi per evitare che le emozioni lo invadano completamente. “Buonanotte, H,” sussurra piano. Non è sicuro che il riccio l’abbia sentito. Tutto quello che sa è che rimane sveglio per ore dopo ciò, gli occhi fissi sulla finestra, la mente piena di domande a cui non riesce a trovare una risposta: perché ci è successo tutto questo?  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
  
Harry non sa quando è riuscito ad addormentarsi. L’ultima cosa che ricorda è il soffitto dell’appartamento di Louis, mentre prega che i suoi incubi rimangano lontani per una notte. Svegliarsi urlando a casa di qualcun altro non gli sembra una buona idea. Il fatto di essersi ubriacato e il peso dei suoi pensieri devono averlo spinto a dormire profondamente perché quando apre gli occhi osserva la finestra e vede che è giorno. Oltre alla luce del sole e al fatto che si trova sul divano di Louis, registra anche il fatto di non sentire i postumi di una sbornia. Bere tanta acqua deve aver funzionato, per una volta. Prende il cellulare sul tavolino e quasi fa cadere le piante che Louis ha spostato la sera prima per fargli spazio.  
Si siede lentamente e guarda verso il letto del maggiore che gli dà la schiena, le spalle di Louis che si alzano e si abbassano ad ogni respiro. È una scena abbastanza familiare per lui, ma rimane bloccato per qualche secondo a contemplarla. Come tutte le cose, quando non le vedi più tutti i giorni, dimentichi quanto una volta fossero semplici e pacifiche, perfette. _Loro_ non sono mai stati perfetti, la loro relazione non è mai stata perfetta, ma Harry sa che il modo in cui amava Louis non potrà essere eguagliato da nessun altro. Lo amava come un uragano, un’inondazione senza fine. Adorava il modo in cui maggiore respirava profondamente mentre dormiva nel loro letto. Erano felici un tempo, avevano tutto.  
Harry si passa una mano tra i capelli e sente il petto stringersi per l’emozione. Anche quando litigavano, anche quando era arrabbiato, non ha mai smesso di amare Louis e ora lo sente molto di più, un po’ come l’oceano che riflette la luce della luna, amandola da lontano. Non ha mai smesso e potrebbe non smettere mai. La realizzazione di quella verità lo colpisce proprio in quel momento, ma non si sente confuso o triste, semplicemente rassegnato. Deglutisce e si alza dal divano.  
Louis ha sempre dormito come un sasso, ma Harry cerca di non fare rumore mentre va in bagno, chiudendo la porta in silenzio e facendo scorrere a malapena l’acqua mentre si lava mani e denti. Il suo errore arriva quando lascia il bagno. I suoi occhi si spostano automaticamente sulla figura del maggiore, e ciò significa che non vede assolutamente il comò e sbatte il piede contro il bordo del mobile.  
“Cazzo,” impreca sottovoce, inciampando in un paio di scarpe vaganti e atterrando nell’angolo del letto di Louis. Il piede gli fa malissimo, come se fosse stato investito da un’auto. Louis si sveglia, sedendosi rapidamente sul letto.  
“Cosa succede? Cosa c’è?” La voce dell’altro è assonnata e calma, ma con un’urgenza che lo fa quasi sorridere.  
“Ho sbattuto il piede,” risponde Harry, mentre il dolore inizia a sparire piano piano. “Poi sono inciampato nelle tue scarpe.”  
“Oh mio Dio,” sospira Louis, coprendosi il viso con le mani. “Pensavo stessi morendo, cazzo.”  
“Beh, quasi,” dice il riccio sorridendo.  
Louis scivola fuori dalle coperte e striscia fino al bordo del letto per ispezionare il piede del riccio. Harry non è per niente interessato all’ispezione, non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dai pantaloni di flanella del maggiore e il suo petto scoperto; deve essersi tolto la maglietta durante la notte.  
“Penso che sopravvivrai,” dice, appoggiando le mani sul letto.  
“Ti ricordi quando ho detto che il comò non andava bene in quel posto? Che qualcuno avrebbe potuto sbatterci un piede?”  
Louis sorride. “Non avevo idea che parlassi di te stesso.”  
Harry sorride a sua volta, incontra gli occhi del maggiore e viene invaso da quel blu che conosce così bene - il colore dell’oceano in tempesta. Si ritrova ad abbassare lo sguardo, seduto sul pavimento, il cuore che batte forte e lo stomaco pesante. Louis è così morbido appena sveglio ed Harry si pente di non averlo potuto guardare per tutti quei mesi. Louis ha un sorriso tranquillo sul volto, la voce roca, i capelli spettinati ad arte. Ad Harry è mancato tutto quello, gli è mancato da morire. “Nemmeno io,” risponde a bassa voce.  
Louis deglutisce a vuoto, come se potesse sentire le emozioni sprigionate dal corpo di Harry.  
Harry dovrebbe alzarsi e creare un po’ di spazio tra loro, dovrebbe spostarsi sul divano invece di notare lo spazio tra la sua mano e il ginocchio dell’altro, il fatto che se inclinasse leggermente la testa si ritroverebbe a pochi centimetri dal volto del maggiore.  
“Cosa c’è?” Domanda Louis. Si lecca il labbro inferiore, ed Harry sa che anche l’altro sta avvertendo l’improvviso magnetismo tra loro.  
“Ieri sera,” dice Harry improvvisamente. “Quando hai detto che ti importa ancora di me?” Rabbrividisce pensando al modo in cui Louis gli ha detto quella frase all’interno del locale, il modo in cui ha respirato contro il suo orecchio.  
“Si?” Louis sussurra piano, non negando ciò che ha detto.  
“Lo intendevi davvero?”  
L’universo sembra collassare durante il silenzio che persiste tra i due giovani. I loro occhi si fermano l’uno sull’altro ma nessuno dei due respira; Harry sbatte le palpebre per primo e pensa di aver frainteso tutto quanto – si è di nuovo reso ridicolo. Ma quando apre gli occhi, vede che Louis non gli ha girato le spalle, al contrario si è avvicinato a lui, tanto da poter vedere le ciglia che proiettano ombre sulle sue guance. Harry nota una nuova lentiggine sulla guancia del maggiore, ma è l’ultima cosa che vede prima che Louis faccia sparire lo spazio tra le loro bocche per baciarlo.  
Il primo tocco delle loro labbra è così delicato che non conta quasi come un bacio, ma Harry si sporge comunque. Louis si allontana lentamente, uno sguardo incredulo sul volto. Non ci sono domande o dubbi in quel momento, c’è soltanto l’uomo che ha amato per anni che lo sta guardando intensamente, con gli stessi occhi che sogna ogni notte. “Louis,” dice sottovoce, come se fosse la risposta ad una domanda inespressa. Louis però si sporge di nuovo e lo bacia.  
Il bacio inizia lentamente per poi diventare via via sempre più profondo mentre la mano di Louis trova la mascella di Harry, facendo scorrere il pollice lungo il bordo e aprendogli la bocca. Scoppiano i fuochi d’artificio nel suo petto mentre inclina la testa all’indietro, totalmente soggiogato dal maggiore, e lascia a lui il controllo. Si sente impotente, le mani strette in grembo mentre Louis lo bacia, ma l’angolo è un po’ troppo strano e imbarazzante per fare qualsiasi cosa, quindi lascia semplicemente che sia l’altro a guidare il tutto, sentendo la sua lingua premere tra le sue labbra. Louis gli morde un labbro nel momento successivo ed Harry sussulta, gemendo dolcemente. Quel suono è come se spezzasse l’incantesimo e Louis si ritrae maggiormente mentre Harry si sporge verso il maggiore, alla ricerca di un altro bacio, la voglia di assaporare di nuovo quelle labbra è troppo forte.  
“Vieni qui,” dice Louis. “Prima che mi rompa le ginocchia.”  
Harry è troppo nervoso per sorridere ma alza le gambe sul letto, stendendosi quindi sui cuscini. Louis non aspetta nemmeno che si metta comodo, si avvicina e sistema le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi, baciandolo di nuovo. Il modo in cui lo bacia Louis gli fa vedere le stelle, ed il riccio si sente schiacciare contro il materasso, come se non avesse nessuna via di fuga, nessun posto dove scappare, anche se tutto ciò che vuole in quel momento è baciare ancora di più il maggiore, sentire la sua lingua nella bocca. Sta raggiungendo un nirvana che ha vissuto solamente nei suoi sogni negli ultimi mesi, ma adesso sta accadendo per davvero.  
Muove le mani sui fianchi di Louis, sullo stomaco e sulle costole. Pelle senza fine, liscia e delicata. Le sue dita sfiorano i capezzoli di Louis ed entrambi respirano profondamente. Harry ha un momento per riprendere fiato mentre le labbra del maggiore si spostano sulla sua mascella e poi giù per la gola, stuzzicando la sua pelle con piccoli morsi, facendolo sospirare e gemere senza riuscire a controllarsi.  
“Oh mio Dio,” sospira mentre le mani di Louis scivolano sotto la sua maglietta, lungo lo stomaco. I suoi pollici sfiorano i capezzoli di Harry e quest’ultimo rilascia un gemito, la mente invasa da un mare di sensazioni differenti. Non si lascia toccare da un’altra persona da troppo tempo, ma non è soltanto questo che lo sta facendo impazzire; è il tocco di Louis. L’unico che sa esattamente come toccarlo, come spezzarlo e rimetterlo insieme.  
Harry alza gli occhi al soffitto e le sue dita si muovono sulla schiena del maggiore, mentre Louis scava con le unghie sul suo petto e morde la sua mascella. Si sente come un burattino in quel momento, completamente nelle mani di Louis che sa assolutamente come farlo eccitare. “Cazzo,” dice quando Louis si allontana, qualcosa di diabolico negli occhi chiari. Sorride ed Harry sente che tutto sta precipitando, tutti i mesi passati a fingere di aver dimenticato quell’uomo non esistono più.  
Approfitta del momento di pausa per ribaltare le posizioni e spingere Louis contro il materasso e sotto di lui. Harry ridacchia osservando la sorpresa sul volto dell’altro e poi lo bacia, prima dolce e poi duro, come se stessero danzando. Louis si lascia baciare senza opporsi, le mani si posano sulla sua schiena mentre lascia ad Harry il comando. Se avesse voluto, Louis avrebbe potuto prendere il comando in un batter d’occhio, ma è proprio questa la parte divertente di tutto – Harry di certo non lo aveva dimenticato dopo tutto quel tempo. Louis gli sfila la maglietta dalla testa, il tutto mentre continuano a baciarsi ininterrottamente.  
“Ti voglio,” sussurra Harry, ma non riesce a terminare la frase perché sente la mente vacillare.  
“Sì, va bene,” sussurra Louis contro la sua bocca.  
Harry lo prende come un assenso e inizia a spostare la bocca lungo il collo del maggiore, trascinando la lingua sul suo corpo per assaggiare la pelle salata e calda. Sono così familiari i gemiti che escono dalla bocca dell’altro, o il pulsare del battito del suo cuore sotto la sua lingua mentre curva il collo all’indietro. Una volta che ha iniziato, Harry non riesce più a smettere, continua a riprendere familiarità con l’epidermide di Louis. Si muove lungo il petto e sullo stomaco, sulla curva dell’anca. Louis allunga una mano tra i suoi ricci e glieli strattona mentre Harry fa scorrere le labbra lungo il bordo superiore dei pantaloni del pigiama. Sente il fuoco invadere le sue vene e deve premere i fianchi contro il letto per reprimere l’eccitazione, sente il fuoco invaderlo completamente, fiamme pronte a bruciarlo vivo.  
Arriccia le dita al bordo dei pantaloni di Louis e li tira, il fuoco che continua a espandersi. La stoffa scende di un paio di centimetri ed il riccio sente improvvisamente la bocca secca. Deglutisce profondamente e alza gli occhi, incontrando lo sguardo di Louis e aspettando il suo segnale per continuare. Louis annuisce e solleva i fianchi per farsi togliere i pantaloni. La mano di Harry si stringe immediatamente attorno al membro del maggiore, le labbra invece si spostano sulla coscia per baciare la pelle morbida. Un semplice bacio porta Louis ad incurvare la schiena sul letto, e _questo_ è ciò che Harry desidera, ciò che più gli è mancato. Essere l’unico a sapere come far crollare Louis, l’unico a prendersi il tempo necessario per farlo impazzire, per imparare i suoi gemiti, memorizzarli. Bacia rapidamente l’altra coscia poi prende il cazzo di Louis in bocca, tutto in una volta, sentendo il gemito sommesso del maggiore.  
Louis emette una sinfonia di sospiri mentre Harry lo succhia, ogni suono è come una melodia dolcissima per le sue orecchie ed Harry non può fare a meno di alzare gli occhi e guardarlo. Ogni suono si affievolisce nel successivo mentre il riccio cade in un ritmo serrato ma familiare, aprendo la bocca e stringendo le labbra, muovendo la mano per toccare tra le cosce del maggiore, il punto debole che gli fa aprire ancora di più le gambe. Harry si crogiola in quella sensazione paradisiaca - il rumore dei gemiti, il movimento dei fianchi di Louis, le dita del giovane tra i capelli. Tra loro c’è sempre stata un’intesa fantastica, un’attrazione che non sono mai riusciti a domare.  
Harry usa la mano per stringere la parte bassa del cazzo di Louis e succhia più rapidamente. “Cazzo H, è passato così tanto tempo. Cazzo.” Harry mormora e sente la mano dell’altro stringergli più forte i ricci. Deve cercare di non sorridere e concentrarsi su quello che sta facendo. Si tira leggermente indietro, osservando con soddisfazione i fianchi di Louis muoversi verso l’alto per inseguire la sua bocca.  
“Vienimi in bocca,” sussurra. “Per favore.” Louis geme al _per favore_ in modo incontrollato, quindi Harry torna al lavoro, chiudendo gli occhi e prendendosi un attimo per assaporare la sensazione di quello che sta facendo, dal momento che non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe tornato a fare pompini a Louis. Quando Louis viene, Harry lo capisce dal fatto che prima gli tira i capelli più forte del solito e dai piedi che si stringono intorno al suo busto. I fianchi cominciano a muoversi in modo forsennato, spingendo il cazzo più a fondo nella bocca di Harry. Poi lo sente in bocca, il seme dolce di Louis lo invade completamente.  
Nel momento in cui il corpo dell’altro si rilassa, Harry si stacca lentamente, premendo le labbra sull’anca di Louis. Ripercorre il suo corpo fino ad arrivare al suo viso e alla bocca. La mano di Louis si stacca dai suoi capelli per percorrere la schiena e appoggiarsi sul suo fianco mentre si baciano profondamente, le lingue impegnate in una danza tranquilla e sensuale. Harry non ha parole – nessuna battuta spiritosa. Si concentra soltanto sulle labbra di Louis, sul calore che irradia il corpo dell’altro ragazzo. Lentamente, Louis rotola di lato ed Harry ricade sul materasso, le loro labbra non si separano nemmeno per un secondo.  
Harry è duro e desideroso, l’intero corpo freme nell’attesa di ciò che verrà. Non dovrebbero fare questo, ma il suo corpo non riesce a smettere perché adesso ha ricordato tutto, ha visto l’eccitazione sul volto del maggiore e improvvisamente si è ricordato tutti i modi in cui Louis riesce a farlo impazzire, tutti i modi in cui Louis era solito amarlo e venerarlo. Forse Louis riesce a sentire la disperazione nelle sue vene perché lo bacia lungo il collo e sposta le mani sui suoi fianchi, facendogli venire la pelle d’oca. Le mani del maggiore ripetono il movimento, ma questa volta si spostano oltre, gli afferrano le cosce per attirarle attorno alla vita.  
“Merda,” sussurra Harry mentre Louis si abbassa per leccargli i capezzoli. Il suo cazzo si incastra tra le gambe dell’altro, caldo e duro, e iniziano a muovere le loro erezioni insieme.  
Louis gli bacia la spalla e poi fa una pausa, i loro occhi si incontrano. È tutto tranquillo, tranne per i loro respiri pesanti e tutte le domande che attraversano la mente del riccio, i dubbi e i demoni che non lo vogliono abbandonare nemmeno in quel momento di intimità. Forse è quando Louis si sposta verso il basso che Harry comincia ad avere paura, niente di tutto ciò dovrebbe accadere, anche se le curve del corpo caldo di Louis sopra di sé lo fanno letteralmente impazzire.  
“Stai bene?” La voce di Louis è calma e familiare. Di solito utilizza questo tono di voce soltanto quando è eccitato ed Harry sente la voglia pulsargli nelle vene. Tono a parte, la domanda è legittima ed Harry si sente immensamente bene, ma sa che potrebbe fermare il tutto con una sola parola o uno sguardo. La verità è che non c’è una sola parte del suo corpo o della sua mente che voglia tirarsi indietro.  
“Sì,” dice chiaramente. “Sì, certo.” Ripete premendo i fianchi verso l’altro per trasmettere il messaggio.  
Louis sorride ed Harry sa che ha capito. “Va bene,” dice quasi a se stesso. Il castano lo bacia di nuovo, la lingua che lo stuzzica lentamente mentre la mano si sposta sulla parte posteriore della sua coscia. Abbassa i fianchi mentre la mano del maggiore raggiunge la curva del suo sedere. Harry si morde nervosamente un labbro mentre Louis preme leggermente le dita nella fessura, una richiesta che lui sente forte e chiara.  
“Louis,” geme, il suo intero corpo ha fame di qualcosa che non fa da troppo tempo.  
“Sì?” Louis preme più forte le dita e poi sposta nuovamente la mano. “Lo vuoi?”  
Il desiderio invade completamente il suo stomaco ed Harry non riesce quasi a respirare. “Sì,” mormora.  
Questa volta Louis sembra deciso a proseguire, gli lascia un bacio sulla bocca e poi scivola lungo il suo corpo. Gli bacia il collo, il centro del petto, la curva dell’anca in un modo così intimo che lo fa sospirare profondamente, ed il riccio sente il desiderio alle stelle. I pollici di Louis raggiungono il bordo dei pantaloni del pigiama e si ferma un secondo prima di proseguire. Harry solleva i fianchi per aiutarlo a farli scivolare via, deglutendo improvvisamente quando avverte di essere finalmente nudo sul letto del suo ex ragazzo. Tutte le cose che non avrebbe mai pensato sarebbero potute accadere di nuovo, stanno succedendo.  
Gli occhi di Louis si muovono vogliosi sul suo corpo in un modo lento e metodico. Harry riesce a sentirli mentre si passa la lingua sulle labbra secche. Nonostante il tempo che è passato dall’ultima volta, Harry sente un senso di elettricità invadergli il petto, i polmoni che si espandono alla ricerca di ossigeno. Louis raccoglie il pigiama e lo lancia oltre il letto, poi si stende sul suo corpo, in mezzo alle sue gambe, ed Harry chiude gli occhi come se avesse perso una battaglia. Li tiene chiusi anche quando sente le dita del maggiore che gli circondano le caviglie, provando a fargli aprire le gambe in modo che possa avvicinarsi e stringersi a lui ancora di più. L’anticipazione aumenta mentre Louis sposta la bocca e la mascella ruvida contro le sue cosce, il respiro caldo contro la sua pelle, poi gli solleva leggermente i fianchi. Harry si sente come una stella che scoppia in un milione di pezzi e si inarca contro in materasso non appena avverte la lingua dell’altro contro di lui.  
“Tranquillo,” mormora Louis, ma Harry lo sente a malapena. Il modo in cui lo stuzzica il castano lo accende ancora di più e gli fa inarcare la schiena e gemere. “Va tutto bene,” dice ancora Louis mentre lo lecca di nuovo, la lingua proprio nel punto in cui Harry è più sensibile. C’è ancora qualcosa di sacro nel fatto che Louis faccia questo, per quanto osceno possa sembrare questo atto. Harry non ha mai permesso a nessun di leccarlo in quel punto, tranne Louis. Questo è il suo punto debole e chiaramente lo sa bene anche il maggiore mentre gli afferra i fianchi e fa roteare la lingua all’interno nel modo più divino possibile.  
Harry si perde totalmente, lo stomaco si contorce per il piacere ad ogni mossa dell’altro, ogni volta che cambia posizione e ritmo. Louis è implacabile e, a sua volta, disordinato, mentre porta Harry al nirvana. Quando si tira indietro e soffia aria fresca sulla sua pelle, Harry non riesce a stare fermo, agita le gambe e sente che sta per arrivare al limite. Louis ride leggermente e morde la curva della sua coscia.  
“Girati per me,” dice il maggiore, anche se Harry lo sta già facendo, il corpo che si volta rapidamente pronto a reagire ad una nuova ondata di sensazioni meravigliose. Si sente come se stesse fluttuando nel vuoto mentre si stende sullo stomaco, con Louis che lo guida gentilmente. “Ecco qua,” dice poi il giovane, lasciandogli un bacio sulla parte bassa della schiena. Poi gli bacia la spalla ed Harry alza la testa per dargli un breve bacio sulle labbra. “Tutto bene?” Chiede Louis, facendogli sentire il suo sapore salato nella bocca.  
“Bene,” risponde Harry, cercando di eliminare le domande e la confusione nella sua mente. “Benissimo.” Guarda Louis cercare una bottiglietta di lubrificante nel cassetto e il cuore di Harry perde un battito. Anche se sta cercando di frenare le emozioni e i dubbi, c’è ancora spazio per i ricordi e i fantasmi del passato. Quelli sono inevitabili, a quanto pare.  
Louis fa danzare la punta delle dita sulla schiena di Harry mentre scivola giù dal letto, poi lo fa alzare sulle ginocchia. La parte superiore del corpo di Harry rimane distesa sul letto, i denti mordono un cuscino mentre Louis gli apre le gambe e ritorna a fare ciò che stava facendo. In questo modo non vi è alcuna barriera tra loro, c’è soltanto la lingua di Louis che lo lecca e le mani che gli tengono fermi i fianchi. Harry si trasforma in un pasticcio vivente, comincia a gemere in modo incontrollato contro i cuscini, cercando di non farsi sentire.  
“Lascia che ti senta, piccolo,” sussurra Louis tra una leccata e l’altra ed Harry rotea gli occhi.  
È totalmente in balia dei suoni che lo circondano; il letto che cigola sotto le sue ginocchia, la sua guancia che si trascina sul cuscino per respirare il profumo del maggiore, il rumore della bocca di Louis sulla sua pelle mentre cerca di farlo impazzire. Sente quando Louis apre la bottiglia di lubrificante, e improvvisamente c’è silenzio nella stanza. Harry emette un sospiro quando avverte il dito freddo di Louis strofinare contro la sua apertura, spalmando lubrificante e saliva insieme. Poi comincia ad ansimare di nuovo quando Louis preme un dito dentro di lui, seguito subito da un altro.  
Libero da Louis che non lo tiene più stretto per i fianchi, Harry cade sul materasso e Louis lo segue, stendendosi su di lui. Il maggiore è implacabile, continua a scoparlo con le dita finché non trova il suo obiettivo, quel dolce punto dentro di lui che fa quasi urlare Harry, il quale afferra le lenzuola con le mani mentre la sua anima inizia a tremare, sentendo i muscoli irrigidirsi. “Louis,” sussurra stringendo i denti. Il suo corpo viene suonato come se fosse uno strumento e Louis il musicista.  
“È bello, huh?” Chiede Louis, con voce calma. “È passato troppo tempo da quando ti ho avuto così.” Harry inizia a premere i fianchi contro il letto, cercando di alleviare l’eccitazione grazie alla frizione delle lenzuola sulla sua erezione. Apre la bocca per urlare quando Louis inizia a muovere le dita più velocemente. “Sollevati tesoro,” sussurra il giovane, dandogli un colpetto sul fianco. “Ti darò la mia mano.”  
Gli ci vuole più forza del necessario per muovere i fianchi verso l’alto e alzarsi dal letto. La sua salvezza è la mano di Louis che lo avvolge, scivolosa di saliva e lubrificante. “Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo,” sussurra Harry mentre Louis prende il controllo del suo corpo, le dita che lavorano in modo ipnotizzante dentro di lui.  
“Ci sei quasi,” dice Louis. “Così buono per me, H.”  
Harry sta per perdersi, il fuoco nel suo stomaco aumenta notevolmente e non riesce più a contenere l’eccitazione, il suo cuore batte forte. Improvvisamente, tutto in una volta sente le corde del piacere tendersi e viene così duramente che per qualche secondo vede tutto bianco intorno a lui e il corpo comincia a tremare. Sente il suo sperma bagnargli lo stomaco, oltre al sudore e al lubrificante che Louis ha ormai spalmato ovunque.  
Si distacca dal maggiore collassando sul materasso, l’eccitazione che pian piano abbandona il suo corpo. Sente le ginocchia di Louis spostarsi e avvicinarsi alle sue cosce e poi l’inconfondibile rumore scivoloso di Louis che si dà piacere da solo. Harry non può fare molto in quella posizione ma allunga una mano indietro per tenere l’altro ragazzo vicino a sé. Trova immediatamente le dita di Louis e le stringe forte, qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Le sorprese non sono finite perché Louis geme di nuovo e arriva una seconda volta, buttando il seme sul suo sedere e sulla sua schiena. Questo fa scatenare una bolla di fuoco nel suo stomaco.  
Louis si sporge in avanti per baciarlo un’ultima volta, le loro lingue danzano pigramente insieme mentre cercano di riprendere fiato dopo l’orgasmo. Forse Harry è fuori allenamento, ma non ricorda che il sesso fosse così faticoso; sente la mente sconvolta e non sono nemmeno le otto del mattino.  
“Resta qui,” dice Louis, lasciandogli un bacio sulla fronte. “Vado a prendere un asciugamano.”  
Gli orgasmi sono la cosa più bella del mondo, ma Harry prova piacere anche nell’atto dolce che compie il maggiore mentre lo ripulisce dallo sperma quando torna. La cura che mette nei movimenti, i baci che gli lascia sulla pelle. Improvvisamente Harry sente gli occhi lucidi e li chiude prima che Louis possa notarlo. Dopo il modo in cui ha lasciato Louis, il modo in cui ha rovinato le loro vite, sicuramente non si merita tutte quelle attenzioni.  
“Vuoi dormire ancora?” Mormora Louis quando ha finito di pulire, facendo rotolare Harry sulla schiena.  
Il giovane annuisce, troppo spaventato dall’intera situazione per aprire gli occhi, con la paura di mettersi a piangere. Il sesso lo rende sempre emotivo, ma ora non può succedere – non può piangere dopo che il suo ex gli ha appena sconvolto la vita. Non funziona così.  
“Anche io,” sussurra Louis. Bacia piano le palpebre di Harry come se sapesse perché l’altro non vuole aprire gli occhi. Il maggiore poi si allontana dal letto ed Harry apre lentamente gli occhi, desiderando riuscire a mantenere il controllo. Ammira la schiena di Louis che si muove per afferrare le coperte e posarle su di loro, l’appartamento è più freddo ora che i loro corpi si sono raffreddati.  
“Credo di aver sbavato sul tuo cuscino,” dice Harry, e sono le prime parole che riesce a dire.  
“Disgustoso,” risponde Louis, sebbene Harry non riesce a prenderlo sul serio dopo tutto che hanno appena fatto. “Ci dormirai tu, allora.”  
Harry ridacchia mentre si mette comodo, tirandosi le coperte sul corpo. Louis si distende sulla schiena, dall’altra parte del letto matrimoniale, e un silenzio assordante cala su di loro. Quando si tratta di andare a letto insieme la loro chimica è innegabile, ma dopo il sesso sono tornati subito freddi e distaccati. “Louis,” sussurra Harry, incapace di guardare le spalle dell’unico uomo che abbia mai posseduto il suo corpo e la sua anima.  
“Sì?”  
Harry prende un respiro profondo. “Mi puoi abbracciare?” Non ha mai dovuto chiederlo, ma ne ha bisogno in quel momento, ha bisogno di un ultimo contatto, qualunque esso sia.  
Louis non dice una parola ed Harry è troppo spaventato per vedere l’espressione sulla faccia dell’altro. Tutto quello che sa è che Louis si sposta verso di lui, gli appoggia una mano sul fianco e lo attira contro il suo petto, facendo incastrare le loro gambe. È il posto in cui Harry amava stare e chiude subito gli occhi per far sì che quel sogno meraviglioso non svanisca troppo presto. Sospira mentre la sua mente inizia a vagare, e giura di sentire le labbra di Louis sulla scapola appena prima di addormentarsi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BOOM. Finalmente la svolta! Sono stati insieme, dopo tanto rincorrersi e sfuggire a ciò che provano, hanno ceduto! Belli che sono. E quindi secondo voi cosa accadrà adesso tra i due? Ricordate che mancano solo due capitoli alla fine! Fateci sapere cosa ne pensate all'hashtag #BitterTangerineFF o se volete con una recensione.  
A martedì prossimo! Baci  
Sil&Chia  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM. Finalmente la svolta! Sono stati insieme, dopo tanto rincorrersi e sfuggire a ciò che provano, hanno ceduto! Belli che sono. E quindi secondo voi cosa accadrà adesso tra i due? Ricordate che mancano solo due capitoli alla fine! Fateci sapere cosa ne pensate all'hashtag #BitterTangerineFF o se volete con una recensione.  
> A martedì prossimo! Baci


	9. Chapter 9

**Bitter Tangerine**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo nove.**  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  
  


  
**> >>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS**  
  
  
  
Louis si sveglia per la seconda volta la stessa mattina a pancia in giù, le coperte del suo letto poggiate sulle spalle in un modo stranamente familiare. Apre lentamente gli occhi per trovare l’altra metà del letto vuota. Si stiracchia mentre ascolta i suoni nel suo appartamento per avere qualche segno da parte di Harry, ma non ce ne sono. Solo i soliti: qualcuno che cammina sul pavimento sopra di lui, il ronzio basso della stufa. Non può dire che è quello che si aspettava di trovare, ma in qualche modo immaginava che Harry se ne fosse già andato.  
Rotola sulla schiena e le lenzuola si aggrovigliano intorno a lui. Non si pente di nulla, però; non di un solo momento della loro mattinata. Avere Harry sotto di lui, assaggiarlo, farlo venire - non avrebbe mai pensato di poterlo avere ancora in quel modo. È stato bello come ricordava, forse anche meglio perché la distanza e il tempo hanno aumentato ancora di più il desiderio ed il piacere che riverberava attraverso il suo corpo. Ha cercato di annebbiare la mente mentre prendeva Harry, ma c’erano alcune cose che non è riuscito ad ignorare – sapeva quanto Harry amasse quando lui gli parlava a letto, quanto sono sensibili le sue cosce interne, i suoni che fa e soprattutto sapeva come strapparglieli. È un esperto del linguaggio del corpo di Harry Styles ed è impresso tutto a fuoco nella sua memoria.  
Ora mentre giace qui da solo, non riesce a ricordare chi abbia fatto la prima mossa, come siano finiti a rotolarsi tra le sue lenzuola. Non importa, lo sa. Sono stati entrambi partecipanti uguali, entrambi devono ora affrontare le conseguenze. In un certo senso, Louis sapeva che la bolla sarebbe scoppiata prima o poi, e che Harry sarebbe tornato in sé. Ha pensato che sarebbe stato una volta che si fossero ripuliti e nascosti sotto le coperte, ma poi Harry ha chiesto a Louis di avvicinarsi. È successo dopo, quindi. Harry si è svegliato e ha realizzato dove si trovava, ed è sgattaiolato fuori senza dire una sola parola. Louis vorrebbe poter spegnere la sua mente, il dolore di avere un assaggio di tutto ciò che gli è sfuggito e di rimanere senza nulla. Ancora.  
Il suo telefono che vibra sul comodino lo distrae dal fissare il soffitto. Lo raggiunge con una mano poi fa una pausa quando vede il nome di Harry sullo schermo. Fissa quel nome fino a quando la suoneria non si interrompe e lo schermo si oscura. Non è pronto per una conversazione in questo momento, non ancora – forse il riccio si scuserà per essersi spinto troppo lontano o peggio, si comporterà come se nulla fosse.  
C’è appena una pausa e poi il telefono squilla di nuovo e si rassegna a rispondere. Harry sa essere incredibilmente insistente quando vuole. Avrebbe potuto usare un po’ di quella insistenza prima di alzarsi e partire per Chicago, pensa amaramente Louis. “Pronto?” Louis risponde, chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Puoi farmi entrare?”  
Non è affatto quello che Louis si aspettava di sentire, e si mette a sedere d’istinto, sorpreso. “Che cosa? Dove sei?”  
“Fuori dalla hall,” dice Harry. I suoi denti battono per un momento. “Non ho preso la chiave.”  
“Scendo subito,” dice Louis, il che è più facile che chiedergli perché se ne fosse andato, perché ora sta cercando di tornare. Indossa i pantaloni del pigiama che Harry indossava e recupera una felpa dal pavimento, infila i piedi in un paio di ciabatte e si dirige verso l’ascensore. Ricorda di prendere la chiave dal gancio in modo che entrambi non finiscano bloccati fuori.  
Ed Harry è proprio dove ha detto di essere: in piedi fuori dalla hall e rannicchiato il più vicino possibile all’edificio. Sorride quando vede Louis ma le sue labbra sono leggermente blu e questo fa camminare Louis un po’ più veloce. “Cosa stai facendo?” Louis chiede mentre apre la porta. C’è una busta della panetteria stretta nella mano di Harry, una tazza di caffè nell’incavo del suo gomito.  
“Avevo fame,” dice il riccio entrando, mentre Louis prende la borsa e il caffè dalle sue mani. “A proposito, quel caffè è tuo, ho bevuto il mio quando pensavo che mi sarei congelato a morte là fuori.”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre, il cervello che elabora lentamente quelle informazioni. “Quanto tempo sei rimasto lì?”  
Harry distoglie lo sguardo e Louis alza le sopracciglia. “Pensavo che magari sarebbe entrato qualcun altro e poi mi sarei intrufolato con loro. Ma nessuno è venuto. Non volevo svegliarti.”  
“Harry,” sospira Louis mentre tornano verso l’ascensore. “Avresti dovuto semplicemente chiamare.”  
Harry annuisce. “Sì, lo capisco di più ora che non riesco a sentire le dita dei piedi.”  
Louis abbassa gli occhi verso il basso, e nota che il riccio indossa un paio delle sue Vans senza calzini. Il suo sguardo viene poi catturato dai pantaloni della tuta che sono leggermente troppo corti alla caviglia e la felpa con cappuccio che dice Eugene Public Library sul petto. “Stai indossando i miei vestiti.”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre. “Sì.” Le porte dell’ascensore si aprono ed entrano. “È un problema?”  
“No,” dice Louis. Anche se la sua mente è sfocata per quella visuale, quella vicinanza. Dovrà sbarazzarsi dei vestiti quando Harry se ne andrà di nuovo, tutto qui. Un peccato perché gli è sempre piaciuta quella felpa.  
“Ho comprato i panini alla cannella,” offre Harry, spezzando il silenzio.  
“Grazie per aver rischiato la vita per i carboidrati,” dice Louis, sorridendo. “Sei un eroe.”  
Nell’appartamento, tutto tace di nuovo mentre Harry mette i panini alla cannella su due piatti e canticchia tra sé. Il caffè, dopo aver attraversato una passeggiata invernale, è in realtà alla temperatura perfetta e ciò di cui Louis ha bisogno. Così come il rotolo di cannella, si scopre. Le attività sessuali lo hanno reso più affamato di quanto non lo sia stato da un po’.  
“Sembra che pioverà oggi,” dice Harry mentre prende il suo primo morso. “Allora forse nevicherà durante la notte.”  
“Hai anche controllato il tempo mentre sei stato intrappolato fuori?”  
Harry sorride. “Ero curioso di sapere quanto fossi vicino al congelamento.”  
“Sei ridicolo.”  
“Lo so.” Harry lo dice piano, mentre prende un altro morso. A Louis non piace il modo in cui la fa sembrare una cosa cattiva quando non è ciò che voleva dire. Non che Louis sappia bene cosa dire - chiaramente non parleranno di quello che è successo tra loro, chiaramente Harry non ha così paura di tutto ciò visto che non sta scappando via. In effetti, Louis non ha idea di cosa stia pensando Harry, sa solo che è sgattaiolato fuori dal letto per fargli una sorpresa e che si è congelato i piedi mentre aspettava che qualcuno gli aprisse. Niente è esattamente cristallino.  
Finiscono di mangiare e Harry sciacqua i piatti mentre Louis sorseggia il suo caffè e lo osserva dal tavolo. Le finestre della cucina lasciano entrare una luce fredda e Harry sembra perfettamente a suo agio nei vestiti di Louis, il suo viso è ancora dolcemente assonnato mentre canticchia. Finisce di asciugare i piatti e Louis esita a riempire il silenzio. Gli piacerebbe che Harry gli desse un fottuto indizio su cosa gli passi per la testa. Forse sta aspettando il momento opportuno per tornare da Niall, forse sta aspettando che Louis dica qualcosa. Ritorna al tavolo e prende di nuovo il suo posto. C’è ancora silenzio e Louis non vuole romperlo per primo. Se lo fa, ci saranno molte domande di cui ha paura di conoscere le risposte.  
Harry decide finalmente di parlare. “Ho pensato di più a quello che voglio fare da quando abbiamo pranzato. Professionalmente, intendo.”  
Non è assolutamente vicino a ciò che Louis si aspettava di sentire, ma in qualche modo è improvvisamente l’unica cosa che vuole sentire. Innamorarsi di Harry, per lui, ha significato anche memorizzare le sue speranze e i suoi sogni, sperando che quelli diventassero realtà. Considerando che non ha mai completamente smesso di essere innamorato di lui, quelle stesse cose si applicano ancora. “Davvero?”  
Harry annuisce. “Stavo pensando al lavoro sociale. Lavorare principalmente con bambini e famiglie affidatari.”  
Non è certamente quello che immaginava Louis, visto il potenziale che ha come infermiere, ma ha senso, ha senso per Harry. “Beh, non è male come scelta,” dice. Sa che Harry sta ancora cercando di capire, e non vuole di certo concordare automaticamente e subito su qualcosa che comunque deve decidere Harry, lui e basta. Non sono più una squadra.  
Harry annuisce, disegnando cerchi invisibili con un dito sul tavolo della cucina. “Avrei bisogno di prendere qualche altra lezione per ottenere la certificazione, ma in realtà è una transizione relativamente regolare con il mio background.” Alza lo sguardo e incontra gli occhi di Louis. “Cosa ne pensi?”  
“Non so se la mia opinione sia importante, H,” dice piano. Fa male ammettere ad alta voce questa verità.  
Harry scuote leggermente la testa. “Per me è importante. Per me è sempre importante.”  
Per un secondo, Louis quasi si rompe. Vorrebbe quasi chiedere perché non ha avuto importanza a marzo quando Harry se ne è andato, perché allora non ha valutato l’opinione di Louis. Ma si morde la lingua. Il passato non può essere tirato in superficie ogni santa volta. “Stavi dicendo che molti dei tuoi pazienti finiscono per essere coinvolti in incidenti o violenze collegate alle bande, giusto?” Louis aspetta che Harry annuisca. “Penso che ci saranno ancora molti episodi simili come assistente sociale, non sarai ancora in grado di salvare tutti. Ma forse riusciresti a trovarli e salvarli prima che succedano cose brutte, giusto? Puoi far traslocare le famiglie da quartieri pericolosi o difendere i bambini che hanno problemi a frequentare la scuola in modo che possano continuare a studiare e non abbandonare. Non sei più l’ultima tappa di una strada violenta, cerchi di essere la prima svolta verso la prevenzione.”  
“Questo è quello che stavo pensando anche io.”  
Louis annuisce. “Bene. Quando devi decidere?”  
“Presto, probabilmente.”  
Louis deglutisce. “Giusto.” Il silenzio svolazza di nuovo tra loro e sa che dovrebbe dire a Harry di andarsene, per iniziare questo processo di allontanamento prima che il riccio gli venga improvvisamente strappato via. Ma c’è qualcos’altro che non può ignorare: la parte egoista di lui che non vuole restituire Harry, che non vuole lasciarlo andare ancora. Si appoggia al suo lato egoista. “Vuoi guardare un film?”  
Se Harry è sorpreso dalla domanda o dall’improvviso cambiamento di conversazione, non lo mostra. Annuisce come se questo fosse il piano da sempre. “Sì, certo.”  
Prendono posto sul divano, spostando le coperte e sedendosi agli angoli opposti. Come una vecchia routine, Louis dà a Harry il telecomando per setacciare Netflix. Louis non ha mai avuto la pazienza di trovare qualcosa di nuovo e finisce sempre per guardare qualcosa come uno speciale di John Mulaney per la trecentesima volta. Sì, ogni volta che lo vede è sempre divertente, ma è abbastanza sicuro di poterlo recitare l’intero a memoria. Harry, ovviamente, si accontenta di un film originale di Netflix con un cast irriconoscibile e una sinossi discutibile. “Ho sentito che è moto carino,” dice.  
Louis sorride all’introduzione familiare di ogni film terribile che abbiano visto insieme. “Sì, okay.”  
Il film si rivela migliore di quanto si aspettava e si siede meglio per prestare attenzione quando la pioggia inizia a cadere all’esterno. È un suono così sereno – la pioggia che picchietta sulle finestre e un film alla televisione. Sistema meglio le coperte attorno a sé, per sentirsi più a suo agio e confortevole, fino a quando Harry non si sdraia e i suoi piedi finiscono in grembo a Louis. “Scusami?”  
Harry sorride maliziosamente. “Non ci entro.”  
“È il mio divano,” sottolinea Louis.  
“Un tempo era il nostro,” dice Harry. Poi, come se avesse detto qualcosa di proibito, ritorna a guardare la televisione. Qualunque cosa facciano, è come camminare su un terreno pieno zeppo di mine. Louis sospira profondamente. Tutto questo sta iniziando ad essere estenuante.  
Da qualche parte durante il film, le mani di Louis trovano i piedi di Harry e iniziano a massaggiarli leggermente. Abbassa lo sguardo quando si rende conto di averlo fatto e poi lancia uno sguardo ad Harry, ma trova i suoi occhi incollati diligentemente alla televisione. Il buon senso dice a Louis di smettere ma il suo cervello non è veramente interessato alla direttiva, quindi decide di continuare. Questo era un evento abbastanza comune nelle loro vecchie vite e le sue mani non hanno dimenticato i punti in cui il riccio ama essere toccato: i bordi delle arcate plantari e il centro dei talloni. Non è nemmeno sicuro che Harry si sia accorto di ciò che sta facendo fino a quando non si ferma e il riccio agita impazientemente i piedi. Questa volta quando gli lancia uno sguardo, Harry lo sta guardando con un sorrisetto furbo.   
“Che c’è?” Chiede Louis, la sua faccia scivola in un sorriso. È una reazione istintiva.  
“Continua, per favore,” dice Harry, agitando di nuovo i piedi e mordendosi il labbro. “Era così bello.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e riprende lentamente il suo massaggio con gli occhi ancorati su Harry. Quest’ultimo sorride e poi apre la bocca per dire qualcosa prima di richiuderla.  
“Sì?” Chiede Louis, alzando le sopracciglia.  
“Massaggia sulle arcate,” sussurra Harry mentre sorride, la fossetta in bella mostra.  
Louis ride. “Dispotico.” Fa come richiesto dal riccio, anche se un po’ più aggressivamente del necessario, affondando le dita in un modo che fa agitare le gambe di Harry, il quale si siede per allontanare le mani del maggiore con un urletto. Louis ridacchia ma non lo lascia andare e finiscono un po’ aggrovigliati, con Louis che tiene i piedi di Harry vicino al suo petto. Quando non riescono più a muoversi, si bloccano. Il film continua ma tutto ciò che Louis sente è il suo respiro mescolato a quello di Harry, i loro volti sorridenti.  
“Lasciami andare,” dice Harry, gliocchi brillanti. “Altrimenti...”  
“Altrimenti cosa?” Chiede Louis alzando le sopracciglia. “Hm?”  
“Altrimenti,” gli occhi di Harry si abbassano sulla bocca di Louis, poi incontrano i suoi occhi. “Altrimenti ti bacerò.”  
Ci sono così tanti modi in cui potrebbe rispondere, così tanti modi in cui questa cosa potrebbe andare, ma per una volta, Louis sceglie l’unica che vuole. Tira ulteriormente i piedi di Harry in modo che Harry scivoli sul divano e sia costretto a raggiungerlo. “Okay,” sussurra, i suoi occhi non lasciano mai quelli dell’altro.  
Un respiro, e poi le loro bocche si uniscono mentre si baciano. Un fatto che colpisce Louis, dopo tutto questo tempo, è come Harry abbia ancora lo stesso sapore. La sua bocca si muove in modo familiare e mentre Louis gli morde il labbro, il riccio fa lo stesso sussulto silenzioso che ha sempre amato.  
Louis si inclina leggermente indietro e Harry lo segue, scivolando in ginocchio e poi sul suo grembo come se fosse qualcosa di naturale. Le mani di Louis iniziano a vagare, su per la schiena e lungo i fianchi, premendo sotto l’orlo della sua felpa presa in prestito dal riccio mentre bacia il suo collo. La testa di Harry ricade all’indietro, i fianchi che si muovono in avanti, sfregando contro quelli di Louis, e ciò gli fa mozzare il respiro. Succhia leggermente il lobo dell’orecchio di Harry, mentre quest’ultimo gli cinge le spalle con le mani, i suoi fianchi premono più insistentemente contro quelli di Louis mentre il maggiore afferra la pelle calda della sua vita.  
“Louis,” sussurra Harry come una preghiera, che arriva dritta allo stomaco di Louis.  
“Che c’è, piccolo?” Il suo cuore smette di battere per un secondo quando sente il nomignolo che gli è scivolato fuori, ma non riesce a controllarlo. In questo modo, con Harry aggrappato a lui, niente ha più senso.  
“Torniamo a letto.”  
Louis sorride, preme un ultimo bacio sul collo di Harry poi alza la testa per guardarlo. Le sue mani scivolano dalla vita di Harry ai suoi pantaloni della tuta, fin sotto la cintura. “Ma pensavo che stessimo guardando il film.”  
Harry alza un sopracciglio in un modo che fa dimenticare a Louis ogni mese che hanno passato separati. “Fanculo il film,” dice con tono serio, poi entrambi ridacchiano istericamente. Harry sta ancora sorridendo quando si inclina per baciare la bocca di Louis e premere le loro fronti insieme. “Per favore?”   
Louis lo bacia e annuisce. A parte il trasferimento a Chicago che è stata l’unica eccezione, non è mai stato in grado di respingere Harry.  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
  
Harry si rende conto di essersi appisolato solo quando un telefono che vibra lo fa sussultare. La sua testa è poggiata sul petto di Louis, la mano del maggiore è tra i suoi capelli. Riesce a sentire il battito del cuore di Louis sotto l’orecchio, la pelle calda del petto sulla guancia. Solleva lentamente la testa per trovare gli occhi di Louis chiusi, le coperte aggrovigliate attorno a entrambi. Il telefono si ferma e lui abbassa la testa. Dopo qualche secondo, inizia a vibrare di nuovo.  
Sospira e poi, lentamente, si districa dal letto. Il suo corpo è piacevolmente dolorante e la pelle è ancora arrossata dai round due e tre con Louis. Il suo telefono è sepolto sotto un cuscino del divano e lo trova per puro miracolo grazie alle vibrazioni che emette attraverso il tessuto. È Niall, nota quando lo tira fuori; la sua faccia sorridente che lo fissa dallo schermo. “Pronto?” Risponde. La sua voce di sicuro suona stanca e soprattutto molto roca. Voce da sesso. Si schiarisce la gola per cercare di nasconderlo.  
“Ti ho svegliato?”  
“Un po’,” dice Harry, che è più facile da dire rispetto a spiegargli che era svenuto in un coma indotto dal sesso.  
“Mi dispiace,” dice Niall. “Solo un po’.”  
“Che cosa?” Chiede Harry, cercando di mantenere bassa la voce.  
“L’ultima volta che ti ho visto, stavi lasciando il club con Louis e ora è mezzogiorno del giorno successivo e non rispondi al telefono.”  
“Ho risposto al telefono,” dice Harry. Si sporge per sedersi sul bordo del divano, le gambe incrociate alle caviglie. Forse non dovrebbe essere seduto nudo sul divano di Louis, ma è solo un pensiero passeggero.  
“Ho chiamato due volte.”  
“Okay.”  
Giura di sentire quando Niall alza gli occhi al cielo. “Mi dirai dove sei?”  
“Nell’appartamento di Louis,” dice.  
“Harry.” Mormora l’amico. “Sei sicuro che sia una buona idea?”  
Harry alza le sopracciglia. Niall non è mai stato altro se non solidale con lui e Louis. “Sto bene, Niall. Voglio essere qui.”  
“Va bene. Solo, stai attento, va bene?”  
Harry arriccia il naso. “Mi stai dicendo di usare il preservativo?”  
Questo provoca una leggera risata da Niall. “Ti sto dicendo di non rompervi di nuovo il cuore a vicenda. Non so se riuscirei a sopportare di nuovo tutto ciò.”  
Forse è strano che Niall si impegni a gestire i loro affari emotivi, ma Harry sa il perché. Quante notti aveva trascorso a parlare con Niall di tutto tranne di quanto gli mancasse Louis, di quanto soffriva, del dolore sordo che provava. E Niall glielo lasciava sempre fare. Non gli ha mai messo fretta nel parlare, nemmeno quando era mezzanotte a Chicago e Harry parlava solo del tempo degli ultimi sette giorni perché era più facile che ammettere di aver sbagliato, ammettere che voleva tornare a casa.  
“Lo so,” dice Harry piano. “Lo so.”  
Riattaccano e quando Harry alza lo sguardo, Louis è appoggiato alla testiera del letto e lo guarda. È così bello che ad Harry gli si mozza il respiro. Il modo in cui i suoi capelli sono sparati in tutte le direzioni a causa delle mani di Harry, la macchia violacea sulla sua clavicola creata dalla sua bocca. È una visione meravigliosa.  
“Niall?” Chiede Louis.  
Harry annuisce e lascia cadere il telefono sul divano. “Era curioso di sapere dove fossi.”  
“E vorrebbe che usassimo il preservativo?” Chiede Louis sorridendo. Con la fredda luce pomeridiana che entra dalla finestra e le tonalità bianca del copriletto, è una specie di vista mozzafiato.  
“In generale, sì,” dice Harry, piuttosto che spiegare l’avvertimento che gli ha fatto Niall. Si dirige verso il letto e fa una pausa quando Louis si morde il labbro, gli occhi giocosi. “Che c’è?”   
“Niente.” Louis sorride. “Solo che vederti camminare nudo verso di me fa un certo effetto.”  
Harry ride e fa la sua imitazione migliore di un modello che sfila su una passerella – per lo più ondeggia solo i fianchi – e poi ridacchia del gemito di risposta di Louis. Si ferma al bordo del letto, sorridendo. Si chiede se dovrebbero parlarne, fare qualcosa oltre a scopare di nuovo. Ma poi Louis allunga una mano verso di lui e gli fa il solletico. Cade di nuovo a letto, ridendo forte. Louis lo prende e bacia il suo sorriso. Harry non riesce a pensare a niente da fare se non baciarlo.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Quando finalmente ne hanno abbastanza l’uno dell’altro – per il momento – Harry si sente tremolante, disidratato e affamato. È steso sul letto di Louis sulla schiena, con lo stomaco ancora pieno di farfalle mentre riprende fiato. Louis esce dal bagno dopo essersi ripulito, anche se ha ancora l’aria di uno che ha appena finito di fare del gran sesso. Ci sono segni delle unghie di Harry lungo i suoi bicipiti, segni sul suo petto lasciati dalla sua bocca, graffi sulle sue cosce.  
“Stai bene?” Chiede Louis, strisciando sul letto e cadendo a pancia in giù.  
“Mi hai fottuto alla grande, sono sfinito,” dice Harry al soffitto. Sono entrati in una specie di luna di miele al contrario. Sesso e altro sesso senza parlare di nulla di reale. È come se la vita fosse in pausa mentre loro sono impegnati a reprimere la frustrazione saltandosi addosso e consumando le energie. È la più dolce pausa dalla realtà che Harry avrebbe mai potuto desiderare.  
“Penso che sia stato il contrario l’ultima volta, in realtà,” mormora Louis. Harry sorride mentre il castano si avvicina e bacia un lato del suo petto. Quelle piccole attenzioni che non sono mai mancate tra di loro, fanno accartocciare lo stomaco del riccio.  
“Non addormentarti,” dice Harry quando Louis inizia a chiudere gli occhi. “Abbiamo bisogno di cibo. E acqua. E forse di una doccia.”  
“Sembra terribile,” dice Louis dandogli un altro bacio. Appoggia la testa sul suo petto, proprio nel punto in cui batte il cuore. “Non uscire da questo letto. Non indossare vestiti.”  
Harry sorride al soffitto. Non sa quanto durerà questa realtà alternativa, ma ci si crogiolerà ancora per un po’, finché può. “Se ti aspetti che io faccia qualcosa oltre a morire proprio qui, ho bisogno di cibo e acqua. Non puoi tenermi come schiavo sessuale.”  
Questa volta Louis ridacchia e si alza su un gomito. “Va bene, va bene. Andiamo a prendere del cibo.”  
Harry si siede sul materasso. “Riesco sempre ad ottenere ciò che voglio.”  
Louis lo guarda per un attimo, alza gli occhi al cielo e poi si alza definitivamente dal letto. Harry sfrutta appieno quella vista per fissare il suo sedere mentre trova qualcosa da indossare. Louis deve saperlo, perché si guarda le spalle e sorride quando trova Harry che lo fissa. Harry, da parte sua, indossa di nuovo i suoi abiti presi in prestito ma questa volta include le calze con le scarpe.  
Escono nel cielo nuvoloso del tardo pomeriggio per mangiare al Tasty Thai. Passeggiano tranquillamente e Harry pensa quasi di tendere la mano per afferrare quella di Louis, ma si blocca prima di fare un gesto avventato. Il sesso è una cosa, l’intimità in pubblico è un’altra. Non è sicuro che possano mescolare le due cose in questo stato temporaneo in cui si trovano. Ordinano entrambi Pad Thai con pollo e mangiano come se non toccassero cibo da anni, i wonton di granchio al formaggio cremoso toccano a malapena la superficie del tavolo prima di essere divorati. Bevono anche un paio di bicchieri d’acqua ciascuno e continuano a sorridersi a vicenda, come se sapessero cosa stanno pensando entrambi. Fare rifornimento dopo il troppo sesso - se solo il resto del mondo conoscesse il loro segreto.   
Dopo ciò, non si dirigono direttamente all’appartamento di Louis, ma girano intorno alla principale via dello shopping, facendo un giro tra i negozi, scegliendo di rimanere in verticale dopo una giornata passata in orizzontale. Si fermano al panificio Sweet Life sulla via del ritorno, dove Louis prende un pezzo di torta al cioccolato ed Harry prende una barretta al limone – quello che erano soliti ordinare quando uscivano insieme. Tutto sembra essere successo una vita fa, pensa Harry mentre tornano da Louis, la notte che ormai sta calando all’orizzonte. Un altro giorno sta affogando nell’oscurità, un altro passo più vicino all’inevitabile decisione di Harry. Deglutisce quando pensa al futuro. In questo momento non vuole pensarci, ha Louis.  
Mangiano il loro dessert al tavolo della cucina di Louis e guardano il resto del film che hanno perso - nessuno dei due si vergogna mentre cercano di ricordare esattamente quando Harry si fosse messo a cavalcioni su di Louis così da far dimenticare tutto ad entrambi. Il riccio continua a osservare Louis mentre guardano il film, chiedendosi a cosa stia pensando. Non deve chiedersi se si sta divertendo - Harry ormai è abituato a leggere le espressioni sul viso dell’altro e il movimento del suo corpo. Vuole solo sapere cosa pensa quando guarda Harry, cosa gli passa per la mente mentre lo bacia, mentre gli sussurra all’orecchio.  
Una volta finito il film, Louis annuncia che andrà a farsi una doccia e Harry decide di unirsi a lui con un sorriso e “Che coincidenza, anche io.” Louis alza gli occhi al cielo ma non gli dice di andarsene mentre Harry lo segue in bagno. Forse è quello che sta aspettando, pensa – il momento in cui Louis gli dirà di andarsene per sempre.  
Fanno la doccia insieme e finisce per essere più frettolosa che intima, anche se Louis insapona i capelli di Harry con lo shampoo e massaggia il suo cuoio capelluto come una volta. Anche se sta cercando di vivere nel presente, riporta Harry al passato, alla scuola di infermieristica e ai lunghi turni all’ospedale, quando era solito addormentarsi in piedi. Louis lo avrebbe guidato nel bagno quando sarebbe tornato a casa, lo avrebbe spogliato e poi lo avrebbe spinto sotto la doccia, gli avrebbe lavato i capelli e avrebbe fatto tutte le cose che Harry non aveva l’energia di fare.  
Stasera dopo la doccia, Harry si lega un asciugamano intorno alla vita e usa lo spazzolino da denti di riserva del maggiore. Louis lo lascia in bagno per andare a spegnere le luci e Harry ruba di nuovo un po’ della sua crema idratante, tamponandola delicatamente sotto gli occhi. È così concentrato che non sente Louis tornare in bagno fino a quando non è proprio dietro di lui, facendo scivolare le mani attorno alla sua vita e posando il mento sulla sua spalla. Harry si guarda allo specchio mentre Louis gli bacia il collo, ed è una sensazione a dir poco eccitante. In qualche modo è più sexy vederlo accadere e sentirlo allo stesso tempo, l’eccitazione sfreccia direttamente dalle dita dei suoi piedi allo stomaco. Vede e sente Louis sorridere contro la sua pelle, e poi lo osserva mentre le sue mani scivolano giù per lo stomaco e sopra i fianchi, spingendo via l’asciugamano fino a quando Harry è lì di fronte a lui, nudo. Comincia a tremare visibilmente mentre Louis trascina le unghie sulla parte anteriore delle cosce e poi di nuovo su, sui fianchi e sulla pancia.  
“Guardati,” sussurra Louis.  
Harry alza lo sguardo e incontra i propri occhi allo specchio, le pupille dilatate e le guance arrossate. Le sue palpebre si fanno pesanti mentre Louis gli accarezza i capezzoli, si appoggia totalmente al corpo del maggiore prima di ruzzolare a terra, visto come gli tremano le ginocchia.  
“Sempre così bello,” dice Louis proprio contro il suo collo, facendogli venire la pelle d’oca su tutto il corpo.  
Harry guarda di nuovo i loro riflessi mentre le mani di Louis tracciano il suo corpo e quando raggiunge il suo cazzo, si sente andare a fuoco. Il suo corpo si irrigidisce, la testa ricade all’indietro e il suono gutturale che emette proviene direttamente dal suo stomaco. È un sovraccarico sensoriale e riesce ancora a sentire il sorriso di Louis. Il maggiore lo fa girare per baciarlo come si deve e poi la luce del bagno viene spenta e insieme tornano a letto, mani e labbra ovunque. Cadono nel caos disfatto delle lenzuola e Dio, Harry non riesce a ricordare a quale round sono arrivati. Ma poi Louis prende tra le labbra il suo membro e gli allarga le cosce, e i numeri non sembrano più importare così tanto.  
Questa volta iniziano più lentamente - forse l’esaurimento sessuale è vicino - ma poi Louis infila due dita dentro di lui e inizia a muoverle a velocità inaudita e l’esaurimento sessuale non sembra possibile. Harry arriva al limite grazie alle dita di Louis e la sua visuale diventa bianca, lo stomaco si stringe mentre la schiena si inarca. Louis lecca la scia di sperma dal suo stomaco e Harry quasi si eccita di nuovo. Mentre Louis inizia a staccarsi, Harry si riprende e si siede prima di spingere il maggiore contro il materasso. Usa la lingua e le dita per far perdere la testa a Louis. Sussurrare un “Dai, piccolo,” tra le cosce di Louis è la sua dolce ricompensa.  
Alla fine collassano nel loro stesso pasticcio, troppo stanchi per fare altro, ma rotolano via dalla parte bagnata del letto e si premono strettamente insieme sull’altro lato. Louis disegna piccoli cerchi sul bicipite di Harry e quest’ultimo preme la faccia contro il collo del castano, pregando che non svegliarsi da questo sogno meraviglioso. Non vuole altro che rimanere così il più a lungo possibile, ma dirlo ad alta voce potrebbe spezzare l’incantesimo. Quindi non lo fa. Si morde la lingua finché non assaggia il sapore metallico del sangue e finge che vada tutto bene e che tutto ciò sia normale, che lo stomaco non gli si contorce al pensiero di perdere di nuovo Louis. Louis gli bacia la parte superiore della testa e la sua mano scorre verso la parte bassa della sua schiena per tenerlo più stretto. Harry stringe gli occhi e continua a ripetere più e più volte la stessa silenziosa preghiera, “Per favore, per favore, per favore.” Non sa per cosa sta supplicando. Forse prega affinché il tempo possa tornare indietro, o che possa fermarsi, o che possa accelerare fino a un lieto fine. Tutto ciò che sa è che la disperazione lo fa respirare più velocemente, e allora Louis solleva una mano per posarla sulla sua schiena e comincia ad accarezzarlo, come se sapesse esattamente cosa turba Harry in quel momento.  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS**  
  
  
  
È un movimento agitato che sveglia Louis. Non lo registra subito, però, perché è ancora in uno stato di dormiveglia. È più come se si trovasse su una nave in alto mare, che sta per virare. Si rende conto che non è su una barca quando si sveglia nella stanza buia. Non prova confusione quando si rende conto che è Harry accanto a lui, che calcia e aggroviglia le lenzuola, torcendo il suo corpo in una posizione innaturale con gli occhi chiusi. Proprio come la notte di Natale, l’istinto di Louis è di fermarlo. “Harry,” dice mentre lo afferra, i suoi riflessi assonnati si svegliano rapidamente, quasi come se la casa fosse in fiamme. “Piccolo, ehi.”  
Non sa cosa fare per fermarlo, non sa se svegliare Harry o se è sbagliato farlo e dovrebbe quindi aspettare che lo faccia da solo. Tutto quello che sa è che la pelle di Harry è calda quando si avvicina a lui, e il suo corpo trema mentre borbotta nel sonno. Comincia a scuotere Harry leggermente, ripetendo il suo nome più forte per svegliarlo. Forse non è quello che dovrebbe fare, ma non sopporta di vedere il riccio cavalcare l’onda del suo inconscio, combattere demoni che nessun altro può vedere. Nel momento in cui vede lo splendore degli occhi verdi di Harry nell’oscurità, un’ondata di sollievo lo investe. È così potente e così veloce che sa di euforia. Preme la fronte su quella del riccio.  
“Merda,” dice Harry, la voce roca mentre il suo respiro rallenta. “Merda. Mi dispiace, Lou.”  
“Shh,” dice Louis. “Non preoccuparti.” Bacia Harry prima che possa provare a scusarsi di nuovo. È lento e dolce, e lascia che Harry sia quello in comando, lasciandogli approfondire il bacio, i loro cuori che rallentano e si sincronizzano. “Va tutto bene?” Quando Harry rimane in silenzio, Louis si tira leggermente indietro per vedere la sua faccia. Trova il riccio che lo guarda con gli occhi sull’orlo delle lacrime. Il maggiore gli sorride piano, e passa delicatamente un dito sotto le palpebre di Harry prima che qualche lacrima possa cadere. “Che cosa c’è?”  
Harry sorride debolmente. “Non lo so.”  
Louis non pensa che stia dicendo la verità ma non vuole assillarlo. “Va bene.” Poggia le labbra sullo zigomo dell’altro, passandogli le dita tra i capelli. “Ne vuoi parlare?”  
Harry scuote la testa. “Stessa storia, giorno diverso,” dice. “Non c’eri in questo, però.” Sorride quando lo dice e Louis lo bacia di nuovo. Forse si sta approfittando di lui in uno stato compromesso, ma quando Harry si avvicina, quel pensiero scompare.  
“Ti prendo un po’ d’acqua,” si offre Louis quando si separano. Harry non lo ha chiesto ma vuole concedergli un momento da solo. Sa che il giovane è imbarazzato per aver disturbato Louis dal suo sonno, ma lui è felice di essersi svegliato. Il pensiero di Harry che si sveglia dagli incubi da solo gli fa male allo stomaco. Non lo desidererebbe per nessuno - ex, amico, nemico.  
Quando torna, Harry ha raddrizzato le coperte e si è seduto contro i cuscini. È una notte buia di gennaio, ma la luna filtra attraverso il cielo nuvoloso e attraverso la finestra, proiettando ombre tutt’intorno. “Grazie,” sussurra il riccio quando prende il bicchiere, beve un sorso e lo appoggia poi sul comodino.  
Louis ritorna sotto le coperte e si rincuora quando Harry si rannicchia di nuovo contro di lui, intrecciando le loro caviglie mentre si avvicina ancora di più. “Grazie,” dice ancora, proprio contro la sua clavicola.  
“Di niente,” dice Louis senza un secondo di esitazione. Infila un braccio sotto il collo di Harry per far sì che la sua testa poggi lì mentre i loro corpi sono premuti insieme. È così bello avere Harry addosso a lui, sentire il suo respiro e il suo battito cardiaco. Gli è mancato dormire così. Gli è mancato Harry.  
“Non ho mai avuto qualcuno che mi svegliasse dagli incubi,” dice Harry piano dopo un momento. Lo mormora contro il suo petto a bassa voce, ma Louis lo sente lo stesso. “Di solito mi sveglio da solo e poi devo capire dove sono.” Fa un respiro profondo, scuotendo leggermente la testa. “Ed è stato davvero bello aprire gli occhi e vedere la tua faccia.”  
Il cuore di Louis si frantuma e comincia a battere forte. Si sono feriti in così tanti modi da quando hanno deciso di separarsi. Passa una mano sulla schiena di Harry, senza sapere cosa dire. Bacia la sua fronte e decide di non dire nulla, lasciando che i gesti parlino per lui. Vorrebbe poter tenere Harry così per sempre, ma sa che non è nei loro piani. Hanno troppe questioni e problemi non risolti per lasciare che questa sia la soluzione. Ma va bene così per ora, apprezzerà questa situazione come se fosse una seconda possibilità fino all’ultimo momento.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Harry va via per tornare a casa di Niall a metà della mattina successiva. Louis sa che è inevitabile, ma lo stomaco gli brucia leggermente nel vederlo vestirsi con i suoi vecchi abiti e poi sistemare il divano. Piega le coperte e mette i suoi asciugamani nella cesta sporca mentre Louis beve una tazza di caffè e lo fissa intensamente. Non può fare a meno di pensare che Harry stia cercando di cancellare le ultime trentasei ore, annullando tutto ciò che hanno fatto. Sente pizzicare il segno del morso del riccio sul petto. Quelli di sicuro sono segni che Harry non può cancellare.  
Quando Harry è soddisfatto del suo lavoro di pulizia, Louis aspetta che faccia la prossima mossa, che dica qualcosa. Continua ad aspettare che il riccio annunci che in realtà tornerà a Chicago. Invece, Harry gli si avvicina, prende la tazza di caffè dalla sua mano e beve un sorso. Louis non può fare a meno di sorridere, è un promemoria di tante mattinate uguali, quelle nei suoi ricordi del passato.  
Forse anche Harry lo capisce mentre ripone la tazza sul bancone. La sua mano trova la vita di Louis e poi lo bacia lentamente, e la sua bocca ha il sapore del caffè. “Ci vediamo presto?” Chiede lasciando altro bacio all’angolo della bocca del maggiore.  
“Sì,” dice Louis, anche se non hanno piani e un futuro è difficile da prevedere in questo momento.  
Harry mantiene il contatto visivo e annuisce come se fosse un patto tra loro. Poi va via, sorridendogli un’ultima volta. I ricordi di ieri si diffondono nella sua mente come una macchia d’olio che Louis non sarà in grado di cancellare molto presto, aleggiando su di lui come una piacevole nebbia. Piacevole solo per ora, lo sa. Un giorno, questi saranno i ricordi che lo porteranno alla pazzia.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Ogni anno che Louis ha trascorso con Harry sembra essere tornato a galla, e i nove mesi in cui sono stati separati sono ormai quasi sbiaditi. Per una volta, Louis non ha idea di cosa stia pensando Harry il giorno dopo il loro fine settimana insieme, quando invece prima era solito saperlo senza nemmeno guardarlo. Quello che sa è che le sue labbra si sentono a casa contro quelle di Harry, il suo battito del cuore è più calmo quando sono aggrovigliati nelle lenzuola insieme. Così tante volte durante quel loro fine settimana insieme ha giurato a se stesso che stava sognando mentre accarezzava la guancia di Harry o gli allontanava i capelli dalla fronte. Eppure, anche se capisce che nulla di tutto ciò durerà, sente le farfalle nello stomaco al solo pensiero del più piccolo, e le punte delle dita pizzicano per il desiderio di toccarlo di nuovo. Ha passato anni ad innamorarsi di quel ragazzo e i nove mesi lontani non hanno fatto nulla per annullare questo sentimento.  
È meraviglioso ciò che una notte e una lunga giornata trascorsa insieme l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro riescano a cancellare, nove mesi completamente dimenticati. All’improvviso, Louis vuole scrivere un messaggio al riccio, chiedergli se possono vedersi anche se non c’è alcun motivo. È come se tutte le corde che pensava di aver reciso negli ultimi mesi siano ancora tutte collegate, e la pressione delle labbra di Harry sulle sue le ha solo legate più strette.  
Louis cerca di reprimere il desiderio di scrivere ad Harry per tutta la sera, senza inviargli uno stupido messaggio sulla sua cena o sul tempo. Si sente come se avesse di nuovo diciannove anni e si fossero appena incontrati. Vuole dire qualcosa o fare qualcosa, ma non vuole esagerare e sembrare un adolescente fin troppo ossessivo. Dopo qualche minuto, si chiede perché stia passando il tempo a preoccuparsi di queste cose ma poi... ricorda che preoccuparsi e chiedersi di Harry è una seconda natura della vita di Louis. Non può farci niente.   
Come se Niall potesse percepire l’irrequietezza di Louis, lo invita a cena la sera successiva. _“Preparo minestrone e crostini. Vieni.”_ È tutto quello che dice il messaggio, ma è tutto ciò che Louis potrebbe sperare. Non è insolito per Niall invitarlo a cena il martedì sera, ma questa volta sembra un po’ diverso, e Louis sa esattamente perché: Harry è lì.   
Deve costringersi a rimanere al lavoro fino a un orario ragionevole e questo lo fa sentire un adolescente troppo desideroso al primo appuntamento. È come se al suo cuore fosse stato concesso il permesso di battere al ritmo della ‘melodia di Harry’ per un periodo di tempo limitato e non volesse quindi sprecare quell’occasione. Per il momento, Louis però cerca di calmarsi.  
La porta d’ingresso di Niall è aperta quando arriva e si dirige verso la cucina dove può sentire l’amico mentre spiega ogni passaggio della ricetta. Louis sa che lo sta spiegando ad Harry, ma alcune volte gli è capitato di imbattersi in Niall che parlava da solo. Apre la porta a battente della cucina e scopre che questa situazione è la seconda: Niall è solo.   
“Lou, ehi,” dice, grattugiando pepe nero in una pentola sul fornello. “Tempismo perfetto. Puoi prendere gli spinaci tritati dal frigo?”  
Louis annuisce anche quando sente lo stomaco come trafitto da mille spine. Il suo cuore si contorce quando apre la porta del frigorifero. Harry non è qui. Non che non volesse stare con Niall, ma Harry è la causa che lo ha quasi fatto passare col rosso ad un semaforo lungo la strada per arrivare più velocemente - la possibilità di vederlo, la possibilità di baciarlo. Non ha idea di dove possa essere il riccio, magari sta facendo delle commissioni, o forse è uscito con vecchi amici. Fa un respiro profondo e prende gli spinaci dal frigo, cercando di non curarsene così tanto.  
“Ha un buon profumo,” dice, tornando all’isola della cucina.  
“È una ricetta di una collega,” afferma Niall. Prende gli spinaci e inizia a spargerli nella pentola. “Le ho detto che l’ho preparata la settimana scorsa e che l’ho adorata.”  
“Ma non l’hai preparata la scorsa settimana, vero?” Louis riesce a sorridere perché questa è una situazione molto tipica in cui Niall finisce spesso.   
“No,” risponde l’amico. “Quindi spero che sia delizioso.”  
“Incrocio le dita,” dice Louis. Vuole così tanto chiedere a Niall dove si trova Harry, per sapere con certezza se è di sopra o se si nasconde in un armadio.  
“Com’è andata a lavoro?” Chiede Niall prima che Louis possa chiedere qualsiasi cosa.  
“Bene,” dice Louis, con voce piatta e automatica prima di ricordare davvero la sua giornata. “In realtà, davvero bene. Una delle mie sovvenzioni è arrivata.”  
La faccia di Niall si illumina come Louis pensava che sarebbe successo. “Congratulazioni, fratello. È una cosa importante.”  
“Grazie.” Essere un insegnante ha sempre permesso a Niall di capire a pieno la difficoltà del lavoro di Louis e delle lotte per i finanziamenti. È bello avere qualcuno che lo comprenda davvero quando blatera di queste cose. C’è un'altra persona che sembra aver sempre capito il sistema bibliotecario, e la gola di Louis prude e non ce la fa più. “Dov’è Harry?” Cerca di essere disinvolto, ma la sua voce esce quasi soffocata.   
Niall alza lo sguardo e Louis cerca disperatamente di leggere il suo viso prima che dica qualcosa. “Non l’hai visto quando sei entrato? Ha detto che stava per guardare un film e poi si è addormentato sul divano, ovviamente.”  
Louis prova un senso di sollievo così forte che lo porta quasi a mettersi in ginocchio. “Oh,” dice. “ _Oh_.” Niall alza le sopracciglia e Louis deve distogliere lo sguardo. “Non l’ho visto,” aggiunge. Non l’ha visto perché ha sentito Niall e si è diretto subito verso la cucina, senza fermarsi nemmeno nella stanza di fronte.   
“Anzi, puoi andare a svegliarlo? È quasi pronto,” Niall restringe gli occhi mentre guarda nella pentola. “E se finisce per essere veleno, è importante che moriamo tutti insieme.”  
Una risata irrompe dal petto di Louis alla pura serietà nella voce di Niall. C’è anche il persistente senso di sollievo nel sapere che Harry è vicino, un effetto calmante che tende ad avere quel ragazzo su di lui. “Sì, vado,”  
Mentre torna nella stanza principale, sente il vociare di un film in sottofondo. Dalla porta può vedere Harry sul divano, che giace addormentato. Le sue mani sono unite sotto la guancia, le ginocchia leggermente piegate e le caviglie incrociate. Louis si ferma a guardarlo, e qualcosa si insidia nel suo petto nel vedere Harry dormire profondamente. Indossa una felpa con cappuccio nera e pantaloni sportivi grigi, calzini rosa infilati sotto i pantaloni. Si sente quasi in colpa a svegliarlo, ma il senso di colpa sparisce subito dopo. Sa che ad Harry non piace dormire durante la cena; e Louis spera ciecamente che Harry non voglia dormire nemmeno durante la sua visita. Ammira il rossore sulle guance del riccio, il modo in cui le sue labbra sono leggermente aperte. Gli fa venire voglia di baciarlo, e quel pensiero ormai non lo sorprende nemmeno più. “Ehi, bella addormentata,” prova a sussurrare, accucciandosi per parlare vicino all’orecchio di Harry. “Ora di svegliarsi.”  
Anche se la sua voce è gentile, Harry sussulta e gli occhi si aprono all’improvviso, il verde smeraldo lo inonda completamente. “Scusa,” dice Louis rapidamente, una mano che raggiunge automaticamente la spalla del giovane. “Sono io.” Gli accarezza piano la spalla mentre Harry sbatte le palpebre. “La cena è pronta. Niall mi ha mandato a chiamarti.”  
“Sei qui,” dice Harry, alzandosi lentamente e spostando la mano di Louis.  
“Sono qui,” dice Louis sentendo uno sciame di farfalle nello stomaco. “Non sei l’unico che viene invitato per assaggiare i nuovi piatti di Niall.”  
Lentamente, Harry sorride. C’è una piega sulla sua guancia, nel punto in cui premevano i suoi anelli mentre dormiva, i suoi capelli leggermente più disordinati da una parte rispetto all’altra.   
“Bene,” risponde sottovoce il riccio. Si fissano l’un l’altro per un momento e ci vuole un sacco di autocontrollo da parte di Louis per non cadere direttamente su Harry e baciarlo fino a fargli mancare il fiato.   
“Venite?” Niall urla dalla cucina, spezzando il momento. “Questa zuppa non si mangia da sola.”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e Louis ride. “Andiamo?”   
Harry annuisce e si trascina giù dal divano. Louis si fa da parte per far passare il ragazzo e rimane un passo indietro mentre vanno in cucina. Sa che non dovrebbe pensare troppo, ma la sua mente si focalizza sul modo in cui Harry ha sorriso poco prima, sul modo in cui ha sussurrato _bene_ come se non intendesse dirlo ad alta voce.   
  
  
  
*  
  
  
La zuppa, fortunatamente per la reputazione di Niall tra i suoi collaboratori, è deliziosa. C’è qualcosa nel mix di brodo di carne e pollo che mette in risalto più sapori – o almeno è quello che dice Harry, e sembra più informato di Louis a riguardo. La cena trascorre in modo sereno - nessun silenzio imbarazzante o argomenti pesanti da evitare. Louis si sorprende a studiare la faccia di Harry mentre parla, i suoi occhi sono fissi su di lui anche quando la conversazione è cambiata. Nessuno sembra accorgersene - o se lo hanno fatto, fanno finta di niente.  
Indugiano quando le loro scodelle sono vuote e poi tutti aiutano con i piatti, mentre radio suona in sottofondo. Louis aspetta una scusa per rimanere più a lungo, ma mentre Niall pulisce il bancone e Harry inizia a spegnere le luci della cucina, si ritrova senza idee. Harry gli lancia una zattera di salvataggio. “Ho detto a Niall che avrei guardato quel nuovo documentario sulla squadra di calcio degli Stati Uniti, se vuoi unirti a noi.” Louis vuole davvero vedere il documentario, ma sarebbe rimasto comunque - anche se si fosse trattato di un film sulle abitudini alimentari delle mucche al pascolo.   
“Certo,” dice Louis, aggiungendo una leggera scrollata di spalle, come se non fosse completamente euforico della possibilità di rimanere. “Prenderò qualche birra.”   
“Lo dici come se non le prendessi dal mio frigorifero,” dice Niall mentre si dirige verso l’altra stanza. Harry ride ad alta voce e Louis fa il medio ad entrambi.   
Finisce nell’angolo del divano con Niall al centro e Harry nell’angolo opposto. C’è una dolce soddisfazione nel mettere i piedi sul tavolino mentre apre la sua birra, i titoli di apertura mettono a tacere l’eccitazione borbottante di Niall.   
Louis rimane per lo più concentrato sul film, anche se ad un certo punto lancia uno sguardo di soppiatto ad Harry, e lo vede mentre annuisce con il mento appoggiato sulla mano, la birra inclinata precariamente in grembo. Louis nasconde un sorriso contro il bordo della sua bottiglia. Quando il film finisce, Niall è in lacrime e Harry è costretto a rispondere a domande banali per dimostrare a Niall che non ha dormito per tutto il tempo. “Mi sono appisolato solo un po’ durante la parte della cronologia storica, lo giuro,” dice Harry, alzando le mani quando Niall cerca di pocchiarlo. “Smettila, smettila. E non farmelo guardare di nuovo.”  
“Non volevo che tornassi a Chicago,” dice Niall. “Ma dopo questo, forse farai meglio ad andare.”  
“Stai zitto,” dice Harry leggermente. “Ti manco ogni giorno.”  
“Sai che è così,” dice Niall poco prima di gettarsi nello spazio di Harry e stringerlo forte.   
La birra di Louis è vuota ma la inclina contro le labbra per fare qualcosa e non guardare quella scenetta divertente. Vorrebbe poter dire a Harry quanto gli manca, che non vuole che torni a Chicago. Non può farlo però. Non riesce a trovare le parole giuste, e non vuole di certo essere il responsabile di una decisione affrettata o non voluta al cento per cento da parte di Harry, quando sta ancora lavorando sul cercare di prendere una lui stesso.   
“Vado a letto,” annuncia Niall quando ha soffocato abbastanza Harry. “Lascio a voi due il compito di chiudere tutto.”  
“Questa è casa tua, Niall,” dice Louis. “Non un bar.”  
“Per favore, chiudi comunque le porte,” dice Niall. Allunga le braccia sopra la testa e sbadiglia rumorosamente.   
“Va bene,” dice Harry.  
Louis lo guarda, osservando mentre finisce l’ultimo sorso della sua birra, la bottiglia stretta tra le labbra. I passi di Niall riecheggiano su per le scale e Louis sta fissando la gola di Harry, il modo in cui deglutisce. Il riccio lo becca, e sorride mentre appoggia la bottiglia sul tavolo. Louis potrebbe alzarsi e andarsene, o proporre ad Harry di guardare un altro film, ma rimane seduto in silenzio, in attesa della prossima mossa del giovane. Harry si morde un labbro. “Vieni qui.”  
Louis sogghigna tra sé e sè. Divertente come sembrano essere sempre sulla stessa pagina. “Vieni tu qui,” ribatte il castano, posando la sua birra vuota a terra. Si aspetta un po’ di tira e molla, certamente non Harry che striscia sul divano a quattro zampe in modo sensuale.   
“Okay,” dice Harry senza opporsi, si ferma per un momento fino a quando Louis non chiude lo spazio tra loro, e poi si baciano come se il weekend appena passato non fosse mai finito. Non è più una sorpresa ormai, anzi è una cosa molto naturale, e Louis si stende sul divano sapendo che Harry lo seguirà.  
Le mani di Louis si intrecciano nei capelli di Harry e quest’ultimo ansima nella sua bocca, le loro gambe che si aggrovigliano nello stretto spazio. Il peso di Harry sul suo corpo sembra la cosa più naturale e giusta del mondo, incluso il modo in cui il suo stomaco preme su quello di Louis quando respira. Per il momento lascia che la sua mente si annebbi, dimentica di catalogare la morbidezza delle labbra di Harry, il modo delicato in cui sospira quando Louis gli bacia il collo. “Resta,” sussurra Harry quando le loro bocche sono rosse per i baci. “Resta per la notte.”  
Louis odia il suo momento di esitazione, ma sa che è la sua testa che vuole soltanto avere l’ultima parola contro il suo cuore, inutilmente. “Sì,” dice piano. “Sì, okay.”  
Harry sorride, qualcosa di dolce e familiare, e poi bacia di nuovo Louis.  
  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
È passata mezzanotte quando Harry si stacca finalmente dal maggiore. “Andiamo a letto,” dice, perché arrivati a questo punto sembra inevitabile. Il modo in cui le mani di Louis sono già sotto la cintura dei suoi pantaloni della tuta, il modo in cui Harry ha già succhiato un livido sotto l’orecchio dell’altro.  
Spengono le luci al piano di sotto e chiudono a chiave la porta d’ingresso come ha chiesto Niall, poi si dirigono verso la grande scalinata buia, provando a non inciampare. Harry cerca di non indugiare sui suoi pensieri, invece si concentra sull’essere silenzioso anche quando Louis gli afferra i fianchi e lo fa quasi cadere, un suono acuto che gli scivola dalle labbra. Harry entra facilmente nella stanza che condividevano, quella dipinta con i fantasmi di una vita diversa e passata. Non c’è esitazione quando Louis chiude la porta dietro di loro e lo raggiunge, le sue mani che scivolano lungo i lati del suo collo mentre si baciano, i corpi che si uniscono grazie ad una semplice forza magnetica.  
Ciò che segue è lento e misurato: Harry fa un passo indietro verso il letto mentre Louis lo guida, cadendo contro il piumone senza che le loro bocche si dividano, la stanza avvolta nel silenzio tranne per il rumore dei loro respiri. Non parlano mentre si spogliano, mentre i loro occhi si incontrano ancora e ancora in questa stanza illuminata dalla luna, mentre le loro bocche e le loro mani si esplorano come se i loro corpi fossero un tesoro da custodire.  
È una danza tranquilla che si tramuta con farfalle dolceamare sotto le costole di Harry anche quando le labbra di Louis si trascinano lungo la curva del suo fianco e dell’anca. Malinconia dolceamara per tutto ciò che hanno perso nell’ultimo anno. Non sa ancora che cosa dovrebbe farne della sua vita, ma sa che qui, sotto l’attacco delle labbra e delle mani di Louis, si sente come se potesse capirlo - come se la risposta fosse facile a portata di mano.  
“Ciao.”  
La bocca di Louis contro la sua e la silenziosa parola sussurrata distolgono Harry dai suoi pensieri, un sorriso che preme sulle sue labbra. “Ehi.”  
Louis ricambia il sorriso, gli occhi gentili mentre le labbra si trascinano lungo la mascella di Harry. Sembra una dolce resa mentre le mani del riccio scivolano sulla schiena del maggiore e nei suoi capelli, la sua testa si inclina ulteriormente nel cuscino mentre Louis bacia il suo corpo. La sua mente si spegne completamente e soccombe all’unica persona è in grado di fargli dimenticare tutto il resto.  
Più tardi, il mondo esterno si colora dell’amba quando finalmente si addormentano, la pelle appiccicosa e i capelli spettinati. Le labbra di Harry sembrano pizzicare anche quando chiude gli occhi, le gambe intrecciate a quelle di Louis.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
A volte Harry si sveglia e dimentica. Dimentica il giorno della settimana, la città in cui si trova, le ombre scure sotto gli occhi, lo spazio vuoto dove un tempo si trovava il suo cuore. È un momento dolce in cui la realtà è appesa a una corda che non ha ancora tirato. È in quel momento tranquillo tra sonno e veglia che la mente gioca brutti scherzi al suo cuore e gli fa pensare di essere al sicuro e al caldo a letto con Louis, gli fa pensare che nulla sia andato storto. La realtà più fredda e crudele è quando apre gli occhi e trova il lato freddo di un letto vuoto, il cuscino intatto, la luce opaca di un’altra mattina.   
Fatta eccezione…   
Fatta eccezione per questa mattina, questa gelida mattina di gennaio. Apre gli occhi su pelle calda e mani morbide che tengono i suoi fianchi. La notte ritorna come un film muto; il divano di Niall e poi Louis che lo preme tra le lenzuola di questa stanza degli ospiti, le dita dei piedi che si incurvano mentre la luce della luna lanciava disegni nella stanza buia, le sue labbra su quelle di Louis come se avesse bisogno di esse per respirare.   
Cerca di respirare lentamente anche se il suo cuore sembra non voler smettere di battere all’impazzata. Sente una sensazione pungente nel petto, e ciò basta a far ritornare a galla una realizzazione che non ha mai voluto riconoscere, quella da cui è scappato: non vuole lasciar andare tutto questo. Non vuole lasciare Louis e qualunque sia questa cosa confusa che hanno messo insieme. Non vuole più essere solo, non quando la parte migliore di tutto si trova proprio qui accanto a lui, mentre dorme profondamente con le dita appoggiate sui fianchi di Harry. La stessa sensazione acuta si ripresenta al suo prossimo respiro. Gli viene voglia di scattare una foto di questo momento, come se potesse sparire tutto al suo prossimo battito di ciglia. Stringe i denti mentre sente il panico e conta fino a dieci per farlo sparire. Funziona, ma a malapena.   
Spaventato di svegliare Louis, si allontana dalla sua presa e attraversa la stanza fino al bagno. Allo specchio vede le tracce della notte passata insieme, i graffi e i segni sulla pelle chiara. Non riesce a vedere i nastri legati attorno al suo cuore, quelli che Louis ha legato senza nemmeno accorgersene, ma li sente ad ogni singolo battito. La spinta, lo strattone; la tensione, il rilascio.   
Lava i denti e si spruzza un po’ d’acqua fresca sul viso, passandosi poi le mani tra i capelli. Lascia che le ondate di panico arrivino, quelle che ha provocato rendendosi conto che non può lasciar andare di nuovo Louis. Ci vuole un momento, ma alla fine si calma per affrontare di nuovo la camera da letto e la persona stesa tra le lenzuola, le dita dei piedi che si arriciano mentre riprende fiato per l’ultima volta. Apre la porta con l’intento di distendersi e dire a Louis la verità: “Ti amo e questa volta voglio farlo nel modo giusto, voglio fare le cose per bene.” Tranne il fatto che, quando apre la porta, Louis è sdraiato sul letto e lo sta guardando, il sorriso assonnato e i capelli rovinati dalle mani di Harry.   
“Mi chiedevo dove fossi sparito,” dice il maggiore con voce assonnata e peccaminosa. Quel suono è diventato uno dei preferiti di Harry.  
“Proprio qui,” risponde il riccio, e le parole della sua confessione si ritirano nel suo cuore prima che possa dirle ad alta voce senza prima aver studiato un piano. Sorride mentre scivola di nuovo sotto le coperte e contro il corpo di Louis.   
Adesso la stanza è inondata di luce grigia, il succhiotto sul collo di Louis è molto più visibile di quanto non fosse al chiaro di luna. Louis allunga una mano per allontanare i capelli di Harry dalla fronte con dita gentili. Lascia scivolare la mano sulla curva del suo collo per poi farla scendere sul letto tra di loro. E’ impossibile spiegare la sensazione che prova nel petto per un gesto così semplice. Per la seconda volta quella mattina, Harry si domanda se possono avere di nuovo tutto questo, se non è stata soltanto un’illusione ma un assaggio della possibilità di riprovare a stare insieme. Il solo pensiero gli fa sconquassare lo stomaco. Non riesce a pensare chiaramente mentre giacciono a letto, nel bagliore di un’altra notte perfetta, con gli occhi chiusi e le gambe aggrovigliate.  
È la sveglia di Louis che li fa sussultare, e il maggiore che rotola sulla schiena. “Un altro giorno,” dice Louis, passandosi le mani sul viso.  
“Un altro giorno,” fa eco Harry, riportando le gambe sul lato del letto per liberare Louis. Un altro giorno per capire dove andare dopo - che cazzo fare della sua vita.  
“Ehi,” dice Louis all’improvviso, tornando al suo fianco. “Ho dimenticato di dirti una cosa.” Sta sorridendo, ed anche Harry si ritrova a sorridere.  
“Dirmi cosa?”  
“Una delle mie sovvenzioni è arrivata ieri sera,” dice. “Proprio prima di lasciare l’ufficio.”  
Harry sorride ampiamente. “Congratulazioni, è fantastico.”  
Louis annuisce. “È come una gratificazione, sai? E so che ne vale la pena. Le lunghe notti e le infinite applicazioni. Ne vale la pena.”  
Harry annuisce e poi fa l’unica cosa che gli viene in mente, spingendosi in avanti per baciare Louis. “Naturalmente ne vale la pena,” dice quando si ritira. “Sono fiero di te.”  
Louis arriccia il naso. “Grazie.” Si guardano negli occhi per qualche altro minuto e poi Louis si alza dal letto. “Va bene, ora torniamo alla realtà,” dice. “Devo andare a farmi una doccia.”  
Tornare alla realtà.  
Le parole riverberano nella stanza mentre Harry giace a letto e Louis raccoglie le sue cose. La realtà. Giusto. Questo non è reale - è solo uno stato temporaneo. Sa che è la verità, ma a volte la verità fa male, è come un sasso nello stomaco. Harry è così felice di non aver detto nulla ad alta voce - della possibilità di provare di nuovo a stare insieme. È stato sciocco anche solo considerare l’idea e non ha bisogno che Louis glielo dica per capirlo.  
Guarda Louis indossare i vestiti della scorsa notte e usare lo spazzolino da denti di Harry senza esitazione. Potrebbe essere così, pensa Harry. Questa potrebbe essere di nuovo la loro vita: lenzuola calde, spazzolini da denti condivisi, labbra che hanno il sapore l’uno dell’altro. È troppo sazio dalla notte per poter persino trovare le parole da dire al maggiore. Poi Louis se ne va con un rapido “Ci vediamo” e la realtà di Harry finalmente crolla. Neanche un bacio d’addio. Un promemoria rapido e improvviso di dove si trovano, di tutto ciò che hanno perso.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Come Harry si aspettava, il solo _pensare_ ancora al futuro gli fa venire voglia di vomitare. Sa di avere diversi percorsi da seguire - li ha lasciati nuotare nella sua testa per settimane e settimane. Oggi, tuttavia, ha finito di pensare.  
Prende una tazza di caffè, il suo laptop, il suo telefono e si dirige da Salty. Ha rimuginato fin troppo sulle cose ed ora vuole essere in grado di prendere decisioni. Quindi fa una lista delle sue opzioni e poi classifica i pro e contro per ognuna di esse. Le classifiche lo aiutano a restringere l’elenco e lo aiutano a tirare fuori le opzioni non realistiche, come trasferirsi alle Hawaii e avviare una fattoria di ananas. Beve tre tazze di caffè e mangia due cornetti mentre pensa a come comportarsi. Cerca delle seconde opinioni via Internet e fa alcune chiamate per informarsi sui dettagli mentre restringe la lista ancora e ancora. Ci sono opzioni facili e scelte difficili ma le lascia entrambe nella sua lista, desiderando essere coraggioso.  
Quando la sua testa inizia a far male – a causa della caffeina o delle classifiche, non lo sa – raccoglie tutte le sue cose ed esce. Prende la strada più lunga per ritornare da Niall, camminando lentamente. Il suo cuore vuole rimanere qui ad Eugene. Lo sa ad ogni passo e ad ogni angolo familiare. Chicago è stata un tentativo disperato e ci ha provato, ma non lo fa sentire a _casa_ allo stesso modo di Eugene. Se deve essere onesto, però, sa di non aver mai dato a Chicago una possibilità. Si è trasferito lì in fretta e furia ed è caduto in una specie di depressione senza cercare di costruirsi una nuova vita.  
Per quanto riguarda la carriera, è ancora un po’ perplesso. Venire a patti con la rinuncia alla professione di infermiere lo fa sentire amareggiato e deluso. Tutto il tempo e gli sforzi che ha fatto per arrivare a quel punto, tutti i modi in cui quel lavoro era solito farlo sentire utile e felice, tutte le soddisfazioni, i turni massacranti. Tutto... andato. È una pillola amara e difficile da ingoiare. Più difficile, ancora, è immaginare di continuare il suo percorso attuale e avere il resto della sua vita infestato da incubi e fantasmi di tutte le persone che non è riuscito a salvare. Potrebbe anche guarire dal trauma, ma il punto di essere un infermiere sarà sempre quello di aiutare i malati, e ci saranno sempre persone per le quali non può fare nulla. Rinunciare gli sembra un fallimento. Sembra qualcosa di cui vergognarsi, il tipo di cose che la gente sussurra tra loro per chiacchierare: “Era un infermiere, ma non ha retto la pressione.” Una parte di lui si chiede come resistere, così da poter riprovare. Forse andrà meglio. Infine ricorda a se stesso la realtà: probabilmente non sarà così.  
Cambiare carriera è ancora un’opzione appetibile, ma ha paura di non farcela. E se facesse una scelta sbagliata? E se si ritrovasse di nuovo nella stessa posizione tra qualche anno? Ha il terrore di condannarsi a una vita di reinvenzione.  
Alla fine, si ritrova ai margini del campus del college e decide di addentrarsi lì invece che continuare dritto. Le lezioni sono di nuovo in pieno svolgimento e l’energia è confortante, le infinite possibilità che affrontano tutti gli studenti. Se solo sapessero cosa succede dopo la laurea, una volta che arriva la vita reale, pensa Harry tra sé e sè. Spera che nessuno glielo dica mai - spezzerebbe i loro cuori prima del previsto.  
Mentre Harry vaga, la sua mente fa lo stesso, ma continua a tornare alla stessa conclusione: si tratta della sua vita. C’è una vita che deve essere costruita attorno al lavoro e una vita che va oltre i semplici segnali stradali di una città. Ultimamente, è quello che gli è mancato. Gli mancano amici, risate e amore - tutti gli ingredienti di una vita vera. Tuttavia, non ha idea se potrebbe ritrovare tutto questo a Eugene. Ce l’aveva una volta, ma le fiabe non sono reali e le cose belle raramente accadono due volte di fila.  
Cose belle. Fa una pausa per sedersi su una panchina vicino alla biblioteca universitaria. Certo, aveva una cosa bella ma alla fine è esplosa. Porta ancora con sé le ferite ovunque vada.  
Tornare a Eugene lo spaventa. I fantasmi e i ricordi saranno ancora qui e può forse restare seduto a guardare mentre Louis va avanti senza di lui? Sarebbe più facile farlo da un luogo lontano piuttosto che da vicino. Quando si tratta della felicità, dell’amore, delle risate, di tutto ciò che riguarda Eugene, torna sempre a Louis, perché lui è la fonte di tutto. Harry non può fingere che non sia così.  
La sua mente lo riporta a stamattina e alla pericolosa considerazione di ricominciare da capo - ma non da solo: con Louis. Il pensiero lo fa alzare dalla panchina e ricomincia a camminare. Le parole di Louis sul ‘ _ritornare alla realtà_ ’ riecheggiano nella sua mente, ma il fantasma delle labbra di Louis pizzica ancora sulla sua pelle. Si infila le mani nelle tasche e sa che non lo _saprà_ mai se non glielo chiede, ma chiedere sembra essere una cosa piuttosto terrificante.  
Scopre di respirare a scatti mentre i suoi pensieri iniziano a sopraffarlo. Pesca il telefono dalla tasca e chiama sua sorella - una delle persone che riesce a calmare i suoi pensieri senza sapere che c’è qualcosa che non va. Lei si dimostra lo stesso supereroe di sempre - entrando immediatamente in una diatriba sullo stato dei prodotti durante il riscaldamento globale perché stava leggendo un articolo a riguardo. Harry non ascolta del tutto, ma si aggrappa al modo in cui risuona la sua voce e allo sdegno che si allaccia nelle sue parole.  
Di ritorno da Niall, prende un libro e si butta sul divano per il resto del pomeriggio e la sera si ferma solo per aiutare Niall a preparare dei panini per cena e per chiacchierare brevemente. Dopo cena, ritorna sul divano con il suo libro, anche se i suoi pensieri non hanno nessuna intenzione di fermarsi.  
Sta accettando il fatto che la sua vita non tornerà alla normalità, non importa quello che farà dopo e il fatto che non sa nemmeno più cosa sia normale e cosa no. Non riesce a individuare l’ultima volta che si è sentito veramente normale, l’ultima volta che ha avuto una routine che sembrava salutare o appagante. La verità è che non è mai successo a Chicago, ma non poteva di certo lasciare tutto di punto in bianco e tornare ad Eugene come se niente fosse.  
Ha trascorso le ultime due settimane a chiedersi come sia potuto succedergli tutto questo, come sia stato così sfortunato a finire in quel modo. Da qualche parte lungo la strada, però, si è reso conto che la risposta è abbastanza semplice. Tutto è una scelta. Saltare la cena con Louis per rimanere in ospedale a fare un turno in più è stata una scelta. Baciare Louis in silenzio quando cercava di discutere di ciò che era sbagliato è stata una scelta. Sbattere la porta la notte che se ne era andato è stata una scelta. Non tornare era stata una scelta. E ora lo sa - non è stato solo lui. Anche Louis ha fatto delle scelte. Ma ogni scelta ha costruito un castello di carte su un terreno instabile e non avrebbero dovuto esserne così sorpresi quando tutto è crollato.  
Comincia a piovere al calar della notte, grosse gocce che si infrangono contro le finestre. Harry piega l’angolo del libro e ascolta i rumori dell’esterno, il richiamo selvaggio di Madre Natura. Tra tutte le sue opzioni e decisioni, c’è ancora solo _una_ persona a cui è interessato, una persona da cui vuole correre.  
Lascia il libro a favore del suo telefono ed apre Instagram. La prima storia che compare è quella di Louis – come se fosse un segno di un universo strano. Louis raramente pubblica post su Instagram e Harry non ha di certo contato e controllato tutti i suoi post da quando è a Chicago, assolutamente no. L’immagine riempie il suo schermo e conosce esattamente l’angolo in cui Louis è seduto al tavolo della sua cucina mentre filma la pioggia che sbatte contro la finestra del suo appartamento. Harry deglutisce e alza gli occhi sul tempo di pubblicazione: 54 secondi fa.  
Il dito passa sopra la finestra dei messaggi e poi fa una scelta: _ancora alzato?_ Scrive. Lascia cadere il telefono in grembo non appena lo invia. Non se ne pente, ma si sente sciocco senza sapere se Louis risponderà. Non deve aspettare a lungo.  
Louis: _Sì._  
Harry apre il messaggio troppo rapidamente, sapendo che Louis vedrà tutto. Si morde il labbro. _Posso venire da te?_ Questa volta non posa il telefono e riesce a vedere quando Louis inizia a digitare di nuovo.  
Louis: _Sì._  
Harry rilascia un respiro profondo. La pioggia rallenta. Questo è un modo divertente di giocare con il fuoco e non sa ancora se verrà bruciato.  
Corre di sopra per indossare pantaloni da jogging e una felpa, afferrando poi un berretto per stare più al caldo. Si mette le scarpe da ginnastica, prende il telefono e la chiave di casa, quindi esce nella notte. La pioggia sta già smettendo di cadere, il cielo si sta schiarendo per lasciare spazio ad una notte piena di stelle mentre Harry inizia a correre giù per la collina verso l’appartamento di Louis. È passato troppo tempo dall’ultima volta che ha corso così, ma adora come non riesca a pensare ad altro se non a mettere un piede di fronte all’altro, il sangue che gli scorre veloce nelle vene. Ha trascorso così tanto tempo a _pensare_ e _rimpiangere_ il passato, ed è così stanco. Vuole che qualcuno lo aiuti a puntare nella giusta direzione per una volta, un segno gigante e una freccia sarebbero carini.  
È senza fiato quando arriva da Louis, ma riesce a farsi strada nell’atrio seguendo una coppia di anziani che gli tiene la porta aperta come se appartenesse a quel posto. Le persone di Eugene si fidano troppo l’una dell’altra, ma non si lamenta visto che ne trae beneficio. Prende leggermente fiato durante la breve corsa in ascensore, ma si ritrova ancora ad ansimare un po’ quando arriva davanti alla porta di Louis. Deglutisce e poi bussa tre volte. Aspetta qualche secondo, chiedendosi se Louis si sia forse addormentato nel tempo che Harry ha impiegato per arrivare. Poi però la porta si apre… ed eccolo. La mente di Harry si svuota completamente - tutti i suoi piani volano negli spazi oscuri della sua mente.  
“Hai corso fin qui?” Louis lo guarda su e giù, lentamente.  
“Sì,” dice Harry. “Stavo cercando di schiarirmi le idee.”  
Louis annuisce. “Beh, allora entra.”  
Harry entra dopo di lui e fa una pausa per togliersi le scarpe. Si toglie la felpa umida sopra la testa e la appende all’appendiabiti, accanto al suo cappello. Trova Louis che lo guarda con le sopracciglia sollevate. “Che cosa c’è?”   
“Sono solo curioso di sapere se avresti continuato a spogliarti,” dice Louis.  
Harry sogghigna. Ora che è qui, però, non sa perché è venuto; non riesce a darsi una ragione sufficiente. Vuole condividere le sue opzioni e idee con Louis ma sembra così egoista. Eccolo nel cuore della notte per parlare di nuovo di se stesso.  
“Vuoi un po’ d’acqua?” Chiede il maggiore mentre sono l’uno di fronte all’altro.  
Harry annuisce. “Sì, certo.” Come ogni altra volta che sono finiti in quel modo in passato, ed è quasi come se stessero giocando. Sono in una sorta di bolla e sebbene nessuno dei due l’abbia ancora toccata, continuano ad aspettare il momento in cui si romperà.  
In cucina, Harry afferra il bicchiere d’acqua che Louis gli offre, anche se non ha davvero sete. “Mi dispiace essermi presentato qui,” dice. Appoggia l’acqua sul tavolo senza nemmeno prenderne un sorso.  
Louis lo guarda attentamente e poi incontra i suoi occhi. “Mi hai scritto che stavi arrivando. O meglio, mi hai ‘ _instagrammato’_ , immagino.”  
Harry annuisce e fissa i suoi calzini. Non sa perché si sente così strano in quel momento - perché tutto il giorno è stato così fuori dal mondo. È come se gli archivi dei file della sua mente fossero stati eliminati e non ha idea di dove andare o cosa fare. Louis inizia a ridere e Harry alza lo sguardo. “Che cosa c’è?”  
Si morde il labbro. “Niente.”  
Harry restringe gli occhi. “Chiaramente c’è _qualcosa._ ”  
Louis ha uno sguardo sul viso che fa riaffiorare tutti i ricordi preferiti di Harry - i suoi occhi maliziosi, le labbra che si contraggono mentre cerca di pensare a cosa dire. “Stavo solo pensando a quanto sei bello.”  
“Stai zitto,” dice Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Non può essere questo.”  
Louis ride e fa un passo avanti. Le sue braccia si incrociano sul petto mentre si morde il labbro. “No. Veramente. Stavo pensando a come ogni anno diventi sempre più bello e non pensavo fosse possibile.”  
Harry ride perché non sa cos’altro fare. “È molto carino da parte tua da dire. A proposito, anche tu lo sei.”  
Il ghigno di Louis si trasforma in un sorriso. “L’ho detto prima io, ho vinto.”  
“Non sapevo che eravamo in competizione.” Ogni frase li avvicina l’uno all’altro finché Harry non è sicuro di cosa stia per succedere. Louis è in piedi di fronte a lui, abbastanza vicino da poter contare le sue ciglia se riuscisse a distogliere gli occhi dalla sua bocca.  
Il maggiore inclina leggermente la testa. “Mi hai davvero chiamato per una sveltina?”  
Harry emette una risata. “Che cosa? Quando?”  
“Stasera,” dice Louis, sollevando leggermente le sopracciglia. “O inizi molte conversazioni a tarda notte con ‘ancora in piedi’?”  
Una sveltina. Questo è ciò che Louis pensa che sia. Harry deglutisce e non lascia trasparire l’incomprensione nei suoi occhi. In questa nuova vita che conducono, una sveltina ha senso; presentarsi verso mezzanotte a casa del tuo ex con un elenco di modi per ricominciare la tua vita invece non lo ha assolutamente.  
“Solo con te,” dice piano. Che si tratti di sveltine o di parlare di cambiare vita - è sempre solo Louis. “Solo con te,” ripete, ma non importa perché l’elettricità ha raggiunto il punto di rottura e le loro bocche si avvicinano come due navi che seguono la stessa bussola.  
La mente di Harry si spegne del tutto al bacio, per il modo in cui Louis aumenta il ritmo e prende il controllo mentre le sue mani trovano una casa facile sulla vita di Harry. Non perdono tempo in cucina mentre si dirigono a letto, perdendo strati di vestiti nel tragitto con una sola cosa in mente. Cadono sulle lenzuola sfatte in una cascata di arti e labbra, le mani che si allungano e si aggrappano ai rispettivi corpi. Niente di tutto ciò dovrebbe essere così, ma per una volta Harry smette di pensarci. Morde invece il labbro di Louis, osservando e venerando la parte anteriore del suo corpo come se fosse una specie di altare. Lascia che Louis lo tiri indietro e li capovolga, e il maggiore morde il suo collo, lasciando dei segni rossi per poi tracciare la lingua sui suoi capezzoli fino a quando Harry non sente un incendio scoppiare in ogni angolo del suo corpo.  
“Ti voglio,” sussurra Harry al soffitto quando Louis bacia la curva del suo stomaco. “Per favore.”  
Louis si fa strada con le labbra sulla sua pelle per tornare alla bocca di Harry. “Va bene.”  
C’è un po’ di confusione quando Louis si avvicina al suo comodino e Harry si sposta al centro del letto, ma è tutto logistico per la parte successiva, e tutto svanisce non appena Louis torna tra le sue cosce. Ormai si conoscono talmente bene a vicenda, i loro corpi sembrando danzare e si incastrano alla perfezione, un abbinamento facile e meraviglioso. Louis si prende il suo tempo per aprire al meglio il riccio e farlo scivolare in una lenta frenesia, e quando finalmente si spinge dentro, Harry deve solo trovare i suoi occhi blu per riprendere fiato e aspettare il click perfetto che i loro corpi conoscono alla perfezione. Quando arriva, è come lava bollente ed entrambi sorridono, i loro corpi si inclinano e si curvano ad un ritmo tutto loro. Non c’è spazio per i pensieri quando si muovono in questo modo, quando Louis è così profondamente dentro di lui da non riuscire a capire dove finisca il suo corpo e inizi quello dell’altro.  
Scopano duramente come se fosse l’ultima volta, le unghie delle dita che penetrano nella carne, le labbra che mordono e capelli in disordine. È tutto così intenso, Harry perde fiato mentre Louis lo fa scivolare sullo stomaco e poi spinge di nuovo dentro di lui. È selvaggio, caldo, crudo. È tutto ciò che Harry ha perso, tutto ciò che ha sognato. Questo è il loro potere, questo è ciò che riescono a provare quando sono insieme, fisicamente e non. Non riesce a credere che abbiano rinunciato a tutto questo. Il pensiero viene allontanato immediatamente dalla sua mente, la mano di Louis che gli tiene la mascella mentre lo bacia di nuovo fino a raggiungere l’oblio.  
Quando tutto finisce, non riescono a riprendere fiato. La guancia di Harry è premuta contro le lenzuola, Louis sopra di lui mentre cerca di riprendere fiato nella curva della sua spalla. “Merda.”  
“Lo so,” dice il riccio, cercando di sorridere.  
“La miglior sveltina di sempre?” Louis chiede, e c’è qualcosa di arrogante nella sua voce, qualcosa di possessivo.  
“Forse,” dice Harry con tono scherzoso. Louis gli pizzica il sedere e Harry si agita. “Ahi,” dice ad alta voce, ma incapace di muoversi sotto il peso di Louis. “Okay, la migliore di sempre,” dice piano, ripensandoci. “E succede solo con te.”  
Sente il respiro profondo di Louis mentre le costole gli premono sulla schiena. “Andiamo a darci una ripulita,” replica il maggiore, piuttosto che rispondere alla confessione di Harry. Il riccio non può dargli torto.  
Non parlano mentre cercano di riprendersi e rifare il letto, tranne quando Harry fa una pausa improvvisa. “Cosa c’è?” Chiede Louis, sostituendo il lenzuolo sporco di lubrificante.  
“Posso ancora passare la notte qui? Anche se questa era solo una sveltina?” Sorride mentre lo dice, anche se desidera poter dire a Louis che sta solo cercando di capire la sua vita, capire se Louis ne fa ancora parte.  
“Ehm, certo.” dice Louis e Harry vorrebbe che tutte le risposte fossero così facili.  
Più tardi, si sdraiarono sul letto uno di fronte all’altro, le dita dei piedi intrecciate insieme. Si sono lavati i denti, hanno messo della crema idratante sui loro volti e hanno indossato il pigiama, e Harry non vuole altro che questo sia parte della sua vita per sempre. E poi all’improvviso, le parole che sono state sepolte nel suo petto per tutto questo tempo, vogliono uscire fuori. “Lou,” dice piano.  
Le sopracciglia di Louis si muovono leggermente, gli occhi blu si concentrano su quelli di Harry per mostrare che sta ascoltando.  
Harry deglutisce di nuovo, grato per l’oscurità della stanza e che ci sia solo la luna come loro giudice. “Se io, uh, se dovessi tornare qui, vorresti riprovare? A stare con me di nuovo?” Le parole gli escono incerte e sembrano come una spilla su una granata.  
Louis rotola sulla schiena e rompe il contatto visivo, tirando le lenzuola con sé e creano una fredda corsa sulla pelle di Harry. Sospira ma il riccio non riesce a trovare alcun rimpianto. Deve sapere, deve mettere le sue carte sul tavolo e scoprire cosa succederà. È per questo che è venuto qui a mezzanotte – la sveltina o il parlare dei suoi piani per la vita mascheravano solo questo. Prova paura; accecante, acuta e improvvisa paura mentre aspetta che Louis dica qualcosa.  
“Penso,” inizia Louis, parlando al soffitto. “Che ci sono molte cose che devi ancora capire. Prima di tutto se vuoi davvero tornare a vivere qui.”  
Harry segue la conversazione guardando la mascella di Louis muoversi.  
“Se vuoi iniziare una nuova carriera e come dovrebbe essere. Dove abiteresti o dove lavoreresti.”  
Harry si lecca il labbro nervsamente mentre Louis gira la testa di scatto e incontra di nuovo i suoi occhi.  
“Penso che sia questo ciò su cui devi concentrarti. Non me.”  
C’è un nodo alla gola di Harry che annega qualsiasi altra cosa possa voler dire. Sperava che sarebbe stato qualcosa di facile, qualcosa di semplice del tipo Louis che diceva di _sì,_ ma non può fingere che non abbia senso. È lui quello che ha lasciato Louis a marzo, è lui che ha preso la decisione affrettata di andarsene.  
Quando quella realizzazione colpisce la sua mente, non cerca di costruire un tunnel o di aggirare i suoi pensieri; scuote la testa e prova a farsene una ragione. Non ha bisogno che Louis gli spieghi tutto per capire al realtà delle cose; è tutto ciò che è stato sepolto nel suo cuore per mesi. Tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno, in realtà, è la conferma di Louis che la paura persiste ancora, che di Harry non ci si deve ancora fidare per le questioni di cuore. Lo capisce anche se sente il suo cuore spezzarsi.  
“Sono sfinito,” dice Louis, cancellando la possibilità di Harry di dire qualcos’altro.  
“Anche io,” risponde il giovane, sebbene il sonno sia la cosa più lontana dalla sua mente. Preferirebbe arrampicarsi fuori dalla finestra e camminare sui carboni piuttosto che accettare ciò che Louis gli ha appena detto. Ma poi Louis rotola al suo fianco, dando le spalle ad Harry, e ciò pone fine ogni conversazione. Harry si gira dalla parte opposta e cerca di tacere mentre finalmente lascia cadere calde le lacrime dai suoi occhi.  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS**  
  
  
  
Louis pensa di essere stato irrequieto per tutta la notte, ma ad un certo punto deve essersi addormentato. Prova di ciò: quando si sveglia Harry se ne è andato. Non dovrebbe sentire il suo stomaco vuoto e pesante, considerando il modo in cui è finita la scorsa notte. Sospira e passa una mano nel punto in cui Harry avrebbe dovuto dormire, ma trova quella parte di letto fredda al tatto. “Cazzo,” sussurra mentre si lascia cadere sulla schiena.  
Forse non avrebbe dovuto dire quello che ha detto - forse è stato troppo brutalmente onesto. Ma forse Harry non avrebbe dovuto sollevare quell’argomento subito dopo il sesso, quando i loro cervelli erano ancora annebbiati dalla foschia dell’eccitazione. Nessuno riesce a pensare lucidamente subito dopo un orgasmo. Alza gli occhi al cielo. Non può fingere che Harry fosse tutt’altro che onesto quando ha detto quello che ha detto - orgasmi o no. Conosce ancora Harry con ogni battito del suo cuore e sa che ciò che il riccio ha detto tra queste lenzuola è vero. E Louis gli ha voltato le spalle.  
“Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo,” sussurra di nuovo. Ha fatto scappare Harry e quella dovrebbe essere più una rivelazione della verità che altro. Se Harry non intendeva veramente quello che gli ha detto, sarebbe ancora sdraiato qui a letto dicendogli che era stato uno scherzo.  
Proprio perché conosce Harry con ogni fibra del suo corpo, Louis sa anche questo: Harry è solito scappare. Si spaventa e viene sopraffatto dalle cose, spegne il cervello e scappa. È un’abitudine un po’ brutta, ma è distintamente sua. La differenza è che Louis è sempre quello che lo acciuffa, che lo affronta e lo fa rimanere. È il tira e molla che li ha sempre fatti funzionare. Forse non sono le cose che scrivono nei romanzi rosa, ma è la cruda onestà della loro relazione, la parte che non riuscirebbero mai cambiare del tutto. Quando Harry era scappato a marzo, Louis non lo aveva inseguito però. Lo aveva seguito nel parcheggio dell’aeroporto e poi si era arreso. La verità era che non poteva affrontare il fatto che forse Harry non voleva più essere catturato, che forse non voleva che Louis si facesse vedere, quella volta.  
Louis si siede e si passa le mani sul volto. Ieri sera Harry gli ha fatto capire che tutto quello che voleva fare fosse riprovare ad aggiustare le cose con lui. Come se tutto quello li avesse portati qui da sempre - come se dopo tutta la corsa a Chicago e poi di nuovo a Eugene il riccio potresse finalmente tornare a casa. È tornato finalmente a casa e gli ha chiesto il permesso di rimanere. E Louis lo ha respinto.  
“Merda,” sussurra, spingendo giù le coperte e strisciando fuori dal letto come una molla. Striscia sul lato del letto dove c’era Harry e batte la sua coscia sul comodino mentre si alza in piedi. “Porca puttana,” dice ad alta voce. Preme fermamente la mano dove è stato colpito, come se la pressione avesse mai salvato delle vite.  
Solo quando guarda in basso si rende conto di aver sbattuto la gamba sul cassetto del comodino che è rimasto aperto. La realizzazione si trasforma immediatamente in confusione e poi in orrore quando vede una scatola nera familiare sopra una scatola di preservativi e una torcia. “Merda, cazzo, porca puttana,” sussurra mentre affonda di nuovo sul letto. Di tutte le cose che potrebbero far correre via Harry, trovare un anello di fidanzamento a sorpresa potrebbe essere in cima alla lista. Prende la scatoletta nera e se la stringe tra le mani. È difficile dire cosa abbia pensato Harry quando l’ha vista, per quale motivo ha frugato in quel cassetto  
Louis è completamente colpito dall’assoluta ironia degli eventi. Quante mattine aveva sperato che Harry trovasse l’anello nascosto in quei calzini? E l’ha trovato proprio ora, la mattina dopo che Louis lo ha rifiutato. Sorprendente.  
Risparmia un pensiero per la sua dignità – chissà cosa pensa Harry di lui in quel momento. Harry dice che vuole riprovare, Louis dice che non vuole, però ha conservato un anello di fidanzamento. Deve sembrare folle agli occhi del riccio. Un’ombra di un uomo distrutto. La scatola si chiude a scatto nel pugno e la getta nel cassetto.  
Ha bisogno di una doccia e poi ha bisogno di trovare un modo per parlare con Harry. Forse è tempo di una conversazione reale non interrotta da battute o baci. Una conversazione effettiva sui modi in cui si sono feriti, su questi ultimi giorni e sul fatto che se non possono tornare ad essere quello che erano un tempo, allora Louis vuole ancora essere amico di Harry. Non vuole che se ne vada dalla sua vita e lo capisce chiaramente ora - qualcosa che è stato in agguato nella parte posteriore della sua testa per tutto questo tempo. E poi, da qualche parte nel mezzo di ciò, forse Louis può spiegare perché sta ancora conservando un anello di fidanzamento che non darà mai a nessun altro. Forse può gettarlo in un fiume come in Titanic per sbarazzarsi dei suoi demoni. Si chiede se questo avrebbe fatto ridere Harry.  
Si alza di nuovo dal letto e ignora il punto in cui la sua gamba pulsa ancora per aver colpito il cassetto. Sa di aver ferito Harry la scorsa notte con il suo rifiuto, sa che Harry ha visto l’anello, sa che se n’è andato prima dell’alba senza lasciare traccia. Louis deve trovarlo - deve raggiungerlo prima che scappi per sempre. Deve solo superare una giornata di lavoro.  
In qualche modo è comunque in ritardo per il lavoro dopo essersi fatto una doccia. Beh, succede quando ti fermi a contemplare la vita, l’amore e la perdita prima delle sette del mattino. Promette di andare a trovare Harry dopo il lavoro e poi si impegna a creare una lista di tremila cose che deve fare in biblioteca. L’elenco delle cose da fare non finisce mai, ma sembra esponenzialmente più lungo con l’arrivo del nuovo anno. Il pomeriggio trascorre rapidamente mentre termina i progetti e chiude le questioni in sospeso. È bello essere produttivi anche se la produttività è un modo per calmare la sua mente. Quando finalmente lascia la biblioteca, è buio e piove. In macchina chiama Harry ma risponde la segreteria telefonica, il messaggio vocale automatizzato è quasi sopraffatto dal rumore della pioggia. Non lascia un messaggio ma non si arrende, aggirando il suo appartamento per andare da Niall.  
Sulla strada cerca di mettere insieme le parole giuste da dire a Harry. Per dirgli che non vuole lasciarlo andare questa volta, per dirgli che qualunque cosa scelga, Louis sarà lì accanto a lui. E forse non può garantire che non ci saranno giorni bui, ma vuole comunque scoprirlo insieme al riccio. Non vuole più essere solo. La casa di Niall è illuminata quando Louis parcheggi nel vialetto, mentre un senso di calore lo avvolge completamente. Louis corre verso la porta e bussa leggermente quando la trova bloccata. Suona il campanello ed infine Niall apre la porta. “Perché stai ansimando così forte?” Chiede l’amico, incuriosito.  
“Non è vero,” dice Louis anche quando si rende conto di essere senza fiato. Si rende conto di avere un certo livello di adrenalina che scorre attraverso il suo corpo. “Okay, forse è vero.”  
Niall sorride e apre la porta. “Entri?”  
“Sì, se smetti di prendere in giro il mio respiro,” dice Louis entrando nell’atrio.  
Niall ride. “Sì, nessuna promessa al riguardo.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sta’ zitto. Harry è qui?” Si lancia all’inseguimento prima di cambiare idea.  
Il sorriso di Niall gli scivola via dalla faccia come una glassa su un caldo cupcake. “No, il suo volo era alle due.”  
Sette parole, nessuna molto più lunga di un respiro, che gli spezzano il cuore in mille pezzi. “Quale volo?”  
La mascella di Niall si irrigidisce. “Mi stai prendendo in giro? Non te l’ha detto, cazzo?”  
Louis deglutisce ma la sua bocca rimane asciutta. Scuote la testa, la sua mente si è svuotata, completamente rallentata da quattro semplici ma fatali parole: Harry non c’è più.  
“Merda,” dice Niall, scuotendo la testa. “Gli ho chiesto se lo sapevi e lui ha detto di non preoccuparmi. Immagino di aver pensato che significasse che te l’aveva detto.”  
“No,” dice finalmente Louis ritrovando la voce. “Non me l’ha detto.”  
La sua mente inizia inevitabilmente a girare - le sue parole ieri sera e Harry che trova l’anello stamattina, per poi lasciarlo senza una parola. In questa nuova prospettiva, vede quanto tutto ciò possa essere dannoso; abbastanza per far correre via Harry.  
“Fanculo. Mi dispiace,” dice Niall come se lo pensasse sul serio.  
“Non è colpa tua,” dice Louis. È tutta colpa _sua_ , chiaramente. E anche di Harry - nessuno dei due è la vittima.  
“Bene, rimani comunque,” dice Niall. “Possiamo bere qualcosa.”  
Louis vorrebbe quasi uscire sul portico sotto la pioggia e rimanere immobile lì ad ammalarsi, ma entra comunque in casa di Niall. Non è come l’ultima volta che Harry è partito a marzo. Questo è ciò che registra il suo corpo mentre segue Niall in cucina, sentendosi leggermente stordito. L’ultima volta che aveva saputo che Harry era salito su un aereo, si era sentito come se il mondo si stesse sgretolando e non ci sarebbe stato un domani. Era la sua anima che si spezzava, e aveva provato quel dolore sordo al cuore di cui aveva sentito parlare solo nelle canzoni più tristi.  
Questo, però - è qualcos’altro. È confusione che scende nella rabbia e scorre indietro verso la tristezza, come un tornado al centro del suo petto. Non sapeva che ci fossero più modi per far spezzare un cuore, sembra tutto così nuovo.  
“Non posso credere che se ne sia andato,” dice Louis. “Senza nemmeno dire nulla.”  
“Ho pensato che sarebbe rimasto, onestamente,” dice Niall. Prende due bicchieri da un armadio e la bottiglia di whisky quasi vuota. “Sembrava che fosse quello che voleva.”  
“Lo so,” dice Louis, ma poi la sua voce diventa di nuovo calma. Aveva ipotizzato, forse stupidamente, che Harry stesse seriamente pensando di rimanere a Eugene. Sembrava che fosse quella la direzione in cui volesse andare, anche se Louis cercava di essere neutrale e non infierire in un modo o nell’altro. È difficile credere che fossero solo parole e promesse vuote. Ma forse le parole di Louis la scorsa notte sono state ciò che ha spinto Harry di nuovo verso Chicago.  
Niall gli passa un bicchiere e Louis ne beve un sorso. Brucia sulla lingua fino allo stomaco. Quando Harry ha detto che sarebbe rimasto a Eugene, Louis non ha pensato nemmeno per un secondo che _lui_ fosse un fattore decisivo. Forse è questo che è così difficile da elaborare in questo improvviso cambiamento: Harry gli ha chiesto di riprovare a costruire qualcosa, Louis ha detto di no e così Harry se ne è andato.  
“Non riesco a credere che abbia fatto la stessa cosa dell’ultima volta,” dice Niall scuotendo la testa. Sembra deluso, delusione che non è ancora arrivata nel tornado di emozioni di Louis.  
Louis rotea il labbro tra i denti, la sua mente continua a vacillare. L’ultima volta, Harry se ne è andato prima che potessero parlare di tutto ciò che andava male tra di loro e Louis lo incolpava per questo. Ma anche adesso, nell’angolo della sua mente, Louis sa che c’erano due parti colpevoli per la fine della loro relazione. La notte in cui Harry aveva lasciato il loro appartamento, Louis non aveva cercato di seguirlo. Durante la settimana che aveva trascorso il riccio a Eugene a seguito della loro litigata, Louis non una volta aveva cercato di fermarlo. Harry è testardo, la persona più testarda che Louis abbia mai conosciuto, e lo ha capito fin dal loro primo incontro. Nella loro relazione, Harry è colui che scappa, ma Louis è colui che lo ferma, che lo fa rallentare e considerare le cose da un’altra prospettiva. E non lo ha fatto a marzo. Quando Harry era decollato come un razzo, Louis lo aveva lasciato fare.  
È orgoglioso del modo in cui conosce Harry meglio di chiunque altro - il modo in cui il riccio è impresso nella sua stessa anima. E quindi ora sa, come sapeva anche a marzo, che c’è solo un modo per fermarlo. Ha rinunciato a Harry nel momento in cui lo ha lasciato andare. Per ben due volte. E ora eccolo qui di nuovo: la cucina di Niall, un bicchiere di whisky e un nodo alla gola. Sta lasciando che tutto accada di nuovo - e non sta facendo nulla per cambiare la situazione.  
Forse non dovrebbe andare così - forse Harry non dovrebbe essere colui che scappa, forse Louis non dovrebbe più inseguirlo. Ma quando ami qualcuno, lo ami per tutto: difetti inclusi. Un cuore più debole lo lascerebbe andare - troverebbe qualcuno di nuovo a cui legarsi. Tranne il fatto che Louis non ha mai avuto un cuore debole e loro due si sono sempre completati a vicenda: lui è il coraggio che serve alla paura di Harry, e Harry è colui che lo fa andare avanti quando la sua esitazione lo blocca. Non sono perfetti e non lo sono mai stati, ma i difetti sono ciò che li ha resi grandi, ciò che li ha fatti funzionare, ciò che li ha resi bisognosi l’uno dell’altro. Il casino è ciò che li ha resi _loro_. Li rende ancora così, realizza Louis.  
“Merda,” esclama all’improvviso, alzandosi e facendo quasi rovesciare il whisky. “Devo andare all’aeroporto.”  
Niall lo fissa solo per un momento e poi se ne va come un proiettile, afferrando le chiavi dal bancone. “Ho aspettato questo momento per tutto l’ultimo fottuto anno,” dice l’amico. “Siete entrambi le persone peggiori che conosco e vi meritate davvero l’un l’altro.”  
Louis scoppia a ridere nonostante nulla sia ancora stato salvato. Forse sta correndo a capofitto in un incendio boschivo che è sempre stato un incendio doloso e forse sta per essere bruciato in modi che non può riparare. Ma c’è una vocina nella parte posteriore della sua testa, calma e sicura di sé: e se potesse finalmente salvarli?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le cose si complicano per l'ennesima volta tra i nostri due piccioncini. Siamo quasi alla fine, manca soltanto un capitolo.  
Fateci sapere cosa ne pensate all'hashtag #BitterTangerineFF o se volete con una recensione.   
A martedì prossimo! Baci   
Sil&Chia


	10. Chapter 10

**Bitter Tangerine**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitolo dieci.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
Il sole sorge all’orizzonte in una lenta marcia e la luce si riversa nella sua camera come un’onda. Harry si rotola sul materasso, senza trovare una posizione comoda. Dormire in un vero letto per alcune settimane non ha fatto altro che fargli notare quanto possa essere scomodo un materasso gonfiabile. Pensava di essersi abituato ormai. Il sonno continua a non arrivare, quindi decide di alzarsi e affrontare il nuovo giorno. Non ha mai comprato un comò, quindi i suoi vestiti sono accatastati nell’armadio. Cerca di evitare di rovesciarli mentre trova un paio di jeans e una felpa in mezzo alla pila.  
Una volta aver fatto una doccia, esce all’esterno pronto ad affrontare il freddo brutale di metà gennaio a Chicago. Comincia a battere i denti per il freddo e sente lo stomaco stringersi mentre raggiunge la caffetteria accanto al suo appartamento. Harry ordina rapidamente il suo caffè e si sposta di lato per lasciare il posto ad altri clienti che hanno fretta di andare via. Ad Eugene sono tutti fin troppo gentili – i baristi ti fanno domande inopportune e le cameriere ti trattano come se fossi loro figlio – mentre a Chicago è tutto diverso.  
Con il caffè caldo tra le mani, ritorna nel suo appartamento. Dovrebbe essere felice ora che ha preso finalmente una decisione, ma non può fare a meno di sentirsi triste e indeciso. Ha già fatto scelte sbagliate prima di quel momento e sente la paura invaderlo – e se rovinasse di nuovo la sua vita?  
Fa male non avere qualcuno con cui parlare, a cui chiedere consigli. Sa che è la sua vita, la decisione è soltanto sua, ma ha bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno – qualcuno che ha davvero a cuore i suoi interessi, qualcuno che può aiutarlo a rimanere in piedi quando non è sicuro di essere abbastanza forte per affrontare tutto. In questo momento, però, ha solo se stesso, e rimuginare sulle sue decisioni più e più volte sembra più ferirlo che aiutarlo.  
Si affaccia alla finestra del suo appartamento e guarda quella città sconosciuta che ancora non lo fa sentire a casa. Non è sicuro che riuscirà mai a sentirsi a suo agio a Chicago. Prende un sorso di caffè, poi fa un respiro profondo. Ha fatto la sua scelta, ora ha bisogno di prendere in mano la sua vita. Si volta per affrontare il disordine nel suo appartamento; è tempo di rimettere insieme i pezzi della sua vita, di ricominciare. Ha bisogno di una vera casa, un posto dove possa sentirsi bene e questo non lo è. Annuisce, anche se nessuno lo sta guardando, poi si mette a lavoro.  
È passata solo un’ora o due quando bussano alla porta. Lui però la ignora e continua a lavorare: piegare i vestiti e organizzarli in pile ordinate. Non conosce nessuno che potrebbe venire a trovarlo in quella casa, ed è piuttosto abituato alle persone che confondono il suo appartamento con quello di altre persone. Questa volta, tuttavia, il bussare diventa più forte, al punto che Harry pensa che l’intera porta possa sfondarsi da un momento all’altro.  
Piega l’ultima felpa e poi si alza per attraversare l’appartamento, la curiosità mista alla paura di chi potrebbe esserci dall’altra parte. Apre la porta rapidamente, sperando di mostrare un certo livello di coraggio e cercando di non mostrarsi impaurito di fronte ad un eventuale ladro – o chiunque abbia un disperato bisogno di entrare in casa sua. Quando la porta si apre, la bocca di Harry si spalanca per la sorpresa, e non riesce a pronunciare una sola parola.  
“Non puoi fottutamente farlo,” dice subito Louis. Indossa una felpa e dei pantaloni sportivi, uno zaino e un berretto. Non aspetta che Harry si sposti prima di entrare nell’appartamento, spingendolo via. “Non puoi semplicemente scappare. Non funziona così.”  
Harry spalanca ancora di più la porta. “Non sono scappato via.”  
“Si, l’hai fatto,” esclama Louis. Si guarda intorno nell’appartamento ed Harry prova a vedere casa sua attraverso gli occhi del maggiore e non prova nulla se non imbarazzo. Ci sono scatoloni ovunque ed è un completo casino. La fila di felpe è l’unica cosa in ordine. “Cosa cazzo significa tutto questo?” Domanda Louis, indicandosi intorno. “Dove stai andando?”  
Harry si lecca il labbro inferiore, cercando di prendere coraggio. Non riesce a credere che Louis sia a Chicago, nel suo appartamento, mentre urla contro di lui chiedendo risposte. “Ad Eugene.”  
“Eugene?” Louis restringe gli occhi. “Eri già ad Eugene.”  
Il riccio alza il mento. “Sono tornato per prendere le mie cose.”  
Harry osserva Louis respirare profondamente, il suo corpo si sgonfia, quindi addolcisce la voce e abbandona la posizione difensiva. “Sei partito senza dire niente, Harry. L’hai fatto di nuovo.”  
La vulnerabilità nelle ultime parole del maggiore blocca Harry sul posto. Odia ricordare il modo in cui sono andate le cose tra loro l’ultima volta, le ferite e il dolore che ha causato e che ancora non sembrano voler andare via. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di andarsene senza dire nulla. Pensava soltanto di star facendo la cosa giusta, cercando di rimettere insieme la sua vita. Sembra che non riesca mai a fare le scelte giuste. Cerca di trovare la parole adatte per spiegarsi. “Sto solo cercando di capire cosa fare, Louis. Non è niente di personale.”  
Louis si tocca il ponte del naso con le dita. “Il tuo andartene senza dirmi nulla e senza lasciare traccia sarà sempre un qualcosa di personale per me.”  
“Non intendevo farlo,” risponde Harry onestamente. “Stavo pensando a quello che hai detto l’altra sera.” Deglutisce e fissa il maggiore. Prega che le sue guance non diventino rosse per l’imbarazzo del ricordo del rifiuto di Louis. “Di come ho ancora tante cose da capire.”  
“Harry,” inizia Louis, senza nessuna intenzione di finire la frase.  
“Volevo solo iniziare da capo,” dice il riccio. “Sono stanco di aspettare, pensare e chiedermi cosa dovrei fare dopo. Quindi ho appena deciso di iniziare.”  
Louis lo osserva attentamente. “Quindi hai deciso di tornare ad Eugene?”  
Harry annuisce. “Si, l’ho deciso.” Prende un respiro lento. Non volevo dirlo a nessuno, oppure avreste pensato che stavo prendendo le mie decisioni influenzato dalle vostre opinioni. Volevo che fosse soltanto una mia decisione.” Si domanda se Louis sappia che per _qualcuno_ , Harry intende proprio _lui_. È vero, però; Sa che trasferirsi di nuovo ad Eugene è la decisione giusta, il primo passo verso una nuova vita. Tornare a casa è il primo passo, capire tutto il resto è il secondo e avverrà con calma.  
“Va bene.” Louis si strofina il viso con le mani. “Mi hai spaventato, H. Ho pensato,” espira piano, “ho pensato di averti perso di nuovo. Dovremmo essere amici, ricordi?”  
Harry desidera che Louis gli racconti la verità, che l’ha inseguito fino a Chicago per proclamargli il suo amore, non perché preoccupato per un amico. Non osa dire queste cose per primo. “Non riuscirai a liberarti di me così facilmente,” dice con un sorrisetto ironico. “Non volevo farti preoccupare.” Non pensava nemmeno che il maggiore si sarebbe preoccupato, sinceramente. Forse è bello capire di essersi sbagliato, riguardo questo.  
“Si beh, è difficile non preoccuparsi per te,” risponde Louis, senza rendersi conto che quelle parole stanno spezzando il cuore del riccio. Louis continua a dire le cose che Harry vorrebbe sentirsi dire, ma non le intende allo stesso suo modo. “Vedo che hai già fatto molte cose,” continua Louis, guardandosi intorno.  
“Sto facendo i bagagli. Di solito non è così incasinato.”  
Louis alza un sopracciglio. “Non hai mobili e c’è soltanto un materasso gonfiabile.”  
Questa volta Harry ride davvero. “Inutile fingere che vivere qui sia un sogno, vero?”  
Louis sorride dolcemente. “Mi dispiace di averlo pensato.”  
Harry si rende conto che la porta dell’appartamento è ancora aperta e la chiude delicatamente. “Va bene.” Si trascina goffamente verso il letto, i piedi che si incastrano l’un l’altro. Louis gli sta di fronte con le mani incrociate sul petto, e lo fissa intensamente. Si sente così distante dall’altro ragazzo, nonostante le ultime settimane in cui sono stati praticamente attaccati. Forse Louis ha smesso di amarlo, ma è venuto comunque fino a Chicago; significa che un po’ gli importa.  
“Hai un posto dove stare? O torni subito a casa?” Chiede Harry.  
Louis sorride come se tutta quella situazione fosse surreale. “No e no. Non ho pianificato niente prima di partire.”  
Forse Harry dovrebbe sentirsi lusingato del fatto che Louis abbia lasciato tutto per raggiungerlo, ma in realtà si sente come un bambino irresponsabile. “Scusami.”  
“Non ti preoccupare, probabilmente tornerò lunedì o martedì. Ho alcune ferie arretrate da utilizzare. E conosco qualcuno che abita qui in città, stavo pensando proprio di prendere possesso del suo,” Louis lancia uno sguardo al letto del riccio, “materasso gonfiabile.” Il giovane poi sorride. “Inoltre, ho sempre voluto vedere Chicago, sai? Forse dovresti farmi fare un giro.”  
Harry deglutisce e lancia un’occhiata alla pila di roba sparsa per il suo appartamento, i resti della sua vita che avrebbe dovuto raccogliere. Almeno doveva farlo fino a quando questo grande e importante pezzo della sua vecchia vita non si è presentato alla porta di casa sua.  
“O devi fare i bagagli?” Domanda Louis, leggendo il suo sguardo. “Posso aiutarti.”  
Harry apre la bocca per rispondere poi scuote la testa. Louis è a Chicago con lui, proprio dove l’avrebbe sempre voluto. È molto più importante che imballare alcuni scatoloni. “No, lo farò più tardi. Voglio farti fare un giro.”  
Il sorriso del maggiore è così dolce che Harry vorrebbe baciarlo. “Va bene.” Louis si schiarisce la gola. “Ti dispiace se faccio una doccia veloce? Mi sento sporco ed esausto.”  
Harry ridacchia e indica il bagno alle sue spalle. Mentre Louis si fa una doccia rigenerante, il riccio cerca di mettere un po’ di cose nelle scatole, per poi distrarsi pensando a cosa mostrare della città al maggiore. Visto che il tempo non è dei migliori, la sua lista comprende principalmente mostre d’arte e alcuni ristoranti e bar in cui è andato negli ultimi mesi. È piuttosto imbarazzante notare quanto poco ha visto di Chicago da quando è arrivato. È abbastanza lucido da ammettere che non ha avuto il coraggio di vedere le cose da solo, di trascorrere del tempo con i propri pensieri in spazi pubblici e circondato da altre persone.  
“Ho bisogno di qualcosa di più pesante,” dice Louis uscendo dal bagno con i capelli umidi, un maglioncino girocollo e un paio di jeans. “E di calzini.”  
“Non hai portato i calzini?” Domanda Harry incredulo. “Tu hai sempre i calzini migliori.”  
Louis ha un intero cassetto di calzini di lana che Harry era solito rubare quando vivevano insieme. Potrebbe aver portato un paio delle calze del maggiore con lui a Chicago, quando se ne è andato, anche se non lo ammetterà mai.  
“Ero di fretta,” risponde Louis, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. Cerca delle calze spesse e calde per Louis, un’altra felpa e un berretto di lana. Infine cerca dei vestiti caldi anche per lui, pur sapendo che non saranno abbastanza e che patirà lo stesso il freddo. Il freddo di Chicago è qualcosa di impossibile ed è difficile da combattere. Si mettono d’accordo per iniziare la loro gita con un bel pranzo e scendono di sotto nell’atrio dell’edificio per cercare un taxi disponibile. Louis è come sempre troppo curioso, chiede del portiere dell’edificio, se Harry gli ha mai parlato (di solito no) e se usa la palestra (solo una volta). Sul sedile posteriore dell’auto, Harry si improvvisa guida turistica e indica le cose principali della città fuori dal finestrino. Sono prevalentemente punti di riferimento che tutti conoscono – nessun ricordo personale legato a questi o storie divertenti da raccontare. Anche lui è semplicemente un turista proprio come Louis.  
Per fortuna, nel ristorante in cui porta Louis non c’è molta gente. L’ha scoperto quando è andato fuori a cena con alcuni infermieri dell’ospedale dopo essersi trasferito, prima di sapere quali fantasmi e demoni si nascondevano dentro di lui. Il locale si trova sul lungofiume, che è quasi vuoto a causa del vento gelido e del freddo glaciale. Ordinano un piatto di frutti di mare e lo condividono, entrambi più affamati di quanto credessero inizialmente. La conversazione è facile e tranquilla, e parlano dei motivi per cui sono in quella città.  
Da qualche parte nella sua mente, Harry vorrebbe parlare. Non è sicuro di cosa dire, ma ogni tanto sente il bisogno di raccontare cosa sente dentro di sé. Potrebbe iniziare col dire che sta alla grande, ma una bugia così sfacciata sembra terrificante da dire. Ha raccontato a Louis la verità per un motivo. Louis si è allontanato e deve imparare ad accettarlo piuttosto che combattere questa cosa. Il fatto che Louis si sia presentato a casa sua, però, dovrebbe essere un balsamo per la sua anima – il fatto che il maggiore si preoccupi per lui. Si prende cura di lui e si preoccupa più del necessario; vuole Harry come amico. Tutto questo dovrebbe farlo felice e forse lo è, ma c’è un punto che continua a turbarlo e a fargli mancare il respiro. Anche adesso, mentre Louis si scusa per raggiungere il bagno, Harry lo guarda allontanarsi e pensa all’anello.  
Cercare un caricabatterie e trovare un anello di fidanzamento è in cima alla lista delle cose inaspettate che gli sono successe nella vita. Il matrimonio è sempre stato il passo successivo per lui e Louis quando stavano insieme. Non avevano dedicato molto tempo ad una proposta o ad un anello, sembrava solo un pezzo inevitabile della loro storia. Vederlo nella vita reale, toccare la scatola in cui c’era l’anello… non ha ancora trovato le parole. Forse è più facile dire che gli sembrava di esser caduto dalla cima di una scala; la sensazione di cadere all’indietro era stata così improvvisa che i polmoni avevano dimenticato di lavorare. Era un promemoria di tutto quello che avevano perso e, in più, un coltello ficcato nel cuore dopo che Louis ha gentilmente declinato la sua offerta di riprovarci di nuovo.  
“Pronto?”  
Harry viene scosso dai suoi pensieri dal maggiore che indossa la giacca, quindi si unisce a lui e si alza per andarsene dal locale. Prendono un taxi per il museo d’arte e vagano senza meta al suo interno per un paio d’ore. Sono per lo più silenziosi ma è il tipo di silenzio che non imbarazza; sono entrambi completamente a loro agio. Non c’è bisogno di dire nulla, nessun commento o argomento per riempire il vuoto. Sono semplicemente loro - indicano i loro quadri preferiti o guardano estasiati gli oggetti nelle vetrine. È tutto così facile che Harry dimentica persino di trovarsi a Chicago. Sono solo lui e Louis circondati da affascinanti opere d’arte, ed in qualche modo è tutto ciò che conta.  
“Dove vuoi andare dopo?” Chiede Louis dopo essere usciti dal museo. Il tardo pomeriggio sta lasciando posto alla sera. “In realtà,” continua Louis prima che Harry possa rispondere. “Possiamo vedere The Bean?”  
“Il The Bean?” Ripete Harry, leggermente incredulo. “Un fagiolo gigante di metallo? Davvero?”  
“Sì, davvero. È il più grande punto di riferimento a Chicago.”  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Sono abbastanza sicuro che potresti essere cacciato da Chicago per aver detto una cosa del genere.”  
Louis ridacchia. “Pensavo che foste tutti carini qui. Almeno è vicino?”  
Per quanto Harry non conosca molto bene la città, sa rispondere a questa domanda. “Sì, in realtà. Ma avrai così tanto freddo che ti pentirai nel momento esatto in cui inizieremo ad incamminarci.”  
Louis restringe gli occhi e contrae le labbra. “Proviamoci.”  
Finisce per diventare isterico mentre attraversano il Millennium Park fino al The Bean. Il vento soffia forte e fiocchi di neve danzano nel cielo scuro. Harry emette un gemito ad ogni nuova raffica di vento che lo colpisce, mentre Louis rimane stoicamente in silenzio, cercando di non lamentarsi. Anche con le basse temperature, ci sono alcuni turisti che circondano la scultura e scattano foto. Louis ed Harry decidono di scattarsi un selfie davanti al The Bean, e nel momento in cui scattano l’ultima foto, il maggiore esplode. “Fa così fottutamente freddo, morirò congelato.”  
Harry ridacchia così forte che le persone si girano per osservarlo incuriosite, poi insieme corrono verso il bar più vicino per ripararsi dal freddo, battendo i denti per tutto il tragitto. Bevono un paio di drink e dividono un hamburger e cercando di scaldarsi, le guance che ritornano rosa mentre il sangue torna a fluire nei loro corpi. Entrambi ridono molto più del dovuto, ma l’euforia per essersi finalmente riscaldati li mette di buon umore. Quando lasciano il bar decidono di continuare la serata in un altro locale a tema piratesco, dove bevono cocktail al rum da bicchieri con bordi ardenti prima di tornare all’appartamento di Harry, leggermente brilli ma soprattutto felici.  
“Questo posto è un disastro,” annuncia Louis quando entrano in casa.  
“Mi hai beccato nel bel mezzo di un trasloco,” risponde Harry, accendendo le luci e la stufa.  
“Non prendermi in giro,” risponde il giovane. “Non hai nemmeno un comò.”  
Harry si morde un labbro per poi mettersi a ridere. Forse gli fa bene ridere e fare umorismo sulla sua vita di merda. Questo è il gran finale di questo capitolo della sua vita; il prossimo è ancora tutto da scrivere e deve ancora capire come iniziarlo. Farà del suo meglio per capirlo nei giorni successivi. Per ora, si godrà la fine della sua vecchia vita a Chicago con la persona con cui una volta sognava di condividerla.  
“Dovremmo guardare un film?” Domanda Harry. “Non ho voglia di fare le valigie stasera.”  
“Dovremmo assolutamente guardare un film sul tuo materasso gonfiabile,” dice il maggiore. “È quello che ho sempre sognato.”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e si mette a cercare dei vestiti caldi così che possano cambiarsi. Passare una notte intera a letto con Louis guardando film è ciò che ha sempre desiderato - ma ora non può dirlo ad alta voce.  
Quando sono entrambi sotto le coperte, con il laptop aperto in mezzo a loro mentre guardano _Moonlight_ , Harry diventa consapevole del corpo caldo di Louis accanto al suo. Non si sono ancora baciati da quando il maggiore è arrivato a Chicago, non si sono toccati e non si sono tenuti per mano come invece hanno fatto nelle ultime settimane ad Eugene. Harry desidera un contatto, lo desidera come se fosse una calamita attratta dal metallo, ma il suo cuore è ancora a pezzi dopo che Louis gli ha detto di concentrarsi sulla sua vita, rifiutandolo. Harry lo capisce, forse, ma non può far sparire i sentimenti che prova nei confronti dell’altro, ed essere seduto a pochi centimetri di distanza da Louis non facilita le cose.  
Ad un certo punto, Harry inclina la testa per appoggiarla sulla spalla del maggiore. Si muove lentamente e trattiene il respiro, nel caso Louis decida di allontanarsi. Non succede. Invece, Louis muove la mano per appoggiarla sulla parte superiore della sua coscia, e il cuore di Harry inizia a battere all’impazzata. Anche se Louis gli ha detto di non voler iniziare qualcosa di nuovo, con un solo tocco ha acceso nuovamente le farfalle nel suo stomaco, oltre a fargli provare un nuovo sentimento: la speranza.  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS>>>>>LOUIS**  
  
  
  
  
Louis non ha mai dormito su un materasso gonfiabile e ne capisce il motivo quando si sveglia la mattina dopo. Gli fa male la schiena e l’anca per la mancanza di supporto, inoltre il pavimento è gelido quando si alza dal letto. “Sono così felice che te ne vai da qua,” mormora mentre si stiracchia. “Questo materasso è terribile.” Harry annuisce dall’altra parte del materasso ma non apre gli occhi né si muove. Louis si ritrova a sorridere mentre lo guarda; il modo in cui i capelli ricci gli cadono sulla guancia e le dita che tengono saldamente il bordo del cuscino. Louis lo bacerebbe se potesse, ma non è assolutamente quello che deve fare. Non quando ha detto ad Harry di non voler iniziare una relazione e di essere solo amici. Saltargli addosso e baciarlo invierebbe al riccio messaggi contrastanti.  
“Smettila di guardarmi,” dice Harry senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi.  
“Non lo sto facendo,” rispose Louis dirigendosi verso il bagno. Ha bisogno di distrarsi per non pensare al corpo caldo di Harry su quel letto e al suo broncio adorabile che vorrebbe baciare via.  
Escono per fare colazione in un bar in fondo alla strada. Apparentemente, Harry non ci è mai andato, anche se si trova molto vicino a casa sua. “È deprimente fare colazione da solo,” è la risposta che gli fornisce il più piccolo.  
Louis sussulta ogni volta che Harry fa un commento del genere riguardo la sua vita a Chicago. Non che lui vivesse felice e contento dall’altra parte del paese. Tuttavia, è felice che Harry si stia allontanando da quella città. Sebbene una buona parte del suo entusiasmo sia puramente egoistico, è contento che il riccio torni a casa, così che possa curare la sua salute mentale. È spaventoso sradicarti e cambiare la tua vita in meno di un anno, e Louis non è sicuro di come riuscirà ad aiutare Harry ad ambientarsi nuovamente ad Eugene, ma ci proverà.  
“Dovremmo fare un’altra gita turistica?” Domanda Harry, bevendo un sorso di caffè.  
Louis si perde a guardarlo per un momento, il modo in cui tiene la tazza tra le mani e come le spalle si rilassano leggermente dopo che ha bevuto. Dopo tutto questo tempo, ci sono alcune cose di Harry che lo fanno sentire come a casa. Non per la prima volta dopo mesi, Louis pensa alla possibilità di riprovarci di nuovo con Harry. Ricominciare da capo, ricominciare a vivere con Harry. Il riccio l’ha preso alla sprovvista l’altra sera quando ha sollevato l’argomento e Louis ha pensato giorno e notte alla reazione dell’altro ragazzo davanti al suo rifiuto. È vero che Harry deve capire tante cose – molte cose – ma non è vero che Louis non lo vuole più per questo. Louis lo ama così com’è, lo ama esattamente per ciò che sta facendo – per il coraggio del più piccolo di riprovare ad essere felice, di fare ciò che vuole realmente e aggiustare la sua vita. Solo che, qui e adesso, Louis non sa assolutamente come pronunciare tutte quelle cose.  
“Non dobbiamo fare per forza un altro giro turistico,” dice invece. “Posso aiutarti a fare le valigie, se vuoi.”  
Harry lo guarda per un momento. “Preferiresti aiutarmi a fare le valigie piuttosto che vedere la città?”  
Louis si sente arrossire dopo l’affermazione dell’altro. “Questa città è troppo fottutamente fredda, se devo essere onesto.”  
Quando Harry ride, la felicità si riversa sul suo viso come i raggi del sole attraverso una finestra, e al solo pensare quelle cose smielate, capisce che ormai Harry ha preso tutto di lui, ogni cosa. Tutto il dolore, la rabbia, il risentimento e la confusione che prova, non possono combattere contro il modo in cui il cuore di Louis batte per quel ragazzo. Da sempre.  
“Puoi aiutarmi a fare le valigie,” concorda Harry. “Possiamo guardare un film mentre sistemiamo.”  
Louis da un morso alla ciambella che ha ordinato e annuisce. “Suona meglio di qualsiasi gita turistica al freddo.”  
Dopo colazione si fermano in un altro bar per una seconda dose di caffeina, poi a comprare scatoloni e nastro per imballare le cose di Harry.  
“Abbiamo passato molto tempo a fare scatoloni, nell’ultimo mese,” sottolinea Harry una volta tornati a casa per lavorare.  
“Troppo tempo, onestamente. Almeno adesso ci sistemeremo entrambi.” Harry annuisce in risposta e Louis continua ad impilare dei maglioni in una scatola. Non ha ancora riflettuto molto sul fatto che Harry tornerà definitivamente ad Eugene, di come saranno le loro vite, se si comporteranno da ex o da amici, o qualunque cosa siano in quei giorni. “A proposito, quando tornerai? Spero presto.”  
Harry non risponde immediatamente mentre finisce di avvolgere i piatti e le tazze in carta di giornale. “Entro la fine di questa settimana. Devo andare in ospedale per dimettermi. Voglio assicurarmi che sia tutto regolare.”  
“Lo capiranno.” Replica Louis, piegando un maglione. “Ovviamente ti hanno dato le ferie per un motivo, per riuscire a capire come ti senti riguardo al tuo lavoro.”  
Harry tenta di chiudere lo scatolone, sospira profondamente e si passa una mano tra i capelli. “Mi sembra ancora di deludere tutti quanti.”  
“Non devi sentirti in colpa per aver bisogno di metterti al primo posto,” dice sorridendo dolcemente. “So cosa intendi, fidati.”  
Harry alza gli occhi verso di lui. “Apprezzo il supporto,” risponde, mordendosi il labbro. “Andrà meglio, o almeno è quello che continuo a ripetermi.”  
“Sarà così,” dice Louis con sicurezza mentre torna al suo lavoro. “E se non sarà così, scopriremo come fare. Non è mai troppo tardi per ricominciare.”  
“Non voglio ricominciare infinite volte.” Questa volta Louis sente la disperazione nella voce del riccio, quella che sta chiaramente cercando di nascondere. Louis lascia cadere il maglione sul letto e si incammina verso l’altro ragazzo. Harry tiene le mani appoggiate sul bancone, gli occhi sul pavimento, ma quando lo sente avvicinarsi alza lo sguardo verso di lui. “Scusami.”  
“Non scusarti,” risponde. Louis sente le mani vibrare per la voglia di toccare Harry, ma non è sicuro che potrebbe essergli di grande aiuto in questo momento. Non in questo turbinio costante di emozioni. “Tutto questo è spaventoso.”  
Harry emette una piccola risata e guarda fuori dalla finestra che si affaccia sulla strada sottostante. “Spaventoso è un eufemismo.”  
“Non stai sbagliando,” risponde Louis. “Ci stai pensando da un po’ e procederai lentamente. Stai provando a cambiare.” Louis aspetta che Harry lo guardi di nuovo. “Ci stai provando ed è tutto quello che puoi fare adesso, okay? Non esiste un piano perfetto, in questa vita. Dobbiamo solo continuare a provare e se tutto fallisce, semplicemente bisogna riprovarci di nuovo. Non significa che sarà facile ma non devi farlo da solo.”  
Harry annuisce alle sue parole e prende un respiro profondo. “Lou?”  
“Sì?”  
“Se ti chiamerò a mezzanotte per un attacco di panico, giurami che pronuncerai di nuovo questo discorso.”  
Louis ridacchia. “Sono stato bravo?”  
“Vaffanculo,” dice il riccio ma sta sorridendo di nuovo. “Vai a piegare i miei maglioni.”  
“Certo, capo,” mormora Louis tornando alla sua postazione.  
Riescono a imballare la maggior parte delle cose. Guardano due film e ordinano una pizza per pranzo, etichettando le scatole e impilandole ordinatamente vicino al muro. Harry lascia una valigia aperta piena di vestiti per quella settimana, il materasso e le coperte. Louis chiama una ditta di traslochi per organizzare lo spostamento ad Eugene fra pochi giorni, poi prenota un volo di ritorno per il giorno successivo. La giornata trascorre veloce, ridono per la maggior parte del tempo e lasciano la vita reale e i guai che ne derivano lontani dalla loro mente.  
Per cena decidono di avventurarsi fuori – dall’altra parte della strada hanno trovato un ristorante italiano grazie a Google. “Quindi non ci sei mai stato?” Domanda Louis mentre si infila una camicia e un paio di jeans puliti.  
“Sembra un posto da appuntamenti,” osserva Harry, guardando le immagini del ristorante sul cellulare. “Non è proprio adatto a me.”  
“Ci sono ottime recensioni sulla pasta al tartufo,” risponde il maggiore mentre esplora il sito web. “E all’improvviso ne ho tantissima voglia.”  
“Certo che ne hai voglia,” replica Harry, iniziando a mettersi le scarpe e alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Il ristorante è un locale piccolo e carino, le sedie sono di un rosso intenso e le pareti decorate con pannelli colorati. Louis ed Harry non prestano molta attenzione ai dettagli mentre ordinano pasta, insalata e pane, oltre a due bottiglie di vino dell’Oregon. Mentre mangiano e chiacchierano, Louis non può fare a meno di pensare che quello sembra proprio un appuntamento con Harry. Non hanno una conversazione traballante e non sono nervosi, ma Louis cerca continuamente di far ridere il riccio e approva tutto ciò che l’altro dice. Ama il modo in cui le guance di Harry diventano rosse dopo il terzo bicchiere di vino, il modo in cui dimentica le parole nel bel mezzo di una conversazione. Odia tutto quello che è accaduto tra di loro, la frattura che gli impedisce di rendere tutto perfetto come una volta. Finiscono la seconda bottiglia di vino prima di andarsene, barcollando l’uno accanto all’altro mentre escono dal ristorante per immergersi nelle strade innevate della città.  
“Procedete lentamente,” li avverte il portiere. “È un po’ rischioso per il ghiaccio in alcuni punti.”  
“Grazie,” risponde il riccio. “Dobbiamo solo attraversare la strada.” Harry strascica le parole e nel mentre quasi scivola. Louis deve aiutarlo a rimanere in piedi ed entrambi ridono a crepapelle.  
La hall dell’edificio in cui abita Harry è silenziosa, così come il corridoio del suo piano. È tutto così silenzioso che riescono a percepire i loro respiri affannati. Sembra che il mondo sia vuoto tranne loro due e Louis vorrebbe quasi dire ad alta voce quanto gli piace quest’idea.  
“Louis,” dice Harry prima che il castano possa dire una parola.  
“Hm?” Sono uno di fronte all’altro sul pianerottolo del riccio, la chiave nascosta da qualche parte nella tasca della giacca di Harry.  
“Penso che mi sarebbe piaciuto vivere qui,” dice. “Mi sarebbe piaciuta molto Chicago, se tu fossi venuto con me.”  
“Harry,” risponde Louis, interrompendolo bruscamente. “Per favore, non farlo.” Anche se stanno bene insieme e stanno provando a dimenticare il passato, sembrano sempre ritornare al punto di partenza. Harry era andato a Chicago e Louis si era rifiutato di seguirlo. Sta cominciando a odiare questa storia.  
“No,” dice Harry scuotendo la testa. “Non è quello che voglio dire.” Il giovane si lecca il labbro inferiore. “È solo che - sei semplicemente tu. Sei qui da meno di un giorno e hai già reso migliore questo posto. Non è soltanto qui, ma è ovunque noi andiamo. Sei sempre tu a rendere tutto perfetto.”  
È una frase lunga e sconnessa, ma Louis afferra ogni parola, sente ogni sillaba, anche se la voce del riccio è bassa e roca. “Harry,” mormora, piano e lento. Non sa cosa dovrebbe dire, ancora una volta è Harry ad esporre il suo cuore e i suoi sentimenti e Louis si ritrova a dover subire senza sapere cosa fare. Per un attimo, Louis aspetta che Harry continui a parlare, che faccia qualsiasi cosa. Harry alza il mento e rifiuta di muoversi dal suo posto. Aspetta e trattiene il respiro di fronte alla reazione del maggiore.  
Proprio come quella notte nel suo letto, lui non sa ancora cosa rispondere. Ma, questa volta, non vuole far scappare Harry e non vuole raccontargli bugie. Invece fa un passo in avanti, chiude lo spazio tra loro e bacia Harry direttamente sulla bocca. Ruba il respiro dell’altro e preme la lingua contro i denti del riccio, stringendo gli occhi e pregando affinché riescano finalmente entrambi a fare la cosa giusta.  
Inciampano dentro l’appartamento in una confusione di braccia e gambe. Il percorso verso il materasso è pieno di ostacoli, a causa degli scatoloni che hanno preparato qualche ora prima. Le loro labbra non si separano mai mentre iniziano a spogliarsi, le bocche fameliche che tracciano percorsi sul corpo dell’altro e le lingue che scorrono sulle loro pelli. Sotto le coperte, Louis non capisce più dove finisce lui ed inizia Harry. I loro corpi si stringono, le loro gambe si intrecciano. Fa caldo sotto le coperte e il calore dei loro corpi non fa che aumentare. Non c’è spazio per le parole, solo quel linguaggio fisico che riescono a condividere così bene, quello che nessun altro conosce. La loro energia è pura e Louis la percepisce come se fosse una droga mentre morde il collo di Harry, mentre lo tiene stretto e cade a pezzi tra le sue braccia.  
Quando finiscono non si separano. Trattengono il respiro, le mani si rifiutano di mollare il corpo dell’altro. Nel momento in cui Louis pensa di riuscire a parlare, Harry preme il viso contro il suo collo e inspira lentamente. Louis si ritrova senza fiato per l’emozione e le parole gli muoiono in gola, quindi passa semplicemente le dita tra i riccioli di Harry, una cosa che amava fare tanto tempo prima.  
Louis non ha idea di quanto tempo sia passato prima che Harry si allontani lentamente da lui. Si muovono per guardarsi, le coperte strette intorno ai loro corpi per riscaldarli. Il momento è perfetto così, il silenzio confortevole, ma Louis sente che deve dire ad Harry qualcosa. “H,” dice quindi dolcemente.  
Il riccio sbatte le palpebre piano. “Sì?”  
Louis fa un respiro profondo. “So che hai trovato l’anello di fidanzamento.”  
Non c’è shock sul viso di Harry, né sorpresa. “Sì.”  
Louis sospira. “Non credo sia un segreto il fatto che un giorno pensavo che ci saremmo sposati.” Guarda la mascella di Harry flettersi e il ragazzo mordersi nervosamente un labbro, come se stesse cercando di non piangere. “E stavo progettando di chiederti di sposarmi.” Louis vede le lacrime riempire gli occhi del riccio.  
Harry annuisce. “Lo so.”  
“Lo sai?” Chiede il giovane sorpreso.  
Harry annuisce di nuovo. “Non sapevo dell’anello o quando avessi intenzione di farlo. È solo che,” scrolla le spalle e si stringe sotto le coperte. “Il mio per sempre sei soltanto tu. Sembrava inevitabile.”  
“Giusto,” Louis chiude gli occhi, incerto su cosa dire o come terminare la conversazione. Non vale la pena dire in quel momento che non succederà mai perché sono soltanto amici. Sarebbe una bugia e non hanno bisogno di dirlo ad alta voce per sapere che è la verità. “Non ho mai avuto la possibilità di farlo, ma ci ho sempre sperato. Per questo ho conservato l’anello. Ma non voglio che tu pensi che l’ho tenuto nel cassetto in modo che tu lo trovassi ora.”  
Harry si asciuga una lacrime e sorride. “Stavo curiosando, se devo essere onesto. Non bisognerebbe mai guardare nei cassetti di un’altra persona.”  
Louis sorride piano. “Concordo.” Soltanto che loro due hanno sempre condiviso tutto e non è mai stato strano curiosare nei cassetti dell’altro.  
“Per quello che vale,” dice Harry lentamente, gli occhi fissi sulla spalla di Louis invece che guardarlo direttamente. “Non credo che un anello avrebbe potuto salvarci.”  
Louis fa un respiro profondo di fronte alla verità di quelle parole. Non ci ha mai veramente pensato in questi termini. Un anello avrebbe potuto farli resistere ancora un po’, ma la rottura era inevitabile, prima o poi.  
“Ma penso che _noi_ avremmo potuto salvare le cose, in qualche modo.”  
“Harry,” replica Louis, cercando di sviare l’argomento.  
Harry si lecca il labbro inferiore. “Ci ho pensato continuamente, a tutte le cose che abbiamo sbagliato. Vorrei solo aver capito prima che dovevamo concentrarci di più l’uno sull’altro, sai? Abbiamo avuto una bella storia, ci amavano davvero.”  
Louis ride e si rende conto di avere delle lacrime sulle guance. “So che l’abbiamo fatto, H.” Lo facciamo ancora, pensa tra sé e sé, ma non trova il coraggio di dirlo.  
“E penso, forse, che abbiamo dovuto lasciarci per capirlo davvero.”  
Louis non riesce a credere che stanno avendo questa conversazione. “Non sai mai cos’hai fino a quando non lo perdi.”  
Il riccio annuisce. “Sì, vero.”  
La parola è sospesa nell’aria e Louis sente che è di nuovo il suo turno di parlare. “L’altra sera, quando hai detto che volevi riprovarci?” Harry chiude gli occhi, come se quel ricordo lo ferisse e Louis vorrebbe prendersi a schiaffi. Anche Harry lo ha ferito in passato, ma ultimamente è lui ha ferire l’altro ragazzo. Louis impiega un momento per capire che Harry non risponderà. Allunga una mano per toccargli il viso, facendo scorrere il pollice sulla mascella del riccio, fino a quando lui non apre gli occhi e li trova pieni di lacrime. Louis deglutisce. “Sto parlando con te, sai?”  
Harry annuisce e una lacrima gli cade lentamente sul mento. Louis la afferra con il pollice. “Lo so. Solo che non so se voglio sentire ciò che hai da dirmi.”  
“Lasciami finire. Quando ho detto che dovevi concentrarti su di te e su altre cose, ho pensato che forse ti stavo semplicemente aiutando. Volevo che non ti preoccupassi per me e di ciò che voglio.”  
Harry apre la bocca per ribattere ma Louis gli mette un dito sulle labbra per fargli capire di restare zitto. “Credo ancora in quello che ho detto. Penso ancora che tu abbia molte cose da capire per ricominciare e riprendere in mano la tua vita. Ma, quello che non ho detto quella notte, e che voglio che tu ascolti adesso, è che io sarò sempre con te. Non so in quale modo, non so come, ma forse è una cosa che dobbiamo capire insieme, okay? Non vado da nessuna parte.”  
Le labbra di Harry tremano sotto le sue dita e si spinge in avanti per baciarlo, le sue labbra salate per le lacrime. “È tutto ciò che chiedo,” sussurra Harry in risposta.  
Louis avvolge le braccia attorno al più piccolo, i loro cuori battono fianco a fianco all’unisono. Non ci sono più parole da dire per quella sera, ne discuteranno in un altro momento.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
La mattina arriva lentamente, Louis sbatte le palpebre alla fredda luce del mattino che inonda la stanza di Harry. Si sono dimenticati di chiudere le tende la sera prima. È rimasto abbracciato ad Harry per tutta la notte, proprio come erano soliti dormire prima; riesce a sentire il battito del cuore dell’altro sotto la mano. Come se Harry sapesse che è sveglio, si muove contro il suo petto e gli prende una mano, intrecciando le loro dita.  
“Buongiorno,” sussurra Louis, nascondendo il naso tra i ricci di Harry.  
“Buongiorno,” dice il riccio, la voce assonnata.  
Dopo la scorsa notte, Louis è felice di scoprire che Harry è ancora con lui. Sa che dovranno discuterne ancora e dovranno essere entrambi coraggiosi per riuscire ad affrontare ogni ostacolo.  
“Ehi,” dice Harry all’improvviso, la voce roca e bassa ma allo stesso tempo tenera.  
“Ehi,” ripete Louis.  
“Forse quando sarò tornato ad Eugene potrei… potrei portarti fuori. Ad un appuntamento.”  
Louis esita un istante prima di rispondere, ha paura di fare una promessa che non potrà mantenere. Ha detto ad Harry che dovrebbe lavorare sulla sua vita, che dovrebbe concentrarsi sul futuro e sul cercare un nuovo lavoro, che dovrebbe pensare solamente a se stesso, e crede ancora a tutte queste cose nonostante il suo cuore abbia realizzato che ama ancora il riccio. Non lascerà che Harry prenda decisioni influenzato da altre persone, deve decidere da solo ciò che vuole. Louis non vuole mettersi in mezzo. “Prendiamo le cose giorno per giorno,” risponde dolcemente, premendo la fronte contro la spalla di Harry, chiudendo gli occhi e pregando che sia sufficiente come risposta.  
“Okay,” risponde Harry. “Okay.”  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Più tardi, quella mattina, aspettano nella hall dell’edifico che arrivi un Uber per portare Louis in aeroporto. Harry indossa soltanto una felpa con cappuccio, le mani infossate nelle tasche. Non sembra un vero e proprio addio, e sanno che non lo è.  
“Grazie per essere venuto,” dice Harry, ignaro della guardia nella hall che li sta fissando attentamente.  
“Figurati,” risponde Louis. “Grazie per avermi fatto vedere la città e avermi fatto provare il tuo materasso gonfiabile.”  
Harry ridacchia. “Nessun problema.”  
“Mi chiamerai se hai bisogno di qualcosa?”  
Harry annuisce. “Sì, dovrei essere a posto però, ho solo bisogno di chiudere la mia vita in questa città.”  
“Va bene. Ma se ti viene un attacco di panico o farai incubi, sai che puoi chiamarmi.”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Lo so, Louis.”  
Il telefono di Louis suona, segnalando l’arrivo dell’auto fuori sul vialetto. “Ci vediamo ad Eugene.”  
“Ci vediamo lì,” sussurra il giovane. Louis osserva l’indecisione sul volto dell’altro, e poi lentamente il più piccolo si sporge e sfiora la sua guancia con un bacio. “Spero che tu abbia un buon viaggio di ritorno.”  
“Grazie,” dice Louis. Percepisce ancora il calore delle labbra del riccio sulla sua pelle. “Ci vediamo presto, okay?”  
“A presto.” Conferma Harry.  
A quel punto Louis, solo perché può, si sporge in avanti e bacia Harry proprio sulla bocca. Non è un bacio sporco o altro, ma entrambi rimangono sorpresi ed estasiati dalla sua intensità. Forse non sanno cosa stanno facendo, ma Louis è deciso a volerlo capire il prima possibile. Forse devono semplicemente trovare la loro strada, senza affrettare le cose.  
Dopo quel bacio, Louis si gira su stesso per uscire dalla hall dell’edificio dove l’autista lo sta aspettando. Sul sedile posteriore della macchina, osserva Harry attraverso il finestrino. Harry gli fa un cenno di saluto mentre si allontana, fino a quando la macchina non si perde nella confusione del traffico di Chicago. Louis sente lo stomaco in subbuglio all’idea di lasciare da solo il riccio. Cerca di prendere dei respiri profondi, pensando che Harry sarà da lui fra qualche giorno, che questo non è un addio.  
Mentre l’aereo decolla, qualche ora dopo, Louis sente il cuore pesante nel petto e sa esattamente perché: metà di esso è ancora da qualche parte a Chicago. Le cose non sono ancora perfette tra loro – lo sa – ma non può fare a meno di sentirsi perso. Il suo cuore non si sentirà completo finché Harry non sarà tornato al suo fianco, nella loro città, con l’intenzione di iniziare tutto da capo.  
  
  
  
  
**> >>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY>>>>>HARRY**  
  
  
  
  
La mattina in cui Harry lascia Chicago, c’è una tempesta di neve che fa ritardare il suo aereo di tre ore. Mentre fa il giro dell’aeroporto per la centesima volta con le sue valigie al seguito, aspetta pazientemente che il suo volo venga annunciato dagli altoparlanti. Alla fine, dopo aver trovato il coraggio di lasciare quella città, il destino gli gioca ancora brutti scherzi.  
Gli ultimi due giorni sono stati estenuanti dal momento ha cercato di preparare tutto per la partenza. La sera dopo che Louis se ne è andato, non ha avuto alcun incubo per la prima volta dopo settimane, e gli è quasi sembrato che fosse un modo per fargli capire che sta facendo la scelta giusta. L’incontro in ospedale non è stato così spaventoso come ha immaginato inizialmente, e nessuno è rimasto deluso dalla sua decisione di dimettersi. Quasi gli è venuta voglia di piangere mentre ha firmato i documenti e ha consegnato il suo badge. Piangere per aver abbandonato il lavoro dei suoi sogni e piangere perché si è sentito sollevato dopo averlo fatto. È riuscito a rimanere impassibile fino a quando non ha lasciato l’ospedale, poi ha chiamato Louis e ha iniziato a singhiozzare quasi immediatamente. Louis gli ha semplicemente risposto “Sono orgoglioso di te,” e qualcosa nella sua voce dolce riesce in qualche modo a calmarlo.  
 _Louis._  
Mentre torna al gate per aspettare di salire sull’aereo, sorride pensando al maggiore. Non è ancora sicuro di quello che stanno facendo, ma si sente bene e in qualche modo più forte quando pensa che Louis lo sta aspettando a casa, che sarà al suo fianco. Hanno messo a nudo alcune ferite gravi del loro passato, e sa che continueranno a far male, ma prega, e spera, che alla fine riusciranno a superare tutto, e che questa esperienza li renderà più forti. Non sa cosa succederà, ma sa solo che vuole stare al fianco del maggiore fino alla fine.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Una volta che l’aereo è decollato da Chicago, Harry comincia a sognare ad occhi aperti l’appuntamento perfetto da organizzare per Louis. Non scherzava quando gliel’ha chiesto qualche giorno prima. Vuole farlo nel modo giusto e andare lentamente. Ci sono cicatrici che non si cancellano facilmente e dovranno coltivare il loro rapporto giorno per giorno, ma Harry non vede l’ora di iniziare. Ha perso nove mesi con Louis, e adesso non vuole perdere un solo momento da passare con il maggiore. È pronto a lavorare per rimettere a posto le cose. I suoi sogni ad occhi aperti su appuntamenti si trasformano in piani per se stesso. Sa che dovrà stare da Niall mentre cerca un lavoro e una casa, poi si iscriverà a dei corsi per avere la qualifica per il lavoro sociale. Dovrà faticare per trovare una nuova occupazione ma, come ha detto Louis, bisogna procedere giorno per giorno.  
Nel momento in cui l’aereo atterra ad Eugene, vorrebbe subito chiamare Louis ma si blocca. Sa che il maggiore è seriamente intenzionato a non intromettersi nella sua vita mentre cerca di ricostruirla, e vuole rispettarlo. Andrà lentamente proprio come vuole Louis, glielo ha promesso. Spera solo di riuscire a impedirsi di pensare al maggiore ogni momento libero della giornata. Anche se deve ricostruirsi una vita, tutto ciò che vorrebbe è Louis. Soltanto Louis. Tuttavia, da solo è forte, riuscirà a farcela – anche se sarebbe più forte con Louis al suo fianco, sarà sempre più forte e sicuro di se con il maggiore. Non riesce a far finta di non essere innamorato di quel ragazzo.  
L’aeroporto è abbastanza vuoto mentre Harry cammina verso l’uscita. È inquietante guardarsi intorno mentre si dirige verso il ritiro bagagli. Comincia a preoccuparsi di come farà a prendere un taxi a quell’ora della notte, quando si ferma e quasi inciampa.  
Il giorno in cui era partito per Chicago, aveva chiesto a Louis di presentarsi in aeroporto per andare con lui. Aveva quasi perso il volo perché pensava che il maggiore avrebbe cambiato idea e lo avrebbe raggiunto. Ora, dieci mesi più tardi, e dopo aver fatto un viaggio infernale, Louis lo sta aspettando al ritiro bagagli. Harry sente il cuore battere all’impazzata e lo stomaco contorcersi da farfalle.  
Prende un respiro profondo mentre si incammina verso l’altro ragazzo. Devono prendere le cose giorno per giorno, pensa tra sé e sé, non devono affrettare il tutto. Louis alza lo sguardo quando Harry si avvicina e quegli occhi blu gli dicono _ciao_ e _ti amo_ tutto in una volta. Ma Harry lo capisce a malapena perché un momento dopo, Louis dice le parole che ha voglia di sentire da mesi. “Bentornato a casa, H.” Poi apre le braccia e attira Harry contro il suo corpo, premendo la faccia sul suo collo e baciandogli l’orecchio.  
Potranno anche essere in un aeroporto circondati da gente estranea, ma ad Harry non importa. È tornato nella sua città, nel posto in cui appartiene, con l’unica persona con cui ha sempre immaginato di vivere la sua vita.  
È a casa, è a casa, è a casa.  
Finalmente.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E quindi, eccoci qui, arrivate alla fine di quest'altra bellissima storia. Dopo tanti problemi, dubbi, paure, i nostri Harry e Louis hanno deciso di riprovarci, ma non in modo frettoloso, ma con calma e serenità, nonostante si amano. Credo questa sia una conclusione perfetta per due ragazzi che hanno sofferto tanto ma che decidono che l'amore può tutto, e che quindi riprovano piano piano a ricostruire la loro vita.  
> Che dire, noi speriamo vi sia piaciuta, speriamo di aver fatto un buon lavoro e speriamo possiate lasciarci i vostri pareri. Ringrazio tantissimo Chiara, che come sempre mi accompagna in queste avventure, e ringrazio voi che anche silenziosamente ci sostenete sempre.  
> Ci vediamo per la prossima traduzione.   
> A presto! Sil&Chia


End file.
